The Baker Street Dozen
by CaraWinter
Summary: John has been struggling through his heats alone, unwilling to submit to any Alpha other than Sherlock. Sherlock has been avoiding him, unwilling to see him suffer, reluctant to claim him and risk everything. But when John's heat comes early and they find themselves bonded with pups on the way, everything changes. Omegaverse, Mpreg, if you have a squick assume it's in here!
1. Chapter 1

It started with a text.

**My heat came early, sorry Sherlock. For the love of God don't come back to the flat. JW**

**John, that's not fair. There are things I need to get, experiments I have to tend to, or at least remove so I can tend to them elsewhere. -SH**

**It isn't fair that I'm a bloody Omega either. Did you delete biology from that fantastic mind palace? If you scent me now you'll want to fuck me through the floor. And once the heat grips me a bit stronger, I might not even want to stop you. JW**

**I can't believe you haven't found another Alpha already willing to do that for you. Honestly, John, I can control myself. Just lock yourself in the bedroom. -SH**

_I don't want another Alpha_ said a small, sad voice in John's head. He sighed and tapped out a reply. **Fine. But let it be on record that if you fuck me, it's entirely your fault. JW**

**If I fuck you, it will be because you were stupid enough to let yourself out of your room. -SH**

**Insufferable git. I'm locked in my room now. JW**

**Fine. Hold a rag or something over your nose, so my scent is less prominent. I'm coming in. -SH **

Walking into the flat, John's scent was everywhere, sweet and cloying and making Sherlock's cock harden dangerously in his trousers despite himself. He clamped his scarf over his nose and mouth, silently cursing the Omega and his ridiculous heat.

What he didn't know was that after Sherlock's text about being able to _control himself_, John had deliberately walked naked around the flat, rubbing himself on every piece of furniture and soft fabric he could find. Locked safely in his room, he was far enough into heat to _need_ something inside him, and was working two fingers in and out of himself, making his scent roll off him in sweet, _come and fuck me now_ waves. He moaned a little, dislodging the pillow he'd covered his face with, more of Sherlock's scent slipping through.

John's scent began to penetrate even the Alpha-scented fabric of the scarf, coming in stronger and stronger waves until Sherlock could not get away. Fuck, the Omega slut was really asking for- Sherlock clamped down on the thought, willing it to a more general irritation that John was obviously deliberately doing something to heighten his scent. The Alpha could feel a wet spot forming in his pants, his cock fighting to be free of his restricting, too-tight trousers, but focused his mind on the kitchen, and the experiments he had to gather there.

John writhed helplessly on the bed, his heat beginning to drive him mad with the need for something inside him, he needed the small relief he was getting from his fingers. He began drawing in great gulps of air, Sherlock's scent with it, the Alpha scent making heat a little easier to bear. He let out a small whine of want before he could stop it and prayed Sherlock would be done soon.

Sherlock groaned when he heard the whine, his vision blurring for a moment, something in him demanding that he rush up the stairs and mount the Omega in the upper bedroom. He breathed through his mouth, bringing his attention back to the room around him, rummaging through the cabinets and becoming increasingly more frustrated as he didn't find what he needed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

John could hear Sherlock clattering around in the kitchen and began panting a little with the effort of not getting off the bed and unlocking the door. He _wanted_, god he wanted, Sherlock to mount him, fuck him roughly and knot him... wanted that even when he wasn't in heat. But Sherlock would hate him afterwards, free of the heat hormones, and he couldn't have that. He bit into his pillow and moaned a little louder, almost at the stage he'd have to resort to toys.

Sherlock growled in frustration, finally gathering what he needed, but unable to find a suitable container in which to transport it. He heard another moan from the floor above. "Will you _shut up_!" he cried, his voice a rough, Alpha bark. He huffed through his mouth again and moved to the sitting room where John's scent was even stronger. He knew he was producing a stronger scent for the Omega as well, and that if John was reacting to him that way in the kitchen, it would be even worse as he searched in this room.

John whimpered at the shout, his body instantly obeying the Alpha and refusing to let out another sound. Sherlock's scent had made him rock hard and desperate for something bigger than his fingers, so he crawled over to the nightstand and took out a toy, his hands nearly shaking with lust and need. It wasn't anything near as big as a real Alpha cock, but it was adequate for his needs, and would at least stop his begging moans. He plunged it into himself eagerly and began fucking himself with it, still not making a sound, but knowing his scent would have changed from Omega-in-heat to Omega-in-coitus.

Sherlock immediately smelled when something changed, and he _hated_ it. John's scent immediately became repulsive, almost artificial since he was fucking himself with a toy. But either way, the Alpha could not stand knowing that there was something other than his cock filling the Omega's hole upstairs. "Take it out, John!" he cried in alarm, his self-control rapidly cracking, "For God's sake, take it out!"

"But I _need_ it!" John cried petulantly, obeying nonetheless and desperately filling himself with his fingers again, hoping that would please Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed as the scent reverted, John's fingers not enough to change his scent to one of actual coitus. He didn't care how much the Omega needed it - if John had continued, he would have either been forced to flee the flat, or would have come and taken him twice as roughly for having had a foreign object inside him - and John would kill him afterwards, for having taken advantage of him while he was in heat. He'd move out, never want to speak to Sherlock again, never let Sherlock close anymore. Sherlock's composure rapidly fell back into place at the thought. The only thing that could make him lose it, he knew, was if John unlocked the door and came down to display himself to the Alpha. Sherlock had prepared and schooled himself for every other eventuality besides that one.

John was going mad, he was sure of it. He needed something bigger than his fingers and Sherlock was still here. "For crying out loud Sherlock, please either leave or fuck me, because I _need_ something inside me and so help me god I am putting that toy back inside me in five minutes whether you're here or not," he called through the door, having to grip the sheets tightly to stop himself wrenching the door open.

"You won't!" Sherlock called from the sitting room, "That's an order. And I'm not leaving until I have what I want!" Sherlock shuddered at the Omega's invitation - but no, he couldn't. John didn't care for him like that - it was nothing but the heat talking, making him say things he didn't mean, and Sherlock wouldn't give in. He could cope with his feelings for his partner as long as John stayed, but John leaving would shatter him - and John _would_ leave, once the heat faded and he realized what had happened. His cock was engorged well past the point of pain, straining excessively against his trousers, which were drenched with his precum, but he continued to search with trembling fingers.

John moaned in frustration, battling his body's urge to obey his Alpha. _His_ Alpha?! No, the Alpha. Sherlock. "You can't order me, you're not _my Alpha_," he yelled, just to annoy him. Sherlock didn't have to know that while he might be able to say that, he absolutely could not do it now that Sherlock had forbidden it. He was beginning to feel a little unhinged with the need to be filled and fucked and claimed, felt his head tilting invitingly when he caught a strong blast of Sherlock's scent. He let out another needy, wanting whine, unsatisfied and hating it, wanting _Sherlock_ more than anything, hoping the idiot would realise soon why John hadn't invited another Alpha round.

"I'm the only Alpha here," Sherlock growled, oblivious, "I'm as good as 'your Alpha' at the moment! And I'm commanding you to shut up and obey me, you ridiculous Omega whore!" His voice rose to a thundering pitch. He could feel John's scent getting stronger, needier, and while it only made him feel the pull of desire annoyingly more, he was secretly pleased that John was so uncomfortable - it served the Omega right for talking back to an Alpha like him. John was lucky Sherlock was so self-controlled; any other Alpha would have had him in a second. His hand moved to his zipper, desperate to relieve some of the pain, but he yanked it away, blinking hard as he tried to stay on track.

Sherlock's dominance hit John like slap in the face and embarrassingly he _felt_ his scent change to include submission to the man. He knew what he'd smell like now; _I'm in heat, I need your cock, I submit to you, fill me with your cock and breed me, claim me, I'll take care of you_. He hated himself for loving it. Sherlock hadn't forbidden him to touch himself, though, so he kept fucking himself on his fingers and wrapped his other hand around his aching cock, gasping at the extra sensation, hoping it would be enough to push him into his first orgasm, which would do little but take the edge off.

Sherlock scented the difference and growled low in the back of his throat. "Don't come," he barked, knowing it would be even worse then - and almost wanting to punish the Omega for having tempted him so much, having deliberately left his scent around the flat to tempt the Alpha. If John wanted to play that way, this is what he would get. The only way he would ever have relief would be for him to present himself directly to Sherlock, otherwise he would just have to suffer without relief, at least until the Alpha left. Sherlock would be kind to him, then, and take back his orders.

John nearly screamed in frustration. "Are you trying to kill me?" he moaned. "You know I need it, Sherlock..." In spite of himself, he took his hand off his cock, but added another finger inside himself, purely thanks to the need to have something in there. "How much longer will this take? I can't... I can't hold out much longer, I want... I want... you should leave," he finished desperately, unable to admit he wanted Sherlock.

"It will take as long as I want it to take," Sherlock purred, his voice at its deepest baritone. "This is my home, how dare you ask me to leave? Perhaps I should stay, make myself comfortable," he said, wanting to further punish the Omega for his insolence. He himself was shaking from the effort of staying put, sweat dripping down his back, and couldn't help but take his cock out of his trousers, pushing down his pants and letting his enormous member spring free to protrude proudly from his open fly. It wouldn't be satisfying, but touching himself would arouse John even more, he knew. The Alpha's scent would be irresistible.

John felt Sherlock's scent change and twitched violently, having simultaneously tried to throw himself at the door and stop himself from doing so. "Order me to stay in my room, please!" he all but screamed. "I can't... oh, god... I want..."

"No," Sherlock rumbled, grinning at all the noise. This was more delicious than he thought. "No, I will not." He sat down in his chair and slowly began stroking at his length, his scent filling the flat and growing stronger by the second.

John knew exactly what Sherlock was doing to himself and the image made his mouth water. He crawled off the bed and towards the door, shaking, reaching for his handcuffs. If he could handcuff himself to something in his room, he'd be safe. "If you don't order me to stay I might not be able to stop myself coming out... and then you'll fuck me, and then you'll hate me," he called, trying not to rut against the carpet, knowing his increasing arousal would only spur Sherlock on.

"I'm ordering you not to restrain yourself. Your choice is your own," the Alpha rumbled, stroking harder, his scent becoming even more irresistible as he caught a whiff of the Omega's increasing arousal. A part of John's plea cut through the haze, however, and Sherlock blinked in confusion. "Why on earth would I hate you?" he asked slowly, before dismissing the matter and increasing his pace, making pleasured noises for John to hear.

"You don't want to fuck me, it's the heat talking," John almost sobbed, Sherlock's order not to restrain himself sealing his fate. He had to obey, had to give in, however hard he would have restrained himself otherwise. He unlocked the door with a loud click, giving a keening whine when he heard Sherlock pleasuring himself. He began to inch towards the top of the stairs, the _breed me_ part of his scent getting stronger the closer to the Alpha he got.

Sherlock grinned predatorially, smelling the Omega getting closer and closer. He moaned louder, a siren call urging the Omega to come nearer, quicker, to present himself to Sherlock to be claimed and bred.

John began to slide down the stairs, gripping the bannister so hard his knuckles were white. "You don't _want_ to fuck me or bond with me or breed with me," he insisted again, still close to tears at the painful thought. "You're not even trying to look for that thing you need anymore... you're... you're going to fuck me, aren't you?" he gasped, half-hopeful, half-afraid.

"Perhaps," Sherlock purred, but something stirred in his heart at John's distress - he wanted all those things with John, he always had- but he had been so sure John didn't want them. Now he didn't know what John wanted, but it didn't matter. John had asked for it, starting things by rubbing his scent everywhere, and Sherlock was well intent on finishing the mess the Omega had begun.

John was nearly at the bottom of the stairs, the only thing slowing his journey towards Sherlock the certainty he felt that the man would hate him after his heat was finished. "You said... you said you could control yourself," he panted. "I'm not... I'm not on birth control, Sherlock, if you fuck me you'll definitely breed me," he added, hoping that might be enough to put Sherlock off, after all Sherlock had never wanted children. He felt more of the Alpha scent hit him as he reached the foot of the staircase and a fresh gush of fluid dribbled down his thighs. He knew Sherlock would scent it.

"Yes, and you saw fit to rub yourself on every available surface, moan loud enough for me to hear you, stick that _thing_ inside you while I was here. Perhaps you should have thought of the consequences first," the Alpha hissed, standing and growling in anticipation as John's scent grew, smelling _incredible_. "I'll breed you, make you swell up large with my children, put as many inside you as you can hold, and you'll still be begging for more your entire pregnancy." He inhaled through his nose, the scent of John's heat fully hitting him and sending him spiralling into an uncontrollable Alpha lust.

John bit back a lustful moan at the thought of Sherlock breeding him. "I did that because your comment about self-control pissed me off!" he snapped. "I couldn't control the moaning, I didn't know you'd react that badly to the toy, I just needed it... Oh, god... I want... but you, you don't, don't want _me_" he mumbled plaintively, unable to stand so crawling towards Sherlock slowly on all fours, as if drawn to him by magnetic force, wanting to fight it but Sherlock's order making it impossible. He wasn't sure really how much he minded. If Sherlock hated him later, he could blame that order. He'd never have unlocked the door otherwise. Probably.

Sherlock frowned at the Omega's resistance. John should be completely succumbing to his scent, practically throwing himself at the Alpha - but here he was, dragging himself along the floor, resisting as much as it was possible for an Omega in heat to resist. Something in Sherlock softened as he gazed down at the pitiful man, "Where on earth did you get that idea?" he asked, easing out of his dominant standing position and back down into the chair. Perhaps this was a bad idea, a small part of his brain supplied. "John," he began slowly. It was so difficult to think, for once. "John, I want you so much- but if this is just the heat talking- I- I can go... you can... use the toy... anything you want..." His hands gripped the leather cushions hard, his fingernails penetrating the taut covering. "I ...retract my commands... I apologize..."

John froze, wanting to move closer and retreat at the same time. "You... you want me? Outside of heat?" he gasped, suddenly energised. He began crawling towards Sherlock with more purpose. "You never... no signs... are you... are you sure?" he purred, happier now that he could see Sherlock wanted him for him and not hormones.

"Always," Sherlock murmured, his eyes widening in surprise as John moved towards him eagerly instead of fleeing to the bedroom, "John, you know how good I am at hiding things... but I... I have always wanted you. But I won't take you if this is... just because of your heat..." he groaned, bowing his head and forcing himself to look away, "I will not allow that to happen..."

John had reached his limit, he was too exhausted from the effort of restraining himself to move further, so he stopped and looked up at Sherlock, concentrating very hard on making his scent as sweet, submissive and enticing as possible. He wanted to see Sherlock snap, lose control, fuck him roughly, claim him... "This isn't because of my heat," he murmured softly. "Do you really want to breed me? Fill me with your babies until I'm round and swollen with them?"

Sherlock couldn't resist his gaze suddenly snapping back to the Omega. John had done something- something impossibly _incredible_, and his cock swelled even more at the Omega's new scent. It wasn't just the scent of an unbonded Omega looking for someone to fuck them through a heat- it was something so much more- it was the scent of an Omega who really, truly wanted _him_. It told him everything he needed to know about the other man, and in one split second, all barriers dropped and he lunged, tackling John and pinning him on his back before shoving his enormous cock roughly inside his entrance, pumping in and out feverishly. "Mine," he snarled, placing a possessive hand over John's belly, "Going to make you swell so big with my babies that you can't even walk. Put so many in you that your belly bulges out past your thighs when you sit and everybody will _see_ how I've bred you, how I fucked you and made you mine." He licked and sucked roughly at John's neck, eager to sink his teeth in and bite.

John screamed in pleasure as Sherlock shoved his cock inside him, loving the fervour with which he was fucking him. "Yours, yes, yours, oh god Sherlock, only yours! Yes, please, fill me with your babies, I want them... ohhhh god, your cock feels so good, so full... want everyone to know you bred me, want to be so full of your babies I can't even _stand_... aaaahhhhh! Fuuuuuuuuck, Sherlock..." he screamed again, writhing eagerly on Sherlock's giant cock, shivering with pleasure at the attention to his neck. He tilted his head to give Sherlock better access.

John's screams and submissive cries urged Sherlock on, making him fuck the Omega harder, faster, slamming his cock in so hard that fluid spurted and leaked from John's abused hole. "Mine, mine... You _won't_ be able to stand, I'll make sure of it. You're going to balloon out so big, so full...," his hand rubbed over the flat belly, as if encouraging it to prepare to hold his young. "Fuck, you're so tight, so wet just for me... _Mine_," he growled nuzzling the Omega's neck roughly in anticipation of the bond bite. He snarled as John bared his neck to him, the submissive gesture sending him into a frenzy, and he clamped down, sinking his teeth hard into the Omega's sweat-drenched flesh.

"Ahhhh, Christ, Sherlock, yes, yours, all yours, always and only yours... want to swell so huge with your babies, I want a whole litter of them... you set my heat off early, my body wants your babies Sherlock, ohhhh god..." He screamed in bliss as Sherlock bit him. "Knot me, please, knot me, now, please, I need it, impregnate me, fill me with your brood, plug me full of your come," he mewled, nuzzling his Alpha's shoulder.

Sherlock groaned loudly, feeling his knot swelling huge and fat at the base of his cock. "Going to fill you so full, you're going to have more than just a litter, you're going to be- oh, fuck- gargantuan with my children, so huge you won't know what to do with yourself besides beg for my cock again and again as you wait to birth. I can feel how much you want it John-," he grunted. "Gonna plug you so full, give you exactly what you want, mark you even more than I have already. _You're mine_," he snarled, and with the final declaration, shoved his knot hard into the Omega, shuddering and moaning as he felt John clench around him, his partner's body milking the knot as Sherlock spurted hard, filling him.

John panted eagerly, getting close. "Fuck yes, Sherlock, I'll beg you for it every day... want you to fuck me while you rub my pregnant, swollen belly, filling me even while you touch your babies inside me... Yes, I want it, I want it... yours! Oh, fuu-!" he babbled, his whole body spasming when Sherlock knotted him, his own orgasm washing over him as soon as he felt Sherlock's come spurt into him. He gasped and shivered as his body milked as much come as it could out of Sherlock and he pressed his face into Sherlock's neck, seeking reassurance. "I love you, Sherlock," he mumbled quietly into the crook of his neck.

Sherlock groaned softly as John contracted around him again and again, feeling his cock pulse as every last drop of his seed was wrung from him. He nuzzled John's temple, pressing gentle kisses along the side of his face. "I love you, too," he murmured, exhaling slowly in the realization that they hadn't even properly kissed yet. He nudged at the Omega's face, bringing a hand up to cup John's jaw and turn the man's head gently so he could see his eyes. "I love you," he repeated so John could look at him as he said it, and dipped down to capture his partner's lips in a tender kiss.

John hummed happily into the kiss, the warm contented feeling of being knotted and full of come making him more relaxed. He rubbed his belly fondly. "You've definitely put your babies in me now, I can feel it," he murmured, his Omega biology telling him he'd conceived. "Oh, Christ... be careful what you wish for!" he gasped, his body telling him exactly what was happening.

Sherlock could smell the Omega's scent changing underneath him, and closed his hand over John's, nearly purring with delight over what they'd done together. "Tell me how it feels," he rumbled, his eyes shining eagerly, "Tell me everything."

"I can feel your knot in me, huge and hot, stretching me out and keeping all of your come in me... I can feel my body drawing your come into my womb, feel it pooling inside me... I can feel... oh, _Christ_! I can feel my eggs dropping to mix with your come," John panted, squeezing Sherlock's hand. I can't feel it when the eggs are fertilised, but I can feel it when they attach... want to guess how many have attached so far?" he teased, grinning, thrilled he really was going to be full of Sherlock's babies.

Sherlock kissed up and down John's chest and neck as the Omega spoke, John's descriptions sending thrills through his body. He squeezed John's hand back, leaning down to kiss the man again. "Four?" He murmured his guesses between kisses. "... Six? ... Seven?"

"Five," he grinned, purring with pleasure at Sherlock's kisses. "Mmm.. ohh! Fuck, that's... another one... make that six," he smiled. "Seems like the more you kiss me, the more my body wants to accept your babies."

Sherlock grinned broadly, peppering the Omega's shoulders and chest with kisses before capturing John's lips again, this time more passionate and insistent than the rest. He kissed John deeply, lovingly, pressing his tongue into the other man's mouth and exploring until they were both breathless from it. "How many does that make?" he panted with a smile when he finally pulled back.

"Eight," John whimpered happily, kissing along Sherlock's jawline. "Christ, we... we have to stop now, or I will genuinely burst," he pleaded. "We... we'll be knotted for a while, we should start thinking about names. We've got eight to decide on... sixteen if we include middle names... and we'll need eight sets of boy names and eight sets of girl names just in case... that's... thirty-two names we have to agree on. Better get started," he beamed at Sherlock. "Shall we start with the girls? I like Viola. And Iris," he murmured into Sherlock's ear, nuzzling him.

Sherlock nuzzled John happily, complying with the Omega's request. God, John was going to get incredibly big - the thought sent a shiver of excitement through him. "Lucy," Sherlock rumbled, "Imogen..."

"Mmmm, I like those... Eleanor. Evie?" he purred, feeling Sherlock's shiver and responding. "I'm going to get so _huge_, Sherlock... I'll be so swollen with your babies I won't be able to walk," he whispered darkly into his ear. "Two more girls names, then we can start on the boys... we can choose middle names later."

"Careful," Sherlock crooned, just barely stopping himself from pressing more kisses to John's skin, "Keep talking like that and I'll make sure your belly fills the whole bed. It's already going to take up more than half of it..." He had to mindfully take a few deep breaths, trying to bring his concentration back to the names. "Enora..." he murmured, "And Phoebe."

"Perfect... unusual, but beautiful. Very fitting for a Holmes," John smiled, shivering with pleasure at the thought of Sherlock kissing him again and forcing another egg to attach. "Boys, now... Blake. Everett."

"And yours are more common, but equally as special," Sherlock acknowledged. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment, his lips hovering teasingly over John's cheek. "Abby," he breathed, "and Felix."

John frowned a little. "Abby is a girl's name," he breathed, trying not to arch into Sherlock's lips, loving the idea of being even more full of Sherlock's babies, but not sure his body could handle it. "Arthur. Benedict. Adam," he murmured, nuzzling his mate again.

"Abby is a gender neutral name," Sherlock corrected softly, "Miles - and Alister, if you truly don't like Abby." His lips still hovered dangerously over John's cheek; he loved the chance of it - one little brush, and they could have even more. He was sure John could handle another two at most.

"I knew an Abigail who went by Abby... Alister is better," he hummed. "I feel like it's a mix, though. I can't tell the ratio, but I feel like we've got some of each," he purred contentedly. "Mmmm... if I'd known you knotting me would feel this good I'd have thrown myself at you the second you got here..." he moaned, clenching on Sherlock's knot again, suddenly delirious with bliss, knowing he was stuffed full of Sherlock's babies. "And now you've filled me so full of your babies... I'll look full term with one baby by the time I'm five months gone with these ones... I'll have to sit with my thighs spread to accommodate my huge, swollen belly, stuffed with the babies you've given me," he whispered, not caring anymore if that spurred Sherlock on to try and encourage more eggs to attach, even wanting to hear him say it.

Sherlock sucked in a breath, groaning as John clenched around him again. "You'll be even bigger than that," he said, suddenly unable to resist pressing a few additional kisses to John's reddened lips. "People will think you're ready to birth twins by the time you're four months pregnant, and you won't even have hit your biggest growth spurt then. You're going to get so fucking big," he moaned, "So enormous. You'll need a walker to even stand by the fifth month. I can't wait to see you on the bed, trapped under the weight of your enormous belly and still growing constantly. Your libido is going to grow and grow, as well - You'll be wanting my cock in you constantly by the time you're ready to spread your legs and give birth."

"Mmm!" John agreed, panting a little. "Careful... any more kisses and more eggs will attach," he half-warned, half-pleaded. "My belly is going to be stretched and swollen enough as it is... you don't want to put m_ore_ babies in me do you?" he asked innocently. "I'm already going to be so huge... I'll look so ripe, ready to burst, everyone will know how you bred me, how many babies you put in me, what a strong Alpha you are," he crooned.

"I want to put as many babies in you as your body can possibly handle," the Alpha purred, "I... want more, as many as you'll let me give you, but not against your will." Sherlock nuzzled his Omega. "Everyone will know that you're mine, what a good, fertile Omega you are. They'll all seethe with jealousy, knowing that it was me who made you like that, so big and pregnant, that you're mine and only mine." He licked over his bite mark gently, his instincts moving him to tend to the punctured, swollen skin.

"Mmmm... give me more, Sherlock, my body won't accept more than it can handle," he purred, wanting as many babies as Sherlock could give him. "They'll see us together and know you bred me, know I'm carrying your litter..." He shivered gently as Sherlock cleaned the bite mark.

Sherlock carefully finished his work, then placed the first gentle kiss on top of the bond mark. The thought of John swelling bigger than he was going to already, carrying even more of Sherlock's children, made his cock grow hard inside the Omega again; he rocked his hips a little, making them both shudder and moan in pleasure. He kissed up John's neck, around the soft shell of his ear, on his forehead, both his eyelids, his cheeks, his nose - and finally his soft mouth again, suckling at his mate's lower lip before deepening the kiss, all the while cupping and stroking John's belly. "Fuck, you'll be gigantic," he breathed, "No one could mistake you as not being mine, my mark on your neck and your growing belly on your front, filled so full with my babies. They'll look at us and everyone will know how you must have begged to be like this. I'll have to help you even walk down the street after a while, then just across the flat when you become housebound, and then I'll have to do everything for you, when you can't move from the bed." He continued to kiss John in between sentences, wondering how many his Omega could hold.

John blushed and moaned softly at Sherlock's words, gasping as he felt another egg attach. "Yes, everyone will know," he agreed breathlessly. "They'll know how you filled me with as many babies as I can hold... I'll be so huge I won't be able to find pregnancy clothes to fit me, I'll just have to wear my trousers underneath and my t-shirts on top of the curve of my belly and you'll be able to see it protruding constantly.. Oh god," he moaned as Sherlock rocked his hips. "We'll have to find a bigger house to keep our brood in... Our bedroom will have to be on the ground floor, I'll be to enormous to even climb stairs after a while, now you've put so many babies in me... Oh, fuck, Sherlock, I love being filled with your babies," he gasped softly, knowing now he couldn't hold anymore. The thought made a small orgasm pulse through him. "Aahhh.. That's it now Sherlock, my body won't accept any more, I'm as full of your babies as I can possibly be," he purred. "Guess how many you've filled me with," he smiled, kissing him again, putting his hand on top of Sherlock's to help stroke his belly.

Sherlock shuddered through another small orgasm of his own as he thought of John with his belly out, unable to find anything big enough to cover it. He growled low in his throat at John's words, nipping possessively at the shell of the Omega's ear as his partner came again. He rested his forehead against John's after the kiss, trying to guess based on the number of times John had moaned in pleasure. The Alpha hoped all the eggs John had dropped were attached now - he wanted to see every single possible combination of their genes John could give him, wanted each little ovum to be fertilized and become his child. "Ten...? Twelve...?" he breathed hopefully against the Omega's lips, "More..?"

John inhaled deeply in the crook of Sherlock's neck before replying. "_Thirteen_," he breathed. "Miracle of Omega biology... Unlucky for some... Perfect for us," he beamed. "I'll be so swollen with your babies I won't be able to _stand_ for at least the last month... You'll have to rub lotion on my gigantic, growing belly every day to stop me scarring from stretch marks, I'll grow so fast... I'll look round and ripe in no time with this many babies in me," he purred, kissing Sherlock softly on the lips.

Sherlock gasped, feeling a strong surge of pride pulse through him at John carrying such a high number. "I would guess the last two months, at least," Sherlock murmured. "You'll be showing so soon - with this many in you, you'll look full-term with one at just your second month. But your belly will be teeming with thirteen of my babies," he rumbled, "Thirteen children I fucked into you and made attach to your walls." He kissed John headily. "I'll take such good care of you, my brilliant Omega. You'll never want for anything. I'll rub lotion into your belly as you swell up larger and larger every day, just as you asked, fuck you as often as you need, feed you and our babies until you are all satisfied, tend to you when you become bedridden. I'll always be by your side." He hummed and kissed him again, "Most Omegas these days wouldn't even be capable of conceiving so many. It's rumoured that only the strongest and most compatible bonds will allow so many eggs to fertilize and attach."

John crooned in happiness at the attention and Sherlock's words. "I know you will... My brilliant, strong Alpha, you'll take such good care of us, you'll be such a good provider... My body must have recognised its perfect mate for so many to attach," he purred. "You're right, normally four or five is the most a pair will produce in one litter. A really strong Alpha will cause more eggs to drop, though, and the more a couple kiss and rub each other after the Alpha comes, the more eggs attach, because the body recognises a caring provider. But most Alphas couldn't fertilise _all of them_," he hummed with pride. "I can't wait to see their faces at the yard when I turn up in a couple of months, my belly already ripe and swollen with your brood..."

Sherlock's eyes lit up brilliantly- so he had fertilized all of them, and John's confirmations made something in his chest swell warmly until he thought he would burst with love for his Omega. He shifted gently on top of John, pulling his partner closer, their bodies slotting together perfectly. He crashed his lips into John's less carefully, the kiss filled with passion and a primal Alpha possessiveness. "Mine," he couldn't help but purr.

"Yours," John whimpered submissively, his heat fading fast now he'd conceived, the air clearing of scent. He knew Sherlock's knot would go down soon, now conception had been achieved and the hormones were fading. "We'll be able to find out in eight short weeks how many we're having of each... I have a feeling we're having more boys than girls. Seven sons and six daughters," he purred, nuzzling Sherlock. He leaned back, looking at Sherlock warily. "But this is the only brood I'm having, alright? Thirteen children is quite enough," he smiled.

"Don't worry," Sherlock soothed, sensing his mate's apprehension, "As much as I would love to see you swell with more after these, I believe you are right. I will not give you any more than you ask for, John. I won't force you to carry another brood. If you say thirteen is enough, then it is enough, and we'll make sure you are on birth control as soon as possible after our children arrive. I'll make sure to look into finding a pill for myself, as well, so you will be doubly protected." Sherlock knew that many Alphas would override such a request from an Omega and force their partner to continue carrying, but Sherlock loved John far too much for that. John's comfort came first, and though he was sad they wouldn't be having any more, he would respect the Omega's decision.

"You... You'd like more?" John realised, stroking his Alpha's cheek. "The only things I'm worried about are space and money. We made this many babies because we fought it so long, I was exposed to more of your scent and dropped more eggs and our bond was already strong enough for you to fertilise all of them, if we have another litter it will be smaller, but I don't know how we'll manage for money as it is... If money was no issue, I'd give you as many babies as you want. I _love_ the idea of being constantly swollen with your babies so everyone will know what a strong, fertile Alpha you are," he breathed into his ear, kissing it. "We should... We should go shopping. With this many babies in me, I'll start to show in about three weeks... We'll need lotion... And I'll develop breasts as well, full of milk to feed your babies... I'll need multivitamins," he mused happily.

"I would fill you as many times as you would let me," Sherlock admitted, "If it were possible, I would keep you constantly pregnant with my offspring, your belly always large and heavy with a new litter, showing everyone how good an Omega you are, and how potent an Alpha I am to always have you that way." He cupped John's cheek and stroked his thumb across the skin gently. "Perhaps we shall see. I have quite a large inheritance put away, but I want to make sure we can take care of these first. I do not intend to stretch our resources thin just for the sake of having more children." He kissed John gently, sharing his partner's happiness. "We can go as soon as you like. There will be quite a lot to buy..." He absently stroked over John's chest, tracing over the nipples that would soon become swollen as the area grew heavy and full, "They'll be so big, absolutely sloshing with milk...," he inserted into his musings without thinking. "We'll have to look for a house as well, something with lots of bedrooms..."

"Mmm, we'll have our hands full with thirteen babies... I'll need to be able to move around while they're young, so we shouldn't conceive again until they're at least a year old, ideally two," he mused, happily nuzzling Sherlock at the admission he wanted to keep him constantly pregnant. "You're right, we'll need loads of bedrooms..." he stroked a hand over his belly protectively. "Who shall we tell first?"

Sherlock groaned loudly at a sudden realization. "Well," the Alpha admitted, his cheeks blushing a dark, embarrassed red, "If... if Mrs Hudson has been home through any of this, then perhaps we should inform her a bit more formally. If she has not already guessed, we'll need to tell her that we'll be looking for more space soon enough..."

"She's a Beta, she could smell my heat and decided I could use some privacy... She's gone to stay with her sister," John exhaled softly, unable to stop himself rubbing his stomach again. "Please can I be there when you tell Mycroft?" he grinned, knowing the Alpha would be intensely jealous and irritated by the proof of his younger brother's extreme virility. "And I want to see you tell Anderson and Donovan as well," he added with a conspiratorial smirk.

Sherlock breathed a sigh of relief, a pleased smirk spreading across his own features at John's request. "You will be there when I tell everyone," he almost growled, noting how John couldn't keep his hands off of his stomach. "You'll be holding your belly, and I will be behind you with my own hands splayed over your middle when I announce that you're carrying. And then we'll tell them just how many I gave you..." He nuzzled his mate proudly, picturing Mycroft's scowl and Donovan and Anderson's jealous seething.

"And if we get one smart remark from Donovan or Anderson, I'll tell them how I begged you for them, wanted you to fill me with as many of your babies as I could carry," he purred. "I want to wait until I show to tell them... I can hide the bump for about six weeks before it's obvious, then we'll have a ripe little bulge to stroke, teeming with babies, when we tell them. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces... I think Lestrade will be happy for us, though. Hmmm... We should make a birth plan. There's a lot to decide... Home or hospital, natural or caesarean, water birth or not, midwife or doctor... Whether you're in the room or not..." he smoothed his cheek over Sherlock's skin and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I want to be with you through everything, John," Sherlock said, "especially the birth. I'd prefer you to have them naturally, and to keep you at home, with no intervention other than a midwife. I dislike the idea of others being around you and our children at that time - but if you feel a hospital and doctor, or even a caesarean, is necessary, I will be accommodating. I want you and the babies to be safe." He kissed his mate's temple gently.

"I don't mind how I have them, really, so at home with a midwife sounds good to me." He closed his eyes at the kisses, the heat hormones now completely gone. He breathed the clear air in deeply. "If I managed to conceive this many without fertility drugs I can birth them naturally. But ... Oh god, it might take a full day to get them all out, there are so many..." he stroked his belly again, eager to feel the swell he knew would come. He buried his face in Sherlock, wanting time to speed up so he could show off his new bump to Sherlock, in private, then show everyone how well Sherlock had bred him.

"Quite so," Sherlock agreed, "but I did not know what apprehensions you may have had, regardless." The Alpha paused, imagining his Omega in the throes of labour, birthing one baby after another; the thought pleased him, and he felt his heart rate pick up. He reached a hand up to card through John's hair as the Omega eagerly stroked his own belly. "It will be incredible, seeing you like that," he murmured. His fingers pressed gently down to massage the man's scalp. "You'll be showing in no time," he said, almost reading the Omega's thoughts, "I cannot wait to watch you grow."

"I'm going to love showing you," he purred. "I can't believe you're still knotting me..." he clenched around him to prove his point. "My Alpha," he breathed contentedly into the crook of his neck. "Everyone will be able to smell our scents have mingled, that we've bonded. Only you will be able to scent our children in me though... I like that. It'll be our secret until we tell people. Can we go to bed now? Tomorrow might come sooner," he whispered, like a child waiting for Christmas.

Sherlock beamed, inhaling John's scent as the Omega spoke and revelling in how it changed, telling him that John was his and carrying his babies. "It took so long for me to finally have you that I don't think my body is ready to let you go just yet," he said softly. "My Omega. I cannot believe how lucky I am to have you as a mate. I've loved you for so long, John Watson." He placed another kiss to the top of the Omega's head, and very carefully rolled them both over, cupping John under his bum and lifting him so that they stayed together and didn't strain the knot as he carried his partner to the bedroom.

John buried his face in Sherlock's shoulder, grinning stupidly. "I'm not complaining, it feels... wonderful," he admitted shyly. "I think I might even be able to sleep like this... I've loved you too long to want to let you go either. Didn't you wonder why I didn't invite another Alpha round to help me through my heat? I wanted _you_ and no other Alpha was good enough," he whispered into his skin, rapidly falling asleep, impatient for tomorrow.

"No," Sherlock replied in amazement, "I ... always assumed that you did not want to take the risk of being bonded or bred to someone you didn't truly care for. The thought that you could ever want me was one that I would not allow myself to believe. I have been throwing myself into my work around the times of your heat to avoid even thinking about you going through them alone, without me." He capably turned the covers down while still holding on to his Omega, and then eased them both down onto the soft mattress, rolling over so they were centred on the bed and then pulling the blankets over their naked forms. "I have never wanted an Omega, until you."

John perked up at Sherlock's words. "There was that aspect too... I had birth control but never wanted to risk being bonded. When I met you, and realised it was you or nobody, I stopped the pills, figuring I probably wouldn't need them... I didn't think you'd be interested and they increased the risk of some cancers. I'm glad I wasn't on them," he breathed into Sherlock's neck. "I'm so happy you bit me and bred me and there's no going back... Can't wait until my belly starts to swell." He tilted his face up to kiss Sherlock's lips. "I've always wanted you, Sherlock. You're gorgeous and brilliant and you're everything I need," he purred, snuggling closer, loving that they were still knotted. "I'm exhausted... Body preparing for pregnancy," he yawned. "Mmm… I could definitely fall asleep like this, with your knot still filling me... Do you mind?" he asked sleepily, closing his eyes.

"I'm glad you weren't on them either. Simply bonding would have already been better than my wildest dreams, but this... this is incredible. You are incredible." Sherlock gathered John closer in his arms, hooking their legs together and pressing his knot into the Omega just a little farther. "I don't mind in the least, John," the Alpha rumbled quietly, "Sleep now. You and our children need the rest." He felt his own eyes drifting shut as he held his mate, John relaxing into sleep in his embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

John woke still wrapped in Sherlock and moaned happily. Then he remembered. He was _pregnant_. With _thirteen_ of Sherlock's babies. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt the bondbite. "Mmmm... Good morning, babydaddy," he said playfully, dropping little kisses all over Sherlock. "Can we go to the Yard oh, I don't know, immediately? I want to see their faces when they scent the bond. Then it'll shock them all the more when we show them my belly in six weeks, and I'll look four months gone, and we tell them how many babies you fucked into me," he mumbled, smiling.

Sherlock was a bit slower to rouse, his eyes still closed as he smiled at John's greeting and inhaled the scent of his pregnant Omega. "Immediately?" he rumbled, "Is my Omega suggesting we go there stark naked, dirty and sweaty and smelling quite obviously of sex?" He blinked open his eyes to gaze down at John and give the man a gentle kiss, nipping possessively at his lower lip, "While I admit the idea is appealing, I think a shower is in order first. Then we can go give the Yarders the first of several wonderful shocks. I have some questions to answer for Lestrade, anyway, so we'll have an excuse to be there."

John chuckled at Sherlock's words. "Alright... Maybe not right this second. After a shower... But since we're showering anyway, I think we should have sex again first... I feel like I need to be stretched around that magnificent Alpha cock again," he purred seductively, pressing himself up against Sherlock hopefully.

Sherlock had slipped out of John sometime during the night, but now felt himself growing rapidly harder again, his cock swelling and pressing up insistently against the Omega's thighs. "Anything for you," he hummed. "But... you're not in heat this time. It won't... feel the same," he said a bit nervously, not wanting to disappoint his partner.

"I know," John purred happily. "This time, I'm full of your babies... Thirteen of them, thirteen children you gave me... You can take me slowly, I'm already full of your brood, we've got time to explore each other," he crooned, wrapping his hand around Sherlock's cock, using the precum to slick his entrance, rolling on to his hands and knees to present himself.

As the Alpha relaxed, a smile slowly spread across Sherlock's face again, but quickly turned into an open-mouthed groan as he felt the Omega's hand on his cock. He growled as John presented himself, adjusting his own position and placing his hands on John's hips; he guided John down onto his cock even as he slowly pressed up and in, moaning and growling as he entered the Omega, "F-fuck, John, so tight..."

John whimpered as Sherlock entered him, stretching him perfectly. "All for you, Sherlock, you claimed me, it's all yours now," he panted. "Ohhh... Your cock is _so_ big, Sherlock, you're filling me up so completely..." he rocked back onto Sherlock slowly, rhythmically. "My Alpha," he groaned, satisfied.

Sherlock groaned as John began to almost fuck himself on his cock, and began thrusting slowly in and out, leaning in to pepper the Omega's shoulders with gentle, sensual kisses. "Mine. My Omega," he echoed back, his voice at its lowest register. His hands began to rub eagerly over John's stomach; he wasn't sure, but he felt as if he could feel a small swell already, the Omega's body beginning to grow with his many children.

"Mmmm... You can feel it, can't you? My womb is inflamed, beginning to thicken and swell, ready to carry your babies..." he mewled. "I think I was wrong... I'll start to show in two weeks, not three... Ohhh, that's perfect, you feel so good in me Sherlock, so hard... Fuck," he panted, close to coming already knowing the father of his children was taking him again.

"Yes, John, you're already growing, beginning to swell up because of my children. Can't wait to see it. You'll be outgrowing your clothes in a few short weeks. We'll have to work hard to keep finding things to fit over your expanding belly until you can't squeeze into anything anymore..." He moaned, rocking his hips harder into the Omega, "You're so close, I can feel it. Come on John, come for me, make me fill you up even more."

John moaned softly at Sherlock's words and arched his back into the orgasm, coming all over the sheets and crying out Sherlock's name, clenching rhythmically around his cock, his body instinctively trying to milk Sherlock's seed out of him. "Ohhhh, Sherlock... my Alpha," he breathed blissfully.

"John, John, John..." Sherlock chanted as his partner's orgasm triggered his own release. He spilled deep inside the Omega, shuddering as John contracted around him, no knot forming this time, since his body knew the other man was already pregnant. "Oh, fuck, my beautiful Omega. All mine…"

"Yes, Sherlock, all yours, nobody will be able to think otherwise, you've put so many babies in me, your mark on my neck..." he breathed softly, milking Sherlock through his orgasm before nuzzling him softly, kissing his lips tenderly and smiling at him. "_Now_ we can shower."

Half an hour later they were in a cab on their way to Scotland Yard, John eager to see the looks on everyone's faces when they scented the new bond, trying not to stroke his belly absent-mindedly. Sherlock looked over at his mate, smiling as he watched the continuing cycle of John's hand traveling to his belly, only to abruptly pull away as the Omega realized his behaviour. He draped an arm over John's shoulder, pulling his mate to lean against him. "It's alright," he said, "Let your hands rest on your belly. Just make sure it doesn't happen in front of the Yarders, or we'll give ourselves away."

John leaned in to the embrace, almost purring. He let himself rub his belly until they got to the Yard, then clenched his fists by his sides to stop himself doing it, striding after Sherlock into Lestrade's office. The man looked up, surprised to see them so early. "What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, eyebrows shooting up his forehead. "Wait..." he scented the air, seeking. "You… You two... You've _bonded_!" he gasped, mouth open in surprise, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "About bloody time!"

"Quite right," Sherlock said, a wide grin spreading across his face. He moved to stand behind John, running his hands up and down John's arms, partially as a gesture of possessiveness, and partially to keep John's hands from roaming to his belly. He huffed indignantly as the impact of Lestrade's exclamation hit him. "And what do you mean 'about bloody time'? Have our feelings truly been that obvious to everyone but ourselves? Until recently that is," he said, dipping his head to kiss John's bond mark.

"Not exactly, we just knew John was enduring his heats alone and you always got a bit snappish around those times... We knew neither of you would bond with anyone else. I'm happy for you both, honestly. Congratulations, mate," he grinned at John. "Better get the rest of it over with, eh?" he rolled his eyes, calling Donovan and Anderson into his office.

Sherlock bristled as Donovan and Anderson walked into the office, their looks of distaste for him growing even deeper as they scented the air. "You bonded with _the freak_?" Donovan cried incredulously. "I always knew one of these days you wouldn't be able to control yourself and would take advantage," Anderson sneered. Sherlock's arms wrapped protectively around John, but he stiffened, the words unexpectedly cutting deep. Had they attacked his Omega, he would have known exactly what to do, but now he was frozen.

"I came to Sherlock willingly, so you can both shut your mouths," John snapped, _Captain Watson_ coming out to defend his mate. "He's an incredible Alpha and honestly I feel sorry for you both if you can't see that." He wanted so badly to tell them right then how many babies Sherlock had filled him with, but knew it would be much sweeter when he could show them his growing belly as well, so kept quiet, simply glaring at them, staring them down.

Both the others' eyes widened in shock. Donovan looked as if she had some extra words for John, but the doctor's look stopped her in her tracks, and she closed her mouth. Anderson looked disbelieving, and a little jealous. Sherlock purred, relaxing and holding John closer against him. He nuzzled his mark on John's neck in respect, before letting his lips come to hover over the shell of John's ear. He kept his gaze locked with the two detectives as he growled "Mine," nipping the cartilage between his teeth, the action both possessive and dominating.

John leaned back into Sherlock, loving how protective and possessive he was being. He made a small hum of agreement at Sherlock's declaration, his gaze daring them to say another word against his Alpha. He was immensely pleased when they both left. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle Sherlock's cheek. "Didn't you have some answers for Lestrade?" he reminded gently, still clenching his fists, the urge to rub his belly strong after his Alpha's display.

"I did," Sherlock answered. He gently took John's hands and twined their fingers together, guiding the Omega over to a chair in front of Lestrade's desk, and pulling the man down onto his lap. "Now, to business," he began, gathering John closer against him as he spoke, shifting pointedly so the Omega could feel his arousal pressing through his trousers. Sherlock kept himself perfectly composed, explaining to Lestrade the significance of the symbols painted on the bodies even as he grew harder under the Omega because of John's protective display.

It took every ounce of John's self-control to stop himself wriggling in his Alpha's lap, settling instead for pressing back into Sherlock and squeezing his hand, thankful for his jacket since his body was beginning to respond to Sherlock's arousal. He sat obediently, praying they could leave soon, wanting Sherlock to take him home and claim him again.

Sherlock could sense John's scent changing to indicate he was strongly aroused, though he knew Lestrade would hardly know the difference. It took ten more minutes for him to clear everything up with the DI, the Alpha having drawn out the conversation a little longer than necessary, loving how John sat obediently on his cock despite the fact that he was obviously growing very warm and uncomfortable. As they finally rose, he ground his hips into John's backside, pulling a choked noise from the Omega. Oblivious, Lestrade asked if John was well, and asked if he needed a glass of water. "No need to worry, Lestrade, I'll get him home and take very good care of him. But perhaps we should use your bathroom first," Sherlock smiled innocently.

John didn't trust himself to speak so merely nodded his agreement, striding out of the room and heading straight for the men's toilets on the floor below, which he knew were barely used since they hadn't been refurbished in years. Everyone preferred the newer, shinier ones upstairs. He banged the door open and pulled Sherlock close the second it shut behind them, kissing him deeply. "Mmm... My strong Alpha... I loved it when you claimed me in front of them," he breathed, kissing up Sherlock's jawline.

Sherlock spun John around and shoved him against the wall, immediately pressing their arousals together. He let John kiss him before dipping down to roughly claim the Omega's mouth, crushing their lips together in breathless, needy kisses. "Loved it when you told them off and stood up for me. Such a good, protective Omega. You'll be such a good mother to our babies." He began rutting against John frantically. "Just for that I'm going to take you right here. My cock is so swollen and large just for you, my gorgeous Omega."

John moaned as he felt Sherlock's impressive length press up against him, rubbing his own smaller erection against it. "Yes, Sherlock, fuck me right here, claim me again... Ohh god, my strong Alpha, I'm getting so wet for you, my body is getting ready to take your huge cock... So dominant," he mewled, feeling his natural lubrication start. It wasn't nearly as much as he'd get during heat, but it was enough to slide Sherlock in smoothly. He scrabbled with his belt, dropping his jeans and bracing his forearms against the wall, spreading his legs, presenting himself to his Alpha to be taken.

Sherlock growled low in his throat at the display of submissiveness, quickly fumbling with his own fly and only bothering to shove his pants and trousers lower on his thighs, his enormous cock springing out eagerly, incredibly hard and dripping with precum. He lined it up quickly with John's dripping hole and immediately drove himself in to the hilt, filling the Omega completely with his length. He thrust into the Omega roughly, pressing him back into the wall, grunting as he slammed into him, claiming him. "Mine," he snarled. He sucked dark bruises into the side of John's neck, licking away the trails of sweat that had begun to drip down his body.

"Ohh fuck! Yes, yours, all yours... My Alpha, I'm yours now, you claimed me, filled me with your babies, so full... Thirteen," he gasped, feeling an explosive orgasm build quickly at Sherlock's rough thrusts, incredibly turned on by how possessive he was being. "God, yes, Sherlock, mark me again," he begged, loving it as Sherlock sucked bruises into his neck. He clenched his walls around Sherlock, making him tighter. "_Thirteen_," he groaned hotly, spurring on his Alpha.

"And you took them all like the good Omega you are," the Alpha snarled. Sherlock moaned loudly as John clenched around him, driving into him so hard the Omega's feet were lifting off the ground, sucking even darker marks into his mate's neck before moving to his mouth, nipping and kissing at John's lower lip until it was reddened and sore. "You're going to swell out so fast, everyone will know how you're mine, your belly will fill the whole bed by the time you're ready to birth, full to bursting with my babies." He reached between them to fist a hand around John's small cock, pumping it roughly as he growled.

"Ohhhh, fuck, Sherlock... Yes, everyone will know, they'll know how I begged you to fill me with them... I'll look like I've swallowed a beach ball, my belly will be so enormous... I'm so proud of you, my powerful Alpha, filling me with _thirteen_ of your babies," he gasped, unable to hold on any longer and coming hard, clenching powerfully around Sherlock and sinking his teeth into his shoulder to stop himself screaming. "Everyone will see how potent you are," he breathed, panting as Sherlock kept fucking him. "They'll all be so jealous..."

Sherlock fucked John harder, faster, groaning as the Omega orgasmed and contracted around him. He kept up his rhythm, his hand not leaving John's oversensitive cock, hoping to wring a second orgasm from his mate even as he was hurtling closer and closer to his own. "They'll all know you're mine, they'll want you, but they can never have you- Only mine- Always-" he nipped at John's neck, nudging the Omega's head back so he could kiss him fiercely again, John's feet no longer on the floor. He wanted the Omega to come again this way, while he was kissing him, and wouldn't let his mate turn his head or hide his face. "Mine," he growled into John's mouth.

John whimpered as Sherlock claimed his mouth, eagerly seeking the kiss, his sounds raising to a higher and higher pitch as Sherlock's words and hands sent him racing towards his second orgasm. He screamed into the kiss and his whole body jerked as he came again, whispering "yours," as submissively as possible.

Sherlock was proud of the noises he was drawing from John, and kissed his mate all the more hungrily as the Omega screamed. "Mine, mine," Sherlock snarled and chanted as John's submission and second orgasm sent him hurtling over the edge, groaning and breathing heavily as he spilled hotly inside the Omega, John's body milking him and making his release all the more intense. He continued to thrust until he was completely spent, his kisses still dominating but growing softer as he came down from the high. "My Omega. Fuck, you're perfect," he growled, nipping at John's kiss-bruised lips.

John crooned softly into the kisses, rubbing his hands up his Alpha's back soothingly. "Yours, Sherlock... My perfect Alpha... So good to me, so protective... Nobody else could have put this many babies in me," he purred. "Shall we go and see your brother now? I rather like the idea of telling him we've bonded with your marks on my neck, my lips bruised with your kisses, still full of your come," he smirked, tilting his face up for more of Sherlock's kisses. "He'll be so jealous... Even more so in six weeks when we show him my bump and he finds out you've filled me with more than a dozen babies... Yours," he moaned weakly as Sherlock slipped out of him.

Sherlock kissed John more gently and tenderly, mindful that his partner's lips looked rather sore; he ran a thumb over them gently. "We'll have to take care of these when we get home. I'm sure I have a gentle lip balm lying around somewhere - though I have to admit, I rather like this look on you," he smirked before brushing their mouths together once more. He pulled back, retrieving some paper towel to clean them both gently before doing up his trousers, then helping John with his own clothes. "Mycroft, indeed. He'll be seething with envy, seeing you like this."

"Mmm, I rather like it as well," he admitted as they walked outside, slipping his hand into Sherlock's and clinging to it tightly. "Mrs Hudson will be back from her sister's tomorrow, I should look slightly less well shagged by then," he grinned, nuzzling into his Alpha's side as they climbed into a cab to see Mycroft. He sighed happily and leaned in to whisper in Sherlock's ear. "My strong, dominant Alpha... So possessive... I think my body is responding to you, letting the babies grow faster because it can tell what a good provider you'll be. My womb will be inflamed for about two weeks before the babies are big enough to stretch me, but there will still be a small constant swell until then, before I start to get bigger... Rub my belly?" he asked shyly, wanting Sherlock to soothe the slight ache associated with early pregnancy.

Sherlock could see that John's stomach was already swollen outwards just a little, the effect more as if he had recently had a bit too much to eat rather than looking truly pregnant; even so, the evidence that his mate's womb was preparing for their babies' growth filled him with a strong sense of pride, and John's words made him purr. Instead of rubbing his Omega through the fabric of his jumper, he gently lifted John's shirt, moving his hand to gently massage the skin of the soft belly beneath. He hummed in contentment, nuzzling John's temple and draping his arm around his mate's shoulder once again. "And you are paradoxically headstrong and submissive... I love it. I wouldn't have it any other way - Omegas who constantly cower behind their Alphas are boring." He moved his hand over the swell softly, "You're going to get so big, so soon. I can't wait."

John sighed happily as Sherlock rubbed his belly, knowing he wouldn't get bigger for a fortnight but still proud of his small swell. "And I wouldn't change you for the world either... Possessive, protective, but you don't treat me like I'm made of glass. You know what I can handle..." He leaned on Sherlock's shoulder and dozed, smiling, until they reached the Diogenes Club. Rousing and smirking, imagining the look on Mycroft's face, he followed Sherlock inside.

Sherlock quietly led John through the silent room of chairs. All around them, men sniffed the air and looked up, attentive to the sex-laced scent of the bonded pair. As they stopped in front of one of the seats, Mycroft Holmes slowly lowered the paper he was reading, his eyes widening as he scented the air and took in the sight of an obviously claimed, obviously well-shagged Omega and proud Alpha. He stood, motioning them to follow him into a private side room. "Well," he finally spoke, walking in a circle around them before coming to stand still, looking down the bridge of his nose at them both, his lip curling with jealousy as he surveyed John's bruises and bites, and the mottled bond mark on the Omega's neck, "Mummy will be pleased."

"What, no congratulations from my brother-in-law?" John smirked, loving the jealousy on Mycroft's face, knowing it would please Sherlock and imagining how much sweeter it would be when he found out John was carrying thirteen of Sherlock's babies. He waited for Mycroft's next snide remark, suddenly determined to irritate him as much as possible.

"Brother-in-law? How quaint - but rather a misnomer, I believe. As wonderfully obvious as my brother's claim is, I fail to see a ring on your finger," Mycroft drawled, a hint of bitter satisfaction in his voice.

"There doesn't need to be for it to be true," John said dangerously, voice polite but low and edgy. "Marriage is paper... Divorce is easy. Bonds are biology, can't be broken. More permanent," he reminded Mycroft fiercely. "If you want a closer look at the bondbite, come and have a look, if you doubt the strength of our bond," he all but growled. Good god it was going to be satisfying, stroking his swollen, pregnant belly teeming with Sherlock's huge brood in front of this man.

Mycroft took the invitation, moving closer to inspect the mark even as Sherlock positively snarled at the other Alpha's approach. The crescent shape of the bite was coloured in rich shades of red, the areas where Sherlock's teeth had broken the surface a dark wine colour. The hues spread out from the immediate area of the bite, and obviously ran deep underneath the flesh, as well - it was the kind of mark only made by the most compatible pair, strong and unfading. Mycroft's eyes snapped up to meet Sherlock's glare, and the look he gave him was almost one of acknowledgement. "I have never seen one like it," he admitted, his face twisted as if he'd just ate something bitter.

"I thought not," John said mildly. "You may want to step back now... _my Alpha_ is very protective." He offered Mycroft a small polite smile, saccharine in its insincerity. "Let us not argue... We are brothers now," he deliberately misquoted Austen, knowing it would irritate Mycroft both for the mangling of the original quote and the fact it cast Mycroft as George Wickham, giving him a wide, cheeky smirk, bursting to tell him about the massive brood he was carrying.

Mycroft blinked and backed away, dropping his gaze and his head a little in deference to Sherlock. He offered a rather strained smile to the Omega in return, his cold eyes betraying his inward scowl. "Indeed, though I think you can hardly expect children from my brother. He's really not the family type, I'm afraid." He shook his head as if to give his condolences.

John simply smiled serenely, protected by the knowledge of what he held in his belly. "He might surprise you one day... I'm sure you never thought he was the bonding type either. I'd say I'd love to stay and chat but my mother told me never to tell lies, so I think I'll be going... Coming, Sherlock?" he asked, grinning cheekily, clenching his fists by his side to avoid stroking his belly in front of Mycroft and shoving their brood in his face.

Sherlock gave his brother one last thunderous glare before offering John his arm and departing. It had taken all his self-control not to lunge at his brother for the words he had said, and all the unspoken ones he'd implied - but John had taken the reins so well, his cleverness and veiled insults better than anything Sherlock had come up with. He was so proud of his Omega's capability and evenness. "_How dare he_," he seethed when they were out of the building. "_Implying that I- that you-_" he was breathing hard, colour rising in his cheeks, but softened slightly as he turned to look at his Omega. He searched John's eyes, his mouth slightly parted, twining their fingers together. "John," he began slowly, "What you said back there… about papers and biology... if you want the papers, I- I am more than willing - "

John closed the distance between them, silencing Sherlock with a kiss. "I said that to annoy Mycroft. I know I belong to you without a ring on my finger to remind me... I don't need a piece of paper for that." He paused and kissed him again. "That said, I think it would be nice to have the ceremony... If you want one, that is, if you don't it's okay." He leaned in close and rested his head on his Alpha's shoulder, breathing in his scent and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Sherlock rested his head on top of his Omega's, taking a moment to revel in their bond. "I would love a ceremony. I would love to marry you, John Watson," he said softly, smiling into his mate's hair and placing the gentlest of kisses there. "Besides," he purred, "Having a ring on your finger will be another mark of how you are mine ... and how I am yours. We will have to plan quickly, however, if we want to find a suit or dress large enough to fit you."

John beamed up at him. "I hoped you'd say that," he breathed happily, kissing his lips softly. "We've got so much to plan... Do you want a big fancy ceremony at a country estate or something small and quiet at a registry office? Registry office will be easier to plan, less guests means we could have it sooner..." he mused. "The sooner the better, I don't really want to get married obviously pregnant," he grinned sheepishly.

"John, unless we plan this in the next few weeks - and that may be very hard to do, considering we need to give the registry office three weeks' notice before our appointment, and they may be fully booked - you will be getting married very obviously pregnant," Sherlock admitted. "Assuming we call this moment, and somehow get an appointment as soon as we are allowed, you will still be showing. If it makes you that uncomfortable, we can wait until after the children are born, but I don't know when we will find the time with our hands so full." He kissed John back lovingly, "No matter what size you are when we marry, you will be gorgeous. I will love wedding you just as much while you are heavy and swollen," he said, placing a hand over John's belly.

"I'll be able to disguise the bump for about six weeks," he reasoned. "I can get a suit cut to hide it, but no, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'd rather have the right wedding at the wrong time than the wrong wedding at the right time," he smiled. "You're right. Let's go home... The babies want food," he smiled mischievously.

_Two weeks later_

Sherlock finished filling the kettle in the sink, closing the lid and placing it on its electric base before flipping a switch to set it to boiling. His robe hung open - thrown on as a second thought, since the flat was a little chilly - the part in the material exposing a large swath of his pale, naked body beneath. He set out two mugs, and turned an ear towards the bedroom. John had been sleeping significantly more lately, the Omega's body adjusting to carrying the thirteen children had put in him; Sherlock had slipped out of bed as quietly as possible several hours earlier, letting his mate continue to rest.

John woke alone, instantly feeling cold without Sherlock beside him. He snuggled into his flannel pyjamas decadently before rolling out of bed and going to shower. Stripping, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror for the first time in a week - he'd been wrapped up in jumpers and vests against the cold before. He stared. There, above his hips, was a definite, gentle swell. It curved out about four inches from where his belly would normally be, more than just an _I've eaten too much_ swell. Small, but unmistakably a pregnancy. He beamed and ran his hand over it. Solid. The babies had filled the available internal space and were beginning to grow outward. He showered quickly, drying his hair to make it fluffy and warm, then threw on his dressing gown and sauntered through to the kitchen. "Morning, love," he smiled, kissing Sherlock's cheek. "I've got something to show you…" He stepped back and dropped his robe to the floor, smiling shyly at Sherlock, and turned sideways to display his little bump.

Sherlock hissed in surprise, a sharp intake of breath. He'd felt John's belly under his jumpers and under the covers over the past few weeks, but the coolness of the weather meant his mate had been covered up too much for him to actually see the growth. Now that John was displayed in front of him, the bump was incredibly obvious - small, but bigger than Sherlock had realized. His eyes wide, he moved towards his mate slowly, closing a hand over the swell with a gentle reverence and kissing his Omega tenderly, then more possessively.

John hummed approvingly into the kiss. "And this is only two weeks," he murmured. "I've got another thirty-eight before I get to full term, although multiples usually don't. More likely I've got thirty-four weeks left... I'll still be _enormous_ by the time I'm ready to birth our babies," he purred. "Can you feel how solid the bump is? I think now would be a good time to get out that lotion we bought..."

"Mmm, you'll fill nearly the whole bed by the time you're done. This is just what two weeks of carrying my children have done to you - you're still the slowest stage of growth, and you already look as if you're four or five months along," the Alpha pressed down lightly, feeling how taut and hard the swell was, and something within him growled in pride and contentment. "Go sit on the sofa," he said, his voice husky, "I'll go get it." Tea temporarily forgotten, he hurried to the bathroom and retrieved the full, unopened bottle of lotion.

John sat obediently, waiting for his Alpha. He'd put the robe back on for warmth, but let it fall open, exposing his rounded belly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, satisfied. Each baby would only be the size of a Satsuma, but with thirteen of them in there it was enough to cause the swell. He sighed contentedly, feeling full and ripe. "We should start looking at houses soon," he called through to Sherlock. "We don't know how long it will take to find the right one."

"Soon," Sherlock agreed, striding back into the sitting room, "but not right now." He kneeled down in front of the pregnant Omega, spreading the man's thighs and pressing a kiss to the growing bump as he snapped open the cap of the lotion. Spreading the cream on his hands, he took a moment to dip down and take the head of John's cock in his mouth, licking the sensitive slit and glans before popping off wetly, a nonchalant look on his face as he brought his fingers up to massage the swell of John's middle.

John gasped as Sherlock took his cock into his mouth and gasped again at the cold lotion being smoothed onto his skin. "S'good, Sherlock... So good," he moaned. "My Alpha... Taking such good care of me and our babies... We'll show everyone, soon, another month and I'll look six months gone with one baby, then we'll show everyone and tell them I'm only six _weeks_ along and how many babies you gave me," he purred blissfully.

"And by eight weeks, you'll look overdue," Sherlock murmured, feeling himself becoming hard as he worked the lotion in everywhere, his hands splayed wide over John's belly, "twelve, and you'll look ready to pop with twins... sixteen, ripe and heavy with triplets... at just five months you'll look full to bursting with quadruplets or quintuplets, and you won't have even hit the majority of your growth yet." He massaged more firmly, bringing his mouth back to swallow John's cock as he worked.

"Mmm," John agreed brightly. "Feels so good, Sherlock," he moaned, meaning the hands on his belly, but gasping and saying it again as Sherlock engulfed his cock again. "Aahhhh... By six months, I'll look ready to burst with sextuplets or septuplets... Six and a half, it'll look like I'm straining to carry eight babies... Seven, I'll have swollen even more, I'll be struggling to stand, thighs constantly spread to accommodate my massive belly... I'll be trapped on the bed the best part of a month, two if I carry them to term, just lying there round and heavy," he panted, loving the attention he was getting. "I'll need to eat _so_ much to feed our huge brood... Christ Sherlock, I love you, I love how many babies you filled me with, I'm so proud my Alpha got _all_ of the eggs I dropped for him," he purred, closing his eyes and pushing his little swell further into Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock sucked John's cock all the more enthusiastically as his mate spoke, working his lips from the base to the head, his tongue circling the sensitive tip. As John pushed the swell against him, he growled quietly around the Omega's smaller member, his own cock now jutting out obscenely from the opening in his robe and dripping precum onto the floor. He squeezed more lotion into his hands, working it into John's skin again so John's belly looked positively wet with it.

John arched his back, writhing and twisting in pleasure before crying out a warning and coming in Sherlock's mouth. "Ohh, love... That was wonderful," he purred. "I think it's my turn to take care of you now... How can I pleasure you? Do you want my hands? My mouth? Do you want to have me again while you hold my belly, feeling the swell?" he whispered hotly, drawing Sherlock up onto the sofa with him.

Sherlock straddled his mate's body, his cock trapped between them and pressing heavily against the bump. He took his time to kiss his way up John's chest and neck, before meeting the man's lips, taking his own cock in one hand and rocking his hips back to line it up with John's wet entrance, sinking slowly inside in answer. He groaned into John's mouth as he pressed in, his hands moving to cup the swell of his Omega's belly. He rested his head on John's shoulder so he could see it all better. "I wanted this, I wanted every single egg I made you drop to attach," he moaned as he thrust, "And now look at you, so gorgeous, your belly about to swell so much that it will look like I've fucked another full-term child into you each month, until you hit your biggest growth spurts and balloon out even faster. I'll have to keep you eating constantly to feed them all... You'll look so incredible. You're already incredible, my amazing Omega."

John moaned loudly in satisfaction as Sherlock filled him again, feeling his Alpha's engorged cock forcing his walls out of the way. "Oh, Sherlock... I can't wait to swell so full of your babies I have to struggle to walk... That'll show everyone who ever doubted you. I.. I don't think I've ever even heard of a single litter this big," he realised panting. "Most I've ever heard of before is ten... Everyone will know how powerful you are, making me drop that many eggs, making them all attach," he encouraged as Sherlock thrust into him. He started stroking his back, mewling happily at the pleasure Sherlock was giving him, before suddenly hitting the edge and coming again, screaming in bliss as he clenched around Sherlock, riding the crest of his orgasm and pushing his belly out, further into Sherlock's hands.

Sherlock thrust all the harder at John's words, kissing and nipping possessively at his Omega's neck and jaw and sucking darker marks over the area of his bondbite. He growled in satisfaction as John screamed and contracted around him, and moaned as his mate pushed his belly forward, making it feel as if it were growing and swelling under the Alpha's touch; the action quickly ripped his orgasm from him, and he groaned against his mate's neck, continuing to slam his hips into the Omega he was empty and aching. "Such a good Omega," he panted, "praising me, displaying yourself to me," his hands massaged John's belly, "I was potent enough to give you thirteen babies, but you were strong enough to carry them all - they will be jealous of both of us. No one else has a bond so strong."

"No-one," John agreed quietly, nuzzling Sherlock's collarbone. "I can't help praising you, displaying myself to you... I've loved you for so long but couldn't tell you, now that I can, I find I want to say everything I never could," he smiled. "Fuck, Sherlock, you're so perfect... You are my other half. You complete me," he said softly, kissing a line up Sherlock's neck before seeking his lips. "We are one. I can't wait to marry you so _no-one_ can doubt our bond... Married, bonded, a litter of thirteen children... I'll always be there when you need me," he beamed up at his Alpha. "Speaking of which, we should really talk wedding arrangements. At this rate we won't have more than five or six months before I'm too big to walk. Shall we start with location?" he purred, nuzzling Sherlock again, inhaling his scent.

"I will always love you, and always protect and take care of you and our children," Sherlock murmured, placing a kiss to John's temple. "Two halves of a whole," he agreed, "from the first moment we met, I knew you were the only one I could ever want." Rubbing his hand over his Omega's swollen middle, he smiled and hummed thoughtfully. "Truthfully, I do not have much opinion as to where, as long as I am marrying you. Did you have any ideas in mind?"

"Somewhere without stairs," John chuckled, thinking of how gravid he'd be when they got married. "I've never been the type for a posh country estate, but registry office doesn't suit _you_... A nice hotel? The Dorchester or The Landau or somewhere like that. Marble and a ballroom but still urban. And we wouldn't have to travel for the reception," he thought out loud. "And I don't know about you but I can't stand fruit cake. I'd rather have Madeira cake," he grinned into Sherlock's neck. "And I know... I killed for you almost as soon as I met you because I knew somehow, my life would revolve around you. You'll do such a good job protecting me and our babies," he breathed, putting his hand on top of Sherlock's and helping him stroke his bump.

"Either sounds fine with me," Sherlock smiled, "and I agree about the cake, if it will agree with your stomach." He couldn't stop himself from grinning wider at the double meaning. "I'd like it to be tiered, of course, but frosted simply - nothing too ornate or complex. Perhaps white, with a cascade of orchids on one side? We'll have to choose colours for the theme, and find a suit or dress to fit you around the time we plan to hold it..."

"The Landau, and a tiered white frosted Madeira cake with orchids down one side," John declared happily. "As for colours... Blue and white, like the tape at crime scenes," he smiled lazily. "And I'm not wearing a dress, git." He smacked him playfully. "I might be pregnant but I'm still wearing a suit. Are we both having a best man?"

Sherlock only giggled at the smack, gripping the hand John had hit him with and pressing a gentle kiss to the open palm. "You may find yourself changing your mind later for comfort's sake - but we will plan for the suit. When we agree on the date, we will have to give the tailor ample notice, and perhaps some estimated measurements on the larger side. And of course we will both have a best man, if you like. Though I would like to claim Lestrade... I really don't have anyone else…"

"Of course you can have Lestrade, love. Did you really think I'd claim him and leave you with your _brother_?" John admonished gently. "I have someone in mind, we served together in Afghanistan. He got back last week, six months of leave. As for rings... I have an idea... I saw some in a shop a while back, look like plain silver, but hidden inside the band there's a tiny saw blade and lock pick... They'll probably come in handy and it'd be our little secret," he grinned. "If you want something more... traditional, we could have some custom designed instead?"

"They sound perfect," Sherlock said, kissing the Omega softly. "Symbolic, but functional. They will suit us well, and perhaps we can have them engraved, too, if the idea is amenable to you. Unless you had a different custom design in mind, of course. But what were you doing looking at wedding rings, hmm?" he asked jokingly, but his tone not completely covering the look of anxious curiosity in his eyes.

"Engraving sounds good," John smiled. "I wasn't looking at rings exactly, I just happened to see those particular rings in that shop you sent me to buy you a Swiss Army knife, twelve feet of rope and a bottle of bleach just to see if the shop assistant would call the police," he grinned, remembering how peeved he'd been when he'd arrived home with his purchases to be told of their purpose. He kissed his Alpha sweetly and hesitantly on the lips, sensing his uncertainty but not knowing the reason behind it. "You know more about flowers than I do, so I'll leave those to you, yeah?"

Sherlock blinked at his Omega, the worry and confusion passing quickly. The more possessive part of him had irrationally worried that John had been seriously considering another partner that he'd had no idea of. A different part had wondered if John had been looking with longing, fantasizing about marrying the consulting detective. He was neutral about the true reason, perhaps a bit disappointed that there had been no fantasy after all, but relieved that the answer was so straightforward, and didn't involve an old competitor. "Something blue and white, to match our colours...," he replied, "perhaps purple as well, with a few warm colours as accents. Hydrangeas and blue wild indigo, with white sweet peas or baby's breath... and yellow roses or daffodils, though perhaps something smaller."

"Those sound perfect," John smiled warmly, nuzzling Sherlock's cheek. "We can visit the tailor later... What date shall we give him? It's November 14th today... What about New Year's Day? Easy to remember our wedding anniversary then... Although I'll always consider our bonding on Halloween our anniversary as well," he said softly. "That gives us six weeks to get everything together... Is that enough time?"

"Assuming we can get our preferred venue on such a popular date on so short a notice, it will be somewhat rushed, but I think we can do it. We may need to be flexible, however," he warned, "open to pushing it back anywhere from a few days to a few weeks, depending on how booked the hotel already is. Would you like to call them and ask?" He retrieved his phone and laptop from the coffee table, "The difference is you seeming well overdue with one, to well on your way with twins, and I'm sure the tailor would appreciate knowing which it is," he said with a gentle, teasing smile.

"That's true," John replied softly, looking very pleased with the idea of being so obviously pregnant - why had it bothered him before? - "but I think you should do it. The name _Holmes _opens doors in a way _Watson_ never will. I'm fine with pushing the date around if necessary as long as it's not too far back... I still want to be able to walk unassisted." He rubbed his belly thoughtfully. "Say the 31st of March, that's as late as I want to go, worst-case scenario. I'll be five months along by then..."

"My parents' names open doors. The name 'Mycroft Holmes," opens doors," Sherlock corrected jokingly, "'Sherlock Holmes' gets them slammed in your face. But I will make the call." He picked up the phone, very tempted to simply ask for March 31st, loving the idea of John walking - no, waddling - down the aisle, as pregnant as he could possibly be and still be able to stand on his own. He punched in the numbers and spoke to a variety of staff before finally reaching the person to book the room. "January 1st... yes... very understandable..." he nodded, listening some more before asking the man to wait a moment and covering the receiver as he turned to John. "January 27th, February 11th or 20th, March 1st or 25th," he rattled off, "Would you simply like me to choose the earliest possible?"

"Hmmm... No, let's have February 11th. Gives us more time to plan and I'll already be quite obviously pregnant, a couple of extra weeks won't hurt," John smiled, kissing Sherlock's neck and going to finish making the forgotten tea.

A while later he came back through and handed Sherlock a mug as he put the phone down. "All sorted? We should probably call the tailor, although that does mean he will essentially be the first person we tell if we tell him now... Could it wait until after we've announced I'm carrying?"

Sherlock laughed at the thought, "Yes," he said, composing himself, "Yes, of course we can wait. But we will have to tell him immediately after we make the announcement - you'll look as if you are carrying triplets by the date we've set, and he will need time to prepare. You'll probably have to have several extra fittings quite close to the day, if we are to get you into something that fits properly. I have a feeling he will be glad to see the back of us by the time we are done." He studied his husband carefully, "I would have expected you to have chosen the earliest date possible, since you know the difference a mere few weeks will make on your size. You were not amenable to the idea of being married while showing at all, when I first asked you."

"Only because I wasn't really thinking about it. Subconsciously I was buying in to the traditional prejudice against getting married while pregnant but now... Now I've had time to think about it, I can't think of anything better than marrying you while I'm obviously swollen with your babies. And I don't want to rush something as important as our wedding for the sake of an easily fitting suit. I'm sure if you had your way I'd be waddling down the aisle clutching my best man for support but I'd quite like to _walk_, so February 11th sounds perfect," he grinned. "Now... Who _do_ you want to tell first? And how shall we reveal my bump?" he asked, climbing into Sherlock's lap and nuzzling his chest.

Sherlock chuckled, wrapping one arm around John's back while carding his fingers through his Omega's sandy-coloured hair, "If I had my way, your best man would be walking beside you while you were carried in on a litter, though I have to admit that your option sounds equally, if not more, enticing." Though John was his Omega, Sherlock did not play into the gender inequality that usually pervaded Alpha/Omega relationships; John was his partner, his equal - as possessive as the consulting detective was, he did his best to make sure John felt comfortable and had ample say. If his Omega wished to walk, then he would walk. "Perhaps Mrs Hudson - she's taken such good care of us over the years. We'll have to notify her that we will be needing a new home as well, though perhaps we can keep Baker Street as a secondary residence." He paused, considering how to reveal John's changing shape. "We can't exactly have you drop your robe in front of everyone we tell, however..." he said with a smirk.

John laughed at that. "No," he agreed. "Maybe just dropping my jacket, that should still hide the bump well enough. If I wear a t-shirt underneath instead of a jumper the bump will be _very_ visible, he purred, leaning in to Sherlock's hands. "I definitely want us to keep Baker Street. It can be our sanctuary... For some private time when the children are with babysitters, or if you have to be in London for a case it can be your crash pad. Yes, Mrs Hudson first, but for God's sake let's tell everyone else the same day because you know she won't be able to keep it to herself," he smiled fondly. "Then Lestrade. I'll tell Molly... I think it's best if I do that one alone. Mycroft can be the _last _to know for once," he decided firmly.

"One of your larger jackets," Sherlock suggested, "Your more fitted ones will be growing tight around the middle already, and we don't want to arouse suspicion before we have the chance to reveal the news ourselves." He frowned a little at John's request regarding the pathologist, uncomprehending and slightly hurt. "Why Molly alone?" he asked, his brows knitted in confusion.

"Because she has feelings for you, Sherlock, and even though she knows we've bonded I think she was still hoping against hope you'd be together one day, besides which she's still adjusting to the knowledge we _have_ bonded, it's going to be hard adjusting to the reality that we're having so many babies, the final proof this bond is for real. I know it doesn't make much sense, but... Where feelings are involved, people tend to cling to any hope they can get," he explained gently. "With Lestrade we can be proud, with Mycroft we can be smug, but Molly has been good to us and we have to be kind to her. I don't think she'll want you to see her disappointment. She'll get over it soon enough, I'm sure, so don't worry about her. Anyway, just think, if we tell everyone when I'm six weeks gone we'll only have another two weeks until we can get the scan to find out how many boys and how many girls we're having," he smiled warmly. "Want to place any bets?"

"I don't understand, but I will trust you," he said, his tone still one of confusion. Back before he and John had bonded, he had accepted the idea that John would never want him, even though it had hurt him terribly; it was the only logical course of action - why hadn't Molly done something similar? It didn't make sense to the genius, but the pathologist was no competition to their bond, and he trusted John's judgement, so he accepted the request without further complaint or injury. He turned his brain instead to the puzzle of their children's sexes. "You said you thought seven boys and six girls...," he mused, cocking his head and considering as he breathed in John's scent, "I would guess... nine boys, four girls. But truthfully, we cannot know," he added, though he was truly uncertain whether the Omega really could sense it.

"Maybe we'll both get a surprise and end up with eleven girls and two boys," he smiled. "I honestly can't tell. Usually a very potent Alpha like you fathers more sons than daughters due to higher testosterone levels but fertilisation is a random process involving an element of chance, so my guess we'd have more boys is really just a guess. We should start thinking about middle names... I think one of the boys... The eldest... should have Gregory, after Lestrade, if you agree?" he asked tentatively. Lestrade was the reason Sherlock was still clean, and he didn't _have_ to let John on his crime scenes. The fact that he did meant John and Sherlock had a life together that had saved them both. It seemed fitting.

"I agree," Sherlock said, gently canting his hips to rub himself against the Omega at the mention of his virility. "It is perfect," he continued, quietly understanding and sharing the sentiment behind the selection. "Truthfully, I do not know of anyone else whose name I would give to one of our boys. Artemus, Amadeus, Bennet, and Linus appeal to me on meaningful and aesthetic levels, however."

"We'll add them to the list," John smiled, hoping those middle names went to the boys that got the more normal first names. "My choices are dull compared to those, but, you know, Scottish ancestry, religious upbringing... David, Andrew, Robert. As for girls, I don't have anyone I want to name them after. My mother's name is Audrey and I will not inflict that on a baby," he grinned. "Victoria?"

Sherlock nodded, unsurprised at John's simple choices. "To be honest, I am not very fond of 'Andrew,' but as a middle name, I mind it less. Victoria would be lovely," he hummed. "As for my own suggestions: Elspeth, Ada, Sibyl, and Sophia are names I'm quite fond of. And truthfully, I do not think Audrey is an awful middle name," he added with a smile.

"What about Ava instead of Ada? Sounds like a younger name... Sophia is quite lovely," he smiled. "I'm sure you don't, but then your taste in names is a little old-fashioned... Not that I'd expect any less from a Holmes," he said, chuckling. "Oh, that's a point... Last names," he said, chewing his lip. He knew the tradition was for the Omega to take the Alpha's name, but he didn't want to give up Watson... It was so much part of who he was. "Do you want me to change my last name when we get married?"

"No," Sherlock said strongly, without a hint of hesitation. "Not at all. Besides, 'John Holmes' is a terrible name. If it is amenable to you, however, I'd like to join our names - 'Holmes-Watson,' or 'Watson-Holmes,' whichever you prefer." He knew that, as an Omega, John not taking his name was incredibly unusual, and that joined last names was an even more radical proposition; it was an indicator of almost absolute equality, something many Alpha/Omega couples - even those who loved each other - did not have. The suggestion that his Omega's last name could come first was unheard of - he'd never known it to be done.

"I'd like joining our names," he smiled warmly. "I think I prefer John Watson-Holmes for myself... I don't know if you should change yours though, you're getting so well-known now, Sherlock Holmes is almost like a brand... The babies can be Holmes, or Holmes-Watson if you really want, that way they'll be closer to the beginning of the alphabet, because trust me, at school, being right at the end is very annoying." He kissed Sherlock's lips softly. He was aware of the tradition of the Alpha's name coming first, but he'd spent enough time in school getting last choice and he didn't want that for his babies.

"It sounds unnecessarily complicated and illogical, all of us having separate last names. I don't want our babies to have only my name attached - it's not right, and defeats half the purpose of sharing our names. Nor do I want my own name to be any different from yours," he said with a frown. "If you like 'Watson-Holmes,' then we should all be 'Watson-Holmes,' regardless of our children's place in school or my own business. I can always continue to be 'Sherlock Holmes' in my practice. Otherwise, perhaps we should all be Holmes-Watsons out of convenience, but I would rather not take 'Watson-Holmes' away from you."

John paused for a moment. "Yes, you're right, we should all have the same last name. What do you prefer? Holmes-Watson or Watson-Holmes? I said Watson-Holmes for myself because I've always been John Watson and it keeps my name together while including yours, like you said John Holmes is terrible... but for me the most important thing is joining our names, I'm not sure how much I mind the order. John Holmes-Watson is less terrible, isn't it? And honestly, everyone we know is going to keep calling us Sherlock Holmes and John Watson anyway. We're really just choosing a surname for the babies. Which do you think scans better? Maybe we should try it out with some of the names we've picked. Lucy Victoria Holmes-Watson. Lucy Victoria Watson-Holmes. Miles Gregory Holmes-Watson. Miles Gregory Watson-Holmes. You know, I think yours first goes better?" He leaned in and kissed his Alpha again, not submissively, just to show him how much he loved him.

"And I think yours first goes better," Sherlock laughed into the kiss, before sobering under the feeling of John's affection and pressing his lips tenderly against his partner's. When he pulled back, there was a look of soft wonder in his eyes. "How you still manage to do this to me every time...," he murmured with reverence, his heart full of love for his mate. He kissed the Omega again, with passion, pulling away gently when both their cheeks were flushed rosy from their shared feelings and sensations.

"Flip a coin? Arm wrestle?" John suggested cheekily, kissing Sherlock again. "If we agree on nothing else, can we agree that John Holmes-Watson sounds better than Sherlock Watson-Holmes?" He dipped in for another, longer kiss. "I cannot get enough of you... why is that, babydaddy?" he murmured, sucking lightly on Sherlock's neck.

"No," Sherlock answered with an amiable grin, unphased by their difference of opinion. He tilted his head back at his mate's attentions, "Mmm... because we were made for each other, a perfect match. It is as you said - we complete one another. It is more than just biology - though that plays an important role," he rumbled, "We are physically attracted to each other now more than ever as a bonded pair, and especially so because you are carrying - and because of how many you are carrying." The Alpha groaned a little as his mate suckled, his hands drifting to the small of his Omega's back and pressing the man closer.

John hummed his agreement, pressing kisses along Sherlock's collarbone before going back up to kiss his lips, softly but deeply. "We don't have to decide on the last name today. We've got until February," he breathed quietly, peppering little kisses across Sherlock's face. He settled back into Sherlock's chest, inhaling his Alpha's scent. "Any cases on at the moment? We should probably get out of the flat, have a bit of fresh air. If nothing else we could go for a walk in the park?" he suggested shyly, knowing the exercise would be good for the babies but knowing also that the activity was a little pedestrian, in every sense, for Sherlock.

"I have nothing of interest on at the moment," the Alpha rumbled, cupping the back of his Omega's neck, "Though perhaps Lestrade will call me with something later in the day. We will walk together, if you wish - as long as you promise to bundle up well against the weather." He knew John always took care of himself, but his more protective instincts wanted to make sure there would be no chance of his Omega falling ill, or of his children being exposed to the low temperatures. With the recent cold snap, he'd taken to fussing over John's attire whenever they left the flat: tucking in scarves, pulling zippers a little higher, and sleeves a little lower so there was no gap between fabric and glove.

"I promise I'll let _you_ bundle me up against the weather," he said with obvious affection. "I love it when you're so protective of me... Such a good Alpha, looking out for me and our babies. I'll let you choose where we go, I don't really mind as long as I'm getting the exercise... I don't mind an enormous pregnancy belly but I don't want to get _fat_," he mumbled. He was very conscious of how huge his belly would be, but didn't want to balloon more than necessary. He didn't want to be unattractive to Sherlock by putting on more weight than he needed, the very thought made him distressed.

Sherlock's brow knitted in confusion at the statement, "Why would that be a bad thing?" he questioned, "With thirteen children, it's only natural and healthy that you'll need to put on quite a lot of weight for your body to cope and keep them healthy." He could sense his Omega's discomfort, but didn't quite understand the reason behind it - why shouldn't John want to get fat? He tilted the man's head up to look at him, "Tell me, why does the idea upset you so?"

"Some baby weight is fine, I know I'll put on a bit, I am a doctor... I just... I don't want to get to the point that I'm... unattractive. You're so gorgeous, I want... to be worthy of you," he breathed softly, hoping Sherlock would understand. "I know you'll love me no matter what I look like, I just don't want it to be difficult," he smiled regretfully.

The Alpha's frown had deepened as his Omega spoke. "John," Sherlock said quietly, looking truly concerned, "You could gain one hundred pounds of baby weight and never lose it, and you would not be any less attractive to me than you are now. You could _never _be unattractive to me, do you understand? You are attractive to me because... because you are _you, _and whatever shape or form you may have is gorgeous because of that. It will never be difficult to love you based on your physical appearance." He held his Omega's gaze, knowing that he was not very good with words, but willing John to understand the sentiment.

"I know, Sherlock," he breathed softly, capturing his Alpha's lips in a grateful kiss. "I love you. Normally I wouldn't be so distressed, I think the pregnancy hormones are kicking in. It'll be a bit haywire for a while I'm afraid but it should settle down..." he smiled. His heart swelled with love for his incredible Alpha and he couldn't wait to show everyone his bump, rub their faces in how virile Sherlock was. "I want to do something for you, Sherlock," he purred into his ear, kissing up his neck and sucking lightly on his earlobe. He leaned in close before whispering intimately. "I want to suck you."

Sherlock drew in a surprised breath, his hand tracing gently down his Omega's neck and spine. He could not refuse the tone in John's voice; normally he always put his mate's pleasure above his own, or made sure they came together - but this was different. He could feel how much John wanted it, wanted him. He nodded his assent, allowing his mate to tend to him.

John kissed his way down Sherlock's chest and stomach, stroking Sherlock's cock with one hand before lathing a long stripe up it with his tongue and lapping gently at the head. He swirled his tongue around it then swallowed as much of it as he could into his mouth, needing both hands to cover all of it. He squeezed lightly and began to suck, bobbing his head, massaging Sherlock's cock with his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and humming with satisfaction.

Sherlock fought to keep his breathing steady as John closed his lips over his cock. John's mouth looked gorgeous as it moved around his length, and he was struck with a sense of pride at how small it seemed compared to how large he was; his mate could only take him in a few inches past the head. He watched the Omega with lust-heavy eyes, feeling his cock swelling even more under John's attentions.

John kept lapping and sucking at him, using his hands to stimulate the parts he couldn't reach. He hummed around his Alpha's cock again, knowing the vibrations would feel good, and moved so that his belly was brushing Sherlock's calf, rubbing the little swell against his leg. He sped up his attentions, wanting Sherlock to come even though he knew he wouldn't be able to swallow the large volume of come his Alpha would produce.

The vibrations caused Sherlock to moan aloud. At the pressure and movement of his Omega's swollen belly against his leg, Sherlock felt his cock pulse dangerously, threatening to come too soon; he bit his lip, a strained groan escaping his throat as he willed himself to let John draw out his pleasure a little while longer. As John increased his pace, however, he quickly came undone, feeling his balls tightening as his orgasm pooled within him; with a deft flick of John's tongue and a particularly sensual rub from his Omega's growing stomach, he was there, coming hard inside John's mouth, his hot seed spurting and flowing with every pulse of his enormous cock.

John swallowed what he could before letting the rest of it spurt across his face, drenching his cheeks, lips and chin. He gazed up at Sherlock lovingly, rubbing his belly against his leg, crooning happily. "My Alpha... So much come... No wonder you gave me thirteen babies," he purred, too dazed to move for tissues.

Panting as he came down from his release, Sherlock groaned at the sight of his Omega's face dripping with his come, some of the sticky substance dripping from his chin to splash on his chest and belly. Watching John rub so joyfully and admiringly against his leg was enough to make his spent cock ache with interest again. John seemed drunk on his seed, and the Alpha loved it. "What a gorgeous Omega, filled with my babies and covered in my come, just like you should be," he praised. He lifted his dazed mate under his shoulders, pulling him up from the floor and onto his lap, and slowly, sensually began to lick his own release from the smooth skin of John's face, making pleased, proud noises as he did so.

John shuddered in pleasure and made a confused approving sound in his throat. "You can cover me in it any time you like," he purred, leaning in to Sherlock's cleaning him, twisting in his lap to press his swollen belly into Sherlock's taut one. "Such a good Alpha... Marking me with your come..." he mewled, smiling.

The Alpha pulled the Omega closer by his hips, making John's belly press against him even more, and hummed in approval. Sherlock cleaned every last drop of himself from his Omega's face, suckling at John's earlobe to remove a final drop. When he finally finished, he paused - and let out a soft, embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry," he murmured, pulling back and blushing, "You were fantastic. I guess a part of me got a little carried away."

"Don't apologise," John replied huskily. "I loved it. Your come was... intoxicating. I loved having it all over my face, something only you will ever be allowed to do to me... Marking me as yours, just like the thirteen pups you put in my belly," he continued, licking lightly at Sherlock's scent gland on his neck. "I wouldn't be opposed to sucking you again... Your cock is so fucking _huge_ I can't even fit half of it in my mouth and your come filled my mouth so quickly it came spurting out the sides... It was incredible, reminded me how powerful an Alpha you are," he finished, nuzzling his face into Sherlock's chest.

"You're mine, and mine only," Sherlock rumbled, echoing the sentiment and asserting his own claim, "You seemed half drunk on my seed - it was nearly as intoxicating to watch your pretty mouth on my cock, watch you make a mess of yourself as you tried to swallow my come, then gave in and let it mark all over you as you rubbed your belly against me." He tilted his Omega's head up to kiss him headily, "I would not be opposed to letting you do it again, whenever you like, since you seem to love it so much," he smirked.

John simply smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I'm so happy we have this... The night we bonded, I was so worried one of us would snap and you'd never speak to me again," he admitted quietly, past distress evident in his voice. "When you first said you were going to breed me, I was convinced you were out of your mind on heat hormones, so I had to resist as much as possible. I didn't want to trap you with babies your rational mind didn't want." He rested against his Alpha's chest, loving the feeling of taut skin over deceptive muscle, smooth and hard. "Baring my neck to you felt so natural... I'd have been crushed if you hadn't bitten me," he mumbled sleepily, rapidly succumbing to the exhaustion which had marked his pregnancy so far.

Sherlock nuzzled his mate, sensing the old fear and sadness. "Your heat was driving me mad, but not so much so that I would have given you children you did not want. I would have gathered myself and fled first. Seeing you resist so much was ... horrible. It hurt like you couldn't imagine. I felt like a monster, and it was enough to snap me back. It was difficult to believe that your desire was not just from the heat, either - but when you changed your scent for me I knew. After that, there was no doubt. I could not have done anything other than bite you, when you gave me the chance, nor could I have resisted breeding you. Children with anyone else would have been abhorrent, but with you... With you, it is incredible..." he trailed off, giving his sleepy mate a deep, tender kiss and cupping his belly reverently.

"I didn't want to resist. As soon as I scented you I wanted to unlock my door and present myself to you... I felt the first egg drop when you ordered me to take the toy out," he murmured, wriggling in Sherlock's lap to get more comfortable, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Why did you do that, by the way? I know my scent must have changed but I don't understand why you sounded so desperate or refused to let me put it back in..." He sighed as Sherlock cupped his belly, feeling somehow _safe_ in a way he couldn't explain. "Have you always had a belly kink, or is it just because I'm full of your babies?" he wondered out loud, happily placing his hands on top of Sherlock's. Usually an Omega wouldn't feel the babies move until week twelve or so, but with so many in him stretching him out John thought he might be able to feel it sooner. He couldn't wait to let Sherlock stroke and nuzzle his belly while the babies moved, he thought, and he was almost as excited for the smaller surprise he had planned for that day.

Sherlock frowned, considering, "The scent was disgusting, artificial... and I couldn't stand the thought of you having something inside you besides me. With your fingers, it was fine - I didn't have to think about it; your scent remained relatively the same. But with the toy, the scent and the idea both were enough to nearly make me snap. As I said, I usually tried to throw myself into my work to avoid thinking about your heats, or how you took care of them without me. But I couldn't handle you fucking yourself on anything that was not me while I was around. I so desperately wanted to have you, and it was too much to have you taken by something else when you were so close I could have taken care of you myself. It nearly drove me mad." He blushed deeply as the impact of John's second question hit him, his lips parting a little, "I... I do not know... I ... suppose that I have always found pregnancies ... stimulating. But, yes, yours especially so... like nothing else…"

John nodded his understanding and purred in satisfaction as Sherlock admitted John's pregnancy was more stimulating. He brought his Alpha's hand up to his chest so he could feel the slight swell in the tender tissue. "With this many babies in me, I'll start producing milk early, maybe as early as twelve weeks..." he crooned softly. "We'll need to buy a breast pump to milk me so I don't get too full of milk and start leaking..."

Sherlock thumbed over the swell gently, his eyes widening in wonder even as his pupils obviously dilated in arousal. "You'll be so heavy with milk, I doubt we'll be able to stop it leaking completely, later on. God, John... you're going to be so full," he murmured, unconsciously licking his lips. "Your body will be producing enough for _thirteen ... _We'll have to pump you every hour when you get farther along, just to keep you comfortable... "

"I doubt I'll be able to produce enough to feed that many babies, and even if I could I'd have to breastfeed almost constantly to fill them all up. We're definitely going to need live-in help," he mused. "But yes, they'll swell so much I'll be _dripping_ with milk... I'll need to be milked regularly, towards the end I'll even have to get up in the night to be milked so I don't gush milk all over the bed from my breasts being too full..." He noticed Sherlock licking his lips and smiled, wondering if his Alpha would want to claim his rights and nurse from John before the babies arrived.

Sherlock frowned at the idea of live-in help, but knew in the back of his mind that it would be necessary. His breathing subtly quickened as John spoke, his fingers rubbing small circles over the swells that would fill and expand to become obvious breasts. "You'll be full to bursting," he said huskily, "Constantly dripping with milk, your breasts ballooning over your enormous belly. I'll have to help you take some of the edge off..."

"Mmm, yes, I think you might... My body will have to adjust to breastfeeding so maybe you should nurse from me until they get here... After all, it is your right as my Alpha," he purred. "You can claim the right to nurse me as often as you want... For once the traditions of an Alpha/Omega relationship seem pretty enticing. They'll be big enough to squeeze in your hands in two or three weeks," he said huskily, leaning in to Sherlock's touches. "We'll need a double electric breast pump so both can be milked at the same time..."

"It would be my pleasure," Sherlock growled, cupping the small mounds, "I can't wait to feel the weight of them in my hands, can't wait until they expand and fill out so much that I can't splay my fingers wide enough to hold all of them. I'll make sure you have my mouth, claim you as often as you like - almost every time you need relief in the beginning, until you produce so much that I can't possible drink it all. Then I will allow you to use the pump." He kissed down his Omega's neck hotly.

John gasped at the thought, leaning in to the kisses. "You'll be nursing a lot, in that case... Once a day from twelve to sixteen weeks... Twice a day from sixteen to eighteen, three times from eighteen to twenty," he moaned softly. "Mmm... Yes, please forbid me to use the pump until you can't drink it all," he purred. "I'll give you as much milk as you want... Even when I'm allowed to use the pump I'll still save some for you." He kissed Sherlock's forehead gently. "Mmm... I nearly forgot. I've got a confession to make... I've been a naughty Omega," he whispered playfully, remembering the surprise he'd planned.

"By the time you're halfway through your pregnancy, I'll hardly need to eat anything else, except to force some solid food into my diet," the Alpha rumbled, gently rolling the small nubs of his Omega's nipples between his fingers, "I'll be nursing at your growing breasts constantly, drinking my fill, and then more, until my stomach is swollen with your milk." At John's coy statement, Sherlock's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Oh really?" he purred, "Tell me, what have you done?

"I, er... _liberated_ an old sonogram machine from the clinic... It was due to be thrown out because we got new ones. It's old but there's nothing actually wrong with it... It's in the upstairs bedroom. We can use it to scan me... We won't be able to see any detail, not at two weeks, but we'll be able to see the little balls of flesh and count them," he breathed, smiling beautifully at his Alpha, mewling quietly as Sherlock touched him, loving the idea of Sherlock drinking as much of his milk as he could handle.

Sherlock's eyes widened eagerly, and he captured his Omega's mouth in an urgent, heady kiss. "Perfect, John! That's - how did you-? -you're incredible," he exclaimed. "Come, I want to look at our children." He dropped his hands to cup the man under the bum, lifting him and standing in one easy motion before taking long strides towards the upstairs bedroom, peppering his Omega's neck and shoulders with loving kisses as they went.

John giggled softly as Sherlock carried him and allowed himself to be deposited on the bed. He slicked his belly with the gel he'd liberated at the same time and got Sherlock to switch the machine on, sitting him in front of the screen while John himself held the scanner. He pressed it to his belly and rolled it across the swell, searching, until and image swam across the screen that made him gasp a little. Four little blobs, each the size of a Satsuma, nestled together up one wall of his womb. He could make out the edges of each tiny amniotic sac and the edges of each ball of flesh that would grow to become a baby. He pointed out what he could see to Sherlock. "Do you want to see the rest of them?" he breathed gently, never tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Sherlock wasn't sure there was any breath left in his lungs as he watched the image on the screen. Four tiny lives that they had made together, growing and well inside his Omega. It was more incredible than any revelation on any case he'd ever had, more satisfying and completing than The Work. He gaped, putting an arm around his Omega's shoulder and taking John's free hand. "I want to see them all," he whispered in utter awe.

John moved the scanner wand across his belly slowly, pointing out each little ball to Sherlock, counting them. Thirteen little babies, just shapeless blobs at the moment, but soon they'd develop heads and arms and legs and in just another six weeks they'd be developed enough to tell the sex. "They've all got good strong attachments, by the looks of it, and they're pretty well spaced, nobody is going to crowd anyone else _too_ much," he smiled, gazing at Sherlock, suddenly filled with love for the man who had put all of these babies in him. "I should warn you, Sherlock. When we go for proper pre-natal care, the doctor will probably recommend... he'll recommend selective termination. To give some of the babies more room, reduce the risks. Of course we're not going to do that, I just... try not to go too Alpha on him, hmm?"

Sherlock's eyes became misty as John spoke, assuring him of their children's health, but the choked feeling dispersed with a sharp snap at the words 'selective termination.' The Alpha growled low in his throat cupping his hand protectively over John's belly, the image on the screen fizzling out. "No," he growled, his voice low and ominous like thunder in the distance, anger striking through his eyes like flashes of heat lightning.

"Shhh, love, it's okay, we won't let them. I'd never even consider it. I'm a doctor too, they'll have to listen to me. I'm just trying to prepare you to hear those words from a stranger, so you don't attack him, alright? I know you'll want to protect our babies, like the good Alpha you are, but they aren't in danger. Nobody can take any of them away from us," he soothed, injecting calm into his voice, using the tone one might use to address a frightened colt or a cornered fox.

Sherlock tried to breathe deeply, the storm behind his eyes not quite receding. "I don't know if I can promise that," he said honestly, something dangerous lurking in his voice. "You will have to call them ahead - make sure they know that we won't want it under any circumstances, that they do not so much as hint at such things in front of me. I have thirteen children to protect, John. I cannot guarantee I can hold against my instincts in a scenario where it is even suggested that even one of them should not survive."

"I will, I'll tell them, I promise. Such a strong Alpha, always protecting us..." he mewled submissively, nuzzling into Sherlock's neck. "I know you'll keep our family safe. What genders do you think the pups will be? A mix of Alphas and Omegas? Harry's a Beta, so I know I have Beta blood in my family somewhere..."

"I will keep you all safe, John. I promise," Sherlock said, though he knew he was understood. He rubbed his Omega's back soothingly, John's submissive tone placating him. "I hope most are Alphas or Betas," he murmured, "If we have Omega children, I will love them just as well - but I will worry for them much more. Not all Omegas are as fortunate to find such a relationship as we have."

John crooned in agreement and gently shifted Sherlock's hand off his belly, replacing it with the scanner and showing his mate their babies again. By the time he could no longer hide the bump, they'd be able to make out heads and arms and legs, he thought to himself. Only another month, and then they could announce to everyone that he was carrying them and shock them with how many. He let Sherlock gaze at their babies for another quarter of an hour before putting the scanner away, kissing his mate softly on the cheek, dipping in for a sweet kiss on the lips and pressing his forehead to Sherlock's.


	3. Chapter 3

"Houses?" John reminded Sherlock gently, storing the scanner neatly away in the corner. They'd need as much time as possible, he thought grimly, faced with the task of finding a suitable house in the right location and adapting it to hold their massive brood.

Sherlock had pouted when John finally put away the scanner; he vaguely wondered if they could find one more portable, that John could keep strapped to him at all times, letting Sherlock watch over his babies and showing the world what perfect, healthy children were growing inside his Omega. "Houses," Sherlock said, a little disappointment evident in his tone. He turned and gave John a nuzzle and a kiss of his own. "We should start with location. Would you like to remain in London, or move out to a more spacious area outside of town?"

"We'll definitely need as much space as we can afford... I don't want to move too far outside London, though. Somewhere in the suburbs, so we can still get the train or the tube in to the city. How close we remain to the centre of London will really depend on how many bedrooms we can get for our budget," he said thoughtfully. "I don't really have any particular criteria other than lots of bedrooms, a decent sized garden and a big kitchen. We'll need one with a family of fifteen to feed..."

"I'm not sure how large of a garden we can find near central London, as well. A suburb seems ideal - we'll likely be able to find a larger place at a smaller cost. A big kitchen is a must, of course - however, we can do with as few as seven or eight bedrooms if they share two to a room. Though we'll need a large room to function as a nursery their first year or so - God forbid we have thirteen babies in seven separate rooms," Sherlock mused with a shake of his head.

"Mmm," John agreed, smiling stupidly. "I can picture it now... Thirteen cribs all lined up. We can paint their names above their cribs so we know who's who... Maybe assign each baby a colour? Burgundy, cherry, pink, orange, sunflower yellow, lemon, emerald, mint, navy, cobalt, baby blue, violet and lavender. We'll be able to tell what belongs to each baby then... And we'll need lots of bathrooms," he realised, suddenly fearful of how difficult it would be to raise thirteen children all at once, logistically, emotionally and physically. What if he couldn't do it? What if he wasn't good enough?

"That's a brilliant idea, John," Sherlock praised, but his smile fell as he sensed his mate's discomfort. "...John?" he questioned, turning his mate to look at him. He ran his hands gently over his mate's shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

"Time," he whined. "Looking after one baby is an around-the-clock job... we'll have _thirteen_ to take care of. It'll be a constant whirlwind, we'll be exhausted all the time... we won't have much if any time to be alone together, because I'll have to go on heat suppressants for at least six months, we can't leave someone else looking after them while we lock ourselves away for a week..." He smiled sadly. He didn't want to go on the suppressants - he wanted Sherlock's enormous cock and magnificent knot inside him as often as he could get them - but he knew they couldn't leave their babies until they'd at least established regular sleeping patterns and the babies slept all night.

Sherlock shushed the Omega gently, pulling him onto his lap. "As much as I am not fond of the idea of others around our children, we'll find help that we trust, I promise. A few live-in nannies wouldn't go amiss so we don't run ourselves ragged." He held John close, rubbing his back as if to try to physically relieve John's distress. "The heat suppressants are undesirable, yes, but it will only be for a short time - and we'll find moments to be intimate with each other, I promise. And when we finally do have a heat together again, it will be absolutely incredible." He kissed the hollow of John's jaw. "Time will always be an issue with thirteen children, it's true, but we will find ways to make the most of it."

John nuzzled into his Alpha, inhaling his scent, feeling warm and protected. "I know, I just... that heat with you was... mind-blowingly good. When you knotted me..." he shivered a little at the memory of the pleasure. "When you knotted me, my vision went white, it felt so good... I knew instantly I'd be having your babies. I didn't know if it would take that time or if we'd have to fuck again but the way your knot felt inside me, I knew it would make sure you put babies in me," he purred, getting a little breathless at the thought. "I'm going to miss it..."

Sherlock purred happily, planting gentle, possessive kisses along his mate's jaw, a gentle nip and hint of teeth with each press of his lips. "I'll miss you mewling and moaning under me, so eager and submissive, begging desperately for my knot and my babies." John's obvious pleasure at the remembrance pleased him to no end. "Soon enough. When you're ready to go off the heat suppressants, we'll get you on birth control if you want it, and I'll knot you so well your first heat that you'll lose your voice from screaming my name in ecstasy."

John whimpered and pressed his face into Sherlock's neck. "I'll have to be on birth control until we're sure we can comfortably handle the thirteen we already have... I'd imagine most if not all of them will want to go to university and that's going to cost up to... holy shit, a hundred and seventeen _thousand_ pounds _a year_ if they all go to university in this country," he breathed, doing the maths in his head. "And that's not including the cost of halls or food... But I'm not sorry I begged you to fill me with all of them," he breathed seductively. "It felt so _good_, begging for your knot... felt so good when you filled me with your come, so full it gushed out of me and soaked the sheets when your knot went down. I can't wait until you can knot me again... I'll scream your name as many times as you want," he whispered, kissing and licking along Sherlock's collarbone. "We should really start looking at houses and different areas of the suburbs... shall we each find, say, five houses and arrange viewings for next week?"

It took the Alpha's brain a moment to come back online after his Omega's speech, and he bit down his growing arousal with the practicalities of their situation. "Ten showings overall?" he asked, contemplating, "It sounds like a good plan, though it may be quite rigorous for you in your condition. We will do as you say, but if you begin to feel yourself tiring too much on such a schedule, we'll cancel and rebook those we are unable to make. Finding a home is important, but your comfort and health come first."

"We can spread them over the weekend, say five each day. And if we see them next week or the week after, I'll still only be three or four weeks pregnant, I won't have a problem." He smiled up at his Alpha. "Really we should be worrying about how we'll afford to send thirteen children to university all at the same time," he joked, pressing himself into his Alpha's chest with a happy sigh.

"Five per day is quite a lot," Sherlock said with a raised eyebrow, "I had been assuming you were planning to see two or three a day. No matter, we'll figure something out." He kissed the Omega's head, "I know it seems overwhelming, but don't worry so. I have a large inheritance, and several generous gifts from private clients that we can fall back on. Neither you nor our children will want for anything." He massaged John's shoulders lovingly, pulling his mate close against him.

"I guess I'm just excited to find a home for our family," he smiled sheepishly. "We've got eighteen years to save up for it anyway, we can do plenty of private cases in that time. We'll only do as many viewings as you think I can handle... Mmm, that feels lovely," he sighed, relaxing into the embrace. "How do I deserve you? Such an amazing Alpha... So possessive, so protective. So fertile... So caring... I still find it hard to believe we went from just friends and flatmates to a bonded pair with thirteen babies on the way in under an hour," he chuckled warmly. "Soon we'll be a family of _fifteen_... When you let me up, I'm going to start looking online for houses," he purred happily, making no effort to move, submissively waiting for his Alpha to finish what he was doing.

"Mmm, and none of it would have happened had you not been so incredibly contrary. Truly, most of this was your doing, my stubborn Omega. Your body responded to my presence, making your heat come earlier, who knows how long it would have taken us to come around had your actions not triggered my instincts so heavily," he kissed his partner sweetly, "I thought my resolve was unbreakable, until you pushed me over the edge. Now I don't know how we lived before this." John's words of praise sent an incredible sense of pride singing through his veins. He dropped an arm down to caress the small of his Omega's back, pressing him closer so he could feel the Alpha's erection growing underneath him. "Who knows - I may just never let you up," he growled softly.

"If I hadn't gone and rubbed myself against every available piece of fabric in the living room, you'd have been able to search and leave much more quickly," John replied, humming in contentment. "And I only did _that_ because you were so sure you could control yourself... Maybe we're both to blame," he smiled, kissing his Alpha's cheek. When Sherlock began to rub his back and he felt the man's erection beneath him, he let out a soft moan of pure want, nuzzling submissively into Sherlock's neck. "Ohhh... Please, Sherlock... I want it..." he whined, grinding his hips down to rub himself against the hard cock. "Please... want it..." He lapped at Sherlock's scent gland, nibbling along his collarbone.

"I know you do," the Alpha rumbled, his erection now pressing insistently between John's cheeks. His eyes grew dark with possessive lust at the Omega's submission and eagerness. "You'd have my cock in you every minute if you could, knotting you over and over again. You were made for this. Look at you now, mewling and moaning over me, desperate for me to take you again even though you just had my cock an hour ago. You're insatiable." He rocked his hips up against the Omega, encouraging him, but not yet giving him what he wanted.

John blushed magnificently, feeling more than a little whorish but loving it. He pressed his face further into Sherlock's neck, lapping at his scent gland more eagerly, desperately, imprinting further on his Alpha's scent. He whimpered as Sherlock rocked his hips and pressed back against him, rubbing his hands on Sherlock's hard chest. "Yes, Sherlock... want you, want your knot... please, I want it, please?" he whined, now a little drunk on his Alpha's scent, wanting to be claimed again. "So wet for you," he added, unable to form full sentences now, proving his point by wriggling in Sherlock's lap so the man could feel his lubrication smearing against his hard cock.

Sherlock moaned loudly, John's dripping wetness slicking his cock. A part of him was curious how far he could push his Omega, how incoherent John would become in his need for his cock, but he wanted his mate; the more John licked, the more he felt his cock swell, and he couldn't suppress the desire to be inside the Omega any longer. Gripping John's hips, he lifted the Omega up over his large erection and pressing into his tight hole, letting him down again until he was seated in his lap. "Such a little slut for me, aren't you, my pretty little Omega?" he snarled, his eyes shining.

John whimpered and crooned in reply, kissing up Sherlock's jawline, stretching and rubbing himself against Sherlock's chest. "Yes, Sherlock... yours, I'd spread my legs for you any time you asked, want your enormous cock in me, want your knot, want more of your babies, want to give you as many as you want..." he whispered submissively, his fluctuating pregnancy hormones coupled with the volume of his Alpha's come he'd consumed causing him to experience something of a mini-heat, his brain fogged by the urge to be submissive and pliant but without the excess lubrication and heightened scent that would trigger a knot. All John knew was that he wanted Sherlock inside him constantly, had to please his Alpha. He hummed happily at being filled and bared his neck for Sherlock.

The Alpha growled loudly, his Omega's completely submissive behaviour heightening his instincts, blurring all other thoughts besides claiming his mate over and over again. He nipped harshly at the Omega's exposed neck, marking him with bite marks and bruises, darkening their bond mark until it was nearly purple. "I'll fuck more into you," he hissed, "Make you grow and swell until you think you're going to burst with my babies. Even when you can't move from how enormous of a litter I've put in you, I'll keep taking your pretty arse every day until you're sore from it but still begging me for more." In one smooth motion, he flipped them back onto the bed and rolled them over so John was underneath him, beginning to thrust rapidly into the Omega as he ran his hands over John's breasts and belly.

"Yes, yes, as many as you want... my perfect Alpha, I'll give you as many babies as you want," John mewled, groaning in surprise and pleasure as the speed of Sherlock's thrusts. "So good, Sherlock, ohhhh..." He arched his back, encouraging Sherlock's hands across his small swell and his chest, loving the strong hands of his mate smoothing across the flesh containing the babies he'd filled him with. "Christ, Sherlock, that feels fantastic, oh god... ah, that's it, claim me again, want everyone to see your marks on me," he moaned, panting, eagerly nuzzling his mate and squeezing his arse, his bliss painted clear across his face.

Sherlock rubbed his hands over the swells with a moan, eagerly circling John's nipples and cupping the heavy flesh of his stomach. "You're going to get so big for me, John. At the rate you're growing, perhaps I won't spend the money to keep you in clothes, just parade you around naked, letting everyone see what I've done to you. He dipped his head down, sucking marks onto John's collarbones and chest, before his lips encircled a puffy nipple and sucked. He continued to thrust repeatedly into the Omega, his cock filling his mate's tight heat completely, rubbing over his prostate with each snap of his hips.

John cried out in pleasure as Sherlock sucked at his nipple and mewled desperately as Sherlock's huge cock rubbed against his prostate, the sensations rapidly sending him towards his first orgasm. He blushed prettily at the thought of having to parade around naked, showing everyone the huge swell of his belly, even though he knew Sherlock wouldn't do that to him. His pleasure spiked, leaving him incapable of coherent speech, so he simply thrashed and moaned underneath his Alpha, whining occasionally with want, screaming quietly when his first orgasm washed over him, clenching hard around Sherlock, recovering quickly and moaning encouragingly, wanting his Alpha to take his pleasure.

Sherlock loved how needy and pliant his Omega was under him, every whimper, moan, and thrash urging him on further. He moved his hips faster, rutting frantically inside his mate, feeling his orgasm build and build until suddenly it peaked and crashed over him as he gave a guttural groan. He rode out his release, still pumping inside John as he came down, scraping his teeth gently over John's other nipple, rubbing his Omega's swollen belly as he palmed over his small cock. "Mine," he asserted, cupping the Omega's balls and running his thumb over the head and slit.

John let out a filthy moan and melted into the touch. "Yours, all yours, only yours," he agreed happily. "Mmm... I really can't wait to show everyone my bump and see the looks on their faces." He nuzzled into his Alpha, sighing. "Can't you make time go faster?" he whined, forgetting momentarily that his powerful Alpha wasn't actually omnipotent.

"If I could, I'd make you balloon out until you could hardly walk right now," Sherlock replied, his fingers moving expertly over his Omega's cock, "I'd make you swell while I was fucking you, feel your belly expanding right under my hands as you moaned and our children grew and grew at an astonishing rate. I'd fuck you and then take you right to show you off to everybody, your hole still wet and dripping with my come, your belly so big you'd need to lean on me to stay upright."

John panted as Sherlock spoke, eyes dark with lust, his words and hands building a powerful orgasm. He screamed properly and came in his mate's hand, breathing raggedly. Once he'd returned to his senses, he kissed Sherlock's chest. "Thank you, love, that was... incredible," he smiled. "Will you let me up now?" he asked, shy and submissive. "I really should start looking at houses..."

Sherlock licked John's come from his fingers delicately, as if contemplating his answer. Finally, he looked back at his mate, flashing him a playful smile. "I _suppose,_" he sighed, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, before pressing a gentle kiss to his Omega's forehead and carefully pulling out of him as he let him up. "And I think you mean _we _should be looking at houses."

John giggled at Sherlock's tone and expression. "Of course. We. Bet I can find a better house than you," he challenged, equally playful. "The sooner we find it the better, my nesting instincts are demanding I prepare the nursery..." he admitted, pressing his face into Sherlock's hair and standing, a little wobbly from the recent double orgasm his mate had given him, and tottered off in the direction of his laptop.

Sherlock watched his mate walk dazedly away for a moment, pleased at what he'd done to him; in addition to his gait, John's hair stuck up in several different directions, and nearly a third of his neck and shoulders was red and purple with marks the Alpha had placed on him. His bond bite stood out obscenely from the rest, more purple than red, the colours deeper and richer from his attentions. He roused himself to follow John, making sure his mate got safely down the stairs. "I beg to differ," he replied lately, "I bet I'll find the house you love best."

An hour later John had found six strong possibilities. He nudged his laptop over to Sherlock shyly, seeking his approval. Each was large; three had seven bedrooms, two had eight, and one had nine. His taste in building style was obvious, since each was similar; red or yellow brick, large windows, Georgian and Victorian, with pale grey or blue slate tiled roofs. Most of them were in St John's Wood or Hampstead Heath, far enough out to be within reach and still have a reasonable garden.

Sherlock had chosen several Victorian homes of his own, as well as more Gothic-influenced estates; his homes were stone or wood rather than sturdy, plain brick. He looked over at his Omega's choices with an approving eye, unsurprised at his mate's practical selections. Kissing John's temple with a smile, he studied the features of each one. "These are perfect," he hummed. They _were _better than his, but he wouldn't admit as much. "Which is your favourite?"

"This one," John said shyly, indicating a very large Victorian townhouse in yellow brick sandstone with a blue-grey roof, one of the choices with eight bedrooms. "The garden isn't very big, but it's so close to Hampstead Heath it wouldn't matter, we'd have the whole park practically on our doorstep. And the attic has already been converted into one large room so we could use that as the nursery since it's right upstairs from the master suite. What have you found so far?" he asked, happily pushing closer to Sherlock, hoping for more affectionate kisses.

"It sounds wonderful," Sherlock said, giving his mate a kiss on the cheek. He turned his own computer toward John, revealing a large white house with plenty of windows and a blue-grey roof. "This one has a large kitchen and garden, just as you wanted, though I am not sure there is a perfect room for the nursery." He clicked over to a different choice, a large Victorian Gothic home, made of reddish brown brick. "This one is in Wimbledon. Seven bedrooms, an extremely large kitchen and garden. We could easily convert one of the living areas into a nursery." He watched John's face as he explained, curious as to how his Omega felt about his choices.

"They both look lovely," John beamed. "We can see how they all feel when we visit them. We should check which schools are nearby too, see which house has the best ones nearby. I have a feeling we'll _know_ when we find our family home." He let Sherlock set up the appointments to view them and went to get dressed for his afternoon shift at the surgery, impatient for next weekend.

Sherlock had always had a hatred for anything as imprecise as intuitive "knowing," but John was an exception to his usual rules, and he had a feeling his mate was right. He took down the phone numbers of the real estate agents and made the calls, booking three appointments per day instead of five. He frowned as he listened to the sounds of John getting ready; he didn't like his Omega going to the surgery, exposing himself and their babies to other peoples' contagious illnesses.

John emerged fully dressed and no longer looking quite so obviously well-shagged. He kissed Sherlock on the cheek and hesitated, noticing his dark expression. "I know you don't like it, love, but we need as much money as we can get," he pointed out gently. "Besides, I've been a doctor for years, I've got a very strong immune system because I've been exposed to so much illness already. The babies won't get hurt, I promise. It'll only be another couple of months anyway and then I'll be so pregnant I won't be able to move around as easily and I'll have to stop working. Of course... it is your right as my Alpha to insist that I stop, but until you do that I'm going to keep working as long as I can."

Sherlock hesitated, a part of him immediately wanting to put his foot down and insist that John did not go. He knew what John was saying was true, but it didn't make him like the situation any more. "If I ask you to stop, you will resent me for it, and wish you were able to continue supporting our family," he said simply, "I know what you are saying is reasonable, however, my instincts tell me you must not go. But I give you the choice. I will not force you either way, on this at the moment, rights or no. If there is a severe outbreak of something contagious, however, I want you home."

"I want to support our family," he said bluntly. "If there's an outbreak of something, I'll come home, I promise. I want to be an obedient Omega for you," he added, kissing his mate's lips sweetly. "I'll see you later, alright? Want me to bring a takeaway home?" His instincts demanded that he obey his Alpha's wishes, but since they were not yet commands he fought the impulse. He did want to help look after their babies, even if his financial contributions where nowhere near as large as Sherlock's.

Sherlock sighed moodily, his gaze absent as he struggled with himself and the situation. "Bring something home for yourself," he said quietly, "I will not be very hungry tonight." The consulting detective bit his lip against the words that would command his Omega to stay, to be protected and safe and free from danger of sickness under his watchful eye.

"Alright love, if you're sure," he said, kissing his cheek and making a mental note to order too much food accidentally-on-purpose just in case. "I'll see you at seven." He stood and walked to the door, putting on his jacket and tying his shoes, fighting the Omega side of himself that wanted to stay and please his Alpha, submit to whatever his Alpha wanted. That part of himself wasn't useful, he thought irately. It just wanted to writhe naked on the bed and have its belly rubbed and praised.

Sherlock curled in on himself on the sofa, flipping over to face the back cushions. He was _very _sure that he didn't want John to go. John was _his _and he was _pregnant_- but he fought against the Alpha side of him encouraging that such thinking was correct, that John should be kept somewhere very safe, protected by him and away from all threats. It was rational but it wasn't; he couldn't keep his mate so insulated without John becoming unhappy, and he didn't want John unhappy. He closed his eyes against the feelings, feeling a black mood rapidly descending.

John stood by the door, unable to move. However much he wanted to go to work, he loved Sherlock more and couldn't stand to see him so agitated. He swallowed nervously. "Sherlock... Please. I... I need your permission," he all but whined, bowing his head, ashamed. "I know you don't want me to go, but I know it's safe, I won't go near anyone with an infectious disease, and it's only for a few hours," he said quietly. "I want to go, but... I need you to be happy more. My Omega won't let me go without your permission," he whispered, blushing red, embarrassed and pleased in equal measure at the strength of his impulses.

"Go," Sherlock rumbled, his voice catching in his throat. He knew this was what his Omega wanted, however much he wanted to deny it to him for his safety. "Go. You have my permission." He couldn't be happy about the situation, but he could give John his allowance to leave, no matter how much his Alpha side clawed at him to say no. Hearing his Omega plead so both pleased him and hurt him.

John bowed his head, acknowledging the permission, finally able to move. He fled before Sherlock could withdraw his permission, as much as it hurt him to walk away. He fidgeted through his shift, feeling uneasy, like he shouldn't really have been there despite Sherlock having given his permission. When he could finally leave he raced to the takeaway and shifted from foot to foot, impatient to get home. He ordered Sherlock's favourite and hurried home with it, placing it on the kitchen table before stripping and kneeling before Sherlock, head bowed, waiting for his Alpha to reassert his claim.

Sherlock had been holed away, unmoving, in his mind palace for the entirety of John's shift, the black cloud John's departure never leaving him. His Omega's scent began to bring him back to reality, the fragrance tainted with the smells of others - Omegas, Betas, but no Alphas, he realized. He could smell the food on the kitchen counter, as well, his mate's attempt to please him. The attempt was even clearer when he sensed John at his side, his uneasiness made clear through their bond. The Alpha rolled over slowly, looking his naked mate up and down with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock," he whimpered pitifully. "It felt horrible. I hated being away from you, knowing you'd only given permission because you thought I'd hate you if you didn't. I can find another way to make money for our family, maybe open a private practice here so the patients come to me. Please... Please claim me, forbid me to go back. I submit to you, my Alpha," he finished, using the archaic words to show he meant it, wanting to nuzzle his mate but waiting obediently for whatever his Alpha wanted to give him.

"You need not use such words with me," Sherlock said quietly, reaching out to pull his Omega closer and nuzzle him gently, "I should be the one apologizing, John. You must understand that I want to protect you, I only want to keep you safe - but I feel like a monster when I wish to do it in a way that interferes so completely with your free will." He breathed in his Omega's scent, "Since you have asked, I forbid you to go back. I want you to support our family because it makes you happy, but I would much rather you do so from our home, or somewhere more secure." Tentatively, sadly, he nipped at John's earlobe.

John whined and pushed closer to the contact. "I do understand," he said quietly. "It was the bond that made it feel horrible, because I love you and knew I was making you unhappy. I can work here, or somewhere else you approve of. If I get to work you should get to feel like you can protect us, it's only fair." He rested his head on his Alpha's chest, nuzzling, seeking reassurance and approval. "Anyway, be honest. You always hated me going to the clinic even before I was yours and pregnant," he added, a tiny cheeky grin making its way onto his face.

Sherlock managed a small smile, "Yes. That's my Omega," he murmured. Offering his hands to his mate, he pulled John onto the sofa with him, adjusting their positions so the Omega was underneath him, the Alpha straddling his legs. "Mine, he breathed, running his hands along John's body, kissing along his jaw and up to his lips, where he nipped and suckled enough to make the soft flesh tender and sore. Slowly, he began to cant his hips, rubbing his cock against his mate's groin and belly.

"Yours," John agreed softly, kissing his mate's lips. He rolled his hips back against Sherlock's, dipping his head to kiss and lick at his chest. "I love it when you claim me like that... Hearing you say _mine_ so possessively is... wonderful," he whispered, tilting his head back to allow his Alpha to claim his bruised lips again. "Speaking of which... We should start booking things for our wedding... We've got the date and venue, you could start getting your suit made, we can book everything but my suit," he smiled happily, rubbing his hips against Sherlock with a little more enthusiasm. "Tomorrow. Right now we should eat, before the food gets cold..." he said, pretending to be regretful, wanting Sherlock to claim his rights and then use the microwave for something other than eyeballs.

"Right now, my Omega, you are mine," Sherlock growled, kissing his mate to quiet him. He rutted his hips against his mate's slowly, sensually, taking his time no matter how eager John was. "If you had come home with another Alpha's scent on you, I would have gone mad," he said quietly, nipping and bruising John's lips even more, "But I only smell the other sexes' scents on you, my Omega. Better that I mark you and claim you, have you only smelling like me. Then everybody will know who you belong to." He could smell John's own scent getting stronger, washing away the less interesting smells of other Omegas and Betas.

"Omega doctors aren't allowed Alpha patients... Too risky to shut an Alpha and an Omega into a room alone," he whimpered, giving a very slight yelp as Sherlock nipped at his bruised, tender lips. "I was never going to come home smelling of another Alpha. Is that part of why you were so upset?" he asked gently, tilting and shifting agreeably to allow Sherlock access to whichever part of him he wanted to claim. "I'm yours Sherlock, all yours. Claim me, put your scent on me... Everyone will know your claim on me before they see my bondbite," he whispered, stroking the Alpha's chest and lapping at his scent gland.

"Soon they'll know it by the size of your belly, as well" Sherlock growled, "It will be so obvious - they'll see how big you are and scent me on you at the same time. They'll all know how much you are mine." The Alpha's hands wandered down across his Omega's breasts, pinching and rolling his swollen nipples between his fingers. "I was more worried that you would fall ill, or that some harm would come to you," he murmured, "I know you do not take Alpha patients, but there was always the possibility you would pass one in the waiting room, or one would brush against you on the street." His enormous cock was leaking heavily, but he slid his fingers down into the Omega's entrance first, feeling its tight heat around him and running his thumb around the ring of sensitive skin.

John mewled and arched his back, letting his Alpha claim his body. "I had no idea your instincts were that strong," he gasped. "Even the faint smell of having briefly brushed past another Alpha would have made you go mad?" The thought of Sherlock being so utterly possessive made him very wet very fast and he wriggled down onto Sherlock's fingers, rubbing his hands and belly against Sherlock's cock. "Please..." he whined softly, needing to be claimed to soothe the Omega who had displeased his Alpha.

Sherlock hummed deeply in response. "I will not stand any Alpha's smell on you but my own," he said fiercely, "Especially with you so pregnant." He felt his Omega's wetness soaking his fingers, and the sensation combined with John's submissive, eager actions only encouraged his instincts. "I should deny you my cock for going against my wishes in such a manner, for disobeying my desires when you understood my feelings," he hissed, before suddenly softening back to himself, "But I will not." He eased his fingers out of John's dripping hole, and slowly pressed inside.

"Good," John groaned, hissing with pleasure as his Alpha entered him. "We won't always agree about everything, and I won't always do what you want unless it's an order... Sometimes I'll do things you don't want me to do because _I am free to choose_. Oh, fuck, Sherlock... Have I mentioned how much I love having your enormous cock inside me? Maybe neither of us should leave the flat, we can just stay in here and you can fuck me until the babies arrive," he sighed blissfully, rubbing his hands protectively over his swollen belly. "Mmm... Going to get so big... In just a month I'll look six months gone, I won't be able to hide it anymore, everyone will see how you bred me," he murmured happily, writhing and clenching around Sherlock's cock.

"This is what I love about you, John," the Alpha murmured, "So submissive for me and yet so strong-willed. Your independence is part of what makes you so incredible, not boringly obedient like other Omegas, makes my claiming you all the sweeter." He began to thrust faster inside his partner, nuzzling his mate's cheek, his hands closing over John's as the Omega rubbed his belly. "Maybe I should just keep you here and fuck you as you swell, have my cock in you all the time unless I take you out to show off your fertility to others, show how I filled you with so many of my children, how I made thirteen eggs drop inside you and fertilized them all."

"Yes, yes," John chanted, "I can't wait to tell Anderson and Donovan you filled me with a litter of thirteen pups... Oh fuuuuck... The more I get of your cock the more I want it, want it in me constantly... You're making me such a slut for you! Mmm, ah... I always thought accelerated pregnancy was a myth but now I'm not so sure," he moaned, pressing Sherlock's hands into his little bump and rolling his hips to meet the thrusts, closing his eyes in pleasure as he was nuzzled, making a mental note to get a little of a safe Alpha's scent on him, Lestrade's maybe, just to see what Sherlock would do.

"Yes, such a slut for me, my gorgeous pregnant Omega whore," Sherlock hissed, "Perhaps the more I spread your legs and fuck you, the quicker and larger our children will grow." He nuzzled his mate more before passionately kissing his Omega's bruised lips, thrusting faster and harder, feeling John's hips keep time with his own. "Given time, our pups will make you swell so big I won't be able to reach my arms around your enormous womb," he groaned, gently pressing against the bump, "You'll need me to hold you back just to counterbalance its size, until it's so large you can no longer walk or stand under the weight of it. You'll be more belly than man."

John moaned into the kiss and blushed with embarrassment at how big he'd get, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk much by the time he was six and a half months pregnant and wouldn't be able to stand at all by seven. He loved it, knowing he'd be so full of Sherlock's pups, knowing everyone would instantly know how powerful and potent an Alpha he was. "Oh, yes, Sherlock... I'll need to lean on you as I walk, need you to help me stand up... soon I'll only be able to lie on the bed and rub my belly as I swell larger and larger with your thirteen babies, I'll be completely helpless, reliant on you for _everything_... Very soon you'll be able to feel our pups moving and squirming inside me, fighting for space as they grow... ohhhhhh," he moaned decadently, Sherlock's cock jolting pure ecstasy into him with every thrust.

Sherlock hummed proudly, kissing his mate's reddened cheeks. "That's right," the Alpha purred, "I'll have to provide you with everything you need - feed you, wash you, fuck you," the last rolled off his lips with a slow, pointed emphasis. "Perhaps I'll have visitors when you grow that large, have Lestrade come over to look at some case files and show off how big you've become, how your womb has grown to fill so much of our bed, how much my pups have made you grow and grow. You're going to be gargantuan, moaning and mewling for my cock, insatiable while my pups kick and roll inside your enormous belly." He spread his hands over the mound, as if trying to feel the children he'd placed inside the Omega, "Can't wait to feel them moving, feel the evidence of how much I've filled you." He was thrusting hard and fast now, licking at John's scent gland, lapping to taste more of his Omega's delicious fragrance. "Come for me, John," he growled, "Show me how much you love my cock in you, how you love being so full of my babies."

As soon as his Alpha commanded him John came, untouched, spurting a small amount of thin semen across his belly, screaming Sherlock's name as he did so, clenching hard, arching his spine and curling his toes as his orgasm shook his whole body. "Ohhhhh... fuck, Sherlock... yes, love being full of your babies, love having your huge cock in me, fuck, can't wait to grow and swell for you, show off my huge swollen belly carrying your litter..." he chanted, nuzzling his mate's neck, blushing scarlet at the idea of Lestrade seeing him so swollen he nearly filled the bed and doing nothing but writhe around in a contented Omega haze, eating and growing larger to feed the babies and spreading his legs for Sherlock's cock. "Everyone will know how strong you are, what a big cock you must have, what a huge knot to keep enough come in me to fertilise thirteen eggs," he purred. "They'll all seethe with envy that you filled your Omega with thirteen babies... but you want to fill me with more, don't you? How many more babies after these do you want to fill me with, my Alpha?" he breathed hotly into his ear, riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm, his warm, slick channel still milking Sherlock.

"As many as you'll let me," the Alpha growled, John's orgasm sending him closer and closer to his own release, "I'd fill you with thirteen again, or even more, as soon as you birth these, watch you take care of my thirteen pups while your belly swelled out with even more, so that you had to carry our children on top of your enormous belly until you grew so big you became bedridden again, our babies crawling and playing around your overfull womb. I'd keep you pregnant constantly, always heavy with my babies, showing everyone what a virile Alpha I am, what a fertile Omega you are. They'll all know you were begging for my cock over and over again, such a slut for me, always wanting my knot in you and dropping so many eggs for me each time."

"I'll give you as many babies as we can afford," John promised, knowing it was true even as the words left his mouth. "I'd love another huge litter, showing everyone how potent you are, but after these nobody will ever doubt you... if we have just one more each time we could have more pregnancies, spread out the ones we can afford over a few years... that way I'll be full of your babies even longer, I'll spend years swelling with and then birthing pup after pup for you," he groaned, relaxing pliantly to let his Alpha fuck his tight wet hole. "I'll beg you to knot me again, beg you to fill me with another baby, love the looks on everyone's faces when we keep telling them I'm pregnant again, seeing you so proud, rubbing my belly..."

Sherlock came with a shudder and a groan, John's tight heat and his own fantasies sending him over the edge. He nipped and kissed at his mate's lips again, making the Omega whimper as he rode out his orgasm. His release was shorter and less intense than he had been building up to; when he settled, he rested his head next to John with a sigh and a soft chuckle. "Next time," he murmured with a half-smile in his Omega's ear, "Skip the practicalities and play along."

John flushed scarlet. "Sorry," he mumbled, ashamed, afraid he'd ruined it for his Alpha. "I guess I'm still a little nervous about how we'll manage with these and I didn't want to say anything I might have to take back... we're still so new at this, we've only been bonded a fortnight. I don't know how much of what you say while you fuck me is truth and how much is fantasy and I don't want to disappoint you if I say something in lust that's just sex talk..." He nuzzled his Alpha, feeling pitiful and stupid.

Sherlock sighed at John's embarrassment, nuzzling him back gently and kissing his temple, "Be calm, my Omega," he said softly, reverting to the old language to reassure his mate, "I understand we have a lot to learn yet. Rest assured that I will never hold you to anything I say in the heat of sex that seems unrealistic, impractical, or uncomfortable to you. You're right, I do say a mix of truth and fantasy - perhaps it is best that we clarify afterwards, if you or I are serious about the things we've said while we were coupling."

John relaxed visibly at Sherlock's words, soothed by the traditional phrase. "Hmmm... yes. If there's anything we're really serious about we say during sex but haven't discussed, we can say afterwards." He nuzzled his Alpha again, lapping at his scent glad in apology. "Let me make it up to you later?" he whispered seductively, suckling lightly on Sherlock's neck, wanting to make up for his mistake.

"Yes," Sherlock hummed, pleased at his Omega's behaviour and promise of a rather erotic apology, "Whenever, and however, you like." He tilted his head back to allow his mate more access, his hands gently holding John's hips, fingers splayed wide over the soft flesh.

"I want _you_ to choose... tell me how I can please you," he purred, his Omega instincts soothed by the idea of allowing his Alpha to claim what he liked, doing anything he wanted to make up for having let him down twice that day. "Tell me when you want it." He went back to sucking Sherlock's neck, licking up to his jaw, kissing his cheekbones, rubbing his face against his mate's soft dark curls. "You command me, my Alpha."

Sherlock paused for a moment, his eyes heavy with lust, letting his eyes trail over his Omega's pliant form. He brought them to sitting slowly, kissing and suckling along John's chest and shoulders before looking up at his mate darkly. "I want you to get on your knees suck me," he rumbled, "Until I'm nearly at my climax. Then I want you on my lap, riding my cock as you moan and rub your belly and breasts, displaying yourself to me completely."

John's breath hitched and his eyes darkened at the thought. "Yes... I'll do that for you as often as you want. I want to do it for you again in two and a half months when my milk comes in, so early because I'm carrying so many pups, and I'm so full of it that as I bounce on your cock it starts leaking out of me, soaking my breasts and my belly, so ripe I'll look full term with twins," he whispered hotly, pushing his chest against Sherlock's face to emphasise his point. "I'll display myself to you any time you want."

"Oh god," Sherlock moaned, at a loss for words as he ran his hands along the curve of John's waist, suckling John's swollen nipples, "Oh god, John... can't wait... you're going to look incredible like that, so big, glistening with your own milk... can't wait..."

John cried out breathily as Sherlock suckled him, his mate's soft lips feeling incredible against the tender skin. "Yes, so big... By the time we have our wedding I'll be round and heavy, looking full term with triplets, I can display myself to you that night, rubbing my belly as you nurse from my aching breasts, giving me relief and drinking your fill..." As if to demonstrate he began rubbing his belly proudly, happily, humming in contentment. "So full of your babies... I could get addicted to this, carrying your huge brood, might beg you to fill me with more, screaming for you to knot me as I drop more eggs for you," he moaned whorishly, moving one hand to the back of Sherlock's head to support him as he suckled.

Sherlock groaned loudly, cupping John's other breast in his hand and circling the nipple with his thumb as he suckled, "We'll have to make sure you aren't leaking through your suit during the wedding," he murmured, "Or perhaps you should be, so everyone can see what I've done to you, how much you're producing so early that it can't help but leak out of you. You'll be so full that night, John. You'll hardly have been able to pump all day with all the attention we'll be getting; you'll be begging for my mouth on you by the time we're done." He continued to suckle and lap between pauses, humming around his Omega's swollen nipple, loving John's hand on the back of his head, encouraging him. "I'll fill you full to bursting with my pups, my Omega. You love this so much, your body won't be able to help but drop so many eggs for me, and I'll make every single one of them attach each time. I'll make sure you always have an enormous litter in you."

John whimpered and moaned softly at the thought of leaking milk through his wedding suit, at the thought of Sherlock having to relieve some of the pressure, remembering Sherlock's vow not to let him use the pump at all until there was so much he couldn't consume it all. He caressed Sherlock's dark curls, loving the feeling of his Alpha suckling hungrily at his tender, swollen nipples, his body attempting to start the let-down reflex to please him. Only the very strongest bonds caused a pair's biology to respond so violently to each other, John thought proudly, relaxing into Sherlock's lap a little more as his mate continued to lap and suckle at him. "Yes, I love this... I want to always be heavy with your pups, constantly pregnant so everyone will see how virile you are, keeping me full of your babies... Want to keep getting so big I can't walk, having to be pushed around in a wheelchair with my thighs spread to accommodate my enormous belly... want to please you, you really can't wait for my milk, can you?" he purred, gasping as he felt an odd prickling sensation in his breasts and a small bead of milk formed on the nipple Sherlock was lapping at.

Sherlock moaned obscenely, lapping at the small drop and suckling out, the Omega's body eager to let down milk to please the Alpha. He looked up from John's breast with dark eyes. "Incredible. Look at what your body is doing for me. Every part of you is so eager to please me as your Alpha, knows how much you're mine." He growled low in his throat, sucking and lapping at more of the thin milk as he watched his Omega's face. "I never thought of the idea of a wheelchair. I'll have to push you around at crime scenes, your huge belly out because clothes can no longer cover it. I'll have to excuse us now and then when I work, take you to another room where I can drink from your heavy, overfull breasts so they don't become painful, maybe sit you down on my cock and fuck you for a few minutes if you've been good, to keep you satisfied. Everyone will know what we're doing, know you're such a needy slut for me since I've made you so huge."

"You've always been my Alpha," John whispered tenderly, still cradling the back of Sherlock's head as he suckled. "I never told you this before, but... during my heats... if you were in the flat, if I could scent you... I dropped an egg for you, every time," he whispered, moaning as his Alpha continued to suck more milk, his breasts meeting the demand and making as much as Sherlock wanted. "My body knew I was yours... that's why it's so eager to please you, ah, Sherlock, feels... feels so good... Mmm, yes, I've always been a slut for you... I needed that toy because I could scent you and I thought if I didn't have your cock, I'd _die_," he purred, squeezing his breast a little to feed Sherlock more of his milk, which was now dripping freely out of the nipple Sherlock wasn't lapping at. "I'll need to have you inside me four, five times a day, maybe even more the closer I get to birthing our pups... I'll have to lie on my side, my gargantuan belly will be too big for me to lie on my back without being crushed, too big for me to be on all fours by then, and you'll have to lie behind me and fuck me from behind... you'll have such a good view of my swollen, ripe belly, rolling and moving as your babies kick and squirm..."

Sherlock actually whined in pleasure as his Omega squeezed his breast for him, pumping more of his thin, new milk into his mouth. The Alpha switched to the other breast soon after to give it equal attention, noting how it was swollen even further, the nipple puffy and erect as it dripped. Sherlock lapped up the trail of liquid along the swollen mound until he reached the rosy red nub, eagerly latching on. "Mmm, fuck, yes, John, you've always been mine - your body has known it from the start... You were made for me to breed you.. I'll fill you as often as you like, stay in bed all day just to give you my cock, fuck you just as hard even though you're massively pregnant, immobile, at the absolute mercy of my thrusts. I'll make you beg and cry out for it, whimpering and moaning for me to go faster since you're too enormous to help yourself... Too huge and heavy to even reach your own cock..."

"Oh fuck," John whimpered needily, Sherlock's words going straight to his cock. "Yes Sherlock, yes, make me beg, beg you to fuck me as I lie there huge and swollen with your litter of thirteen... everyone will know how often I'll be begging for your cock... at this rate I won't even be able to hide the bump for six weeks, you're making me swell and grow with your pups so fast... if you keep suckling from me like that my breasts will grow sooner too and they're much harder to hide," he groaned, blushing a little at the thought. He began to cant his hips gently to rub his small cock against his Alpha's stomach, unbelievably turned on, certain that by now he was so wet Sherlock would feel the fluid begin to drip onto his thighs. "So hungry for my milk, aren't you?" he purred, squeezing his breast for Sherlock again, wanting to beg desperately for his cock right that second but wanting to see Sherlock as mad with need for him as he felt. "You love that you've done this to me... look at me already, only two weeks carrying your enormous brood and already looking four months gone... already making milk just because you wanted it..."

"At this rate you'll look six months along in just two or three weeks instead of four," the Alpha groaned, suckling even more eagerly at John's confession, "I'll make you grow so quickly for me, John, lavish attention on you and fuck you so well that our pups can't help but get larger in response to my nurturing. Perhaps I'll have to go out and buy you your first nursing bra soon... or maybe I won't, just let your pert nipples show through your shirts, your pretty breasts swelling - getting fuller, rounder, heavier - until you're pleading with me to buy you something to support them." He could feel John's hole dripping and loved it, loved the way his Omega was so needy, rutting against him. He wanted to sink inside his mate's tight heat while John whined and fed him; as he spoke, he parted the Omega's legs even wider, reached one hand down to circle John's slick hole and guide his mate upwards, pushing in slowly when he lined up his cock with his opening. "Yes, John - I love how I've made you like this, how your body responds to my every touch," he hummed low in his throat, his hands roaming over his mate's other breast and belly, "Do you think that if I commanded it, you would swell just for me?"

John keened and arched as Sherlock entered him and began riding his hard cock, undulating his hips as he writhed in his lap, pressing his chest forward to offer Sherlock even more of his thin milk as it continued to drip steadily out of him, leaking, his body producing more and more the more his Alpha suckled. He moaned and blushed at the idea of Sherlock refusing him a nursing bra. "Uunnhhh... fuck, yes, deny me a nursing bra until I beg... want you to be able to open my shirt and suckle from me any time you like," he panted, squeezing his breast for Sherlock with one hand and stroking his belly proudly with the other. At Sherlock's next words his whole body shuddered with lust. "I think... yes, I think I might... but I'll have to eat first, it's the pups' growth that makes me swell, need food to give them something to grow... the most you'll be able to command is about a month's growth, they will refuse to grow any faster than that because it's too dangerous... but it will mean they arrive a month sooner," John gasped, bouncing in Sherlock's lap, fucking himself on his cock.

Sherlock considered his Omega with lust-darkened eyes as his mate bounced on his cock. "But, my sweet Omega," he crooned, coaxing more milk out of John's breast, "I want to keep you pregnant with my pups for as long as possible. Maybe I should command a just a few week's growth, enough to make you look nearly nine months gone, already waddling with widened hips to accommodate my babies. Of course, it means we'll have to adjust the potential measurements for your wedding suit..." The Alpha smirked, letting his mate ride him, snapping his hips up lazily, more than content to let John fuck himself on his cock while he still could. "Didn't you bring home the nourishment you'll need?" he asked sweetly, "I thought I smelled something besides the scent of my gravid Omega.." He pulled his lips back from John's nipple for a moment, smearing the thin milk as much as he could over his mate's breasts, making the Omega's body glisten.

John whimpered in reply, the scent of the cooling takeaway food suddenly becoming irresistible. He bounced more fervently on Sherlock's cock, desperate, getting closer and closer to orgasm. "T-two weeks should be enough to let you see the swell... I'll look five and a half months gone... Three weeks, I'll look six months pregnant... I... I don't care anymore if I can barely walk down the aisle, I'll waddle clutching my best man for support if that's what you want, oh fuck, Sherlock... rub my belly, feel your pups making me swell..." he gasped, knowing he wouldn't last much longer, thrilled by the idea of Sherlock forcing him to grow and swell even faster. "We won't be able to hide it anymore if you command me to swell for you... everyone will know in just a few days..." he gasped and cried out breathily, rapidly approaching his climax, bouncing faster. "Oh god Sherlock, I fucking love having your enormous cock in me! Oh.." he inhaled a sharp breath as he realised something. "I wasn't thinking straight before... I was thinking about what happens when an Alpha commands his Omega to swell with one baby... with multiples, it's different, because they're smaller than single newborns... when commanded to swell, the Omega is still pregnant for nine months because the multiples simply grow to the size of a single newborn instead of staying smaller to avoid fighting for space... fuck, I don't know if I can fit thirteen full-size babies in me..." he panted, coming across Sherlock's stomach with a scream, grinding himself down onto Sherlock's cock as far as possible.

"Oh fuck- John!" Sherlock's climax came crashing over him at the same time as John's, John's words and bouncing sending him hurtling over the edge, his incredibly hard cock pulsing and spurting deep into his Omega's hole as he rubbed his mate's belly eagerly, sucking and lapping at his growing breasts. He snapped his hips up into the Omega as John ground down on him, milking both their climaxes until they were panting and spent. "Christ, you're so fucking gorgeous." The Alpha kissed his way up his Omega's chest sensuously, leaving a trail of bruised bite marks along the side of his neck and nipping at the shell of his ear. "I want it, John," he whispered in his lowest voice, his hands cupping the Omega's belly, "I want you to walk down the aisle at our wedding having to rely on your best friend just to keep you upright, lumbering with your legs bowed under the weight of your girth, your gravid belly swaying so far out in front of you you're afraid it will burst." He brought John into a slow, languid kiss, "I want you to grow for me, John. I want to see you so full by the end of your pregnancy, swollen out with thirteen full-sized pups in you, needing to eat or be fucked every minute of the day to stay satisfied and keep them healthy, your breasts engorged and heavy and leaking thick, creamy milk... Can you? Will you please?"

John's breath was heaving, trying to regain some semblance of a normal rhythm, but when Sherlock murmured low in his ear like that it hitched again. He paused, considering the request, looking into his mate's lust-darkened eyes. "Yes," he breathed. "I'll do it for_ you_. Besides... the bigger the pups are, the healthier they'll be... Hmmm... We should eat, now. There's plenty for both of us, I ordered a double portion... Mmm, I don't want to get off your cock just yet though." He pressed his forehead into his Alpha's shoulder, enjoying being filled for a little while longer before finally slipping off, ignoring the come trickling back down his thighs and walking on shaky legs to the kitchen table. He heated the food and set it out on plates for them both, carrying them to the table before sitting back in his own chair, his fork untouched. He gazed at Sherlock, a playful smirk creeping onto his face. "I want you to feed me, Sherlock. Force me to eat as much as I can handle so you can command me to swell for you, give your pups plenty of fuel."

Sherlock watched John go with a mix of lust and pure love, pleased and amazed at his Omega's willingness to go through with it all. With the swell of his belly and breasts incredibly obvious in his nakedness, and the Alpha's come dripping down his thighs, his mate looked absolutely incredible as he so casually prepared their meal. At John's request, his eyes widened in curiosity and then narrowed in a deep want, a low, approving purr sounding in his throat. He moved his chair closer to John's, and took his mate's utensil in his hand, twirling it on the plate to gather a healthy forkful of noodles. "Shall we begin?" he murmured, observing his mate with an almost predatory gaze. He fed John the first bite, smirking as the Omega eagerly chewed and swallowed and opened his mouth for the next one.

John ate eagerly, giving himself over completely to the Omega part of himself, rubbing his belly proudly as Sherlock fed him, murmuring smug nonsense about how the babies wanted more, wanted to get bigger, ready to grow to please his Alpha. He began to feel full about three-quarters of the way through his portion but obediently let Sherlock feed him all of it, knowing the babies would need as much fuel to grow as possible. When he'd finally finished eating, he groaned and rubbed his belly again. "So full... where do you want to do this? In bed?" he asked softly, knowing that in all probability seeing him grow out an extra three or four inches all in one go would make Sherlock incredibly horny.

"Perhaps in bed," Sherlock replied, helping his mate get to his feet, one hand on John's taut, overfull belly, "I want you to be as comfortable as possible, and you'll likely be experiencing more pressure on your back - lying on something soft will help." At the same time, he could feel his Alpha side demanding that it was done as soon as possible, eager to watch his mate grow before his eyes, under the force of his command, "However," he continued, his voice dangerously lower, "I could simply ask you to do so right here... take you to bed afterwards, get you comfortable..." The idea was becoming more and more appealing, "You wouldn't want to be on your back anyway, have our children growing on top of you and pushing down on your spine... you could adjust best to the changes right here, standing... yes..." Something flashed bright in his eyes, his pure Alpha coming forward, the decision made, "I command you to swell for me, my Omega: I command our pups to grow and your breasts to fill as much as your body will let them - _right now_."

John looked at Sherlock, wide-eyed and a little horrified realising he was going to force him to swell _right then_. He cried out in surprise at Sherlock's command, bracing one arm against Sherlock and the other against the counter, giving Sherlock an uninterrupted view of his torso, unsure of what to expect. It started slowly, as an odd squeezing sensation in his womb, pulling inwards slightly before he felt himself began to inflate, the pups growing and bumping against each other, trying to fit three weeks growth into three minutes. His belly began to flex outwards, barely noticeable at first, his bump curving out further and inflating in size, starting as the small curve it had been that morning and growing, ever outwards, like a slowly inflating balloon, inflating another inch every sixty seconds. He gasped and clutched Sherlock as before his eyes his belly pushed out another inch, two, three... but slowly, his skin stretching taut to accommodate the new size of the babies, each now roughly the size of a small mango, with tiny arms and legs and heads, not just little blobs anymore. He panted heavily, feeling the babies grow heavier in his womb, feeling the weight of them now, his belly now a rounded bump as if he'd swallowed a watermelon rather than a gentle curve. He keened in surprise as the familiar prickling sensation came back to his breasts, inflating with milk until each was the size of an apple, enough for Sherlock to cup them and squeeze them in his palms, dripping milk again until his new round belly glistened with it. "Ohh... Sherlock, I can feel them, I can feel their weight... aahhh!" he cried again, his chest heaving as he trembled and shook from the exertion. Finally, he was finished, fully swollen, looking easily six months pregnant, his breasts now pert little A or B cups rather than his flat manly chest. He stood there, flushed and panting, gasping for breath, and looking desperately to his Alpha for approval.

Sherlock had watched the entire progression with wide, hungry eyes, gazing eagerly on as his Omega's belly and breasts expanded slowly outwards, John's fingers digging into his arms as he trembled and grew, and grew, and grew. John's gasps and noises and looks of mixed surprise and horror at his rapidly changing body sent thrills through the Alpha. He could see the subtle changes in his Omega's form, as well - the newly-formed stretchmarks that marred his belly beautifully, the way his hips sat wider and plumper to accommodate his larger midsection, the way John's stance shifted and temporarily bent from the weight of his abdomen. When it was all finished, the Alpha tentatively stepped forward, his breathing inaudible compared to his Omega's heavy pants. His hands cupped the weight of the globe of the smaller man's stomach, fingers exploring the taut, full flesh in wonder. Quietly, he dipped his head down, taking several long pulls from each breast which made his Omega keen, tasting the slightly thicker milk as it ran over his tongue, claiming the Omega's new body. When he was finished, he looked his trembling, heavy mate in the eyes, his gaze soft, and moved in to gather John in his arms and kiss him sweetly, his hands trailing over his fuller form and exploring its new shape. John looked incredible, gorgeous... just the sight of him like this had the Alpha hard. Part of his mind was not sure whether he felt ecstasy or guilt for putting his mate through such an ordeal; should he have controlled himself and waited until John was at least seated? "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly at long last.

John melted into Sherlock's arms, accepting his sweet kisses in a daze. He whined in pleasure when Sherlock sucked more milk out of him, revelling in the feeling of his mate's hands smoothing over his taut skin. His legs felt like water and he was glad Sherlock was holding him up. It took a few seconds for his mate's words to register and he blinked stupidly a few times before answering. "Round. Skin... tight. Lotion. Need lotion," he managed to say, swaying a little, exhausted from the sudden growth spurt. "Need bed. Cock. Now. Bed, lotion, cock. Please." He pushed his swollen belly into Sherlock's hands, rubbing himself up against the Alpha, his brain only functioning at the most basic level, wholly lost to his Omega. "Need my Alpha," he breathed, lapping submissively at Sherlock's scent gland, the action causing thicker beads of milk to form on his nipples. "Pups want attention from their daddy."

"Mmm, yes, you're so round, my Omega, so gorgeously big. You've been so good for me, now you deserve all the attention I'm going to give you," Sherlock's Alpha was not far beneath the thinning veil of his rational mind, and he could feel it coming to the fore as he saw nothing but Omega in front of him, wanting his approval and his cock, swollen gorgeously full with his pups at his command. It was immensely difficult not to lay his mate on the ground right there and mount him while he pushed his belly into the Alpha's hands. "You'll need water first," he said huskily, his eyes dark as he greedily cupped and stroked the swollen flesh, "And you should finish my portion of food. You and our pups need the sustenance." He smeared the new milk around John's breasts and over the curve of his stomach, making the taut skin glisten and shine, the scent of pregnant Omega heavy in the air and growing stronger by the minute. Dipping down to press a kiss to the farthest curve of John's round belly, the Alpha scooped his Omega up in one smooth motion, easily carrying him across the kitchen and through the door of their bedroom. He laid the gravid man on the bed gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving him whining as he went to retrieve the leftover takeaway, a glass of water, and the bottle of special lotion. "Eat. Drink," he commanded when he returned, handing the meal to his Omega and cracking open the bottle of lotion, warming it between his palms and beginning to rub the heavy swell reverently, growling and moaning approvingly and placing gentle kisses along the skin as he worked.

John purred softly as Sherlock returned, accepting the food and eating it slowly, crooning as Sherlock smoothed the creamy lotion over his stretched skin. He was only vaguely aware that he was John Watson, Captain John H Watson MD no less - right now he was simply a very pregnant Omega whose Alpha wanted him heavy and ripe with his pups and was worshipping his belly. He finished the food and crawled down the bed to get at Sherlock's cock, wanting his Alpha to claim him again, wanting to be tied with him, an act of security. The sudden growth had caused his hormones to go haywire and his scent grew thicker, sweeter, milky and ripe and _knot me I need you to protect me_. He purred as be nuzzled his Alpha's chest, too lost to his Omega for much speech, knowing only that he loved Sherlock, and Sherlock loved him and their pups. He helped Sherlock rub his belly as he attempted to climb into the Alpha's lap, pushing his round womb forward to press against Sherlock's flat abdomen, seeking contact and praise. "Cock, please. Want it," he mewled softly, rubbing his wet entrance against his Alpha's groin. "Need cock. Knot me." He lapped at his mate's scent gland, inhaling more of the scent, his body responding to his Alpha and increasing his lubrication. His crazily spiralling hormones were rolling off him in heady _knot me!_ waves now and he was beginning to feel the warm ache usually associated with heat that could only be soothed by a hard Alpha cock. His body, forced to swell sooner than planned, needed reassurance that this Alpha would stay and would only be satisfied by a thick knot holding them together. "My Alpha... Mmm, so good," he whispered, rolling in Sherlock's lap, pushing his belly into his mate's soothing hands. "Cock please, please? Want it," he begged, needy.

John's scent was intoxicating, overwhelming, and the Omega rubbing himself submissively against him - mewling and moaning for his cock, his round belly pressing forward, his pretty, pert breasts leaking steady streams of milk - was enough to send the last vapours of Sherlock's conscious mind out the window. The Omega that was now trying to squeeze himself in the Alpha's lap despite the size of his round stomach was his, the pups he was so swollen and heavy with were his; John's scent, thick and heady, pleaded with the Alpha to fuck him, knot him, protect him. "My Omega," the Alpha rumbled, "So pretty like this, swollen and heavy because I ordered it. Every part of you so eager to submit." Running his hands over John's pregnant form while the Omega squirmed and whined, he grinned darkly in approval. "So big with my pups, and only going to get bigger. But you're too full for me to take you like this, cockslut." He picked the whimpering, needy man up from his lap and laid him back, spreading his slick thighs wide. The Omega thrust his hole needily up at him, and the Alpha growled; John was trembling, pliant, desperate to be knotted, and he could not deny such a request from his mate - he needed to take care of him, take care of their pups. The Alpha wasted no more time in pushing his enormous, leaking cock inside the Omega's tight heat, already feeling the beginnings of a small knot forming in response to John's scent.

The Omega blushed delicately as his Alpha called him pretty and praised him, pressing his face into the man's warm skin shyly. He keened with loss as his Alpha removed him from his lap, presenting his hole to be fucked and whimpering, needing it. He half-cried-half-gasped with satisfaction as he was filled, the huge Alpha cock forcing his tight walls apart, hot and heavy inside him. He hummed out a high-pitched whine of satisfaction, pressing his hips up to encourage the Alpha to take him, and began rubbing his belly proudly, murmuring further Omega nonsense. "Big healthy pups... such a strong Alpha daddy... growing so well... so perfect... my Alpha gave me so many, such a huge brood... going to swell so round and heavy, look so ripe..." He took hold of his Alpha's hand and pressed it to the hard bump. "Feel your pups in me... so many, you gave me so many of your babies to carry... we'll be able to tell in three weeks how many boys and girls we're having," he purred, reclining decadently as his Alpha fucked him. "Mmm... my Alpha... cock feels so good, so hard, so _big_..." He let his mate continue to rub his belly, pushing it into his hands, as his own hands moved up to cup his little breasts, filled up with milk again and needing relief, the Alpha's command for them to fill with milk leaving them in overdrive. He smoothed his palms over the little mounds, cupped them and jiggled them slightly as his Alpha fucked him a little harder. He squeezed them slowly, watching as they gushed forth more milk, drenching his chest and hands. He mewled happily and kept milking himself, soaking himself and the sheets.

Sherlock watched his Omega beneath him with dark eyes; John's milk was flowing forth in copious amounts, the air thick with the scent of the creamy liquid, his mate making a mess of himself as he squeezed his small breasts. The Alpha loved the look of pleasure his Omega was getting from touching himself like this, loved the mewls and moans, the way he was displaying himself as he desperately tried to keep up with the nourishment his breasts were producing. Sherlock noticed the mounds swelling a little more from the fullness, and it pleased him; it was almost more delicious to watch his mate waste the milk all over himself and their bed than it was to drink from him at the moment. "You love this, don't you, my little cockslut? I can feel all the children I've put in you... they're going to make you swell so big you'll be afraid you'll burst. I know exactly how you'll grow, getting bigger and bigger until your legs bow out as you struggle to walk under the weight of your womb, until you have to keep both hands on your back to balance, your big belly swinging out in front of you, until one day you wake up and find you're just too enormous, your swollen middle keeping you pinned to our bed. You'll still get bigger, though, your leaking, heavy breasts swelling to the size of melons or even larger, constantly paining you with their fullness, my pups getting bigger and bigger inside you until you can hardly fit in our bed, your belly is so large. You'll be so ripe and overfull, completely Omega, just like you are now, lying there in a daze as you wait to birth, still wanting my cock and wanting to submit to me even though you'll be completely at the mercy of your enormous belly. Then it will come your time to birth - you'll be lowing and panting like the Omega animal you are, helpless to lie there through your pains, unable to do anything but tremble and moan while you push out one big pup after another into my waiting hands... So beautiful," he murmured.

When the ache in his breasts had subsided he stopped milking them and went back to rubbing his belly, sighing in bliss as his Alpha fucked him. "Yes, I love this! I'll get so big for you... Let you feed me as I lie there swelling with your pups until I can barely roll over... I'll need help to even walk in just a few months you've put so many pups in me... Ohhh... Everyone will be so jealous when they see my enormous belly, they'll know I must have an incredibly virile Alpha... Mmmm... The pups will start moving soon, you'll be able to feel your brood kicking and rolling in me," he mewled lustfully, a wide smile painting his lips as he cupped and rubbed his round bump. "Ohhh, my Alpha... Need your knot, please, knot me... Love you, need you, need your knot... Want to feel it stretching me, so large and pulsing, holding you in me... Yours, your Omega... Need your knot," he begged desperately, attempting to wrap his legs around Sherlock to hold him closer, reaching up to stroke his Alpha's chest, smiling up at him, blissed out on the feeling of pleasing his Alpha. "Knot me, Sherlock... Please," he whispered, pressing himself as close as possible to his mate, his breathing hitching as he was fucked.

Sherlock dipped down to capture his Omega's lips. "Mine," he murmured, picking up his pace, his knot swollen larger from John's words. He nipped, bit, and suckled, pulling small cries of pain/pleasure from his mate as John begged him. "Mine," he said again, his hands guiding John's over the Omega's round belly, as if showing him his claim as they felt its size together. "Mine," he growled, taking several long pulls from each of the Omega's tender breasts again, the milk dribbling down his chin as John threw his head back, crying out babbled pleas and praises. "Mine," he breathed, moving back up to John's lips, pulling his mate into a demanding, possessive, yet infinitely tender kiss as he snapped his hips hard into him, the large knot forcing its way through the Omega's entrance and beginning to expand. Sherlock cried out into the kiss, feeling John's tight heat clench around him, the world rushing around them and nearly going white with the intensity of it all.

John purred happily as Sherlock claimed him, agreeing with a soft whimper of "yours" every time. The more Sherlock's warm hands smoothed over him firmly, the more his mate kissed and suckled at him, the more his Omega glowed, the more his pleasure built; not hot and needy, but sweetly, like a crystalline golden cloud, gossamer cobweb stands wrapping around both of them and encapsulating them in love and light. As his Alpha knotted him the cloud shattered around him and dissolved like a fizzing firework, glitter hanging in the air as he pulsed with a dry orgasm, pure ecstasy made physical. He gripped Sherlock's cock tightly, his body milking it to give the Alpha pleasure. "Yours Sherlock, all yours. Your bondmate, your _pregnant_ Omega... Yours," he breathed happily, carding a hand through Sherlock's soft curls, his conscious mind starting to emerge from the hormone-soaked fuzz now he'd been knotted and felt secure. "Mmm... I always wanted to touch your hair. It always looked so soft and bouncy... I was right," he smiled. "Ohh... Love... I think it'll calm down overnight, but you seem to have put my milk production into overdrive... Want to give me a hand?" His smile turned coy as he felt his breasts began to fill again, his milk a little thicker. "I love you, Sherlock. Such a good Alpha, taking care of me when I need you. Do you know how good it feels for me when you knot me? I can _feel_ how much you love me... The way it fills me, it's like I'm complete. I feel like you're part of me, part of my soul," he murmured softly, still petting his mate's hair. "I'm glad you commanded me to swell for you. I've been _aching_ to tell everyone about this..." he paused to rub his belly fondly, smiling. "Now we can't hide it, we'll have to tell them tomorrow. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them how many babies you put in me." He gazed at his Alpha, eyes shining with adoration, and knew he'd never been happier than he was at that moment.

"Yes, mine. I love you," Sherlock rumbled reverently, his eyes sparkling bright and sentient as he met his Omega's gaze and pulled his mate into a sweet, tender kiss. "I love you so much." He was not prone to such sentimental phrases as his mate's, but he knew John understood just as well. Coupled together like this, he could feel his mate's emotions with absolute clarity, as if they were indeed of one soul, John's bliss radiating through him even as Sherlock's deep, quiet love was transferred to his partner, the intensity of it overwhelming yet comforting. "Let me take care of you, my love," he said gently, moving to take one of John's swollen nipples between his reddened lips and beginning to nurse. "I know how much you wanted to show them," he said in agreement during a pause, "There's no way of hiding this, my Omega" His hands cupped the sides of the swell as he drank more.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, stroking his back as he suckled. "I wanted to show them because I'm so proud of you... I want to rub their faces in it for ever doubting you. I want them all to know how special you are, love," he whispered softly. "I want everyone to know how completely I'm yours, carrying your pups, ripe with your babies, the litter of thirteen you gave me." He paused, crooning softly, making comforting noises in his throat as his Alpha emptied one breast and began to suckle at the other, drawing his milk from him with long, slow pulls. "I looked it up, you know. The largest known litter... until now... was ten pups," he breathed, cupping the back of his Alpha's head. "This litter you've put in me will be the largest number of pups to come from one pregnancy... ever. I want /you/ to tell everyone how many we're having. Mmm, Sherlock... I love you, so much. Sometimes I'm afraid I'll wake up and find out this was all a dream, that it's still the morning my heat hit and we're not bonded with pups on the way... And then I get to wake up next to you, in our bed, and daydream about decorating the nursery. I'm going to love birthing them, pushing baby after baby out for you as you catch them and put them in their cots, tending to them as I begin to birth the next one," he smiled, pressing a kiss into his Alpha's curls.

Sherlock finished John's second breast and moved up John's body to give him a long, languid kiss. "No, you have me, John. Some days I wonder the same things about us as well, but it's not a dream - you are my mate, my only chosen One, and I love you more than words can ever say. I've filled you with _thirteen _pups," a deep sense of pride sang through him as he recalled John's information, "that will show everyone how strong our bond is." He hummed and ran a hand through John's sandy hair, stroking gently along the side of the Omega's swell with the other. "I want to show them because I'm proud of you, too - dropping so many eggs for me, and able to carry them all. I never would have thought any less of you if you hadn't, but as it stands, you are very, very fertile," the Alpha smirked. "I can't wait for you to birth them all. You'll do so well - your body was made for it. I'll make sure our babies are taken care of as you labour, and help you, too, as much as I can manage."

John closed his eyes and smiled as his Alpha's hand carded through his hair and hummed lightly at the band on his belly. "I'm only this fertile for _you_," he reminded his mate gently. "Nobody else could have made me drop that many eggs. Nobody else could have fertilised them all or given me enough love to let them all attach... I know you will, love. You'll calm me as I push out every single one of the thirteen full-sized pups you've filled me with. I'll watch as you swaddle them, hand them to me for their first feed, and lay them in their cot as I prepare to birth the next one, pushing it out for you," he purred sleepily. "Mmmm, Sherlock... I'm tired..." he yawned. "How many times did you claim me today? Hardly surprising..." he yawned again, nuzzling into his Alpha's shoulder, wrapping his bump in his arms, wriggling a little, clenching around Sherlock's still-inflated knot and beginning to drift off to sleep, his scent changing to _peaceful contented Omega_, the ripe milky notes of his pregnancy coming through strongly.

"Four, at least," Sherlock hummed proudly. "I'll do my best to make sure you always know how much I love you, John, and our pups as well," he murmured, wrapping his arms around the Omega and pressing a kiss to his temple. "Rest, my love. We've had quite a day so far, and your body has been through much. I'm not surprised you are so worn out."

"Alright. Hmm... I love you, babydaddy," he hummed, smoothing his cheek across Sherlock's chest, comforted by his arms and his knot. He closed his eyes and rested, not allowing himself to fall asleep until the knot deflated, wanting to enjoy every second of it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

John woke to find Sherlock still beside him, sleeping. He ran a hand over his stomach, smiling, before giving a start and looking down - he'd almost forgotten that Sherlock had commanded him to swell. Silently he got out the scanner and quickly had images of the babies on the screen, tiny forms with recognisable limbs and heads. "Wake up, love... Look at this," he said softly, stroking his mate's chest.

"Mmmph," Sherlock replied sleepily. Eyes still closed, he ran a hand over his Omega's torso, smiling in satisfaction as it moved over a heavy breast, along the beginning of the round curve of pregnant belly, and down over... cool gel? He groggily blinked his eyes awake in curiosity, staring at his mate's gel-slicked belly before it clicked as he caught sight of the wand in John's hand. "Oh..," he breathed, gaze snapping to the scanner's screen his eyes wide in pride and amazement as he observed the tiny forms that were now more recognizably pups. "Incredible."

John moved the wand over the round globe of his stomach slowly, showing the Alpha each of his babies in turn. They were all growing well and looked perfectly healthy. John smiled widely and kissed his mate's lips sweetly. "Thank you for filling me with your pups, love. Now I think today would be a good day to announce them, don't you? If we swear Mrs Hudson to secrecy we can tell her first... Best make sure she's sitting down before we tell her how many you put in me," he smiled, cleaning the gel off his belly. He got off the bed, a little unbalanced from the new weight in his womb, and had a quick shower before dressing efficiently, a thin vest which clung to his pert breasts and round bump under a blue cotton button-down shirt. He threw on a jumper over the top, a baggy one, but the outer curve of his belly was still visible. He went to Sherlock, claiming a tender kiss and seeking his approval. "Once I've put my parka on the bump won't be visible."

"I'm surprised you have things that still fit," Sherlock mused, looking John over with semi-approval, and noticing that the Omega now wore tracksuit bottoms to accommodate his new waistline. "Don't put the parka on just yet - you don't want to get overheated while we're still indoors. We'll fetch it before we leave Baker Street. You can simply stand out of sight while I get Mrs Hudson seated." He pulled at the baggy material of the jumper with a small frown. "Surely you have something more form-fitting? Out of everything that used to fit you so well, there must be something that will show off your size better than this." The Alpha turned to John's closet and began rummaging through it for a smaller garment. "Here," he said finally, pulling out an oatmeal-coloured one, "Do you think this will do?"

John simply smiled agreeably and exchanged it for the one he was wearing. Sherlock was right; it hugged his belly, clinging to the rounded bump and displaying it proudly. "Better?" He had hoped for a more dramatic reveal - if he wasn't wearing his parka indoors now, the bump would be instantly obvious instead of hidden until he chose to reveal it. But if this was what Sherlock wanted, he was happy to do it. Unconsciously his hand moved to his belly and began to rub it in protective circular motions, an entirely Omega action.

Sherlock had a moment of satisfaction and pleasure before he cocked his head, suddenly considering that his Omega may have chosen the other size for a reason. "Yes, much. But is it better for you?" he questioned. His eyes dropped to watch John rub his own belly, and he felt pride at the Omega's instinctive movements.

John saw Sherlock's eyes drop and followed them, turning a little red when he realised. He kept stroking anyway and smiled at him. "It's fine. If we want to hide it I can always hold my coat in front of the bump, to give them time to prepare for the news. Although with your brother I do rather want to parade in wearing just my vest and climb onto his desk to shove the bump in his face," he smirked. He reached out for his Alpha and kissed him again. "Shall we start sharing our news?" he breathed into his ear, excited to tell Mrs Hudson.

"Yes, of course," Sherlock grinned eagerly, kissing John's cheek and then pulling back to kiss him properly. In a few minutes they were heading downstairs, Sherlock holding John's arm for support and balance despite the doctor's half-hearted protests. He'd decided John should hold his coat as he suggested, folded over his arms to hide his round belly, so they could be side-by-side as he revealed the pregnancy. "Mrs Hudson," the Alpha smiled as the landlady opened the door, "May we come in? John and I would like to have a short chat before we head out the door." "Of course, dear," Mrs Hudson smiled, inviting them in, "Please, do sit down. Coffee or tea for you?" "No, I rather think not," Sherlock said kindly, gently encouraging the woman to sit down in a chair.

John sat down next to Sherlock, suddenly feeling very shy and nervous. He refused the offered drinks and put his hand in the crook of Sherlock's arm for emotional reassurance. He waited until Mrs Hudson was seated before summoning the courage to speak. "We've got some good news," he smiled shyly. "Two pieces of good news, actually. Firstly...we're getting married," he beamed, knowing Mrs Hudson would be excited about the event. He smiled fondly at her gushing congratulations and waited for her to calm down before they told her the rest.

Sherlock placed one hand over John's, and another around his mate's waist sensing his Omega's apprehension. "The second bit of news is a bit larger," the Alpha began with a smirk, when the Beta woman had calmed, "Is a bit larger." He took a deep breath, his pride shining through his eyes as he prepared to reveal John's condition for the first time. "You see, John is expecting..." he allowed his mate to set aside the jacket, revealing his swollen chest and stomach. The landlady gave something between a gasp and a squeal, but Sherlock stopped all the questions prepared to fall from her lips as he continued "...thirteen."

John blushed a little at the gasp and the look of pure shock on their landlady's face as she spluttered and tried to ask questions, her voice only audible by dogs and bats. "_Thirteen_?! Oh good gracious... But that's never... So many! All in one pregnancy! Oh, my dears..." she beamed at them, pressing her hand on Sherlock's forearm in congratulations, knowing better than to touch a pregnant Omega without his Alpha's permission. John saw the knowing look in her eyes and blushed a little deeper. "We still want to keep renting Baker Street, but obviously with this many babies we'll need to move to a larger home. We'll keep Baker Street as our bolthole and crash pad, and of course you'll be welcome to come and visit us whenever you like," he smiled warmly as he reassured her. "We're going to tell everyone else today, so please don't tell Mrs Turner until we get back, alright?" he said sternly but with obvious affection. She nodded her agreement, dumbstruck by the sheer number of pups Sherlock had put in him.

Eventually, the Beta woman tried to find her words again, but was only able to manage, "Oh, _boys_," each time, before beaming at them both again, looking somewhere between joy and worry, happy tears beading in her eyes. "But you look six months along with one!" she scolded, "How long have you been keeping this a secret? I swear I saw you just the other day and you looked perfectly fine, not a change in sight!" "Just a few weeks," the Alpha answered, "We've been able to keep it hidden under most of his clothing until now, but just yesterday he had quite the growth spurt... We wished to wait to tell everyone until the evidence of the pregnancy was visible." The landlady smiled in understanding. "You are allowed to touch my Omega, if he chooses to give you permission," Sherlock said gently, kissing Mrs Hudson's cheek and putting a hand on her shoulder, "Though if he agrees, I would ask that you make certain it is still fine with me on later occasions. I am not sure how I may react in the future, especially as he draws close to his due date."

John smiled at his Alpha as his possessive, protective nature came out and squeezed his arm in acknowledgement before turning back to Mrs Hudson. "The babies aren't moving yet... they won't be for another few weeks. But if you like you can touch the bump." He lifted his jumper, but left the shirt and vest in place and sat patiently as Mrs Hudson pressed her hand to the bump, drawing back after ten or fifteen seconds. He realised he didn't actually like it, any hands on him that were not _Sherlock's_ felt _wrong_. He'd put up with it, very occasionally, for Mrs Hudson, and probably Lestrade, but he decided that was it. Nobody else got to touch his bump.

After they'd said their goodbyes he stopped Sherlock just behind the front door. He lifted his jumper again, his shirt and vest as well this time, and guided Sherlock's hands to his bare flesh. "Touch me... please... it felt wrong. I didn't like it. Need you to take the feeling away," he whined, wanting his Alpha's touch on his pregnant belly.

Sherlock hushed him gently, bringing his other hand to cup the bare flesh as well, gently moving them everywhere over the taut, stretchmarked bulge with satisfaction. "No one else will be able to touch your bare skin like this," he crooned quietly, "No one. They'll be able to look when your clothes get too small to fit over your full belly, but never touch. If they do, they may find themselves losing the use of a hand." He pressed his lips to John's, pushing the Omega back against the door as his hands explored the rounded flesh, erasing the last evidence of the touch that was, not his. "You'll never display yourself like this to anyone but me, not without my permission. No one may so much as touch you anymore without my permission."

John eagerly kissed him back, his mate's soft lips and gentle hands soothing him. "Never... Mmmm, yours... your babies," he purred, the Beta's touch erased, his inner Omega content again. "My strong, perfect Alpha... I know you'll keep everyone away from me, you'll be so _possessive_... I'll love it." He purred again, rubbing his face against Sherlock's shoulder as his Alpha caressed his belly. "That's better... thank you, love," he breathed, kissing him sweetly as he pulled his clothing back down. "Scotland Yard next, I think? Lestrade first. He'll be happy for us... then Donovan and Anderson. I can't _wait_ to see the jealousy in their eyes... the envy when they realise how _huge_ your knot must be to have held enough come inside me to fertilise thirteen eggs..." He smiled coyly. "Let's get in a cab... there will be too many _strangers_ on the tube." He wriggled into his parka and permitted Sherlock to zip it up, standing obediently still as the Alpha fussed and tucked, zipped and patted, until he was completely protected against the cold.

It took several minutes before Sherlock was pleased with how his Omega was covered, and finally led him out the door to hail a cab. As they passed through the doors of New Scotland Yard, the Alpha found it difficult to keep the proud smirk off his face. Before heading into the DI's office, he pulled John into an empty bathroom, unzipping the coat to have his mate fold it over his arms again, the task covering his bump while both keeping him from overheating and preventing his hands from wandering to his belly before it was time. Shortly thereafter found them knocking at Lestrade's door and stepping inside to greet the rather disgruntled detective. "What is it, Sherlock?" the grey-haired Inspector frowned, "You couldn't have just called? I'm a bit busy at the moment." "This is more important than your trivial paperwork," Sherlock stated, sweeping past him to offer John a chair.

John looked at Sherlock askance. He'd never offered John chairs before, it might give the game away, but luckily Lestrade didn't notice, simply scowling at Sherlock as he reluctantly accepted their presence and dropped back into the seat behind his desk. "Go on then, what is it," Lestrade said wearily, running a hand through his hair in exasperation at the delay to the mountain of paperwork he had to get through. "Well... Sherlock and I have an announcement to make," John began, growing apprehensive. It was one thing to announce he was pregnant... admitting to Lestrade that he was carrying thirteen pups, so many he must have begged for them, and would get so hugely pregnant he couldn't _stand_ was entirely another. He took a calming breath and continued. "I'm pregnant." He smiled a little as he said it and lowered his coat, revealing his rounded belly to Lestrade. The inspector's jaw dropped. "Bloody hell! But... I saw you not two weeks ago, where the hell did this come from?!" He gesticulated at John's impressive girth. "What are you having, an elephant?!"

"No," Sherlock rumbled, drawing himself up to his full height as he stood imposingly behind his Omega, his hands cupping John's shoulders, "He is having thirteen of my pups." His eyes flashed dangerously, as if daring the DI to make such insinuations about his mate again. Lestrade, however, could not tear his eyes away from John's rounded belly, his mouth still half open in absolute astonishment. "Th- _thirteen_?" he breathed finally, looking from John to Sherlock. The consulting detective could see the other man's mind working to piece together how such a number came about, the bits of the puzzle not quite fitting together- until suddenly they did, and the Detective Inspector blushed brightly, sitting back in his chair. "Well- that's-," he broke into a broad grin, chortling a little to himself, "that's truly incredible. Congratulations! Never would've thought you would be one to want pups of your own, Sherlock."

John smiled warmly at the congratulations, rubbing his belly absent-mindedly. He dropped his eyes to the floor at Lestrade's last words and tried not to bite his lip - he'd been thinking the same thing. He knew Sherlock was excited and that he loved all of their pups already, but couldn't help wondering if they'd ever have got to this point if John's heat hadn't come early and caught them out. He waited for Sherlock to respond, almost as eager to hear his words as the inspector. He started thinking about how to tell Donovan and Anderson, remembering what Sherlock had said about John cradling his bump while Sherlock stood behind him splaying his hands over it protectively and decided that was perfect, smiling at the idea. Lestrade had certainly looked shocked and more than a little impressed when he realised how they'd managed to conceive so many and the expression would be untempered by respect or regard when it appeared on the faces of the other two. He smiled to himself, still stroking his bump, purring quietly to himself without realising it.

"They are not pups of my own- they are pups with John," Sherlock replied with absolute certainty. "The idea of children would have been abhorrent with anyone else, yes, but with John, I have always found the desire for children in the back of my mind- though it was not until given the opportunity that I allowed it to truly come forward." He dropped his eyes to his mate at the sound of John's purring, watching his Omega with such absolute adoration that it prompted a gentle exclamation of "Oi, get a room, you two," from the DI. The Alpha huffed his annoyance before taking the seat next to his mate, and lifting John onto his lap with both defiance and protectiveness, his hands splaying wide over the bulge of his partner's belly.

John smiled happily and purred louder at his mate's words, crooning softly as he was pulled into his lap. He leaned back into his chest, soothed by his Alpha holding their pups. He was rapidly being taken over by his inner Omega and realising this gave a brief shake of his head as if to clear it. "Would you call Donovan and Anderson through? We might as well get the unpleasantries out of the way," he grimaced resignedly. Lestrade paused and shared his look of distaste, picking up the phone and dialling their extensions to order them to his office. John leaned in to Sherlock's ear while the inspector was arguing with Anderson ("Yes, now!") and whispered to him coyly. "Remember what happened last time we were here and I was sat on your lap? I think maybe we should make use of the same facilities... This time we could even add something, say... My milk? My breasts are getting full..."

Sherlock glanced quickly at the preoccupied DI. Lestrade was looking Heavenward in annoyance, as if trying to show God that these were the kinds of people he had to deal with, and that it'd be nice if he took note and cut the man some some slack every now and then. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Alpha lightly cupped John's breasts through the fabric, giving them just enough of a squeeze to set them leaking, knowing the creamy milk was already easily beginning to soak through the vest and undershirt. "I think that sounds perfect, my eager little Omega," Sherlock whispered hotly on John's ear, the beginnings of an erection already able to be felt through his trousers, "You'll be dripping for me soon, considering I haven't fucked you yet today. I know how you get when you're desperate for me to fill you up." He enunciated the last words slowly, with a smirk of satisfaction as the Omega shuddered and choked back a moan. Recognizable footsteps could be heard in the hallway, and the Alpha guided his hands to more or less appropriate places, beginning to splay his fingers over John's swell. At the gasps and looks of horror from the newcomers in the doorway, the Alpha broke into a wide, toothy grin.

Donovan's response was nothing if not predictable. "Oh don't tell me... Of course you're having pups with the _Freak_," she sneered nastily. "Did he make you? Blink twice for yes." She gasped as the size of John's belly became more obvious as he wriggled a little in his Alpha's lap, grinding against his growing erection. "How... How did you get so big so fast?! Did he force you to swell too?!" Anderson was still silent, an envious and slightly predatory look on the Alpha's face. The scent of pregnant Omega was thick in the air and he _wanted_ it. Good Omega, so fertile... He could replace the pups in him with his own. Yes...

John simply glared at her. "He didn't force me to do anything. I _asked_ him to breed me. The bump is so big because Sherlock... aah!" He screamed and lashed out as Anderson lunged for him, trying to pull him out of Sherlock's lap. He landed a decent blow to his stomach and instantly rolled off Sherlock's lap to stand behind his mate, growling angrily and holding his bump protectively.

Sherlock was on his feet the instant John rolled off and was behind him, and had Anderson pinned against the wall the very next, one hand expertly pinning both of Anderson's, the other closed over his throat as he snarled with rage. He could smell John's distress, and the hand closed tighter despite the other Alpha's obvious whimpering and thrashing. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" the DI cried, leaping up from behind his desk and hurrying to insert himself between them. Donovan was standing in dumbstruck shock as Anderson began turning a peculiar shade of blue. "Sherlock, _let him go,_" Lestrade said sternly, not daring to touch the angry Alpha. "**I'll kill him first**," Sherlock hissed. "John is safe. Look after him and let me take care of this, please," the Detective Inspector soothed, looking urgently at the still-struggling Alpha, whose movements were becoming weaker and weaker as the seconds passed, "Don't make me have to tranq you." He pulled a small syringe from his pocket and held the needle against Sherlock's shoulder, his thumb ready to depress the plunger. "_Please_," he tried again, and Sherlock's eyes flickered to the needle, "You can't take care of your Omega when you've been subdued."

John had backed into the corner as Sherlock pinned Anderson, behind Lestrade, who his mind told him was _safe_ and would _protect_ him while Sherlock was busy. He quieted and kept stroking his bump, his angry growls softening to edgy purrs as his Alpha protected him. There was a moment of absolute silence and tension - and then Sherlock slowly released his hold, Anderson gasping loudly for air. But before the man could sink to the ground, Sherlock's hand was out again, fingernails slashing deep across the other Alpha's face to leave a permanent mark of his shame. Lestrade nodded, his mouth set in a firm line, the needle slipping into his pocket again. "Mister Anderson, you are on unpaid leave until further notice. Expect to be referred to mandatory classes in which you learn to _control yourself. _Donovan, take him-" "**_Thirteen,_**_" _Sherlock interrupted, staring hard at Donovan as he enveloped John in a protective embrace, lapping gently along his Omega's face and stroking his back soothingly, "My Omega is carrying thirteen of my pups. You cannot _force _that on any person, it can only come from the strength of a bond, the body sensing an absolutely nurturing Alpha. It can only come from love, which, despite what you may think, is a concept I well understand when it comes to John."

John felt an odd sense of pride as his Alpha marked the challenger, feeling Sherlock's dominance. He sank eagerly into his Alpha's arms, crooning and humming, turning his face up for Sherlock to claim, pressing his bump into Sherlock's flat stomach. He was only vaguely aware that his Alpha was talking and whined in agreement to whatever it was he was saying.

Donovan watched them with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open. At Sherlock's declaration of the sheer _number _of pups John was carrying her eyebrows rose still higher, jaw a little slacker, before collecting herself and nodding in a grudging form of respect. She'd been so wrong about Sherlock, she couldn't bring herself to smile at them, but she'd never cast aspersions on their bond again. She escorted the slightly shell-shocked Anderson out of the room, dragging his arm a little more roughly than was strictly necessary.

John leaned further into his Alpha's embrace, only satisfied when his entire face had been cleaned. Lestrade stayed quiet, sitting back behind his desk both to show that he wasn't a threat and to give them the space they needed. When John finally drew back a little, satisfied that he'd been protected and reclaimed, Lestrade opened his mouth to apologise for the behaviour of his staff but was cut off by John. "Nest. Now. Please? Home, nest?" he purred, nuzzling into his Alpha's neck and lapping at his scent gland.

"Yes, my Omega," Sherlock crooned soothingly, "Soon." They could tell Mycroft later; for now John needed stability, reassurance, the comfort of being able to nest. He began to guide him towards the exit before pausing, and turning back to the DI. "Thank you," he said, tilting his head in respect to the other man. "You can thank me by filling out the extra paperwork this is going to cost me," Lestrade grumbled, before giving him a look of acknowledgement, "You're welcome. When John comes around again, tell him I'm sorry, yeah? God, I really am. You were well within your rights to react the way you did - the bastard had it coming to him." Sherlock nodded, and a corner of his mouth quirked up into a half-smile, "I knew there was a reason I picked you as my Best Man." Lestrade blinked. "What? Hey, wait a sec- Sherlock- Sherlock!" But the Alpha was already out the door, leading his mate towards the elevator to take him home. "Mad bastard," the DI sighed, a hint of a grin playing across his lips as he turned back to his mountain of paperwork.

John clung to Sherlock's shirt as he spoke to Lestrade, none of the words sinking in, having dropped entirely into Omega mode out of instinct. He whined and nuzzled his Alpha a little more, vaguely registering that someone had said his name and squeaking softly in reply. He pressed as close as possible to Sherlock as he was led out of Scotland Yard, clinging to his arm and wriggling closer to him in the cab, pressing his face into him, inhaling his scent deeply and encouraging his Alpha's hands to cup and stroke his bump. The ride home seemed interminably long and the second the cab rolled to a stop outside Baker Street John was tugging at Sherlock to get him up the stairs faster, not caring about mundane things like _paying the fare_. He held Sherlock's hand tightly, hugging his arm as they climbed the stairs and the second they were in the front door John began stripping as Sherlock locked and bolted the door behind him before stalking off to check all the windows. When he returned John had managed to get out of his tracksuit bottoms and socks and jumper but was having problems with his shirt, the buttons too fiddly for his shaky fingers. "Sherlock... get it off... smells wrong... smells like _him_... don't want it," he whined desperately, distressed. He whimpered in relief as his Alpha growled and tore the shirt off him, buttons scattering everywhere, and the vest soon followed. John tugged at Sherlock's arm again, dragging him towards the bedroom, wanting to climb into bed with his mate. He threw up the duvet and wriggled under it, making a kind of tent for them, a warm cocoon of bedding that just smelled of _them_. He whined uncertainly and reached for his Alpha, settling his face into his chest and lapping at him. "My Alpha... need you... put your scent on me, please, please? Such a good protector... Took such good care of me and our pups..."

"My Omega." Sherlock carefully pulled John's naked body close, running his hands everywhere over his mate's gravid form. He spread the Omega's legs and gently pressed his cock inside his wet hole to pacify him further, rocking his mate back and forth as he fucked him lovingly, reclaiming his upset partner with the utmost care and attention. His fingers trailed over the Omega's heavy belly, running over each inch of stretched skin again and again, cleaning away the traces of the other Alpha and replacing them with his scent. He kissed John deeply, the whimpers of uncertainty giving way to those of need and pleasure, Sherlock's mouth greedily pulling more noises from his mate. Trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, he refreshed the dark bruises he had suckled into his Omega's skin just the day before and added bright new ones to the tanned flesh, before latching on to one breast, so swollen with milk that it looked to be painful; the Alpha whimpered in sympathy as he began to nurse, milking the Omega with his other hand to give him more relief. He could feel John getting wetter around him and growled; it took control to claim his mate so gently after such an episode, when much of his Alpha wanted to claim the Omega roughly until he was crying out as Sherlock pounded into him, groping and covering every part of his mate he could reach with his scent.

John sighed in relief as his Alpha entered him and clenched needily around the huge cock filling him, mewling contentedly as Sherlock latched on and drank from him, comforted by the gentle way Sherlock was fucking him. Once Anderson's repulsive scent had been entirely erased he relaxed, giving up more of his milk for Sherlock, hearing his growl and panting needily. "Yes... yes Sherlock, please, claim me like you want to, it's better now... pups are safe, oohhhhh, harder, please, need to feel you _own_ me..." He gasped as Sherlock's thrusts got harder, loving the raw possessiveness and residual anger radiating from the Alpha. He felt his orgasm build, encouraged by the security he was getting from his mate, intensified by Sherlock's now-rough thrusts, feeling himself be claimed, screaming a little as Sherlock took him. He tilted his head back, allowing himself to be fucked hard, loving the slick slide of Sherlock's enormous cock, yelping as it bottomed out each time. "Knot, please... oh please, knot me, my Alpha, knot me, I need it, yours..." he whimpered desperately, thinking only of his Alpha and how well he'd protected him that day. "I'm so lucky... such a good Alpha, you'd have killed him for me, wouldn't you, if Lestrade hadn't been there... ohhhh fuck Sherlock, so good... you protected me so well," he purred, kissing his Alpha's lips lustfully, placing his hands on his arse and squeezing the plump flesh, encouraging his deeper thrusting, wordlessly begging for his knot.

The air under the covers was hot and humid, smelling heavily of sweat, sex, and both their scents as Sherlock fucked John roughly, grunting and growling as he marked his possession of the Omega, shoving his cock inside his partner so hard as to purposely cause his mate to scream more, encouraging the noises from John with sharp nips of approval along his lips and jaw. "**Would've let him die under my hand for what he tried to do to you,**" he snarled, even the memory of the other Alpha's scent on John rapidly driving him into a frenzy; it was gone, but he had not allowed himself to truly feel the burning anger as he tried to calm his Omega. Now that John was fine, there was nothing to stop him from going absolutely mad over it. "**No one touches my Omega. You are ****_mine_**." His languid kisses became rough and sharp, some drawing blood, his hands massaging and groping his Omega's breasts, squeezing their creamy milk out between his fingers, and he pressed his mate farther into the bed, looming over him, absolutely dominating. His cock swelled even larger in his rage, filling and stretching the Omega as he rammed into him, and he could feel an enormous knot forming at its base. John screamed again as the Alpha sank his teeth deep into their bondbite with a snarl, his knot breaching his mate's abused entrance and pumping even fuller to hold them together as he filled John's body with his seed.

The world for John was reduced to sensations; there was only the starchy cotton against his back, his Alpha above him and inside him, the warm sweat-sticky flesh of the man and the hardness of his enormous cock as it filled him, almost brutal, the snarls and the growls and the kiss-bites, the scent of Alpha rage and possessiveness and the sound of his own breathy screaming as he was fucked so hard it nearly hurt, the blood drawn from his lips barely registering. He moaned lustfully at the Alpha's admission that he would have ended the life of the challenger, agreeing with half-syllables to Sherlock's assertion of ownership. "Ye... you- -ours, Sher- lock," he panted, mewling in relief as Sherlock milked him, loving his strong hands. He spread his legs a little further for his mate, chanting "_yours, yours, yours_" over and over again, feeling the cock inside him swell impossibly more, the beginnings of a knot so large he wasn't sure he could take it teasing his entrance. His mate's teeth claiming him again, digging into their bondbite, coupled with the sensation of being knotted more securely than ever before, tore a desperate scream from his lips and he chanted and babbled nonsense, praises, wrapping his arms securely around Sherlock and clinging to him like he was a lifebelt. He tilted his head up to his mate, seeking a tender, slow kiss to soothe his bloodied lips, then burrowed his face into his Alpha's neck.

As he calmed, he began to cry, quietly at first then a little louder, sobbing into Sherlock's shoulder still clinging to him. He couldn't find the words to express what he was feeling, he simply knew he needed to cry; he'd been so _terrified_ when Anderson had lunged towards him, not for himself but for their pups. He'd never experienced a fear so complete and visceral, so complete an urge to _protect and escape_. Captain John Watson would have stood his ground and fought - and he'd have won easily - but now he was just Sherlock's pregnant Omega and the decision to stand behind Sherlock and rely on him for protection had been instinctual and absolute. Everything had changed, and he wouldn't change it back for the world, but he was more than a little overwhelmed by what he was feeling, able to let himself feel because his Alpha had knotted and claimed him. Now that the sex frenzy had passed his lips were beginning to sting where they bled, which added a little extra pain to his weeping, kissing his Alpha's neck sweetly and tenderly. "Sher... Sherlock... I was so scared... for the pups," he sobbed, "I didn't even know what to do except move behind you. I was a Captain in the army, if that had been a battle I'd have been killed, why couldn't I think of what to do, how to fight? Why did I run?" he choked out brokenly, feeling like a coward, he'd moved out of the way to let someone else defend him and their pups.

"John," Sherlock murmured, his voice deep and tender. He hushed his Omega with an apologetic press of soft lips to the bloodied ones of his lover, suckling away the red stains and laving gently over the wounds to begin the healing process. The wetness of John's tears shone on his own cheeks when he moved back, and he nuzzled his saddened mate, allowing him to sob as he spoke. "You ran to protect our pups. You are perfectly capable of fighting still, but not in this condition - our children are too vulnerable." The Alpha smoothed a hand over the swell of John's belly, "Your body tells you to keep them safe, knows that I will take care of the combat while you remove yourself from harm's way. You still can fight in a pinch- you shoved away Anderson's initial advance very effectively- but what if he had landed a blow to your stomach?" Sherlock shook his head, his eyes reflecting his Omega's distress. "Someday you will fight by my side again, but not now. Can you understand that? It is too risky. You know it is by instinct, though it goes against everything else you are." He hid his face in John's shoulder, his gentle caresses unspoken apologies for everything that had happened, both between them and back at the Yard. "Had I guessed the danger, I never would have deliberately put you in such a situation. I've failed you and our pups by underestimating the risk."

John stopped sobbing at Sherlock's words, quieting to occasional sniffles and little hitches of breath. He nodded his understanding, humming at the caresses, pressing his nose into Sherlock's hair. "No, Sherlock, you didn't fail us," he said gently. "We were at Scotland Yard, a building quite literally full of policemen, in a room with two witnesses. It should have been about as safe as we could get. You were right about Anderson - he really is an idiot. How can you think you failed us when you protected us so well? He never stood a chance against you." He lapped gently at his Alpha's face, cleaning it of the tears he'd picked up from John. "And now he's on unpaid leave so at least you won't have to deal with his incompetence ruining cases for a while. Aahhhh..." he sighed blissfully as his Alpha came again, pulsing strongly inside him, filling him up with more seed. "Ohh, love... Feels so good... When your knot goes down I want you to rub your come into my skin. Want your scent on me as strongly as possible next time I go outside," he murmured, pressing his body closer to Sherlock's and kissing his neck, knowing the scent would now have edges of anger and possessiveness. Any Alpha that could scent it would barely dare to _look_ at John. "Remind me when we're looking at houses?" he muttered, the urge to nest overwhelming.

"This weekend," Sherlock murmured, his tongue laving over John's scent gland as he kissed the spot softly. Guilt still curled heavily in him over what had transpired; he had protected his Omega and their pups, but he felt that somehow he should have deduced Anderson's reaction and avoided him altogether, or known to stand in front of his mate instead of leaving John so open and vulnerable on his lap. "I know how much you want to begin with the nursery. Baker Street won't be sufficient for nesting if you know you won't give birth here and the pups won't live here permanently. Perhaps I can call and ask if we can move the date forward and see a few things tomorrow."

John hummed and relaxed under Sherlock's tongue, nuzzling into his Alpha's hair as he was kissed, clenching a little around the huge knot that still filled him and sighing in pleasure. He could sense his mate's guilt through their bond and stroked a soft hand over his cheek to absolve him. "It wasn't your fault, Sherlock. Nobody could have predicted he'd act like that. You saw Lestrade and Donovan, they were as shocked as you, and they've known him much longer. Mmm... I really do want to get the nursery started," he admitted, blushing, stroking his bump proudly. "I can wait for this weekend. You've got important things to do and it will give me time to do the research into the areas, the schools and the local shops and the transport links." He kissed Sherlock's lips tenderly and let him go back to kissing and licking his scent gland, giving off a _satisfied, protected, secure_ edge to his scent to reassure his Alpha. "Your knot feels bigger," he moaned whorishly, wriggling on it again. "Tell me... how _claimed_ do I look? I certainly feel it," he murmured, lapping submissively at his mate's scent gland, trying to taste his mood.

Sherlock groaned as John moved, and a grin grew on his face as his Omega spoke, soft and sad at first, then more certain. "You'll look more claimed with my come rubbed all over your belly," the Alpha purred, stroking his mate's gravid middle, "but right now you could not look more _mine_. I've marked you all over - even your most modest collar wouldn't be able to hide it. Not that you'd want it to." He felt satisfied at the change in John's scent, humming contentedly as he pressed their foreheads together. The guilt was not quite at ease, but now that his Omega was calm and safe. "My knot is so big because I needed to mark you again, keep you close to me, help you calm. Prove that I'm a better, more satisfying Alpha than my challenger could ever be."

"Mmmm, yes... rub it all over my belly, my breasts, my neck, my _face_," he whispered darkly. "I'd never hide it. I want to look _yours_. You have made me calm... I'm John again, I was just Omega when we left Scotland Yard," he murmured. "I definitely feel marked, too. Thank you, love. You always know what I need." He kissed his mate sweetly. "Nobody could _ever_ compare to you. He can't even come close. Everyone will know that, from the mark you put on him. Have I mentioned how much I love it when you knot me? Christ, Sherlock... your knot is so huge I think I might actually come again, it's pressing on my prostate," he whimpered, his small cock beginning to throb. "Oh god... milk me again, please?" he begged, his body sensing the Alpha and making more milk to please him.

"I know you are. I love it when you're Omega, but I love it just as much when I can see _you_ as well. It makes you begging for my mouth and my cock like this all the sweeter," Sherlock hummed, trailing kisses down John's chest before latching onto a swollen nipple. "Christ, you're so full," he murmured deeply after taking a few long pulls, "I've just milked you, and you're already so heavy with more for me. You're going to grow so fast if you keep producing it like this, my Omega." He rocked gently inside John as he nursed, rubbing his knot across his mate's prostate and taking his small cock in his hand to stroke in time with his drinking, encouraging him to come.

John sighed in relief as Sherlock latched on, stroking his Alpha's curls. "Mmm, body knows you like my milk... want to make more of it for you," he crooned, arching at Sherlock's thrusts, mewling as his Alpha stroked his cock. After a few minutes the sensations all became too much and John came _hard_, pulsing come up as far as his own chin. "Sherlock! Ahhh... thank you, love," he purred, sated. He let his Alpha drain his milk, stroking his hair softly and murmuring praises, feeling utterly content. This, surely, was what he'd been born for. Not the army, not being a doctor... just this, securely knotted to his Alpha, pregnant with a huge litter of his pups, letting him suckle his milk from his breasts. He clenched around the knot, gratefully, letting his mate know how happy he was to be knotted. "I'm full here, too," he joked, running his Alpha's hand over his belly.

Sherlock moved as best he could while still knotted to his mate to press a gentle kiss to John's gravid middle, teasingly licking and suckling the taut skin until his back protested the strange position. He settled back above John's shoulder instead, leaving his hands to do the work of feeling the heavy flesh. "Mmm, yes, you're so full there," the Alpha purred, "And only going to get fuller. By the time you reach our wedding day, you'll be so full you can hardly walk down the aisle, even with the help of your best man. And a few weeks later, you'll be bound to your nest, so full you won't know what to do with yourself except have me care for you, fill you up even more..."

John hummed in pleasure as Sherlock kissed his bump, closing his eyes lazily when he began worshipping it with his hands. "Mmm... I'll need to lean on someone all day, sit down as much as possible. I won't even be able to sit behind a table, I'll have to sit at an angle... I'll need help getting dressed and undressed... Better make sure my nursing bra has pads in it to catch my milk in case I leak, unless we can find time for you to milk me that morning... Mmmm," he sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Sherlock and pressing his face into his chest. "We'd better get a strong bed. Maybe a Super King size so there's still room for you with me and my belly... I don't want you anywhere else. The closer I get to birthing them the more reassurance I'll need," he murmured, lapping at his Alpha's scent gland. He knew they'd be knotted for quite a while yet and the thought made him glow with happiness, even as he started to think how much he'd enjoy telling Mycroft about the enormous brood Sherlock had filled him with while the scent of his mate's semen was thick on his skin.

Sherlock hummed in contentment, "I'll make sure we get the biggest, strongest bed possible, my Omega. I don't want to leave your side when you're like that. I'll lie next to you all day long, rubbing your belly and milking your breasts, fucking you as many times as you need, even just letting my cock fill you to keep you satisfied." He smiled at the thought, and purred at John's tongue on his scent gland. "You'll need so much help at the wedding. Even when you sit, you'll have to keep your legs spread to accommodate the weight of your belly. You'll look so good next to me like that, so big and pregnant. I'm not sure I'll have time to milk you in the morning with all the preparation - you'll be so full all day - we'll have to make sure the padding is quite thick, otherwise you might start leaking through it... and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" he whispered playfully.

John purred happily at Sherlock's promises. "Mmm... Perfect. I'll need to be milked every hour or so towards the birth... I'll need you all the time, you'll be almost constantly hard and buried in me," he mewled, still licking at his neck, tasting his Alpha. "Hmm... Don't pretend, you love the thought of my milk leaking through my suit, proving how very _gravid_ I am in every sense, showing everyone how pregnant you made me... But if you see it soaking through my clothes, making my shirt transparent and clinging to my round breasts, you'll want to milk me... Either with your hands or your mouth... And we definitely can't do _that_ in front of everyone, now can we?" he smirked, rocking gently on Sherlock's huge still-inflated knot. "Ohhh... Fuck, it's so good... You've filled me with more of your seed than usual as well, haven't you? I can feel it filling me completely, almost like a water balloon," he blushed, smiling and nuzzling into his mate's chest. "Which house are we looking at first this weekend?"

"Couldn't we?" Sherlock murmured the fantasy hotly in John's ear, "I could unbutton your shirt at the table and show everyone how swollen you are, how you've produced so much your breasts are sloshing and aching with it, leaking uncontrollably. They'd all be so jealous of you, how much creamy, rich milk your body is producing, and only me to drink it all for now. I could milk you into a glass if you wanted to be more _formal_ about it." The Alpha purred contentedly, "Hmmm... careful, I may just decide to replace everything in your closet with white button-downs from now on, just to see you soak through them all, your plump nipples pert and dark under the wet fabric of your shirt..." He licked along the side of John's face, the word 'house' finally registering in his mind, "Oh, the tours, yes... your Victorian townhouse near the Heath, first."

John whined and writhed around Sherlock's knot at the idea of exposing his breasts and being milked in front of everyone at the reception. "I'll let you buy me one just to wear around the house for you," he purred. "I'll let you milk me with your hands through my shirt, soaking it through... mmm," he half-hummed half-giggled as Sherlock licked him. "Hmm, lovely. Can we... can we look at nursery furniture, tomorrow, if we have time? It might help us visualise the nursery in each of the houses..." he murmured shyly, knowing he was being very Omega and maternal. He loved the thought of finding the perfect cot, imagining thirteen of them lined up around the walls of the massive nursery they'd need, names painted in each baby's designated colour above them.

"Absolutely," Sherlock smiled against his future husband's cheek, "Yes, we absolutely can. It will be helpful when we tour, and I know how much you will love being able to picture our nursery. If we find things we like, we can have the store hold them on layaway until we choose a home to put them in." He kissed John happily, excited at the prospect of providing something that would make his Omega so content. Soon they would have a large house, too - more than enough to shelter his mate and pups and keep them comfortable. The Alpha in him purred, satisfied.

John cupped Sherlock's cheek and deepened the kiss. "I will love it," he breathed softly. "I'll love picturing us tending to our pups in our family home. Picturing us on our bed, you milking me and fucking me all day. Picturing our bedroom, me just lying there, belly filling the bed, needing help to even roll over. Our nest, for you to guard and protect and keep secure," he purred, kissing his mate's cheek. "You'll do so well. You're such a wonderful Alpha. So strong, so possessive, so protective. Such a huge knot... Love you," he finished shyly, kissing Sherlock's cheek tenderly then rubbing his bump. "Babies will start moving soon. Can't wait for you to be able to feel them."

"I love you, too, John." Sherlock cupped the bump lovingly but carefully, as if trying to sense his children's movements already. "I can't wait either," he murmured, "I want to feel my pups kicking and rolling inside of you. Though you won't be so perfectly round anymore when they grow further and start shifting." He smoothed his hand over the stretchmarked skin, contemplating, before reaching one hand out of the covers to pat around on the nightstand, his fingers finally closing around the bottle of lotion. He brought the cream back under the covers with them, cracking open the cap and smoothing the cool lotion over his mate's belly.

"Ohhh, love... So good. Does it... Does it look really bad?" he asked nervously, not having looked in the mirror since Sherlock had forced him to swell, not wanting to see the ugly red marks he'd been hoping to avoid. He knew Sherlock loved him and would always find him attractive, but as a doctor he'd seen enough stretch marks to know how hideous they could look, red and angry, almost like veins or a web. "Please, be honest with me. How bad are the stretch marks?" he whispered as his Alpha smoothed more cool cream onto his skin, closing his eyes to savour the feeling of being knotted and rubbed with lotion, lavished with attention by his mate. He was now extremely apprehensive about how big he'd get, knowing that in all likelihood further stretch marks could only be held at bay by the lotion until he hit his biggest growth spurts in six or seven months. He wanted to feel the pups move so badly, but also wanted to look in the mirror and see a belly that was more skin than stretch mark and not the other way around.

"It's gorgeous," Sherlock replied gently, "you have marks, yes, but they look beautiful on you - they show off the contour of your belly just so." He could hear the apprehension in his mate's voice, but didn't see what he knew John feared. "They're pink, not red. Pretty. Even if they were red they'd be pretty. And there aren't too many. Don't be so nervous, my Omega. You look amazing. When we get out of bed, I'll show you in the mirror just how much." His fingers traced lovingly over the pinkish lines, following their progress under the curve of John's gravid abdomen.

John crooned at his mate's touch, soothed. "I think... I think I might be ready to come out from under the covers now," he said bashfully, knowing the Alpha would wait for the Omega to signal the nesting had done its work. He reached above them and gently tugged the duvet free, folding it down so their heads and shoulders were free of the nest, their bodies still in the warm cocoon. He snuggled against Sherlock happily. "My perfect Alpha. Knotting me so well... Soothing me, stroking me, claiming me like I needed to be... Milking me when I need it. So glad nearly everyone knows exactly how many pups you put in me," he sighed, rocking a little on the knot, feeling Sherlock's seed slosh around inside him, knowing it would make a truly epic mess when the knot finally deflated. He shivered slightly thinking of how Sherlock would massage the semen into his skin, the scent so strong a claim that other Alphas would lower their eyes in deference to Sherlock. "Hmm... Did I tell you Tommy agreed to be my best man?" he murmured dreamily, tracing his fingers across his Alpha's chest.

"No, you didn't. That's good," Sherlock murmured, "I'm glad." He watched his Omega contently, fantasies of their future wedding playing through his mind. "I certainly hope Tommy is large enough to hold you up as you walk down the aisle," he smirked. "Nearly everyone important knows now, but everyone will be watching you waddle down the aisle at our wedding, your huge belly and breasts straining against your suit, your legs straining just to keep you upright. They'll see how big I've made you, and you not even at full term." His fingers traced the curve of his Omega's belly. "We'll have to keep a chair at the altar, for you to sit down on, if you choose. Perhaps a wheelchair for the reception, though I'd love to just have you stationary at the table next to me, make everyone come to us, instead…"

"He is, don't worry," John smirked. "We'll do it however you want, love. But please can I at least have a dark suit? Then if I leak milk it won't show up as badly... We'll have to set aside a time after the ceremony for us to go into a private room so you can milk me, or I will _definitely_ leak through my suit during the reception... Everyone will know what we're doing, know it's because you filled me up so much, I can't hold all the milk to feed the number of babies you put in me..." he whispered hotly, rocking on the knot a little more enthusiastically, wanting to come just once more before it deflated. "We'll need to go home as soon as we decently can, as well, I'll have filled with milk again by the end of the reception, you'll have to take me home and suckle at my swollen, dripping breasts until they're empty... Oh god," he moaned, the sheer size of the knot and his fantasies sending him to the edge again.

"You can have a dark jacket," Sherlock allowed, "But your shirt must be white...hmm... I don't know if I _should _milk you," he smirked, giving a teasing lick to the Omega's scent gland, "It's like you said: everyone will know what we're doing- perhaps I should just let you swell and leak, then, wait until the fullness of your breasts strain the fabric of your shirt so the buttons are nearly ready to pop.. wait until you're whimpering with each breath, your nipples trapped against your wet shirt, pushing hard against the cloth." Sherlock licked his lips, "You'll be so sensitive then, so eager, so wet, nearly wanting to tug at yourself just to relieve the pressure... you'll be leaking through your trousers, too, desperate for my cock."

"You're cruel," John whined playfully. "You want me whining and desperate, just an animal, needing to be milked, needing to be _fucked_, getting no relief... You want me to lose myself to my Omega completely, try to climb into your lap, open my shirt for you and offer you my engorged breasts, beg you to suckle my leaking nipples, in front of all our guests... You want them all to see how much you can drink from me and still there will be more... You want me fighting the urge to squeeze my aching breasts, trying to milk myself with my hands," he purred, tilting his head back to allow Sherlock better access to his scent gland. "You want to show off how dark and stiff my nipples will be, standing proudly off my swollen breasts... You want everyone to see how you claim your rights as my Alpha and nurse from me. Why buy me a perfectly good suit just to ruin it with milk and wetness? You'd have me in just a maternity dress, wouldn't you, clinging to every curve, swaying as I move, nice and loose around the legs so you can push it up over my hips and sit me down on your cock..."

"Mmm... fuck... oh god, yes... yes, John...," Sherlock panted in agreement to the fantasies, lapping and nosing at John's scent gland, "Why even buy a dress? I'd have you struggling naked down the aisle, your hands pressed into the small of your back to support yourself, your best man walking behind you while you strained under your own weight. You wouldn't have any buffer to soak up your milk, then, your breasts full to bursting on top of your enormous belly and leaking everywhere, slicking your belly, your milk dripping down to wet your aching cock and leaving white drips on the floor as you lumbered towards me, grunting and groaning, my pups kicking against the walls of your gigantic womb. I'd have you begging for my cock at the altar, keep a bed up there for you to lay down and spread your legs wantonly for me, moaning like a whore while I took you in front of everyone. You'd say your vows like that, completely Omega, rubbing your belly, mewling and crying out desperately for me as I slipped the ring on your finger while I fucked you."

John blushed and moaned at Sherlock's words, rocking desperately on his knot, still plugged full of his Alpha's come, loving how breathless with lust his mate sounded. "The babies will be moving so much by then... my belly will constantly be shifting and changing and they squirm and roll inside me, their movements visible because there are so many of them and there's just no space in there... I'll only be three and a half months pregnant but the pups will be at four months growth, I'll look ready to birth full-size triplets... I'll barely be able to stagger up the aisle, I might even need to hold my best man's arm so I don't fall over from the sheer weight of my huge belly... Mmmm, you'd love that wouldn't you? Saying our vows as you fucked me, proving to everyone how completely you are my Alpha, me just rubbing my belly proudly, crooning happily as you claim me... milk spilling out of me like a fountain, too Omega to do anything but nod in agreement to whatever you say and whine in want..." He whimpered as Sherlock licked at his scent gland, loving the intimacy and the contact. "You'd have me sitting in your lap, knotted, stroking my bump as people came to us at the reception, you milking me and soaking us both with it... I'd never have guessed before we mated that you were this much of an exhibitionist," he panted, approaching his climax. "Ohhh fuck Sherlock, I'm going to come again... oh god..." he moaned, squeezing his walls around the knot, pressing his hands to his big belly as he spurted come uselessly from his small cock. "I love how much you've filled me, Sherlock. I love being so full of you all the time... even when your cock isn't inside me, I'm still so full of your pups... it's heaven," he mewled, nuzzling him.

Sherlock growled and purred in satisfaction, the Omega's orgasm pulling more seed from him as his tongue swiped over John's scent gland again. His lips settled to briefly suckle over the small area of skin, pressing intimately against the heated flesh. "I never would have guessed it myself, but now that I have you, all I want to do is show you off in every way possible, claim you in front of everybody, show the world how full you've grown, how eager you are for my cock - that is, when I'm not wanting to keep you homebound, swelling for my eyes only." The Alpha rubbed his hands along the sides of John's distended belly, crooning softly to his mate. "If we lived somewhere hot, I'd want to take you out naked all the time, parade you around the streets when you could hardly walk so everybody could see what I'd done to you." Taking John's oversensitive cock in one hand, he swiped his thumb across the tip, relishing the yelp it earned and the surprising extra stream of milk from John's pert breasts; he smeared the creamy liquid around before licking his palm lasciviously to taste what was left. "I seem to remember a discussion in which we agreed we wouldn't buy you new clothes when you got too gravid... just try and pull down your shirts over your breasts and leave your belly hanging out for everyone to look at. Though, of course, when you become homebound, I'll simply keep you naked…"

John whined nervously. "Only when we can't get maternity clothes big enough... And if my belly is exposed it'll get cold, can't we cover it with blankets? You can keep me naked when I'm housebound because we can turn the heating up," he conceded. Mmm... Getting hungry now. Pups need food..." he murmured, placing his hands on top of Sherlock's and holding their brood with him, smiling contentedly, loving being so full of Sherlock's cock and come and babies. When he finally pulled out, the semen would gush back out of him in a flood, the sheets would be ruined - but he didn't mind much so long as Sherlock rubbed it onto his skin to claim and scent him. He was no longer so badly shaken by the earlier incident that he needed to stay in the nest, but he'd like the added protection.

"Shh...,"Sherlock soothed, hearing the discomfort in John's whine, "it was just a fantasy. You should know that I wouldn't do such things without your full consent- and I will never let you or our pups be cold." He hummed contently when John's hands closed over his on the swell, "I'll get you something to eat soon enough, it won't be long at all before my knot goes down, now that you are well and content." He lay with his Omega a while longer, feeling the knot slowly deflating to a more manageable size. Come was beginning to leak out of the Omega's hole already, Sherlock's smaller size unable to hold the flood in. "Ready?" He asked when he felt he was at a proper size to pull out. He slowly left John with a groan, the action sending semen immediately gushing all over the sheets, flowing out of the Omega's hole in one thick, splashing stream. The Alpha in him growled, immediately running his hands under the flow, getting his palms and fingers dripping with the with the sticky, white liquid before pressing them roughly to John's belly and breasts, and beginning to rub them in hard circles over the sensitive flesh, working in his claim.

John snuggled into his Alpha, burying his face in his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't," he said in a small voice. He was quite prudish compared to Sherlock; exhibitionism had always made him uncomfortable, he was very much a behind-closed-doors kind of man, and while he was getting more comfortable playing along with Sherlock's fantasies, it would be a while before he could completely relax and indulge them. He shivered as Sherlock prepared to pull out, keening with loss as his mate withdrew his cock and his seed flooded out of him, moaning obscenely as his Alpha spread the expelled semen over his body, massaging it in until he was covered strongly in his Alpha's scent. "Ohhh, love, that's it... Fuck, cover me in it Sherlock, oh god..." he whispered hotly, watching with lust-darkened eyes as he was painted in what must have been a pint of Sherlock's come. He knew he'd be a little sticky under his clothes but it didn't matter - as long as his Alpha's scent was on him this strongly, nothing else was important. When Sherlock had finished rubbing it in, he kissed him softly. "Thank you, Sherlock," he purred quietly. "Now, I think we still have one more person to tell..."

Sherlock looked conflicted, his eyes still dark and definitely Alpha. He growled uncertainly, retreating to the heavy bulge of John's belly, placing his hands on its round sides and beginning to lave over the swell with his tongue. However keen he was to show off his mate, the incident with Anderson had doubled his protective and possessive instincts. Part of his brain would proudly present his gravid mate naked (though his more rational self imagined at least partially clothed) in front of his brother, while another wanted to keep John in the safety of the nest, keep him there to swell and birth under Sherlock's watchful eyes. He whined, his conscious self attempting to surface under the influence of the instinct. "Convince me."

John crooned as Sherlock lapped at the taut skin of his belly, petting his hair soothingly to shush his growls. "We don't have to leave the nest. Your brother could come here, just to the living room. Then if you want I really can parade naked in front of him," he smirked. "Or just pants and a vest. The pups are of his bloodline, he won't want to hurt them," he soothed, knowing his mate would want to guard him more jealously from now on, thinking they could leave the flat tomorrow if Sherlock didn't want to let him leave it again today. "Or," he smirked wider, "I could give you that _special apology_ I owe you while I can still fit in your lap and we can tell him tomorrow..." He cupped his breasts to mark his point, kneading them a little until small beads of milk formed and dripped down onto his belly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tomorrow," Sherlock breathed, his eyes wide and hungry, "Tomorrow. You naked." His gaze turned scrutinizing at the word 'apology', surveying his mate's body as if to try and determine if John was good enough to apologize to him. "Disobedient," the Alpha Sherlock growled, remembering, processing, "Hurt." He could scent his claim strongly on John's body, however, and saw the painful marks of a rough, claiming union; the information assuaged his instinct, and he huffed. "More milk - fuller," he judged finally, the words almost an order. The Alpha's appeasement finally gave Sherlock's consciousness the ability to break through the barrier of instinct; he wanted to be present for what he had requested of John. He blinked once, his eyes softening but still filled with lust. "Let me see your best apology," he rumbled.

"Not disobedient," John protested in a soft whine, dropping into Omega to soothe his Alpha. "Had permission. Was wrong. Hurt, yes. As much milk as you want," he promised, squeezing his breasts a little harder. He took Sherlock by the hand and tugged him reluctantly out of their bed, coaxing him to the sofa, sitting him down and kneeling in front of him, leaning up to suck at his scent gland submissively. He kissed down his mate's chest, giving one nipple a hard suck while pinching the other, rubbing his hands over his smooth alabaster flesh, trailing wet open-mouthed kisses down towards his groin. He nuzzled his inner thigh, looking up towards his Alpha, his expression sorrowful and apologetic, keeping his eyes fixed on Sherlock's as he opened his mouth and licked his lips, taking the head of his huge cock into his mouth and suckling needily, massaging it with his tongue, whimpering as if to ask if this was how Sherlock wanted it.

Sherlock looked down his nose at the Omega, one corner of his mouth turned up in a half-smirk. He reached down to stroke a hand through John's hair, touching him as if he were a pleasing pet. His fingers trailed down the length of John's face to hook under his jaw, dominantly tilting his mate's chin up higher. "Come, my Omega, don't be so disappointing," he murmured with a small sigh, gazing at John a bit disinterestedly, "I want more than just your mouth on me."

John's eyes widened and his expression gained a touch of sadness at being called disappointing. He moved his hands from Sherlock's thighs to his cock, squeezing slightly, rubbing in time with his mouth as he sucked and licked. "Going to give you what you asked for," he purred in between sucks. "Going to stay on my knees" **suck** "and suck you 'til you're nearly there" **swirl of the tongue over the head** "then climb into your lap" **suck** "and ride you as I milk myself" **kisses up the shaft** "displaying myself to you, rubbing my belly," he finished, engulfing Sherlock's cockhead in his mouth again, forcing himself to take so much of it he nearly choked and still not quite getting halfway. He used every little trick he'd learned to please Sherlock, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, moaning around him, waiting for the order to ride him.

Sherlock's face changed when John began to use his hands. After seeing the hurt in his mate's expression, he didn't have the heart to tell him he still wanted more, wanted John rubbing up against his leg like last time, too. He pushed the disappointment away to enjoy the pleasure the Omega was giving him otherwise. His breathing became heavier, his eyes half-closing in lust as he sat back against the sofa cushion. John's actions pulled low moans of pleasure from him, the sight of his mate on his knees, small mouth working desperately around his cock, making him more aroused still. Soon he was panting, groaning, getting close- almost too close, and the Omega still hadn't figured to pull off yet. "_John_-," he warned.

Hearing Sherlock's moans and growls of pleasure coupled with the feel of his Alpha's hard cock filling his mouth made John very hard very quickly, his small Omega cock pulsing as he sucked his mate. He wanted this to just be about Sherlock but soon it was too much and he needed friction; by the time Sherlock warned him he'd been rubbing against his leg for two full minutes. At his Alpha's warning he stopped, pulled off, rose off his knees and climbed into his lap, straddling him, pushing his gravid belly forward, rubbing it against Sherlock as his own hands went to his breasts, kneading and squeezing, coaxing beads of milk to form and begin to slip down his pert breasts, a small trickle at first and then more, until he was gushing a steady stream, shiny and wet with it, massaging it into his belly as he ground his hips against his mate's throbbing erection. "Look what you've done to me," he crooned. "So pregnant, needing to be milked..." he leaned back a little, giving the Alpha a full view down his torso, "so full of milk and your pups. So full..." he rubbed his bump proudly, humming softly, displaying himself completely, waiting for Sherlock to come back from the edge a little before taking his cock. He wanted this apology to last.

Keeping his own hands pressed into the cushions of the sofa, Sherlock watched John with pleasure; he was more keen on the way the Omega touched himself and not him, displayed himself and mewled about how big he was. It was a private form of exhibitionism, and as close to his own fantasies as his mate would likely allow, unless John was serious about letting the Alpha show him off naked to Mycroft. His dripping erection pressed up between John's cheeks, eager to enter the Omega, but Sherlock was letting his mate decide when that would be; he was here to watch, for his Omega to hopefully figure out how to get him off, remember what he liked. The results had been slightly disappointing thus far, but were improving as time went on. With a thoughtful raise of an eyebrow, he adjusted their positions - briefly taking John's hips to turn him as he turned himself to lie sideways on the couch, his torso slightly propped up by the pillows. Now he could have a full, uninterrupted view of his mate as he straddled Sherlock and presented himself. John pushed his gravid belly forward helplessly, and the Alpha moaned.

John grabbed his breasts and squeezed them hard, causing twin jets of creamy milk to spray all over them both, splashing onto Sherlock's chest. He grinned cheekily and dipped a hand into the cushions, bringing out the camera he'd hidden there, pressing it into his Alpha's hands. He could feel his mate's erection pressing wetly between his cheeks and lifted his hips, impaling himself on it as he dropped back down and moaning slightly as he began to bounce on it. "Ohhhh. Sherlock... So big... So full..." he teased his own nipples, leaking more milk, smearing it over his perky breasts until they glistened, kneading them until they were leaking steadily, soaking his belly too. "Ah... Feel so _full_... Can feel my womb stretched around your pups... Going to get so _big_... Want you to bring people to our bedroom and show me off, lying there naked and gigantic and almost ready to birth... Unable to do _anything_ without your help... Ohhhh, fuck, so good..." he moaned, bouncing a little faster, holding his heavy bump in both hands, cupping the swollen flesh, biting his lip seductively, allowing Sherlock to snap as many photos as he liked, spraying him with milk again before going back to caressing his swollen middle. "Can't wait until I get so big from your babies I can't even _walk_... My maternity tops won't be able to cope, they'll barely be able to stretch over my breasts, swollen with milk to feed over a dozen of your pups," he mewled desperately, displaying himself utterly shamelessly, undulating his hips as he bounced on his Alpha's cock, milky and wet and lustful.

Sherlock took the camera with shaking hands, his eyes wide with disbelief and lust. His Omega had been so thoughtful about this. He groaned loudly as John dropped down onto his cock, his mate's belly and breasts bouncing with the movement. The Alpha's chest was splashed with his Omega's milk, the scent of it and of his mate's desire heavy and heady in the air. Sherlock snapped a few photos without much looking at them; as incredible a gift as the camera was, the Alpha was more interested in the moment, in having his mate groaning and bouncing his cock rather than having images to look at later - they wouldn't be the same as the incredible display before him. John's milk splashed over the lens, and he distractedly smeared his thumb over it to wipe it away - soon the device was forgotten entirely, left to the cushions again as Sherlock, unable to stop himself from touching, gripped John's hips as the Omega rode him. His cock was painfully hard buried in his mate's tight heat, and he panted heavily, small noises of pleasure and approval escaping him as John spoke and cupped his own belly. Sherlock wished he could keep him like that forever, caressing himself and his engorged womb, showing off his gravidity so proudly and erotically. His Omega looked glorious like this, full and round, giving himself over so completely to his display.

"Oh fuck... Sherlock... Hold us," he moaned wantonly, "hold your babies with me," he gasped, moving Sherlock's hands to cup his belly, placing his hands over his Alpha's and bouncing harder, almost frantically, on his cock. "Thirteen pups you put in me... Can't wait to feel them moving, kicking and rolling... Going to get so **huge** for you... Oh _fuck_, Sherlock, I _love_ being pregnant with your babies... I want more," he gasped, losing himself to fantasy. "Want to let you fill me again and again, want to be constantly pregnant... Never want to stop, love being swollen from your pups," he mewled, his breasts jiggling and leaking freely, smoothing their hands over the round bump. "Oh god... _My Alpha_... So heavy with your pups already... I've gained nearly half a stone in weight... Going to look full term with one baby in just a few weeks... Have to constantly fight the urge to rub my bump in public... Ahhhhh, fuck... Love you, Sherlock, love how you take care of me, put your scent on me... Ohh god!" he cried desperately, so close to coming, but wanting his Alpha's pleasure first - this was an apology, after all.

Sherlock was groaning, growling, whining as John spoke, his mind filling with images of a constantly bloated Omega - naked and bedridden with litter after enormous litter, his legs spread wide to accommodate his gigantic belly, eager to birth and be filled again - even as he was aware and engaging with his mate, his fingers splayed wide as John moved his hands over the round swell. His breath hitched dangerously as he watched John's heavy form bouncing and rocking on top of him, felt the Omega's tight walls working around his cock, burying him inside his hole over and over again as he rode him frantically, eagerly, wanton and obviously close himself. John's cheeks and lips were flushed, his nipples reddened and erect. The Omega's milk ran in thick rivulets down his breasts and onto the curve of his stomach, large drops dripping and splashing across the sofa and Sherlock's face and chest as they jiggled, the rest of the creamy liquid smeared obscenely over the Omega's gravid stomach as the pair worked their hands over John's belly. "Fuck, you're perfect," the Alpha growled, feeling his balls tightening dangerously, nearly on the cusp of his release; John's every word made the beginnings of his orgasm coil tighter inside of him, "Come for me. Want to see you come just from riding my cock and displaying yourself to me, thinking about how helplessly big my pups are making you. Want you to come because of how much you love how enormous you're going to be, at the mercy of your belly and breasts as they grow and swell, make you huge and heavy and unable to do anything but wait and grow until my litter is ready to force their big bodies out your tight little hole as you writhe helplessly and moan that they won't stop coming out of you, that you can't stop pushing them out, even as you want me to fill you up with more as soon as you're done, over and over again, always keeping you swollen with enormous litters of my babies..."

John's cock started to throb as soon as his Alpha ordered him to come, his breathy cries rising to a near-constant wail as his mate spoke. As Sherlock finished speaking John arched his back and came with a little scream, his cock spurting a small amount of thin semen onto Sherlock's chest. "Ohhhhh, fuck, my Alpha! Yes, want you to fill me over and over, as soon as I've birthed the last one I want your cock in me, knotting me, fucking another litter into me... Ahhhh, oh god...Sherlock," he panted, still bouncing desperately. "Want you to keep me full, always round and heavy with your babies," he gasped, cupping his bump lovingly, stroking all over it, his milk soaking them both.

Sherlock's face was flecked with droplets of John's milk, his chest splashed with it, the creamy substance beginning to pool in the hollow of his belly as it gushed down John's chest when the Omega came. His own pleasured noises became more frantic with his panting, culminating in a loud cry as John clenched around him. He kept his eyes fixed on John's movements as his whole body shuddered violently, John's words ringing clear in his ears as he came so hard he nearly saw white, John moaning and bouncing and almost inflating on his cock from the amount of semen the Alpha was pumping into him. There was no knot this time, Sherlock's release leaking freely from John's hole as the Omega rode him, John's every movement causing a slick, erotic slapping sound as their bodies met. The Alpha pulled himself to sitting, his hands still cupping John's belly greedily, and began to take long, hungry pulls from the Omega's breasts as John slowed and came down from his orgasm. Milk dripped down Sherlock's chin as he groaned around a swollen nipple, his mate still rocking his hips to draw out the last of both their pleasures.

John moaned wantonly as he felt Sherlock's come fill him up, the sensation extending his orgasm as he rocked desperately on his mate. When they were both spent he panted lightly, cradling his Alpha's head as he nursed, crooning gently as his milk was drained. When he was empty he dipped his head, cleaning his Alpha's face gently with his tongue, lapping up his own milk. The scent of sex and gravidity was thick in the air, Sherlock's claim incredibly obvious on John even as fresh semen leaked out of the Omega's abused hole. John slowly lifted himself off his mate, lying beside him, curled into his side, his round belly resting on his mate, his lips still red and swollen from the rough claiming, bitemarks blooming across his neck and chest, stained with milk and seed, utterly debauched. He rubbed his bump proudly at the thought that the strong Alpha who'd done all of that to him had fucked so many pups into him. "When you let me up, I think I'll run a bath," he mumbled quietly, feeling a little worse for wear after Sherlock's almost brutal reclaiming, not complaining because it was exactly what he had wanted and needed. "Mrs Hudson won't be pleased if we leave all this mess here either," he chuckled, gesturing to the mix of cream and come painting the sofa. He didn't even want to think about the bed.

Sherlock hissed as John pulled off his oversensitive cock. As the Omega lay down beside him, he pulled him closer, draping an arm over his shoulder and resting one hand over his mate's full belly, pleased, content, and utterly well-fucked. He hummed into John's hair as the Omega spoke. "I'll help you there and run it for you - you should rest," he murmured, "I can clean up while you soak - or afterwards, if you want me with you." He kept his mate in his embrace for a while longer, at intervals nuzzling into his hair or lapping the milk and sweat gently off his face. His fingers idly smeared the mess around John's belly, making the swell glisten, then trailed along his side and down the curve of his spine to his abused hole, tracing around the swollen flesh almost apologetically. "You're gorgeous," he breathed as John gave a soft moan, "And very, very forgiven."

John purred happily at the words. "That would be lovely... Mmm. I do want you with me, I want to clean you like a good Omega. Then tomorrow I will actually need some maternity clothes, I have very little that still fits," he mumbled shyly, knowing his Alpha wanted to display his bump as much as possible. "What day is it tomorrow? I can't remember if we're looking at houses tomorrow or the day after," he hummed, kissing Sherlock's chest.

"The day after," Sherlock replied as he slowly helped his mate to the bathroom and ran the water, "Though I can call after our bath and reschedule a showing or two for tomorrow, so we increase our chances of finding you somewhere to nest as soon as possible - that is, if you are comfortable with having such a busy day. I know you wanted to look at furniture, as well - we can do that early, as well as your clothes shopping, and then tour in the afternoon. And there is showing you off to Mycroft to consider as well, my Omega."

When Sherlock had run them a bath John climbed in, in front of the Alpha, and took a washcloth in his hand, wetting it and scrubbing his mate clean, taking the scent of milk and sweat and sex off him. He massaged shampoo into his scalp, lovingly, rinsing him clean, then dipping below the waterline to clean his cock and balls, being oh so gentle, knowing how sensitive he'd be.

Sherlock allowed his mate to wash him thoroughly, purring in satisfaction as John gently cleaned him. When his Omega's hand dipped down to wash his sex he had to fight to keep his breathing steady; as considerate as John was, the touch to his cock sent jolts of oversensitive pleasure through his body, and he couldn't help but let a few whimpers escape his throat.

John leaned forward and kissed him gently, hushing him. "There, all clean," he soothed. "I'm fine with having such a busy day... Might as well get as much done as possible while I can still move freely," he smiled, running the washcloth over himself gently, only putting up a token protest when Sherlock grabbed it and began to wash him himself. "Mmm... When do you want to tell Mycroft? I suppose we could have him round tonight... It's not like he's got a social life," he sniggered. "I meant what I said... About letting you parade me naked in front of him," he said softly. "I don't mind being naked here, in our home. And it'll _really_ annoy him," he smirked, wondering if Sherlock would want to spray his seed onto him again before his brother arrived, since the bath would have lessened the scent of his claim.

Sherlock carefully worked the cloth over John's neck and shoulders, down his arms and up again to move over his back. Under the water, he cleaned around the Omega's abused hole with the utmost gentleness "Tonight, then," he agreed, a grin spreading across his face, "I'll make an exhibitionist of you, yet." He let his hand move to John's front to wash his small member, humming as he watched John unconsciously begin to cup and rub the swell of his belly. "I'll take care of that," he murmured, holding his mate's gravid abdomen in both hands before beginning to wash his Omega's round middle and breasts with absolute reverence, leaning in to kiss John lovingly. "You do realize this defeats half the purpose of our bath," he murmured seductively against his Omega's lips, "Washing some of my scent off you like this - I'll need to mark you again, make sure he knows exactly who you belong to when you're naked in front of him, rubbing your swollen womb."

"Mmm," John agreed happily, kissing him back. When they were clean he had Sherlock help him to the bedroom, making him help strip the semen-encrusted sheets and put fresh ones on the bed. He slipped into a dressing gown for warmth, leaning in to his Alpha's body. "I think you should phone your brother... while I suck you until you come on me," he purred, licking his lips lasciviously. "What do you think? Do you think you could control yourself? Or would he know _exactly_ what we were doing?"

Sherlock's lips parted slightly, his pupils dilating, "It would be difficult," he said slowly, "I could try, but even if I managed to control myself, he would deduce it." He could feel himself getting hard at the thought. Unconsciously, the hand that rested on his Omega's belly began stroking the rounded swell approvingly. Sherlock's phone lay on the nightstand, and he reached an arm behind him to grab it as he leaned in to kiss John deeply. "Shall we?"

"We shall," John purred, smiling, kissing back. He kissed and licked his way down his mate's chest as he dialled, stroking his cock, dipping his head to lap at it with his tongue as Mycroft answered. John tuned out of the conversation, focussing entirely on giving Sherlock pleasure, using both hands and his mouth to make a tight wet tunnel around his growing erection, bobbing his head and humming quietly, squeezing with his hands and swirling his tongue, massaging his mate's sensitive cockhead, feeling it hot and heavy in his mouth, sucking eagerly, the thought of Sherlock showing him off naked with his seed massaged into his skin making his own small cock twitch with interest. He rubbed his hands up and down his shaft, taking as much into his mouth as he could, hollowing his cheeks, lapping at him, dropping a hand to roll and cup his balls, kneading gently, bringing it back up to join his mouth, running it over the base of his cock, grasping the spongy tissue that marked where his knot would form. He hummed in satisfaction as he worked, doing everything he remembered Sherlock liked, soon so horny he had to rub his belly and cock against Sherlock's leg.

Sherlock had to stifle a hitch in his breath as soon as his brother picked up the phone. "Hello, brother dear," he managed smoothly, biting down on his hand directly after to stifle a moan as John's hands and mouth closed over his cock. Mycroft's response barely registered with him as he tried to keep his breathing steady, looking down his long, pale body at the gravid Omega sucking him off between his spread legs. "My Omega- _John _and I were wondering if you we could have the- ah- pleasure of your company in our home tonight." He swallowed hard. "Yes," he answered, his voice jumping higher at John's hand on his balls, his back arching, "Absolutely so. Do you really need a reason to visit your family?" He realized he was panting open-mouthed into the phone as his brother spoke, a suspicion and distaste obvious in the voice coming from the other end of the line. "No... just- just _things_.." he breathed, his vocabulary deserting him as John bobbed and hummed around the head of his cock. "Just- one hour from now, yes, _ohhh yes_-," he moaned, unable to control himself as John did something particularly clever with his tongue and began rutting against his leg. "_Oh fuck_, _just like that_" he growled, oblivious to Mycroft's noises of embarrassed indignation at the other end. His toes curled into the mattress, his free hand gripping a pillow hard as he tried not to thrust up into his mate or cry out. "_God- yes, John- so good-_"

John smirked, thrilled he was pleasing his Alpha so well. He moaned in agreement, sending vibrations up his shaft, bobbing his head a little faster and caressing his balls again, wetting a finger and teasing it across his perineum and hole, pumping his other hand in time with his mouth. He arched decadently, pushing the curve of his bump against Sherlock's calf so he could feel the full shape of it, his small cock rubbing him beneath it. He could hear Sherlock's gasps and growls, hoping evilly that he was still on the phone making his brother uncomfortable. He peeked up at him, giving him an absolutely filthy wink as he swiped his tongue over his fat cockhead again, swallowing as much of him as possible and hollowing his cheeks, bobbing fast, pulling off to let Sherlock watch him lick every inch of him before taking him in his mouth again, encouraging him towards his pleasure, loving the pleasured sounds his Alpha was making.

Phone still pressed against his ear, Sherlock let out a luxurious moan as John so deliberately pressed up against him, the noise stuttering into a cry as his mate swallowed him. He hadn't heard the click of the receiver on the other end; Mycroft was either too horrified or too paralyzed with absolute envy to have hung up yet - but in all honesty, Sherlock no longer cared whether his brother was listening or not. The Alpha arched his back, John's skilled mouth and hands on his hot, heavy erection reducing his world to nothing but the pleasure emitting from his cock, and the heavily pregnant Omega sucking it. The urge to mark his incredible mate growing stronger by the second as John drew him closer to orgasm. Without warning, he felt himself begin to tip, the ecstasy crashing over him like a flood; he had just enough time to give a cry of warning before his muscles spasmed and contracted and he was spilling hard, his cock pulsing in long, thick spurts, the corners of his vision going white around him.

John moaned in triumph and swallowed a few mouthfuls before pulling off, letting it pulse across his cheeks then down over his breasts and belly, drenched in his Alpha's come, beginning to rub it into his own skin happily when his mate had finally finished coming. He felt a little drunk on his seed again, submissive and pliant and Omega, and didn't even realise he was purring as he licked his lips clean and continued to massage his mate's come into his gravid belly. He rolled onto his back and smoothed his hands over his small breasts, smearing Sherlock's spilled seed all over his chest, ensuring he was thoroughly marked while Sherlock lay there panting, recovering. He wondered idly if Mycroft was still listening. He climbed onto Sherlock, straddling his lap, pushing his belly forward in a silent demand to be rubbed and worshipped.

Sherlock was breathing hard, his eyes shut tight, his head tilted back on the pillow behind him. His body felt light and euphoric, the occasional extra pulse of his cock sending another wave of pleasure through his post-orgasmic haze. The phone was somehow still pressed to his ear, the call still connected, Mycroft in a stunned silence on the other end of the line. "Well," Sherlock said languidly, licking his flushed lips, "See you in a half hour, then." Eyes still closed, he abruptly pressed his thumb to the button to end the call and tossed the phone somewhere on the mattress. He felt the bed shift, and soon enough his lap was full of Omega - gorgeous, round, full Omega that smelled like contentedness and arousal and him; his blue eyes opened to stare at the beautiful creature, his body slick with the Alpha's seed, and gave a groan of approval, his hands automatically coming up to cup and caress the swollen flesh. He leaned in to nuzzle it gently, place his lips to it before tilting John back and licking a long stripe from where the curve began above his groin, over his bellybutton, up to his breasts as he nosed at the twin mounds approvingly. John's erection pressed insistently against his belly, and he grinned against his mate's taut, sticky flesh. With strong, capable hands, he tilted his Omega backwards again, licking and kissing down the swell of his belly until he returned to his small cock, swallowing John's member down in one smooth movement.

John mewled with pleasure and lay back against the starchy cotton sheets, his mate's wet tongue swirling marvellously over his head. He arched and gripped the bedclothes, on edge already from the pleasure he'd given his mate, the beginnings of orgasm beginning to fizz and pulse through him like electricity. He dropped completely into Omega, having swallowed his Alpha's seed, now desperate to please him in other ways. "Ahhh... Feels good... My Alpha... Hnnn!" he cried breathily, running his hands across his semen-sticky skin, feeling it dry and cool on him. "So heavy with your babies," he purred as he ran his hands over his bump. "Going to get so huge... Ohhh... I love how pregnant you've made me, oh fuck!" he screamed as Sherlock hummed in agreement and the vibrations pushed him over the edge. He cried out a warning and came, pulsing so hard he lost his breath for a moment, panting as he recovered, lying there looking dazed, too Omega to do anything intelligent without it first being suggested by his Alpha. He mewled contentedly and resumed stroking his belly lovingly, crooning to the pups about how strong their daddy was, how protective and possessive an Alpha he was, how lucky they were that he had fathered them.

Sherlock easily swallowed down the small amount of thin, impotent seed his Omega produced, continuing to work John's cock expertly in his mouth until the final pulses of the orgasm had faded. When he popped off wetly, he sat back for a moment just to watch John caress his own belly and praise him to their pups, his Alpha incredibly pleased at the scene before him, smirking with pride at what he had done to his mate. As much as he enjoyed looking on while his semen-covered Omega was laid out so prettily in front of him, crooning to his belly with spread legs, he felt an equally strong pull to join John, keep him closer. The Alpha eased himself down on the sheets next to his mate, turning John on his side and taking several long pulls from each round breast, further asserting his claim. Most of his own semen had already dried, but he dipped his finger into what little was left on the sheets, opening his Omega's pliant mouth and pressing it to his tongue; he grinned at how eagerly John swallowed the substance and licked his finger thoroughly afterwards, wanting all he could get. Sherlock withdrew his thumb and kissed John instead, his eyes dark and flashing proudly. "Mine. Say more," he said when he pulled back; his hands dropped down to cup his Omega's full belly to make his point, "Tell them how good I am to you."

John cooed in pleasure as Sherlock cupped his belly. "Yours," he agreed happily, kissing him softly. "Mmm, yes... Babydaddy _is_ good to me. He claimed me so well, left such a perfect bondbite... Takes care of me, rubs lotion on my belly, knots me so well when I need it... Provides for me, nests with me, nearly killed another Alpha who tried to take me away... Claims me and puts his scent on me when I need it, milks me when my breasts are full... Such a perfect Alpha, so attentive... Takes care of my pleasure. He loves holding us... Cups my bump, cradles us. He loves us very much... Mmmm. He lets me make my own choices, he never forces me or orders me, even when he doesn't like what I'm doing. So good to me..." he crooned to his pups, smoothing his hands over the swell, loving Sherlock's hands pressing into the sides of his bump, so completely Omega he didn't even notice when the doorbell rang. He pouted a little when Sherlock grunted in irritation and got up to answer it, watching him reluctantly tug a pair of trousers on, carrying a shirt out if the room. He stayed on the bed, still naked, loving being painted with his mate's seed, feeling utterly claimed. He kept stroking the bump, praising Sherlock to his pups.

Sherlock had been so caught up in the moment with John that he'd forgotten about Mycroft. He purred in pleasure as his Omega spoke to their pups, nuzzling his mate happily, warm feelings of love and pride as swelling in his chest as John praised him. When the doorbell rang he nearly considered not answering, but knowing that Mycroft would just come in anyway, he supposed that he may as well make a proper presentation of his mate. The trousers felt wrong and scratchy against his legs after the feeling of John's skin, his shirt as well - though he made it a point to button it up fully, briefly running a hand through his dishevelled hair as he caught his reflection in the pane of glass over the skull portrait. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on his face, he opened the door in one sweeping movement. "Hello, brother."

Mycroft stood stiffly, hands on his umbrella, (still) red in the face. His eyes swept up and down over Sherlock's figure, easily deducing the details of the last few hours despite his brother's attempt to clean up, and frowned in distaste - the frown growing even deeper when he gazed around the room and caught sight of the mess on the sofa, which the Alpha had neglected to clean up when his Omega took him to bed. "I'm assuming you have some reason to ask me here, other than to show off your obviously active sex life with your Omega," he finally said tensely. Sherlock pretended to look hurt, "Honestly brother, can't I just have you over for tea and a chat?" Mycroft gave him a warning glare, and the Alpha's mock-sadness melted into a smug smile. "I see I can't put anything past you - and yet you are still here. Right this way, then."

John vaguely registered the newcomer's voice, thinking it was familiar. He stayed on the bed, wriggling happily to get comfortable on top of the duvet, legs spread to accommodate his rounded belly, his breasts sitting pertly above the swell, his cheeks still a little flushed, nipples rosy and plump from Sherlock's suckling, eyelashes lowered demurely as he smoothed his hands over his bump, crooning contentedly to the babies, too quietly for anyone else to make out words but enough that they'd get the gist. The obvious semen stains on his skin and his purpling bruises from the earlier rough claiming completed the picture: he was very blatantly a blissfully pregnant Omega, recently claimed by a strong Alpha whose claim wrapped around him like barbed wire. He looked up as he heard the door open and saw his Alpha, purring loudly at his return, realising there was another Alpha behind him who was not a threat. He eyed him up suspiciously, still purring and rubbing his bump defiantly. As he had been in Lestrade's office he was too Omega to register anyone's speech but his own Alpha's, knowing that Mycroft (he recognised him now) was speaking. He looked to Sherlock, who did not seem threatened, so ignored him and rubbed his bump again, feeling the vague outline of some of the pups.

Mycroft had stared dumbly for a few moments at the sight. "It appears I may have made a misjudgment," he murmured tensely, "I am surprised, baby brother." Sherlock tore his proud gaze away from his Omega to look at his sibling. "You think it's only one," he assessed. Mycroft raised his eyebrows. "There are more?" he breathed softly, envious, astonished. "Twelve more," Sherlock murmured with reverence. For a brief moment, he suspected his brother might be having a stroke.

At Mycroft's insistence that they needed to "talk," Sherlock moved reluctantly to the sitting room. John felt a little bereft as the two Alphas retreated to the sitting room, strolling through after a minute to find Mycroft in his armchair, going straight to Sherlock and climbing into his lap, purring quietly and pushing his belly into his mate's eager hands, demanding attention; there had been nothing besides hard stares exchanged between the two siblings before Sherlock found himself with a lap full of Omega. John's scent calmed his nerves at whatever his brother was going to say to him; he placed both hands on his belly and began rubbing the mound lovingly, nosing at his mate's pert breasts, John's Omega pulling out the nurturing Alpha in him. He pulled his mate closer with a hand to centre of his upper back, continuing to stroke his gravidity with the other, and rested his chin on John's shoulder so that he could look at Mycroft. "Whatever this is about, I won't have you upsetting my Omega, brother," he pre-empted, pressing his lips to his mate's warm skin in reassurance, "John has been through enough today."

The other Alpha dropped his gaze for a brief moment. "I would hope you'd give me more credit than that," he said quietly, "I merely wish to apologize for my erroneous judgment of you, little brother. No one has ever managed such a litter before - it... speaks to your character." He continued on, his eyes locked with Sherlock's, "You will have the government's help in supporting them, of course, I can assure you."

John crooned as Sherlock cupped his swollen flesh and nuzzled him, his mate's soft lips pressing against his skin reassuring him enough to bring him out of his completely Omega state. "Hello Mycroft," he muttered vaguely, rolling in Sherlock's lap so he was side on to him, leaning into Sherlock's shoulder and giving Mycroft a full side view of his round belly. He heard Mycroft apologising for misjudging Sherlock and purred approvingly, snorting a little when Mycroft offered the government's help. He let his Alpha bat away the intended interference before piping up. "Sherlock can provide for us just fine. We won't need your protection, either. Sherlock nearly killed Anderson today..." he whined uncertainly, wanting to tell the rest of the story, but too distressed at the memory even though he now felt totally secure. "You tell him?" he whispered in Sherlock's ear. He settled more comfortably in his lap as his mate told the story, smirking in satisfaction as Mycroft's eyebrows inched up his forehead when Sherlock explained what Anderson had tried to do and how he had reacted. He swelled with pride when Sherlock recounted how he'd had to be threatened with tranquilisers before releasing the challenger.

"You don't disapprove?" Sherlock asked. "Of your dispatch of the challenger? Any proper Alpha in your place would have done the same - though perhaps in this day and age, many would have been a little less murderous," Mycroft replied. "Of the number of pups," the other Alpha clarified; it was strange to see his brother so... accommodating, "Surely you think it's impractical." "Of course it's impractical, brother," Mycroft sighed, smoothing the fabric of his trousers, "But it is also singular and incredible. It implies that there has never been a bond so strong as the one you share with your Omega. Furthermore, the pups your mate carries are part of my family - I cannot help but want their wellbeing." "I don't want your assistance," Sherlock nearly growled. "It is understandable that you want to provide for your Omega, but should you fall on hard times, you can be certain that you will have it." Sherlock rolled his eyes, but gave a curt nod of understanding; Mycroft smiled in return.

John let the Alphas talk, not bothering to follow the conversation, simply enjoying his Alpha's heat and presence, feeling the vibrations in his chest. He had never felt so secure. He couldn't wait to birth the pups, knowing how much it would please Sherlock, who would praise him and worship his belly and milk him to help the pups feed. The thought made his breasts start to leak milk, just a little. He whimpered at the sensation, his breasts all but empty. He would have got up for tissues to mop it up, but then he felt something else, something in his belly. He gasped and pressed his hand to the bottom of his gravid bump. One of the pups had moved.

"There is a manner in which you may help, if you wish," Sherlock said suddenly, "You see, John and I - John?" His eyes snapped to the Omega at hearing the gasp, the piercing blue orbs wide and almost fearful.

John simply purred loudly and moved Sherlock's hand to the bottom of his bump, where the pup that had moved was still wriggling. It felt like a little butterfly flapping its wings inside his belly, and although the babies were closer to the surface than usual because there were so many of them, he wasn't sure Sherlock could feel it, although he hoped he could. "One of the pups is moving," he murmured proudly, just in case. Sherlock's mouth fell open a little bit his mate explained what he was feeling. The Alpha's fingers traced the spot carefully but eagerly, trying to sense the movement even though he knew the pups were so early in development that only John could really feel them; perhaps it was his imagination and desire working, but he almost thought he could feel the smallest of flutters underneath his fingertips. Sherlock broke in a smile nonetheless, humming proudly and pressing a kiss to the swollen mound.

"You were saying?" John queried, wondering what help of Mycroft's Sherlock would be willing to accept. He wondered vaguely if it was anything to do with their new house. He could see the interest in Mycroft's eyes and almost wanted to let him touch the bump - he was family after all, and it would help him bond with the pups - but after he reacted so badly to a safe Beta like Mrs Hudson, and after the incident with Anderson, he didn't want anyone but Sherlock touching his bump, especially not another Alpha. He offered Mycroft a small apologetic smile, knowing he'd understand after hearing Sherlock's account of the afternoon's events. He thought about the things they might need and suddenly burst out laughing. "Actually, Mycroft, if you can find us a pram for tredecuplets that would be marvellous."

John's words finally registered with Sherlock, and he glanced up at his mate before sitting back again, keeping his Omega pressed close against him as his hand cupped the spot his mate had indicated. Both Alphas laughed when John chimed in with his idea about the pram. "I'll see what I can do," Mycroft chuckled, not at all taking offense to John's obvious decision about his midsection, "But yes, baby brother, you were suggesting there was something I could do to help-?" Sherlock nodded; he wanted to provide for his family on his own, but his instincts did not mind a small interference in how he got to that point. In fact, instinct almost encouraged him on to ask for help in this matter. "John and I are looking at homes," he explained, "He is already feeling a strong urge to nest, so the sooner we find somewhere, the better. If and when we find a house, I would appreciate it if you would, ah... make certain that we really do have it, immediately. No long processes, no nonsense about other bids- the home we will choose will be one my mate absolutely wants, and I want to make sure he will get it as easily and quickly as possible."

John crooned as Sherlock cupped his bump, wriggling happily in his lap, humming in agreement at Sherlock's plan. "We can give you the shortlist of places we're looking at," he added. "We're looking at some tomorrow. We might also need some assistance smoothing out any... Issues... With planning permission, since we may need to convert some rooms into a large nursery, that sort of thing." He nodded and took his leave, starting to get a little cold since he was still naked. He went and dressed himself, choosing a jumper which showed off his bump, and slipped into his tracksuit bottoms, rejoining them and going straight back to Sherlock's lap, nuzzling his mate. He tuned out as the Alphas talked, humming vaguely as Mycroft left. Wordlessly he took Sherlock's hand and led him to the bedroom, hooking up the scanner. More of the pups were moving and he wanted his mate to see. He slicked his belly with the gel and pressed the wand to his stomach, showing him the first pup that had moved, waving its little arms. One of its siblings had joined in, another was kicking its legs a little. He couldn't wait until he found a nest and could find out how many boys and girls they were having. "Look at them," he sighed happily. "Our pups. Starting to move already..."

Sherlock watched with wide eyes, his gaze fixed on the scanner. Seeing the small blobs on the screen such a short while ago had been incredible - the knowledge that he had put them there inspiring pride and wonder and no small amount of love - but now, now they were almost tangible. Recognizable. John had felt them. They had tiny arms and legs and were moving more or less right in front of him. It made it hard to catch his breath. He automatically cupped John's sticky belly where the wand wasn't, burying his nose in the soft fabric of the jumper covering his mate's shoulder, his eyes misting with tears. "I love you," he choked to his Omega, wet gaze fixed on the screen, "I love you, I love you..."

John hushed him with a tender kiss. "I love you too, my Alpha," he murmured quietly. "I am proud to carry your pups." He used the old words to calm his mate, even though he himself was getting misty-eyed. "I will never regret waiting for you," he purred, allowing Sherlock to cup his gel-slick belly. He'd had offers, but wanted Sherlock too much to settle. He knew he'd made the right choice when Sherlock had waited for John to come to him during his heat instead of claiming him the instant his door was unlocked. Now their love had made thirteen babies and he felt overwhelmed at how much love Sherlock had filled him with. "I love carrying your enormous litter. It feels like I'm carrying your love for me in my belly," he soothed, carding a hand through his mate's hair. He crooned as more of the pups started to move, keeping the wand on them until they were all wriggling in his womb. "I never thought I'd love being pregnant this much... Now I find myself wanting to be always full of your babies." He meant it, too. He wanted to birth litter after litter of Sherlock's pups, wishing some fantastic case would fall into their lap that would set them up for life, and they could afford as many children as they wanted. At 40 John knew he didn't have many fertile years left, which would limit the number of possible litters, and he found himself wanting all of them.

Tears fell freely down the Alpha's face. He knew John could have had his pick of anyone he chose, had he wanted them - it was no secret that he was a very desirable Omega: healthy, nurturing, fertile. Sherlock was sure that he could've found someone to breed him well in his younger years, and now that he was older, he would be seen as a fitting partner for an Alpha who wanted a stable mate still capable of providing several litters. Even if he had not wanted to bond, he would have had a wide pool of Alphas to choose from during his heats, those who were just looking for a brief fling with an eager Omega. But yet he had waited, had ignored the urges of his biological clock - and, up until their first mating, suffered through the pain of full-blown heats without fulfilment - just because of Sherlock. The Alpha had no doubt that his mate would have kept on waiting, too - even if they never coupled, even if Sherlock would never have given him children - John would never have been able to stay with anyone else for long. Sherlock had never, in the course of his life, known anyone who loved him so ardently, so completely; it was almost overwhelming. He breathed deeply into the Omega's jumper, trying to steady himself, nearly sobbing as he watched all their pups moving at once inside John's round belly. Fierce love bloomed within him and he rubbed his hands over the sides of the swell, beginning to kiss along John's neck. His breath caught at the Omega's admission. "We can find a way," he muttered sincerely, "If you mean it, we can find some way-"

"I don't want us to have to struggle," he murmured, choosing his words carefully and allowing his mate to kiss along his neck, purring a little. "But I'll give you as many children as we can comfortably afford. I don't know how many eggs I have left... You know that Omegas are born with all their eggs... So we'd have much smaller litters, maybe only two or three maximum each time... And probably only another three or four litters at most before my heats finish. But that could be another twelve children... Christ, twenty-five babies... But if we can afford them without struggling, I'll give you as many as you want," he said quietly, kissing his Alpha's lips. "I'd love to have that many babies with you. I want to give you so many babies your bloodline never dies out," he said huskily, knowing the thought would please the Alpha. He snuggled closer to him, secure in his love at last. He'd accepted that Sherlock wouldn't want bonding or babies, had resigned himself happily to a life as Sherlock's assistant and flatmate and friend, and this was beyond his happiest dreams. He'd lived in fear that Sherlock would find another Omega, had been seriously worried when Irene Adler had appeared; even now the thought brought fear into his scent. He whined and nuzzled his Alpha, their mixed scents calming him. Before he was asked to explain he spoke up. "I used to be so afraid you'd find some incredible Omega and bond with them... Someone rich and gorgeous and young and whole... I was so scared when you met Irene," he mumbled, ashamed of his fear. He remembered the offers he'd had, some of them from Alphas who had been very good catches, and wondered how many offers Sherlock had had to choose from.

"We won't struggle," the Alpha agreed, "I want more, but I do not wish to deprive our children of comfort any more than you do." He purred quietly against his Omega's skin. John's admission pleased him to no end; the thought of continuing his bloodline filling him with a sense of primal pride. "You are already giving me thirteen, my Omega. I am confident that my bloodline will continue healthily. A few more small litters, just one, or no litters at all- I will love you no matter what." When John's scent changed he stiffened, listening closely as his Omega readily explained.

"You mean someone boring," Sherlock answered, not bothering to conceal his contempt for the kind of Omega John had described, "No one is incredible but you. Not even Irene." Irene had been intriguing, but the Alpha had never had the slightest interest in bonding with her; it had been an understood fact between them, and while the other Omega had tried for a brief fling, Sherlock had refused flatly. John was his only interest, the only Omega he'd ever considered bonding with. There had been other propositions over the years, but the detective had turned his nose up at all of them - he had no use for a snivelling, dependent incubator, he'd thought. But John was nothing like that; even completely Omega, he was astounding, perfect. He nuzzled his mate back, breathing in his Omega's scent, humming softly. "No one else. Not ever. You never have to be afraid again."

"Three more small litters sounds about perfect," John smiled. "A set of twins and two sets of triplets... That'll give us twenty-one children... And we can still manage with an eight bedroom house if they share three to a room. I honestly don't know if I've even got any eggs left, thirteen is a very high number to drop this close to andropause, but I feel like I've got at least one more litter in me. I'll love having more of your pups," he crooned, finally putting the wand away and cleaning the gel off his belly. He kissed his mate and wriggled out of his clothes again, feeling himself falling asleep. "Houses tomorrow?" he mewled quietly, yawning. "Love you. Mmm..." he hummed as his Alpha kissed his belly. "Pups like it when you do that. They wriggle more when you touch me. They know their daddy's touch," he purred, rolling over to give Sherlock full access to his gravid bump.

"Houses tomorrow," Sherlock agreed, pressing kisses along John's round belly. He unbuttoned his shirt and fly with deft fingers, his hands back on John's middle as soon as he'd shrugged off the shirt and discarded his pants and trousers. The Alpha loved that his mate slept naked with him; John's soft, warm skin pressing against his own, his body and scent unhindered by his clothing, was heaven. It felt right and natural to the Alpha's instinct, as well, to have his mate so vulnerable and exposed to him in the safety of their makeshift nest. With one hand, he lazily pulled the covers up to John's shoulders, the Alpha no more than a long mass under the blankets as he worshipped his sleepy Omega's gravid form for a while longer. Pressing one last kiss to the furthest curve of his mate's belly, he crawled up to gather John close, his long limbs encircling his Omega in a tender embrace.

John slept soundly until 10am, tired by the previous day's events. He woke to find Sherlock already gone from their bed, but could feel lotion drying on his belly and smiled happily. He joined Sherlock in the living room after a shower, remembering that they were to shop for maternity clothes and nursery furniture before the viewings. He kissed his Alpha's lips sweetly and smiled at him. "Ready when you are, love."

Two hours later John had a whole new wardrobe, mostly form-fitting items that would display his bump proudly, with one or two items he could hide in if he felt like it. They were in Mothercare looking at cots and John's inner Omega was purring loudly. "I like this one," he said mildly, pointing to a simple white crib with vertical bars and two large drawers underneath. It was elegant without being showy and offered practicality too; they'd need as much storage space as they could get. "What have you seen that you like?" he murmured, sliding his arms around Sherlock's waist and resting his head against his shoulder.

Sherlock pointed to a different white crib; an image next to it showed that it could easily be converted into a toddler bed - they would only need to buy a different kit to replace the crib bars with low wooden railings when the time came. "It doesn't have the storage space of yours, however," he noted, "But it would save us the cost of thirteen intermediate-sized beds in the long run. We might consider buying small chests of drawers to fit at the end of each one - it would save you some of the bending down the under-bed storage might require. And they could become nightstands or some such nonsense later on when they move to larger beds." He look back at Johns selection approvingly, however, one arm snaking around his Omega's back and rubbing the side of John's well-defined belly.

"Mmm, I like that one. I hadn't seen it before. Those, I think... These are the matching drawers look. I like them... And they also come in plain wood, so we could paint them each baby's assigned colour..." he mused happily, picturing the vivid rainbow their nursery would be. As his Alpha rubbed his belly he purred quietly, inhaling his mate's scent deeply. "That's actually a much better idea... if we're having more we'd be better having them sooner rather than later, since we don't know how long we can afford to wait, and if I'm pregnant again I won't want to bend down to the floor. Clever Alpha," he praised teasingly, kissing his cheek.

Half an hour later they had ordered the cots and chests of drawers, plus a super-sized changing table with storage underneath, and were heading to the first viewing. John was excited and nervous; it could be their perfect house, or it could be a nightmare with only very cleverly lit photos online. He didn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

As they pulled up to the house, Sherlock thought that the exterior looked just as good as - if not better than - the photo, the sandstone framed beautifully by the vibrant green of the Heath. The front garden was small, landscaped prettily but haphazardly, shrubs and wildflowers of all hues surrounding the dwelling, giving it a cheerful air, He kept his arm firmly around John when they got out of the cab, approaching the waiting Beta real-estate agent with a look of distaste; the woman gave a faltering smile, knowing to let the Alpha approach her, rather than to make an advance and be seen as a threat to the obviously gravid Omega he had claimed. Sherlock's hand splayed over his mate's belly regardless; after the events of the previous day, instinct dictated that he could not be too careful in protecting his Omega.

John whimpered softly and put his hand over Sherlock's, reassuring him. "It's okay, love. She's a Beta," he soothed. "She can scent our bond, but that's it. The scents don't affect her in any way, she just knows they're there." The Alpha relaxed a little and approached the mousy-looking woman whose plastic nametag declared her to be Mary. She deferentially allowed the Alpha to enter the house first, leaving plenty of room for John to follow, pointing out the features in the rooms. The house was currently empty, being sold after the death of the elderly woman who had owned it and been living in a nursing home. It needed a good clean, and a little decoration, but the floorboards and fireplaces were still stunning, the rooms were large and airy and the ceilings were high. They could easily convert the attic space into a large nursery, with a staircase up from the master suite. The garden was a little below average size, but neatly kept, a simple square of grass with climbing plants up the fence and lovely views over the heath out of the front windows. There was a large cellar they could convert into a lab if they added some proper ventilation. John smiled. It definitely had possibilities, but he wanted to see all of the houses before he chose one.

Mary offered to drive them to the next location, a Victorian Gothic estate of Sherlock's choosing; the Alpha accepted gratefully, and the two exchanged nearly-relaxed smiles for the first time since their meeting. The red brick edifice was noble but approachable - though not in the physical sense; it was a small walk across a lush, tree-strewn lawn from the street to the arching front door, although the real-estate agent assured the couple that the actual garage and drive were closer, just not usable until the current owners moved out. The interior proved to be elegant, well-lit, and spacious. Most of the walls were painted a general, stately cream, but a few rooms revealed pastel shades of pink and blue that made the Alpha wrinkle his nose. The first story was composed of a small variety of parlours, sitting rooms, and a single study, while the two upper floors were relegated to bedrooms; there was no definite space for a nursery, however. "We can always convert one of the large sitting rooms into a nursery," the Alpha suggested, "The master bedroom is on the second floor, but we could choose the sitting room directly next to the stairs, so it wouldn't be far to travel." The space in question was quite big indeed, lit healthily by a large picture window; it already had doors, as well - it was just a matter of moving the cribs inside.

John liked this house, it was so _Sherlock_; refined, full of character. He liked that the nursery was ready to go as well, and thought they could very easily knock some walls through to create more open-plan living space from the parlours and sitting rooms. It would be ready sooner than the first house, and needed less work, but he couldn't see a space for a lab, and it had one less bathroom. He liked the privacy it offered, though; they could always have another bathroom installed. He kissed Sherlock's cheek sweetly, letting his Alpha know he'd chosen well. They looked at it a while longer before departing, Mary offering to drive them again. John leaned in to Sherlock as they drove towards the next house, the yellow stone blue slate roofed one in St John's Wood, and whispered to him too quietly for Mary to hear, rubbing his front subtly against his Alpha. "Maybe we could ask to look round this one alone? Have a little privacy... I need you to milk me." Oblivious, Mary began chattering to them. "This one is a little bigger. Eight bedrooms, with an already converted attic, very spacious, you could use as a nursery. Right above the master suite. Large open plan kitchen/diner and living room, decent sized garden with a nice high fence. Quite modern inside but with some period features like the fireplaces and cornicing. The master is ensuite, as are three of the other rooms. The other four bedrooms share two Jack-and-Jill bathrooms. Where would you like to start the tour?"

Sherlock cleared his throat slightly, and put on his best apologetic smile. "Actually, John and I were rather hoping to tour this one on our own." "Oh?" Mary asked, looking a bit taken aback. She opened her mouth to enquire the reason, but the Alpha headed her off, "We can always find our own way to the last place if you don't want to wait around - or possibly home, if my Omega begins to feel too tired." His hand moved up the bump to rest on where the swell began right under his Omega's round breasts, thumb sneakily beginning to rub small circles along the side of one of the pert mounds. The agent seemed confused and almost a bit offended, but Sherlock had obviously closed the conversation and she could only nod in understanding, unlocking the last place with the request for them to call her if they decided to see the last home that day.

The Alpha made them walk the entire house, first. In each room they looked at, Sherlock stood behind his mate, long fingers sliding under the hem of John's jumper to cup and stroke the gravid mound beneath; though John's garments were form-fitting, the material, designed to stretch and accommodate growth to the size of about nine months, gave way easily to make room for his hands. The Omega would whimper, prompting Sherlock to remind him teasingly to use his words - what did he like about the room? Wasn't the fireplace lovely? The children's bedrooms would be such nice sizes, wouldn't they?

John whimpered as Sherlock teased him, whining out short answers to his questions, his breasts steadily getting fuller and fuller. The house was stunning, this one much more _him_ than _Sherlock_ as the last one had been, modern and spacious with touches of the traditional, but without the secluded, private feel of the Gothic estate; that house had the feeling of previous families laughing and chaotic and large having lived in it, this one felt plush and sleek and like it belonged in a magazine. He loved it, but wasn't sure if he liked it more than the Gothic one. By the time they reached the sitting room at the back, with its wall of glass doors looking into the garden, his pert breasts were aching, swollen as full as they could currently get with milk. He whined as he began to leak, embarrassed, his nipples plump and dark and straining against his nursing bra, until finally he couldn't stand it anymore. He _needed_ relief. He struggled out of his jumper, exposing his belly, unhooking the clasp of his bra with one hand as he pushed Sherlock onto the nearest sofa and straddled him. He cupped his breasts, rolling them in his hands, keening as they leaked more freely. "Sherlock... please..." he moaned, kneading his twin mounds and gasping softly as milk spurted out of them in jets, forced out by the pressure Sherlock had allowed to build.

Sherlock gasped when John shoved him onto the sofa; he had been planning keep his Omega on the edge until the attic, to nurse where his mate would possibly be giving birth to their babies, and John was usually so good at waiting- The Alpha was more than pleasantly surprised when he hit the cushions, moaning as John's round belly pressed into his concave stomach, John's exposed, swollen breasts presented urgently to him, so full they looked to be painful, as his mate begged pitifully for relief.

The jets of creamy milk landed on his jacket, twin white streams splashing and leaking down the sleek black fabric obscenely. "Now look what you've done," Sherlock murmured, quietly teasing, "Naughty Omega. I'll have to punish you for this." He shrugged off the garment slowly, leaning towards his mate's chest. For a brief moment, his lips closed over a dusky red nipple- only to kiss the nub teasingly before moving to do the same to the other. Sherlock's eyes met his mate's pleading ones knowingly. As the Alpha unbuttoned his dress shirt as well, his pink tongue laved lazily around the swollen areola, the pressure enough to stimulate more milk production, but giving no relief. The shirt was soon tossed aside with the soiled jacked, and Sherlock's hands were free to lightly pin his mate's behind his back as Alpha licked, relishing his mate's increasingly needy cries and pleas, holding back an evil grin as the Omega's begging turned into unintelligible babbling as his breasts swelled a little further, engorging with more milk to feed the child his body told him was trying to nurse at his chest, filling too much without hope of relief. Finally, John gave a cry, the pressure so intense that jets of milk spurted from his darkened nipples without help. Sherlock growled approvingly, latching on, letting the creamy liquid flow into his mouth on its own before the Omega was sufficiently relieved enough that he had to use his mouth to begin coaxing the milk from him, drinking it down in long, greedy gulps, his stomach filling rapidly with the fatty, nutritious substance.

John cried out loudly in relief and pleasure as Sherlock latched on properly, the ache in his swollen breasts finally subsiding. He cradled the back of his Alpha's head, stroking the sinful angelic curls, crooning to him. "Mmm... feels so good... You know what I need, don't you? ...always taking care of me... my good Alpha... ooh, my Alpha is hungry today, isn't he? Wants all of my milk. Hmm... ohh, that's it... so good... please... " he whimpered as Sherlock drained one breast and switched to the other with a teasing flick of his tongue over the reddened nipple. He stroked his Alpha's hair encouragingly as he suckled, his desperation dissipating with every insistent pull of his Alpha's mouth. When he was finally empty, he kissed his mate's forehead sweetly and climbed off his lap, fetching tissues to mop up the milk they'd spilt. He kissed his mate's lips before redressing, batting his Alpha's hands away when he tried to touch him. "If you ever tease me like that again, I'll refuse to let you milk me for a week, and I'll do it in the shower myself and spray it all down the drain. I was actually leaking, Sherlock. It _hurt_, I was so full of milk for your pups." He looked at Sherlock a little reproachfully, not angry or upset, just needing his Alpha to believe the threat. He pulled his jacket back on and spread his arms expectantly, intending to permit his Alpha to fuss over him and zip him up and satisfy himself that John would not be cold when they went outside.

Sherlock blinked. Swallowed. Slowly took a step backwards and sat back down on the sofa, eyes to the floor, not looking at his mate, his cheeks flushed red with shame and embarrassment. He hadn't been thinking clearly... He'd expected that John - well- he didn't even know what he expected. That John would somehow enjoy the pain? The thought made him ill. The reproach in John's tone, the phrase "It hurt," echoed deafeningly in his mind, a black, thunderous cloud growing over his heart. He ran his hands through his hair. He'd hurt his mate. He'd intentionally hurt his mate for his own pleasure. Sherlock stared blankly at the ground, horrified and paralyzed. He felt like a monster.

John saw the sudden change in his demeanour and frowned. Realising what was wrong, he went over to his mate and petted his hair as he sat beside him. "It's okay, Sherlock," he soothed quietly. "I should have told you sooner. You didn't know it hurt. If I'd said it hurt, you'd never have made me wait," he crooned, taking his Alpha in his arms and pulling him into his lap, rocking him gently, lapping at his face and neck and scent gland. "You just wanted to tease me a little bit, didn't you?" he asked softly, not accusing, "have me beg prettily for you to suckle on my rosy leaking nipples? That's okay, Sherlock, that's fine. You're allowed to want that. I should have told you where my limits are, I should have asked for it. We're still very new at this, we're still learning. I don't expect you to get it right all the time. I won't either, we'll both make mistakes. But we love each other and we'll learn together and get better at it. Hush, now, it's okay," he murmured, kissing his mate's cheekbones sweetly.

Sherlock curled against his mate like a small child seeking reassurance, his hands not touching John's belly or breasts - he didn't feel as if he had the right - but gripping the fabric of the Omega's jacket and jumper loosely. He whimpered and nodded as his mate spoke, pliantly allowing John to lap soothingly over his skin, the primal behaviour comforting; John was right - had Sherlock known his mate was truly hurting, had the Omega asked him to stop, he would have complied immediately. He'd just wanted to tease, yes, have John beg - but never hurt. Never make his Omega feel bad. His Omega's happiness came first. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he murmured almost inaudibly, "Had you said the word, I would have stopped. I would have." He swallowed hard. "Maybe you need safewords, for me," he said tightly, "Yellow if- if you want to slow down and discuss something first. Red if you wish me to stop completely." He whimpered again apologetically, unsure. His fingers dropped down to John's fly, pulling at the material questioningly, the Alpha needing the reassurance of being buried in his Omega.

"Hush, love, I know," he soothed. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I won't have safewords," he said fiercely, "we don't need them. We just need to communicate more about what we want and expect out of sex and intimacy. We can talk about it later," he purred, still rocking his mate, rubbing his back, giving him the comfort he needed, crooning softly as Sherlock's hands moved uncertainly to his fly. "Yes, love," he consented softly. "Whatever you need," he agreed, pliantly letting Sherlock tug off his jeans and jacket, kissing his Alpha's lips. "Love you. My Alpha. Yours, always and only yours," he breathed into his ear, knowing his mate needed to hear it. "I'll never want anyone else, couldn't ever want anyone else. I love you, I love you," he murmured, stroking his Alpha's cheek with one hand, looping the other arm around his back in an embrace. The Alpha whined a little as he pulled at John's clothing, until the Omega was completely naked and laid out on the sun-warmed tile floor. He gazed up at his apprehensive, saddened Alpha and spread his legs invitingly. "Come on, Sherlock. I'm yours. Come inside me, love." He hadn't realised Sherlock would be so affected by his words; the pain had been a slight dull ache, like the ache when he _really_ needed to pee, and after all Sherlock had made it better. "Better now," he purred as Sherlock whimpered and lined himself up. "You made it better. Come on love, take me."

Sherlock hesitated for a moment longer, propping himself up with one arm while he traced his Omega's jaw gently, sadly. John simply gave a warm, sympathetic smile in return; everything about his Omega's sun-dappled body encouraged the Alpha to take him, and so he did. He forced himself to look into his mate's soft eyes as he pushed in with an apologetic whimper, the rosy blush over his cheekbones deepening. John took him in eagerly, tight and warm and inviting, his walls closing around Sherlock's cock with perfect pressure. The Alpha carefully lowered himself until his body was flush with his mate's, warm skin sliding against warm skin, John's belly pressing hard against his middle, causing Sherlock to have to arch his back slightly to accommodate the swell - his hands stayed far away from the bulge, however, holding safely to his Omega's shoulders instead. Pink tongue laving softly over John's scent gland to the sounds of their laboured breathing, the Alpha stayed still inside his mate for a long moment, until John began to gently cant his hips, and he began to rock with him.

"That's it, love, take me," John encouraged gently, rolling his head back to give his mate better access to his scent gland. He grasped his Alpha's wrist gently and moved it to his belly. "Touch us, Sherlock. Touch your family," he purred, rubbing his mate's hand over the swell, concerned Sherlock wasn't doing it on his own, was trying to pull away. "Please, Sherlock, touch us. Me. Your pups. Oh... they're moving," he gasped softly as Sherlock whimpered and cupped him greedily, as if he might be taken away. "They know Daddy's touch. They like it... mmm, that's it, ohh, yours," John moaned as his mate's thrusts sped up, claiming him more eagerly. "I love you, Sherlock, I love you. It's okay, love, it's okay... it wasn't so bad. Just a bit too full, that's all," he crooned, hoping to alleviate his mate's guilt, sighing in relief as Sherlock stroked over his belly reverently. He thought idly that it was lucky Mary hadn't stayed.

Sherlock was still careful, the words "it _hurt_" echoing behind the love and reverence. Through their bond, he could feel John's love for him, his mate's feelings settling warm and reassuring in his chest, pushing out the ache of sadness and helping him relax. John's body, the feeling of being buried safely inside his mate, also worked to stabilize the Alpha. He became more eager, but not _too _eager - too much desire and maybe he would hurt John again. Instead, he loved his mate softly, suckling lovingly at his scent gland, stroking his belly reverently, quiet in response to John's words except for more kisses and the sound of his heavy breathing as he claimed his Omega. When he felt close, he brought a hand between them, carefully working John's small cock in time with his own, and when he came it was almost gently, with a groan that was no more than a breath. He stayed inside as he released, making sure John had his pleasure, and to his own surprise stayed that way when they were both spent, as he trembled and buried his face in John's neck.

John mewled happily as Sherlock suckled his scent gland, eyes fluttering at his mate's sweet kisses, continuing his stream of praise and encouragement, feeling Sherlock's guilt and sadness ebb away. He came with a soft gasp, relieved when his Alpha came in him, wrapping his arms around his mate and holding him as he stayed inside him, stroking his back and his hair. "Hush now, love, it's all better," he crooned, kissing the top of his head. He let them lay there, just holding each other, humming lightly as Sherlock lapped at his scent gland again. "It's alright, Sherlock. I'm fine now, I was just a little too full, that's all. We can find my limits together. Same as we'll find yours. I _like_ to be teased, I just let it go too far this time. It's my fault too. Sometimes I _want_ you to hurt me, when you claim me roughly and bite me and nip my lips and pound me so hard I forget everything except your name... I'm not made of glass. Nothing to be upset about. Love you," he huffed softly into his Alpha's hair, rocking him a little, even as Sherlock's cock began to go down inside him. He pushed as much love and acceptance and forgiveness through their bond as he could, soothing him, holding him like he would a penitent child. "Shall we go and see the last house?" he murmured softly, carding a hand through the dark curls, kissing every part of his mate he could reach.

Sherlock nodded against his mate's chest as John spoke, filled with so much love for his Omega that he felt it would be too cheap to speak it. John's feelings pulsed through their bond, cleansing him of the sorrow and guilt. His apologetic lapping turned to gentle kisses along his mate's jaw, and finally his lips met John's, capturing them with loving fervour. His hands cupped and rubbed his Omega's belly happily, holding his children without fear or shame. He didn't give John an answer, but found himself rocking with him until they were both hard again, until his mate was moaning into his mouth and holding tight to his shoulders. Oversensitive from their first release, it didn't take long before they were both coming again, and then suddenly a third time as Sherlock brought them down from the last high. Now they were both trembling a bit, buzzing from the overstimulation, and the Alpha gently pulled out, kissing and touching his mate until they were both stable. He began to quietly gather pieces of John's clothing, dressing his mate carefully as another kind of apology, making sure John was comfortable and safe and warm.

John purred loudly as Sherlock smoothed his hands over his gravid swell, soothed by the fact his Alpha was no longer afraid to touch him. He panted and moaned breathily as Sherlock rocked inside him again, convulsing a little as his mate brought him to his pleasure again and again. He lay on the floor, chest heaving lightly, as his Alpha gathered his clothes and he allowed himself to be dressed, almost in a daze, feeling comforted and soothed and loved. He kissed Sherlock's lips sweetly when he was dressed, humming a little and winding his arms around his neck, rubbing his bump into his Alpha's stomach. "Ready to see that last house, love?" he purred softly, wondering which one they were seeing next. So far, there had been things he liked about all the houses, and was looking forward to discussing their merits and drawbacks with his mate. "And then we'll go home and nest. You can rub lotion on my belly and we'll talk about the houses we've seen today, see if we can narrow down our choices before tomorrow," he added, leading Sherlock out of the house and locking it up.

Sherlock purred pulling John into another kiss as they left, one arm around his Omega's back and curling protectively over his gravid belly. "I'd like that," he murmured. The next house was also in St. John's Wood, but the Alpha had no intention of making his pregnant Omega walk, and so called a cab to take them to the location a few minutes away. On the way, he phoned Mary; she'd not gone far, and was more than willing to show them around the home.

The house was large and white, more modern than the others they'd seen, set close to the road but framed prettily by trees and greenery. The first floor was blocked off into several rooms - two separate sitting rooms, a study, and an open kitchen and dining room. The next two floors were bedrooms, though there was a reasonably-sized playroom close to the master bedroom on the second story, which could easily be converted into a nursery, though a smaller one than either Sherlock or John would have liked. However, the rooms overall were airy and spacious, naturally lit by large windows, with dark, rich floorboards. While the front garden was small, the garden behind the house was large, the lawn stretching far back and framed by woods. The Alpha was pleased, but found nothing that particularly caught his heart about the home.

John looked around the house, trying to imagine them raising their brood in the modern house, but simply couldn't. If anything it was even more glossy and sleek than the previous one, there was no _homely_ feel to it. It was lovely, certainly, but he thought it was a definite no. They smiled politely at Mary and left, catching a cab to the nearest tube station since they were a little far from Baker Street. Sherlock insisted on having John seated on his lap, hands splayed possessively over his bump, keeping his scent on him and growling at anyone who came to close, which John found very endearing, nuzzling his cheek happily. He wondered idly which house Sherlock had liked best. When they reached the Baker Street stop he hopped off his mate's lap and held his hand as they walked the short distance to 221B, shedding his clothes seamlessly as he walked towards their bedroom, tenting the duvet for them as Sherlock fetched the lotion, purring in satisfaction when his mate began to smooth the creamy substance over his skin, tenderly, worshipping his gravid form. "Which was your favourite today?" he murmured softly, carding a hand through his Alpha's hair, sighing as he relaxed and lay flat against the sheets.

Sherlock hummed and placed and pressed his lips to his mate's belly. "The first two were the best," he replied, kissing along the gravid mound, "I could see us living in either. Though the second one was a little more to my liking - it had a certain inviting charm. His hands continued to smooth the lotion over his Omega's round middle as he moved up John's body, licking possessively at the warm, tanned skin before his lips closed over John's scent gland and began to suckle gently. "What about you?" he murmured, "I want to hear which house you could see yourself nesting in, swelling in- where you could see yourself lying down to give birth and then raising our pups."

"Mmmm... I agree. The second one... that Victorian Gothic estate... it felt like a family home… Maybe something to do with Victorians having huge families. I like that we wouldn't need to decorate it much, and the nursery just needs painting. I liked the garden, and the big windows, the red brick, the arches... It felt like somewhere you'd have grown up. I'd like that for our pups. I like that the nursery would be just downstairs from our room, and the fact it's slightly closer to the tube so we could still get to Baker Street easily. That one's definitely my favourite so far," he purred, mewling happily as Sherlock suckled at his scent gland, his scent becoming sweeter and more submissive to please his Alpha, the scent of the pups coming through more strongly in response to their father's actions. John wondered idly if his mate would be able to scent their genders, even though they were only technically two weeks old, since they were at roughly five week's growth thanks to the forced swelling he'd enjoyed.

Sherlock could scent the change in the air. He closed his eyes and took several deep, concentrated breaths, still suckling at his mate's scent gland. Something was different- it wasn't just John's scent- it was a mix of things- not foreign- just like- "Oh," he breathed, his eyes widening. He scented the air again, this time more carefully. The pups' scents had always been faint before, but they were steadily growing stronger, and he could clearly smell variations that hadn't been present before. "John, it's different," he whispered, "John they're- I might-," he nearly began to cry, "Do you want to know what genders they are?" With his Omega's permission, he moved down and over John's belly, his nose almost to the taut skin, before grinning broadly and pressing a sweet kiss to the plump mound. He looked up at his mate from over the swell, his eyes bright. "We're having-" he kissed the bump again, "Six girls, John-" he nuzzled the swell, "And seven boys. Six incredible girls and seven wonderful boys." His arms encircled John's stomach, hands rubbing it reverently as he pressed more kisses to his Omega's full middle, one for each of their babies.

John's eyes welled up with tears. "Six daughters... seven sons," he sniffled happily, fisting his hands in his Alpha's curls as his belly was kissed and worshipped. "Oh, Sherlock... mmm, feels good, love," he purred as Sherlock rubbed and kissed him. "Can you see us, raising them in that second house we saw today? That big Victorian house full of children again, making our nest in that lovely large room, thirteen little cribs lined up around the walls? I can," he husked, his Omega taking over as he imagined decorating the whole house to their taste. They wouldn't need to do much. A little wallpaper here, new carpets in some rooms, new ceiling lights. He was about 95% certain that he wanted it; he just had to see the other few houses they'd put on their shortlist to be sure. "I think it might be the one... we'll know after we see the rest of them tomorrow. What do you think?" he asked, the urge to nest stronger now that he could imagine their brood properly.

"Yes, John, yes," Sherlock hummed eagerly, "I'll call Mycroft later and make sure it's held for us- it would be ready for us almost right away if we choose it - you could build the nest, then we could move in the cribs. When you become bedridden you'll have that lovely large window to look out of, and when this litter is born and grows older, you can watch them playing in the garden while you swell with the next ones. The home is nearly perfect - I knew you would love it." He pressed more kisses to John's belly before moving up his body and capturing his lips. He could sense John's desire to nest through their bond and through his mate's scent; the need combined with the revelation about their pups made him heady with desire for his Omega, and he purred happily as he kissed him, beginning to gently rock their bodies together.

"Mmm... My Alpha, you did so well, finding our family home," he praised breathily. "Yes, Mycroft," he agreed stupidly, "nest soon," he purred, his Omega coming out to praise his strong Alpha, responding to his mate being a good provider. "Want to look at paint and wallpaper and carpets and lighting tomorrow," he crooned happily as his Alpha rocked them. He spread his legs weakly, too tired to move much, and rolled onto his side so Sherlock could cup his bump and fuck him from behind. "Inside... Please... Fuck me like you'll have to when I'm so full of your litter I can't even roll over without your help, trapped on the bed by my enormous swollen womb," he said huskily, rubbing the bump proudly as he wriggled back against his mate.

Sherlock's hands greedily clasped around John's belly; the Alpha swung a leg over his mate's to pull them more closely together, securing his Omega in his hold as he pressed inside, John's hole already slick and welcoming. He groaned and purred happily, pressing kisses along John's shoulder and suckling at his mate's neck as he began to rock them both. "God, yes, that's it, John-" he encouraged when his Omega began whimpering in pleasure, "Going to take you like this all the time when you swell bigger- won't even be able to rock you with me, your belly will be so enormous, teeming with our babies- I'll just have to do all the movement while you moan and take your pleasure, insatiable, always begging me for more- you're going to want my cock in you all the time, then-" He reached around to take John's smaller member in his hand, smirking in satisfaction as John groaned and arched against him, "I'll have to do this for you, too- you'll be so huge you can't even reach your own cock without my help..."

John moaned obscenely when Sherlock's cock filled him, his mate's words sending shivers down his spine. He closed his eyes and gasped, feeling Sherlock everywhere; hands on his skin, cock in his hole, lips on his neck, breath against his ear, pups in his belly. He thought about all the heats he'd suffered through, fucking himself desperately on a toy, moaning Sherlock's name, _wanting_ Sherlock so much, fucking him, hot and needy, and before he could stop it his Alpha's name spilled from his lips, erotic and pleading. "_Sherlock_! Oh, god, Sherlock, Sherlock... Yes, Sherlock, _Sherlock_," he gasped and groaned, rocking faster with him, overjoyed to be so full of him, knowing he'd soon give the man six daughters and seven sons and eagerly take the next litter his Alpha wanted to fuck into him. Happy tears began to spill down his cheeks as his litany of _Sherlock, Sherlock_ continued, growing in volume. It didn't take him long to come, feeling so many sensations at once. He clenched and writhed on Sherlock's cock, screaming in pleasure, rocking faster to encourage his Alpha.

Sherlock's eyes widened a fraction in surprise as his name came tumbling from John's mouth over and over again, his Omega suddenly eager and needy, no longer sleepy but energetic and pleading. His hand splayed wide over John's belly, rubbing the taut skin more fervently as John cried out his name. He stroked his mate's cock faster, pressed longer, sweeter kisses to his neck as he noticed John's tears, lips closing over the bondbite as his Omega screamed. With every groan of his name, the Alpha felt his release building, but John's writhing tore it from him in a flash; he came with a soft cry against the mark, still rocking with John, milking both their orgasms as he emptied himself inside his mate. "Love you," he murmured reverently as they slowed, wiping his hand on the sheets before soothingly brushing away his mate's tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sherlock. So very much. I never thought I'd be this lucky," he choked out, tears drying as he sniffled and his breath hitched. His Alpha slipped out thanks to the lack of knot and he turned to snuggle into his chest, lapping at his scent gland. "Can you imagine how wonderful it feels, being so full of you? You've put so many babies in me that I'll look full term with one in a few weeks. I used to steal your unwashed pillowcases from the laundry pile and use them for my nest during heat, did you know that? I needed your scent so badly... it wasn't as painful if I could smell you. God, that sounds mad, doesn't it? It sounded less creepy in my head..." he mumbled sleepily, drifting off now that he was satisfied and warm in his Alpha's arms. "Can't wait for tomorrow. How many houses have we got to see? That one in Wimbledon... how many others?"

"Not mad, John," Sherlock murmured, saddened by the thought of his mate needing him so much that he would stash away such small scraps of comfort. The Alpha nuzzled his Omega tenderly and pulled him closer, as if protecting him from the memories. He laved gently over John's scent gland. "You'll never spend another heat that way, I promise. I'll give you all the pillowcases you could ever want for your new nest - though I'd much rather surround you and our pups with large, luxurious blankets and fill them with our scent together," he smiled. "Three more," the Alpha purred, rubbing his thumb in lazy circles along the back of John's neck, "By the end of tomorrow, we may already have a home for our growing family," he cupped John's belly happily, inwardly pleased with his horrible pun.

John snorted at his Alpha's pun, grinning, then purred happily at the nuzzling and the promise of blankets. "I have a feeling that we definitely will," he hummed, placing his hands on top of his Alpha's, holding their brood together. "I think we may have to buy the cribs... and a bed for me to birth them on... before I build the nest. I know that usually the Omega births in the nest and the Alpha scents the pup and puts it in its crib before reclaiming their mate, but because there are so many of them I don't think my instincts will let me permit any of the pups to leave the nest once I've birthed them. We'll just have to build a huge nest around the cribs, pin blankets to the walls and rig up a canopy over the cots... I'll need to basically live in the nest for the last month or two of my pregnancy, since I won't be able to move..." he murmured, feeling the pull of sleep much more strongly. Satisfied, warm, safe, scented, he allowed his eyes to close and he let sleep claim him, blissful in his Alpha's arms, dreaming about building the nest and birthing pup after pup as Sherlock praised him and caught each one in his eager hands.

"But we've already bought the cots, my love...," Sherlock reminded him softly, only after the Omega's breathing had fallen into the slow rhythm of a deep sleep.

Sherlock awoke naturally early the next morning. John was still tucked safely against him - or rather, half-underneath him, as he'd instinctively shifted in his slumber to protectively sprawl over his gravid mate. Carefully, quietly, the Alpha disentangled himself from limbs and sheets, pressing light kisses to John's cheek and belly before pulling the covers over his Omega and padding to the kitchen to begin their breakfast. There was still time yet before they were scheduled to see their first house of the day, and John and the pups needed as much rest as they could get.

John whined loudly when he woke alone, resisting the urge to call for his mate as he woke fully. He didn't bother to dress and went through to the kitchen where he could smell food, nuzzling his mate in thanks as he ate his breakfast before climbing into his lap, purring, nuzzling his cheeks and neck, rubbing himself suggestively against the Alpha. Today it was Sherlock's turn to be teased. He slipped away just as the Alpha's hands snaked up towards his breasts, giving him a sly smile, dressing slowly and emerging to ask brightly when their first viewing was.

An hour later they were pulling up outside the first house, the one in Wimbledon. It had nice large windows and a pleasant white exterior, the garden had an air of genteel unkemptness and it looked to be a good size. The rooms were spacious even if the decor was a little dated, but nothing stirred in John like it had at the first two houses they'd seen. It was nice, but he couldn't imagine himself nesting there. He turned to Sherlock, winding both of his arms around one of his mate's and clinging to him. "What do you think?" he murmured quietly.

Sherlock made a noncommittal noise in his throat, his other hand dropping defeatedly into his pocket. Ever since John had teased him that morning, he'd been trying to sneak a touch to his Omega's breasts - he knew he probably deserved the teasing after the events of the previous day, but he couldn't help but see John's sly playfulness as a challenge, and he wanted to win at this little game. However, his mate had proved a more worthy opponent than he'd expected, smoothly batting his hand away at some moments, or - whether to intentionally thwart him or no - turning to hold onto him at others, making it impossible for Sherlock's fingers to covertly reach their destination. "I don't think it bests anything we saw yesterday," he said, kissing his Omega gently on the cheek. "I agree," John hummed pleasantly, smiling at the kiss. "Shall we see the next one, then?"

Twenty minutes later found them pulling up outside a large townhouse, a Georgian affair in Kensington with no garden but only two streets away from Hyde Park. It had large windows, original wooden floors and plenty of bedrooms, was neutrally decorated, and didn't need any structural work, purely a few touches of cosmetic work here and there, but it felt more like a film set or a museum to John. It felt forbidding and grown-up, not the kind of place a brood of thirteen could be rambunctious and playful. John turned to his mate again, standing a small distance away, innocently clasping his hands behind his back although he knew the effect that would have on his shirt, pulling it tight across his filling breasts. He knew he'd need to be milked before they got home, but wasn't full yet. He wanted to tease his mate just a little longer. "What do you think of _this_ one?" he asked, licking his lips.

Sherlock swallowed, failing spectacularly for a moment at both coming up with proper words and averting his eyes from his mate's breasts, which were straining gorgeously against the taut fabric of the Omega's shirt- The Alpha forced himself to look upward, moving his gaze to John's face just in time to catch sight of the tongue curving suggestively along his pink lips. "I... It... It was nice," he finished lamely. "I wish it had a garden, even though we're close to the park... And...," he blushed as he realized he was staring at his mate's chest again, "and it was a bit.. ah.. _austere_ for my liking." He met John's eyes, fully aware of the mirth his mate must have been feeling at his loss of composure.

John smiled innocently at him. "I agree. It's lovely, but it doesn't feel like a family should live in it. And I think we really do need a garden, even if it's just a small one, even if we are close to a park." He could feel that his breasts were approaching full, but knew he had some time yet before he got needy. On the cab ride over to the next house he sat serenely beside his Alpha, holding his hand, preventing him from touching. As they pulled up outside the address, he leaned in and whispered quickly to his Alpha; "I'll need you to milk me after we've seen this one." With that he hopped out of the cab and surveyed the house brightly, turning to the estate agent with a small smile. "Shall we, then?"

Sherlock nodded and grinned, "We shall." They followed the agent into the house, a large Tudor, lovely from the outside but needing rather a lot of design work in the interior. To the Alpha's horror, all the walls were papered over with hideously coloured patterns, with ugly, fabric-covered window cornices to match. However, it was spacious - the bedrooms and garden were large, the sitting room big enough to easily accommodate a family of thirteen all at once. There was a play room on the second story that he could easily see becoming the nursery, conveniently just down the hall from the master bedroom. It seemed like it had the potential to be a wonderful family home, but everything would need to be completely stripped and redecorated first, and the Alpha wasn't sure they wanted to wait as long as it would take to do so before they could nest. "How do you feel about this one?" he asked, rubbing John's back. The real estate agent had stepped out for a minute to take a call, but Sherlock still dropped his voice, adding "And where shall I milk you?"

John shuddered at his words. "We have to think potential, and we have to think long-term. We're choosing a family home for twenty-five or thirty years, it needs to be the _right_ house... This could be lovely, but could it be nicer than the other place? This one has a near-perfect layout, but needs total cosmetic work - the other one needs a bit of a redecorate and a few walls knocking through. If this is original Tudor it'll _definitely_ be a listed building, at least Grade II, which will mean that even with your brother's help we'd not be able to make it too modern. And I think, long term, the other house will be a better fit for us and our family," he reasoned out loud. He rubbed himself unconsciously against his mate as his breasts became full and began to swell just a little. He tried to think of somewhere they could go. "I think I saw a small summerhouse at the end of the garden, that little wooden cabin... We could go in there to, er, _discuss whether to make an offer_?" he purred, his shirt straining tighter, his nipples beginning to darken.

The strain of John's shirt was noticeable, the buttons working to keep the fabric together as he rubbed against his mate. "Yes... of course..," the Alpha managed. Reluctantly, he left his Omega's side for a moment to notify the agent of their actions, making sure to note that they didn't wish to be bothered. Not wanting to seem too eager, he led his mate calmly out the door and across the garden towards the summerhouse. Once inside, he sat John down on a sofa in the sitting room, and tentatively moved to unbutton his shirt. After the previous day's ordeal, and his mate's teasing all afternoon, he felt as if he was waiting for John to bat his hands away and do it himself, but still couldn't resist trying.

John simply purred loudly and leaned in to his touch, placing his own hands firmly behind him to prop himself up and better present his chest to his mate. "That's it, love, I want you to do it," he murmured approvingly. He looked on with soft eyes as his Alpha unbuttoned him, slid his hands over his twin mounds and cupped them, felt the weight of them, squeezed them. Tentatively, John reached out for him and pulled him across his lap, cradling him, holding him as one would an infant as he unhooked the front of the nursing bra, exposing his hardening nipples for his mate's eager mouth. "Which one does my Alpha want first, hmm?" he soothed, carding a hand through his hair, stroking his back as he held him, trying to let him know by his actions that all was forgiven.

Sherlock whined happily, relaxing against his mate's belly and cupping the swell with one hand. He took the left nipple into his mouth first, humming at the firmness of the mound beneath his lips, and began to suckle gently, mewling occasionally to encourage his Omega to let down more milk. The creamy liquid filled his mouth with each pull, washing warm and sweet across his tongue, his stomach filling a little more with each swallow. He rubbed John's gravid middle as he nursed, stroking the taut skin under the fabric of the shirt, feeling the heat radiating from his mate's body. He nuzzled the first breast gently when he had finished with it, placing a kiss to the tender nipple before turning to the opposite mound.

"Oh, that's it love... Feels good... Mmm, that's right, all for you," John mewled softly as his Alpha latched on to his other breast, the only sounds in the wooden cabin the rustling of their clothes as they moved, the soft sucking of Sherlock's mouth against John's nipple and John's breathy encouragement. Sherlock drained him slowly and he sat there happily, feeling his milk let down and empty into his Alpha's eager mouth. Finally he felt the last of his milk leave him and he stroked his mate's hair. "That's it, love, all done," he purred, raising his head from his breast to press a soft kiss against his milk-wet lips. "Thank you... We should probably head back now," he said gently. "What do _you_ think about this one? You never said," he asked softly, covering himself and rebuttoning his shirt.

Sherlock climbed slowly out of John's lap to sit next to him, fastidiously making adjustments to his mate's clothing to make sure John would be comfortable and well-covered. He hummed, tucking a bit of John's shirt into the Omega's trousers, "It was as you said - the interior was horribly decorated, and would need work- too much work for my liking. While the floor plan is wonderful, I don't think we want to wait as long as it will take for the walls to be stripped and repainted- if that would even be allowable. The other home still feels better to me, regardless. We'll have to see something truly spectacular for me to change my mind about it." He pressed a gentle kiss to his mate's jaw.

"Same here. Let's go and see the last contender then, shall we?" he asked, stroking his mate's cheek. He led them back out of the summer house and informed the estate agent that after careful deliberation they were unfortunately not going to be making an offer but were eager to see the final property. The man smiled understandingly and offered them a lift to the next place which they accepted gratefully, and a little over fifteen minutes later they were pulling up outside a smart townhouse near Regent's Park. It was spread comfortably over four floors, with large paned windows and the spacious rooms indicating the wealth of the original owners. It was decorated simply but elegantly; pastel wallpapers and thick carpets, heavy curtains and claw-footed furniture. It had a decently sized garden and a parlour on the third floor which could serve as a nursery, one floor below the master suite which occupied much of the top floor. It felt a little grand and imposing to John, but it clearly needed no structural work at all and he quite liked much of the decoration. That said, the kitchen was on the small size, it wasn't near a tube station and it only had seven bedrooms rather than their ideal eight. After the full tour he turned to his mate. "What do you think of this one?" he asked mildly, giving away nothing about his own feelings.

"If I am to be quite honest, it feels a bit upscale for my liking," Sherlock answered, "The carpets will unfortunately not do too well with so many small children running around, and I dislike that we are so far away from the tube - not that we use the tube often, but in the future the children may find themselves wanting transport, and I will not pay for thirteen separate cabs when they have to go thirteen separate places all at once - though I suppose Mycroft may prove a help in that matter. However, it's wonderfully large, and will accommodate us well in other ways. And we won't have to strip all the wallpaper." He smirked. "It is definitely one I would consider, if you feel inclined towards it, though I still find myself more attached to the home we saw yesterday. How do you feel towards it?" he asked, tilting his head curiously.

"I like it, but I think you're right. The location is wrong, and it feels a bit too... posh, for me. The one from yesterday felt like a home... this is just a house." His breath hitched a little. "That settles it. We've found it, Sherlock... we've found our house," he gasped, suddenly overwhelmed, pregnancy hormones kicking in and making him _feel_ everything so much more intensely and here he was, pregnant with Sherlock's pups, bonded, engaged to be married, less than an hour ago the man had milked him in the most tender way possible and now they knew which home they'd raise their family in, they could start nesting almost immediately and it was all so _real_ and _domestic_ and it was too much. He burst into noisy tears, launching himself at his mate and burying his face into his neck, suckling at his scent gland to ground himself, clinging to him like he had to check he was real, just sobbing, not even trying to get any words out.

Sherlock crooned softly to his mate, rubbing John's back and sitting him down on the steps to the house so he could pull him into his lap, rocking him back and forth gently. John didn't need to speak - every emotion the Omega was feeling pulsed strongly through their bond. He could feel his own eyes getting wet, sharing his mate's feelings himself but less intensely. It was still hard to believe John was his some days, and now- now everything was coming together so perfectly, and it was incredible. He sniffled and let the Omega cry against him, not telling him to hush, just being present and loving and reassuring, allowing him to feel the things he felt without shame.

John calmed himself with Sherlock's scent, picking up traces of his own Omega scent due to the bond. He relaxed his grip on Sherlock's coat, nuzzling his neck as his sobbing quieted, soothed by his Alpha's presence and their mixed scents. "I think it's time we called your brother," he rasped wetly, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. "Tell him we definitely want it. Right now... Right now I want to go and choose some things to make the nest with," he breathed, winding his arms around Sherlock's waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Now, I'm going to warn you, when Watsons nest, we choose familiar patterns and fabrics. There's going to be a lot of wool and tartan. Earthy colours. Khaki. It will be very working-class and clash horribly with the rest of the lovely classy decor. But it's only temporary," he chuckled, a little giddy at the prospect of shopping for nesting materials with his bondmate.

Sherlock chuckled, "It will be perfect. I couldn't picture you with any other kind of nest, John." He gently wiped the tears from his mate's eyes, pulling out his phone and dialling his brother. "Mycroft?" he immediately rolled his eyes at the knowing response; he shouldn't have expected any less than for his brother to deduce the exact place they'd chosen, "See that we have it, please. We'll want to move in as soon as possible. Thank you." He hung up, receiving a text not a few minutes later with the confirmation. The Alpha beamed brightly, pulling his mate into an excited kiss. "We have a new home, my Omega," he grinned, "We have a home." It was Sherlock's turn to tear up more, his Alpha overwhelmingly proud and satisfied of providing the shelter for his mate and their pups.

John felt his pride through their bond and moved to strengthen it, suckling submissively at his neck and rubbing his back. "You've done so well, love. Finding me a place to nest, finding us a place to raise our babies," he breathed, nuzzling him. "Come on, then. Let's go shopping and buy some blankets and bedding to nest with," he purred, "and we should probably buy a big bed for me to birth on, as well. Although for our room... I'd like a four poster, with a proper canopy and curtains. All we'd need to do to nest when we need to would be to pull the curtains shut."

Later that afternoon they found themselves having a coffee, three large bags of nesting material at their feet. John had requested a break and a sit down before they looked at furniture and found himself unconsciously stroking some of the blankets they'd bought. He was particularly happy about the large woollen red tartan picnic blanket they'd found, which sat on top of the others; a forest-green eiderdown, a child's camouflage duvet cover set (it reminded John of the army), a large white tablecloth in a cotton/linen mix that reminded John of lab coats, and several large rolls of patterned fabrics from a haberdashery department (red crosses on a white background, a black fabric with a skull print, an earthy brown, and one that even John couldn't rationalise that was bright green with large fluffy sheep dotted across it). John sipped his coffee and looked across at his Alpha. "Just the beds to get, then... And I've got my first proper prenatal appointment tomorrow," he smiled shyly. He'd just got the confirmation by text.

Sherlock returned the smile. The thought of the first appointment would have worried him, had he not seen all their children large and healthy on their own ultrasound at home. He was concerned, however, about the words the doctor might wish to have about the number of children his mate was carrying. "I've hoped you've informed them that they are not to mention... That they are not to argue against us keeping all the babies. Not that it would be much possible for them to do anything about it at this point, but..." he trailed off softly, blushing; it had been an effort to keep his voice even. He knew they'd been over this before, but all the same, the Alpha needed to be sure nothing would be said - he didn't know how he'd react if it was.

"I have, love. I told them," he soothed. "I warned them." Even so, he was nervous. He'd been _very clear_ that selective termination was not to be mentioned under any circumstances, because his Alpha was _very_ protective and possessive, but he knew from experience that some doctors ignored patients' requests to give their own advice if they felt it necessary. He placed a soothing hand on his Alpha's arm, squeezing lightly, before moving his mate's hands to rest on the swell of his belly, pushing his shirt up and out of the way so Sherlock could cup the bump with skin-to-skin contact.

They stored the fabric in John's old bedroom and the doctor woke early the next morning. He knew he'd need to be milked, but thought it was best if they did it after the appointment - he still didn't know if the doctor would be an idiot and heed the warning, and anything that might heighten Sherlock's possessive and protective instincts was best kept until after the scan. He dressed carefully and made breakfast, batting away his Alpha's attempts to help (to dampen the instinct to provide). He did permit Sherlock to fuss over his clothing, if only because he knew they wouldn't leave the house until the Alpha had satisfied himself that John and the pups wouldn't be cold, and an hour later he was sat on an examination couch, Sherlock standing imperiously beside him, when the doctor walked into the room. A doctor who looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't place why.

"Hello," the man said vapidly. "I'm Dr Anderson."

Sherlock hissed softly, drawing himself up higher. The temptation to hurry his Omega out of the room was enormous; though it wasn't the Anderson they knew, the Beta's light scent still held traces of his family relations, and it was enough to make the Alpha prickle. He set his hands on his mate's shoulders, well aware of what John had been trying to do by refusing him all morning, and trying to control himself to mitigate any spike in his protective instincts; the mere presence of an Anderson in the room was enough to heighten his sensitivities.

The Beta seemed not to notice the Alpha's tension, however. With an almost bored look, he snapped on his gloves, explaining each step of the examination before he went through it - a procedure used to calm both Alpha and Omega. Sherlock's hands ran soothingly down John's arms, both to ease his own tension and his mate's as the doctor slicked his fingers and began examining John's hole and cervix. He paused, looking back at the chart with puzzlement. "It says here, Mister Watson, that you are just a few weeks along; your growth as indicated by your size seems to be at six months, however, which is understandable as your Alpha has likely made you swell, is that not so?" He waited for John's affirmation. "The thing is... everything I've examined so far points to much less than six month's growth with one foetus. May I ask how many you are carrying?"

John took a deep, steadying breath. "Thirteen." It rang heavily in the silence of the room, John praying that this Anderson would have more sense than his relation. Before the doctor could say anything John spoke again. "What relation are you to _Peter_ Anderson? Your scent markers are similar," he asked, emphasising the Alpha's first name, knowing by scent this Beta doctor was close enough a relation to know him, and would therefore know that he had been suspended without pay for attempting to poach a pregnant Omega from his mate, maybe even that the pair in question had been John and Sherlock - a subtle reminder that the last Anderson to threaten Sherlock's pups had nearly been strangled to death and then had a row of scars left slashed across his cheek. The Beta doctor exhaled heavily. "He's my half-cousin. And for the record, I think he's an idiot. He paused. "Thirteen is... Unprecedented, but I'm sure you knew that. It won't be risk free, but then no pregnancy is. I would not recommend that you attempt a natural birth, however. With multiples there are more things that can go wrong and it is best to be in a hospital, should the need arise for emergency surgery. If you do intend to attempt it, I strongly recommend that you have at least a private midwife, ideally a private doctor, on call to attend. They will of course take care of noting down the times and weights while you two focus on each other and birthing the next one which will be easier for you when it comes to birth certificates. Do you know how many of each you're having?" he asked crisply, the mention of his shamed relation making him determined to be utterly professional and as helpful as possible.

John had winced at the idea of a surgical birth. He wanted to birth their pups naturally; he had a _feeling_ that it would go well. He wanted to nest and guard the nursery already, his instincts were so strong after only two weeks, and he was certain that meant a problem free pregnancy. He looked at his Alpha for reassurance. "Six girls and seven boys," he remembered to murmur eventually.

Sherlock's hands travelled down to his mate's belly as the other doctor spoke, beginning to rub soothing circles over the bulging mound. Now that he had ascertained this Anderson would not be a threat, he allowed himself to relax and touch, comforting his mate through the doctor's prognosis. At the dissuasion from a natural birth, the Alpha sat down beside his mate, embracing him from behind. "We would, as long as the pups remain healthy, strongly prefer a natural birth. I believe my mate's instincts are correct," he said over John's shoulder, speaking for his Omega, understanding John's feelings purely through their bond, "in that he has such a strong bond with the pups already that the pregnancy and birth will be relatively uncomplicated. However, we will take into consideration having a private doctor on hand. The concept of birthing alternatively to our original plans is currently distressing my Omega, so we will need to discuss our options between ourselves before getting back to you. I believe that the final decision will still be the same, however - natural birth, with or without an outside presence yet to be determined."

John nodded vaguely, stroking his Alpha's arm to calm himself. The Beta doctor inclined his head in acquiescence and did not push the subject further. Instead he obtained permission to push John's shirt up his gravid belly and slick him with gel, checking the size and position of the babies. A cacophony of whooshing filled the room; thirteen tiny heartbeats in concert with John's, unreachable on the visual scanner John had liberated, sang out loudly over the newer monitor's speakers. "They all seem to be a healthy size which is good - often with multiples one baby will lose out on resources in utero and be born much smaller but your pups seem to be sharing well. This one down here, at the bottom... The boy... Based on position it's likely he'll be born first. And this one at the top, the girl... She's likely to be last. Other than that the birth order is impossible to determine, although obviously your womb will empty from the bottom up. Do you plan on having other litters after this one? If so, try not to pin your hopes too much on a post-birth knotting. Often the Omega, in their fully instinctive state after the birth, will reject the Alpha's advances until they are satisfied that the existing litter is thriving." John didn't hear him; he was gazing with rapt attention at the screen, finally hearing the heartbeats of his pups, trying not to cry.

Sherlock nodded, understanding about the knotting, but more concerned with the sound of his pups' heartbeats filling the room. The Alpha closed his eyes and hummed happily, proud and content and feeling and overwhelming sense of love for both his mate and their pups. He kissed along John's neck gently, suckling at his scent gland, nuzzling his cheek. "Good Omega," he hummed softly, so only John could hear, "Perfect Omega. Love you so much."

The Beta pressed a series of buttons and a printer in the back of the room jumped to life. Thirteen little black and white scans rolled off the press, each marked with the date, the name of the hospital and Watson/Holmes. Dr Anderson scooped them up and presented them to the Alpha deferentially. "I'm supposed to charge you for these, but... I am ashamed of my half-cousin. I wish to make whatever atonement I can to remove the stain on my family's name, so consider these a gift, and if there is anything at all I can do for you, call me." He offered his card.

When the ultrasounds were presented, the Alpha took them greedily, about to show his Omega each and every one right then until the doctor offered his card. "Thank you," the Alpha rumbled, "For everything. You have proved yourself to be more than a worthy physician for my Omega. We appreciate your help very much, and will be calling you if we have need." When the appointment had finished and John was clean and re-dressed, he led his mate out of the office with a kind hand and a nod of respect to Doctor Anderson. Instead of taking John straight to a cab, however, he led his mate downstairs to the cafeteria, ordering them both tea and finding a booth with soft cushions, where they could sit together on one side. The Alpha wrapped an arm around his mate, holding him gently and spreading the ultrasounds out on the table in front of them so he could have a proper look. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

John crooned quietly as Sherlock praised him, eyes fluttering shut, only just resisting the urge to rub his belly and display to his Alpha. He felt himself slip a little towards his instinctive state and had to make a concerted effort not to purr loudly and push his bump into his mate's hands. He gathered himself as the Beta printed off the scans but began losing himself to his Omega again when Sherlock spread the scans out in front of him and held him. "Feel good," he murmured happily, petting his belly. "Pups," he mumbled stupidly, stroking the scans lightly with his fingertips with his free hand. "Ours. Love them... Love my Alpha. Perfect Alpha... gave me so many babies... Hmm, look, that one has your nose." He took a sip of tea and the familiar taste helped him emerge from his Omega. He shook his head slightly, as if trying to shake water out of his ears. "I think we should go home soon," he said evenly. "All this... the scans, hearing their heartbeats, having an image of each of them... I think it's boosted my milk production. I feel so _full_, Sherlock. I think I've probably got enough that you could nurse from each one for a bit and still have enough left for you to milk out of me with your hands while you fuck me from behind in the shower," he whispered hotly into his mate's ear, rubbing his thigh.

Sherlock swallowed, stealing a look at his mate's chest. John did look fuller, his breasts obviously straining heavily against the fabric of his shirt since he hadn't yet been milked that day. "I... um..." he took a deep breath, inhaling the Omega's scent, and his free hand travelled to John's belly, beginning to stroke it unconsciously. He could feel his Alpha desire tugging strongly at him, and leaned in to kiss his mate's neck tenderly. At a knowing prod from John, he blinked and pulled back, kissing the Omega sweetly on the cheek. "Yes, right. Home. Just after we finish the tea," he said smoothly, his eyes traveling to the scans on the table once more.

Not much later, they were in a cab on the way home, Sherlock stroking John's belly in the backseat, noting how difficult of a time John's buttons were having in keeping the bust of his shirt together; they were straining even more than his own fastenings had a tendency to do. Without warning, the button under the most pressure suddenly gave, popping off and bouncing off the headrest in front of them before landing in Sherlock's lap.

John bit back a gasp and flushed scarlet, pulling his jacket closed in front of his gaping shirt. "That settles it. No more wearing pre-pups clothes," he breathed quietly, seeing the odd look on his Alpha's face. "But you love this, don't you? You love how big you've made me, swollen with milk and your pups, too big for my old clothes..." He retrieved the button, deliberately skimming his fingers across his mate's crotch. "You'd have me swell again, even though the tailor will already be tearing his hair out trying to work out how big I'll be in February... You'd love to see me on my hands and knees, using electric breast pumps to drain all of my milk, on them constantly, being milked like an animal..." He licked his lips and smiled as the taxi pulled up outside Baker Street. He sauntered inside, stripping once he was in the living room. "I need a shower... That gel always makes my belly sticky. Want to join me? Maybe fuck me from behind as you milk me, watch it spray out of me and run down the shower wall?" he purred, rubbing his breasts, his nipples rising ready to be suckled, rosy and plump, his breasts swollen to the size of grapefruits rather than his usual apple-sized mounds.

For a moment, Sherlock wondered where his breath went. He gave a kind of strangled whine at the image, John's fingers trailing along his crotch doing nothing to suppress his growing erection. The Alpha eagerly followed his Omega inside, watching John strip with awed, hungry eyes. At the invitation, his fingers quickly began to unbutton his own shirt, discarding his clothing in no time. He took John's hand in his own and led him towards the shower, running the water himself to make sure it was the right temperature before helping the pregnant Omega inside. He pulled the shower curtain shut with more patience, gently pressing himself up behind his mate, cupping John's belly first and running his hands over the wet swell. The Alpha purred deep in his throat, his breath hot against his mate's neck, suckling at John's scent gland as the warm water soaked their hair and dripped down their bodies. "Mine," he rumbled, cupping the full breasts, feeling the weight of the twin globes in his hands as he circled the dusky nipples with his thumbs. His erection pressed against the Omega's entrance, and he eased himself inside, simultaneously sending twin jets of milk spraying against the shower wall.

John panted and whined as Sherlock entered him, keening as his overfull breasts spurted when his Alpha thrust into him. "Oh, Sherlock... Do you have a good view, my Alpha? Can you see my breasts bouncing with every thrust? See how it's making my milk spill out? That's it love," he encouraged as his mate squeezed his engorged flesh, spraying more milk in strong jets against the wall. He rocked a little on his toes, bouncing himself on Sherlock's cock, making his breasts jiggle. "Oh, my Alpha... Can you feel how perfectly you fill me?" he murmured seductively, undulating his walls around his cock, making it tighter for him. "Ah..." he bounced on his cock a little faster. "That's it, milk me," he cried desperately as Sherlock growled and squeezed him harder, rhythmically, in time with his thrusts, his milk spraying strongly at his mate's demanding hands.

"Ohh, fuck," Sherlock moaned, trying desperately not to come; he wanted to extend every possible second of the incredible scene in front of him. John's round breasts glistened wetly as they jiggled in his palms; the Alpha greedily squeezed them again and again, milk splashing against the shower walls, each pair of creamy jets quickly washed away by the shower spray. "Fuck, my Omega... so perfect... so gorgeous-," he gasped and groaned when John squeezed around him, thrusting faster in time with John's bouncing. "I'll milk you until you're dry and then you'll only fill up with more for me, your breasts swelling larger to meet my demand and prepare to feed our young. Soon it will be hard to get my hands around your chest... so prepared for nurturing my pups..." He growled deeply in John's ear, squeezing the twin mounds again, "God, you're so tight, make me fill you so well, your greedy little hole so eager around my big Alpha cock..."

"Yes, Sherlock, yes," John moaned lustfully, feeling his milk draining with every squeeze, bouncing faster, "need you so badly... Always want it, it was torture my last heat when I could smell you, wanted to come down and climb on, rub myself against you until you gave in... Ah!" he arched, the jets being squeezed from him growing weaker and thinner, until finally he was milked dry. "God, keep touching me, Sherlock, don't stop," he begged, leaning back against his chest, rocking with his thrusts until he came, his come spurting onto the wall and being washed away by the spray just like his milk. "God, Sherlock, so good... Think I'll need to be milked twice a day from now on... Ah! We should... We should get a pump soon... You fucked so many babies into me, Sherlock, oh god... Yes, that's it, don't stop... Oh, the pups are moving, they're moving, they know their daddy is taking care of me," he panted, coming again with a small scream.

"God, yes, John- that's it, take my cock-," the Alpha growled, "Know how much you love it, need it... You'd have me filling you all the time, wouldn't you? Lie in our nest and give in completely to your Omega, groaning and grinding down on me as you swell larger and larger each day, begging for me to move inside you when you get too large to fuck yourself on me, clenching around my cock just to get your pleasure." His hands cupped John's belly greedily, lifted and palmed over the slick swell, his thrusts making it bounce with his Omega. "You're going to truly feel just how many babies I've fucked into you soon enough: the weight of them will start widening your hips, you'll begin to walk instead of waddle... you'll begin to keep your hands bracing your back just to balance as you move around, your belly so huge and heavy on your front, but you won't even be close to done yet.. your stomach will begin to shift and move as our babies kick and stretch out, you'll clutch it and moan about how much my pups are shifting, how you can feel all thirteen of them active inside you at once... they'll grow so big you won't be able to move under their weight, just lie on your side and swell, waiting to birth- Your chest will grow larger and larger, too, needing to be pumped more urgently as my pups grow inside you... I'll have to keep pumps on you all the time, then, just to soothe your weeping breasts... oh, you'll be so incredibly full, such a good Omega, taking my pups and my cock just like you should be-" He took John's small cock in his hand, quickly jerking him off again as he thrust and came closer to his own climax. When John clenched around him with a third orgasm, he gave a soft shout and began filling his mate, pumping seed into him in thick, long spurts.

"Yes, god yes, Sherlock! Going to get to big... Feel the weight of them constantly, until I can't even stand up, needing your cock constantly..." He whined at the idea of being on a pump constantly, knowing it would probably be necessary towards the end. "Gods, yes, so full... Take everything you give me," he panted, screaming in pleasure when Sherlock filled him with his seed, clenching hard around him. He leaned his head back against his chest, staying like that for a few moments before his Alpha pulled out.

When they were dry and dressed again, curled up on the sofa, he pulled out a paint catalogue and began thumbing through it, pointing out the colours he liked to Sherlock, saying which ones he thought would work in each room. Greens and blues predominated, mixed with earthy browns and creams, with a soft pale buttercup yellow for the nursery. "I thought as a theme... Maybe bees?" he said shyly. "I know you like them, and our nursery will be a constant _hive_ of activity anyway... We could get some bumblebee wallpaper for one wall, a big bee rug... Bee mobiles to hang over the cots," he mumbled, blushing a little that he was being so Omega and domestic. "Oh... The pups are still moving," he hummed softly. "I wish you could feel them, but I doubt you'll be able to for another couple of weeks... God, and we should try to get them registered for a school. Thirteen of them in the same year group... We might need Mycroft's help with that, to get them all in the same school. And... Sherlock... We should think about a way to allow you to work from the nest. I'll need to stay in it for a month, minimum, because I'll be too full of your litter to move. I might need you with me all the time and with nothing to do, you'll go insane... We need to make sure we have a laptop in there or something, maybe get Lestrade to bring crime scene photos," he finished quietly, biting his lip.

Sherlock stroked his mate's belly thoughtfully. "More than a month, my Omega - perhaps two or two and a half, depending on when you grow too large to fit comfortably in a wheelchair. You'll be having an immensely difficult time on your feet by five and a half months, and I imagine that by six the pups will have become too much for you to remain standing without help. I'll arrange something for when you become bound to the nest - though I have a feeling that you will keep me occupied more than you think. My Alpha instincts will become more dominant - I'll be focused on caring for you, obsessed with your growing body and keeping you comfortable and prepared for the birth. Compared to that, the drive to work cases will be small." He leaned down and gently pushed up John's shirt and jumper, before pressing a gentle kiss to the Omega's belly. "And bees will be perfect. The best," he said, beaming up at his mate.

John smiled down at him and stroked his hair. "Then we will definitely need a housekeeper. An _official_ one, who can do the shopping and keep the place clean while we nest... if we install a buzzer system, with a videophone type thing, we won't need them full time because we'll be able to let people in from the nest. We could combine it with a childcare role, let them help look after the pups, so it'll have to be someone we trust. We should start looking sooner rather than later... I'm almost three weeks pregnant and I won't be able to move much by twenty-two to twenty-four weeks, so we need to get to know them well enough to trust them around the nest by then. A Beta... I don't want another Omega near them," he almost growled, stroking his bump. "Too many cases of attempted baby-poaching by childless Omegas to risk it, with a litter this big. And obviously we can't have an Alpha. Christ... is it really only three weeks since we mated?" he realised, eyes widening. He traced his stretchmarks lightly with his fingertips. "If someone had told me last month that right now I'd be bonded to you and pregnant with over a dozen of your pups, already looking six months gone because you commanded me to swell, I'd never have believed them," he murmured. "Sherlock... do you... how... would we ever have got here? If my heat hadn't come early and forced us together?" he asked softly, carding a hand through his Alpha's hair.

Sherlock blinked at the question, beginning to stroke John's belly as if he were suspicious it might disappear at any moment. He kissed and tongued over the skin lightly. "I don't know," the Alpha murmured, "Perhaps another early heat. Perhaps one day one of us might have slipped up, casually or under pressure during a case, and said or done something too revealing to ignore." He moved up John's body, pulling the Omega onto his lap, and brought their lips together. His fingers explored the taut skin of his mate's exposed middle as he cupped the back of John's head, drawing him in for deep, languid kisses. "I am not sure..." he murmured between kisses, "Whether either of us would have consciously made an attempt at romance... We were too oblivious to each other's affections... The risk was too much... But your body... knew you wanted me... it was bound to happen eventually... try to bring me to you..."

"So it was always going to be an accident," John said carefully, trying not to be too hurt; after all, he'd never intended to reveal his feelings. But then he was the Omega; it wasn't his place to seduce an Alpha. He was to be claimed, not offer himself freely. He knew that no other Alpha would touch him while he lived with Sherlock, and he knew he carried some of Sherlock's scent markers through prolonged living in confined quarters; Sherlock had exhibited possessive behaviour, almost a precursor to courting, but with no intention of declaring himself openly. They would have waited for each other forever if not for some accident. He accepted his Alpha's kisses, relishing them because they were _happening_, but tinged with sadness that Sherlock would never have claimed him properly. He stroked his bump, felt their pups moving, real tangible proof of their love in his belly, and felt a rush of gratitude that they were there at all.

Though John tried to hide it, Sherlock could clearly sense the sadness through their bond. "John," he said softly, after a few more kisses, "Do you understand why? I loved you too much to lose you, I... I could not have lived with myself had my advances driven you away. I would have willingly gone years without claiming you if it meant the certainty that I would somehow be able to keep you near to me. You were too precious." He held his Omega close against his chest, stroking his hair. "It would have happened - there would have been more early heats, maybe even microheats. Had another Alpha ever tried to claim you for their own, I have no doubt my self-control would have snapped. I wanted you, John, more than you could ever know, more I would have admitted at the time. It would have happened," he reasserted, trying to reassure himself as much as John that they would have found a way to break through the barrier of their friendship.

John simply nodded and remained still in Sherlock's arms, not believing his Alpha's assertion that it would have happened. He knew in the rational part of his mind that Sherlock was right, that if their positions had been reversed he wouldn't have wanted to risk it either, but some Omega part of him was... disappointed?... that Sherlock would never have declared himself freely, would always have been pushed into it by a catalyst. He tried very hard to tell himself that it didn't matter, they were here now, and he knew how much Sherlock loved him, they were bonded and nothing could shake the strength of their bond, before sighing and clinging to him more tightly. He knew, in truth, he would always have taken anything Sherlock gave him. Even if Sherlock had never claimed him, it would have been enough to know that he wanted to live with him, was possessive over him if another Alpha got too close. It was enough. He had considered trying to find another Alpha, but knew he could never stay with them. He pressed a soft kiss to his mate's throat. "We're here now. Your pups are in my belly, we're bonded. That's what counts. I love you." He smiled up at him and let his mate kiss him happily for a few more minutes before shifting. "We're out of milk again... the kind we need for tea," he smirked as Sherlock opened his mouth. "I'll just nip to Tesco and get some, alright? Back in half an hour." He kissed his mate sweetly, stroking his cheek with his hand, before slipping downstairs, looking forward to a brisk walk.

He'd been gone twenty minutes when Sherlock's phone pinged.

**Oh my, thirteen? What fun. Do you have a favourite yet? JM x.**


	7. Chapter 7

He should have never allowed him to go out alone. He should have never allowed his Omega out of his sight. But John had been so upset, and Sherlock desperately wanted to give him some time to process and mull things over - and he wasn't a child to be coddled and kept at home - the last thing that Sherlock, not his Alpha, wanted to do was to make John unhappy by encroaching too much on his freedom. But that didn't excuse the fact that he had let John walk straight into the hands of Jim Moriarty.

Texts were immediately fired off to Mycroft and Scotland Yard. The Alpha had been on high alert since he'd bonded with John - he had expected Moriarty's interest. He'd quietly put precautions in place, not wanting to worry his Omega. John should have been safe. At least now, thanks to his foresight, he'd have a chance at finding him.

**I will tear you apart if you touch any one of them. –SH**

**Ooh, look at you, big bad Daddy Alpha! So ****_aggressive_****. I haven't made any ugly threats and you're already foaming at the mouth... It's very attractive. Come and put some of that testosterone to good use... Same place. JM x.**

**We have located CCTV footage of John going in to your local Tesco, but not emerging. We are working on getting the feed from the back of the building. I will update you as soon as I know anything. I am sorry, brother. MH**

**Thanks for the heads up, mate. We'll be at the pool as soon as. GL**

John closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his nose. He knew Sherlock hadn't wanted to let him go. He knew he'd let him because he sensed his sadness through their bond, and wanted to give him space. He knew that it had grated on his Alpha instincts to let his pregnant Omega go shopping alone, and yet he'd done it anyway to make John feel like he had freedom and choice. If that didn't prove how much Sherlock loved him, the thirteen pups in his belly certainly did. He stroked the bump and smiled softly to himself. Sherlock might never have stepped forward to claim him openly, but... in his position, he didn't know if he'd have done anything different. Sherlock was right; the risk of making an unwanted advance that might drive the other away was too great to overcome from a cold start. There would always have been a trigger. He thought intently about Sherlock, trying to send him a wave of love and acceptance and happiness through their bond.

Through the haze of urgency and anger, the Alpha suddenly felt a calming wave of love roll through him. In the back of the cab, his hands came to rest over his heart, and he swallowed back tears. John. Wherever he was, John was feeling love for him, so intentionally and strongly as to send it to Sherlock; it was as if he was sending him a message on a mobile phone, but one of emotions rather than words. They were still connected, Sherlock thought, and they could use that, no matter what. The Alpha focused hard, sending a mixture of concern and love towards his mate, hoping for a response that would tell him more about the Omega's current situation.

The cab pulled up outside the pool. John's gun tucked carefully into the belt of his trousers, the Alpha hesitated. John should have been safe, he thought insistently. They should have never had to come here again. Once inside, it seemed his every cautious step echoed off the tile walls. The smell of chlorine filled his nostrils as he moved closer and closer to the arena. Finally, he was in front of the door, pushing it open, taking the first few slow steps inside. Everything was exactly as he remembered.

"How _nice_," Moriarty trilled, "I do so _love_ our little visits. How have you been?" His sing-song lilt rang echoing through the darkened pool, not bothering to wait for a response before taunting Sherlock again. "I must say, I'm impressed... _thirteen_ pups! All nice and healthy, by the looks of it..." He smiled and pulled a stack of polaroids out of his suit, flicking through the pile. "Aren't doctors precious? That little Beta put up one hell of a fight, let me tell you. He'll be waking up soon... probably. Ohh... this one has your nose." He paused, as if he'd just been hit by an unpleasant smell. "Domesticity doesn't suit you, Sherlock. I thought you knew that. All that time you lived with your little pet and never once tried to claim him... Accidental bonding, was it? Some other Alpha tried to take your toy away, and you only claimed him because you didn't want to be alone? Well... you don't have to be alone, Sherlock. We could work, you and I. You seek me out, you know you do... I snap my fingers and you come running. Poor little John waited for you all that time and you didn't even _want_ him, did you? You just snapped. But that's okay. We've got another chance now... Yes, you can smell it, can't you?" He licked his lips, smiling, and began to undress. "I'm in heat."

John felt Sherlock's concern wash over him and smiled. He sent back assurances that he was _fine_, and more love. He stroked the bump as the babies began to move, feeling the love their daddy had sent.

**We are still unable to locate John. I have more people on the case. MH**

**We're outside. GL**

Sherlock felt his ire rising with every word. Once, Moriarty's speech might have been seductive - but he was so wrong. There had been no other Alpha. It had not been about being alone. It had been about how much he wanted John. About how beautiful and brilliant his Omega was that it overcame every barrier of self-control he had put between them. As accidental as the bonding had been, there was more behind it than the emptiness his rival was suggesting.

The Alpha could smell the Omega's heat. The scent of it curled around him, cloying, drawing him in invitingly - and yet it smelled wrong. He could feel his instinct drawing him towards Moriarty - towards an Omega in heat - but his mind screamed against the pull. He searched inside himself, seeking out the secure, solid connection that he knew was his bond with John, sending out a clear distress signal to his mate. _Danger. Threat to the bond. Send me love_, it urged, _send me all the love you can manage. _"No," the Alpha articulated as firmly as he could manage, standing his ground and meeting Moriarty's eyes.

John felt the urgency of the distress call and gasped out loud, dropping the box of Darjeeling teabags he was debating. He stared unseeing as he concentrated on pushing as much love as he could through their bond, stroking his belly where their pups were wriggling to strengthen the feeling, thinking about seeing them move on the scanner and hearing their heartbeats, how protective Sherlock had been of him when Anderson had tried to take him. He thought of the nest they'd built afterwards, how well Sherlock had knotted him, and pushed that feeling to his mate; security, love, becoming one, two halves of a whole. He had no time to wonder why Sherlock needed it, he sent no questions through their bond; he simply responded with everything his Alpha asked him for.

**We have located John. We never saw him leave because he ****_didn't_**** leave. He has been in Tesco this whole time. He is currently in one of my cars being taken to a safehouse awaiting collection by you. MH**

**What's the situation in there? I've got men ready to send in and I'd rather give them some info on what they're facing. GL**

"Oh come now," Moriarty grinned dismissively. "Yes, alright, thirteen is certainly an impressive number. But thirteen half-ordinary pups... that's only six and a half interesting. If you really want I _suppose_ we could keep the pups and just get rid of the incubator... but wouldn't you rather fill me with your pups right now?" he breathed seductively, pushing every sexual note in his scent towards the Alpha. "You can smell my heat, I know you can. You could pin me down and fuck me and knot me right here, fill me with your seed... I bet you've got an enormous cock. And a knot that could ruin my arse. Such a strong Alpha... can you scent how wet I am for you?" he purred, reaching into his dripping entrance, sliding three fingers inside easily. "Ohhh... so _empty_... I need a big Alpha cock. You could satisfy me... you could breed me."

Sherlock could feel John's responses pulsing through their bond, filling him with strength and warmth. The scent of the other Omega in heat, which at first smelled off, was now absolutely repulsive. Easily, the Consulting Detective reached into his pocket and flicked out his phone, reading the messages there. John was safe. Lestrade was near. He met the consulting criminal's gaze again with a hard stare. "Get out of my sight," he growled, "My mate is more than an incubator. All my pups are more than interesting. I could breed you, satisfy you, yes- but you repulse me. You are not John. John is incredible, loving, grounding-" With each word, he sent a stronger pulse of love back through their bond, and seemed to stand imperiously taller, "There is a reason I was able to conceive thirteen pups with my Omega. I don't think you've truly thought about the implications of that, about what it says for the strength of our bond - that John dropped thirteen eggs for me, and all thirteen his body accepted to be fertilized. I think that says his Omega knew I was rather suited for domesticity, after all." He stared down the offending Omega, projecting his best Alpha authority, "I do have an enormous cock. My knot is so large it would nearly split you open. But it's not for you. I could fuck you, fill you, give you everything you want - but I'd sooner kill you."

"Well, that's just rude," the Omega tutted, as if Sherlock had called him ugly or made a minor slur against his mother. "Of course, I never come unprepared to our little meetings... The snipers don't have bullets, today. Oh no. They've got tranq darts. I could have them subdue you and tie you up and then just ride that _enormous_ cock until you flood me with your seed... We could have such brilliant pups, Sherlock. Think about it. You have, haven't you? You've imagined breeding me in the past... forcing that _huge_ knot into my eager little hole... So what will it be? Are you going to give in to fantasy and take me? Or shall I get my boys to help you?" he taunted, rolling onto his back, naked, and fucking himself with three fingers again, moaning a little, his body responding to the strong Alpha and doing everything possible to make him come closer, fuck the Omega through his heat.

**Sherlock, I need some info. If I don't hear from you in the next sixty seconds I'm sending my guys in. GL**

Sherlock's thoughts ran at lightning pace. Without looking at his phone again, he knew it wouldn't be long before Lestrade's team arrived - but he would have to buy as much time as possible before then. Whether or not he wanted to, Moriarty's heat would surely trigger a knot - an unacceptable option, whether he was forced into it or no. His body trembled, his instincts feeling the pull of the heat, the Alpha in him sensing an unclaimed Omega and wanting, wanting-

John. Their pups. Love. Better than any unclaimed Omega. Better than anything. Absolute love, adoration, and fidelity pulsed through their bond - a promise to his absent mate.

"But you wouldn't have me as an Alpha, then," the Detective rumbled, taking slow, deliberate steps forward, "Tranquilized. What fun would that be? You'd still be the same needy, unwanted Omega - you'd have my cock, yes, but not my dominance. Not my hands holding you down while I forced myself inside of you, making you scream as I filled you with my length. You tease about my wanting you, but I know how much you want me." The Alpha smirked, pacing in careful circles around the Omega, his fingers teasing at the top button of his own shirt, "You've been very naughty, Jim, making such advances. An Omega trying to seduce an Alpha - who said you could be so bold? I have every right to toy with you, make you wait until you're squirming and writhing and begging for me. You need to be a good Omega if you want daddy's cock."

Moriarty whimpered at Sherlock's words, spreading his thighs invitingly, his body pale and slender and long-limbed, so like Sherlock, so unlike John with his tan and downy gold hair and muscular build. "I can be good for you..." he murmured, losing himself to his Omega as his heat progressed. "I'll be a good Omega. Take your cock and your pups like I was meant to... Ohh, I need it, fill me, please, so _empty_," he whined, fucking himself more desperately on his fingers, his hand making obscene slick wet noises as it moved, his lubrication now dripping down his thighs and pooling on the floor. "Ahhh.. fuck, please, hold me down and _take me_, force your huge cock into me, make me take it," he panted, the words like honey to any Alpha, showing the submission of the Omega, praising, asking to be claimed.

John fidgeted nervously in the car, sending another strong wave of love to his bondmate. _I love you. I feel our pups move. They fill me. I love you. My perfect Alpha. Bliss. Family. I love you._ Mycroft looked on at his glazed eyes, John caressing his own belly, and averted his eyes, feeling that he was interrupting something private. He knew that his scent would be on John after this car journey, and Sherlock would despise that, but he did his best to concentrate on his connection to the pups; his nieces and nephews. Protect the family.

"Right, sod this. You three, in, sweep the gallery. He'll have snipers up there and we have to neutralise them before we do anything else. You four, on the roof. Go." The black-clad men hurried to obey Lestrade's command as the Inspector clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. He hoped he hadn't left it too late.

The Alpha watched the Omega with lust-heavy eyes, beginning to breathe heavily. The scent of the heat, as wrong as it was, enticed his instincts; his cock strained large and heavy against his trousers. _Traitor_, he thought, as it ached to get out, and worked to turn his full focus back to his heart, where the signals of love pulsed strongly back from his mate. He sent back assurances of his own; years of practice and self-control hadn't been for naught, and now that he had John, his resolve was stronger than ever. Outwardly, he began to unbutton his shirt as slowly as possible, still circling, looking over Jim without speaking, making the Omega on the floor whimper and writhe in anticipation. Inwardly, the warmth of his family and his partner's commitment gave him strength, kept him controlled and centred. He bared his teeth when Moriarty opened his mouth to speak, "Ah-ah," he warned with a smirk, "All in my own time." He willed Lestrade to hurry.

Lestrade's radio crackled to life. "We've got two of the snipers but we think there are two more, sneaky bastards have run for it, still in the building, possibly still a threat. We'll need another couple of minutes." "Shit," Lestrade said loudly, firing off a text to Sherlock.

**Two snipers down, two to go. Another couple of minutes and you're clear. GL**

"At least come and _taste_ me," Moriarty purred, holding out two slick fingers in invitation while he pinched his nipples with his other hand. "You've wondered what I'd taste like before, haven't you? Be honest, now. Won't it drive you _insane_ if you never _know_, Sherlock? You want to know how I taste... you know you do. You want to know what it _feels like_ to push that huge cock into my slick tight heat... what I _sound like_ when I'm being fucked by a big strong Alpha like you," he moaned seductively. "You _want_ all of that knowledge... If you don't taste me, and mount me, and force that big knot into my tight little hole, you'll _never_ find out... that data will always be beyond your reach," he coaxed, rubbing his fingers together, licking them and recoating them in his juices before offering them to the Alpha once more.

John pulled his shirt up over his belly, under his jumper so Mycroft couldn't see, and pressed his palms into the bare skin, feeling the solidity of the gravid swell, feeling the physical proof of Sherlock's love for him, and sent a wave of love strongly towards his mate that was pure and domestic and unshakeable and faithful. He hadn't received any further distress signals, so assumed the bond was now no longer under threat, and righted his shirt as he stepped out of the car and went to wait in the safehouse, thinking he might read for a while until Sherlock came to collect him.

Sherlock inhaled sharply, his eyes flicking to the Omega's fingers, hungrily watching Moriarty display himself on the floor. His instincts screamed at him to come and taste, touch, claim, and his fingers began unconsciously working the buttons of his shirt faster. He leaned down, his eyes lidded heavily, a soft groan escaping his throat. "You're right, Jim," he murmured, "I... I do want... You're being such a proper Omega, so good, laying yourself out for me like this. You brought me here, knowing how much I need you... You're the only interesting thing I have anymore..." He came close, scenting, but not close enough to touch. All the while his heart sang _John, John, John. Pups. Family_. His innate instincts tugged at him, but he knew what he needed to get back to. There were stronger instincts than just heat.

At the bang of a door being thrown open, the Alpha came to his senses and sprang back with ease, leaving the bewildered Omega lying exposed on the tile.

"Got them," Lestrade shouted triumphantly, punching the air. "Sherlock, you..." his eyes snapped to the Alpha's unbuttoned shirt and obvious erection and widened as the smell of the Omega's heat hit him. "Oh shit, sorry, I... I'll give you a minute, shall I? I'll wait outside, send in a Beta for the arrest," he gabbled hurriedly, averting his gaze and striding back out into the clean air before Sherlock could reply. Jim moaned and writhed on the floor, panting, the closer proximity of the Alpha driving him crazy with want. "Come on, taste me," he whined desperately, "you want it. If he hadn't come in, you'd have done it. Are you sure you can handle _never_ knowing how I feel? You could still take me right here... force that huge cock into me, force me to take your massive knot," he panted, licking his lips. "You need me... you said so... nothing else is _interesting_, Sherlock... only us... don't you want to claim me?"

Lestrade shook his head vigorously as he emerged into the clean air, like a dog emerging from a lake, trying to rid himself of the scent of heat. "Donovan, you're a Beta. Get in there and arrest Moriarty, will you? He's naked and in heat."

Sherlock stared down his nose at the man with a mix of pity and revulsion. "I also said I wanted to tear you apart," he murmured, slowly fastening up his shirt, "With all your intelligence, I'm sure you can figure out which statement is the truth." Suddenly his foot was at the Omega's throat, pressing firmly, "You tricked me here. As good as threatened my mate. Tried to draw me away from my family-" The Alpha was livid in his rage, but only pressed down enough to send Moriarty to gasping, "John and my pups are more than just interesting. They are my family. Mine." He intensified the pressure, "I can handle never knowing how you feel, Jim. I could never, ever live through the look on my Omega's face if I found out. John is the only thing that matters to me - better than just sex - better than you -"

Donovan burst in and marched over to them. "Let him up, ...Sherlock," she demanded, holding back from calling him _Freak_ after gaining respect for him as an Alpha, seeing him with John. Once Sherlock released his foot she dragged Jim to his feet and pulled him away, forcing a heat soother down his throat with one hand and gathering his clothes, shoving them towards him. Moriarty grasped them, giggling. "You say what you like, Sherlock... I've got a _record_ of our whole conversation!" he trilled delightedly. "What _will_ Johnny say when he hears you saying I was right?" he giggled, biting his lip, pliantly letting Donovan lead him to the police van.

John shifted restlessly. He sent a wave of boredom through the bond; _come and pick me up!_ The pups had settled after rousing during the emotional exchange and he'd read every worthy-looking book in the safehouse (a rather meagre selection). He wanted to go back to Baker Street and Mycroft was refusing to tell him what was going on. He pulled out his phone and texted his mate.

**What's been going on? What threatened our bond? Are you alright? Mycroft is an insufferable git. JW**

Sherlock huffed, turning towards his phone, "Say what you like. John knows our bond." He opened the mobile, his eyes scanning across the message, sending another strong pulse of love towards his Omega.

**Moriarty. Tried to seduce me away from you. You may hear some things later on - know that whatever I said, it was only an act to buy time. You know what you felt through our bond - I've stayed true to us. I just want to come home to you. -SH**

The Alpha hadn't wanted to reveal so much through text, but he had no idea what the consulting criminal might attempt. John would know what he felt through their bond - it would have been like a stab to the heart, had Sherlock been unfaithful, had he really meant the words he'd uttered to James. Now all he wanted was his own family, and a shower to wash off the smell of the heat; the scent of it clung to his suit and made his nose wrinkle. Perhaps he'd have the garments burned.

**I know you did, love. I can feel it, I know you would say anything you had to, if it meant beating him. I can feel that our bond is untouched. As if I'd listen to ****_Moriarty_****, anyway, he's more unstable than a house of cards built on jelly. Come and pick me up, my Alpha, your overbearing brother won't let me out of his sight. Something about protecting his nieces and nephews. He can scent the pups in me, did you know that? Not their genders, just that there's a mix. Bloodlines or something. Anyway... come and take me home? JW**

Sherlock chuckled at the text, turning his back on the offending Omega.

**I'll need a shower and a change of clothes first - I smell awful. I'll be there as soon as I can. Love you. -SH**

It wasn't long before Sherlock had availed himself of one of the pool showers and was cleaned up, a change of clothes provided to him by Lestrade. The ride to the safe house seemed to take too long, when all he wanted was to hold his mate in his arms, to scent him again and nuzzle him gently and just be together. He closed his eyes and focused on their bond, feeling the love radiating through it pulsing reassuringly in his chest.

John looked out of the window like an excited child before Christmas, shifting from side to side as he waited for Sherlock to turn up. He wanted his Alpha, wanted to be scented and reassured, and if he was honest have a nap curled up with his head on his mate's bare chest; sending such strong emotions through the bond for so long had drained him.

When the car pulled up to the inconspicuous residence, the Alpha nearly sprinted inside, pausing in the doorway for a brief second as he caught sight of his mate, before moving forward and eagerly gathering him close - actually picking up the pregnant Omega so that John lay in his arms as he began to nuzzle him. He sniffed at him carefully, wrinkling his nose. "You smell bad," he stated with a teasing smile, his eyes flicking up to meet those of his brother's, "but I'm glad for it."

John kissed his Alpha's lips sweetly and returned the smile. "I smell like Mycroft," he admonished softly. "But it's only on my clothes and in my hair. Take me upstairs and scent me?" he whispered, nuzzling his mate's neck, mewling quietly in submission.

Mycroft relaxed visibly when Sherlock entered the room and slipped away discreetly after acknowledging his brother. He knew they would scent each other, would probably want to have sex, and he didn't much want to listen. He left a note for them, informing them how to summon one of his cars for a secure lift home, and went back to running the country.

John smiled softly as his Alpha deposited him on the bed, holding out his arms and letting his mate undress him. He propped himself up on his elbows to get a good view of Sherlock as he undressed, licking his lips as his underwear was pushed down and his magnificent cock came into view. He lay back as Sherlock crawled on top of him and reached up to run his fingers lightly across his chest, over his heart. "My Alpha... The pups moved so much when you sent us love. They know their daddy loves them," he purred. "Reclaim us, love. Scent us."

Sherlock purred in unison with his mate, their twin vibrations filling the room with a calming sound. "My Omega... You gave me so much strength. There is no other for me than you." He touched the area over John's heart, and kissed him gently, deeply as he pressed inside. "My Omega," he breathed again, his eyes bright and present as he scented his mate, touched him, ran his hands along his shoulders and over the curves of his gravid form as they rocked together. "I love you," he murmured, kissing his partner, "Daddy loves you so much," he crooned as he stroked John's taut belly. He continued to rock with John, gently kissing and touching everywhere he could reach on his mate's body before he was satisfied, his hands coming back to his mate's round middle and beginning to rub there. Love radiated warmly in his chest as he dipped down to reverently drink from John's engorged breasts, tenderly suckling on the rosy nipples until the last drop of milk had passed his lips.

"I love you too, my Alpha," he murmured, carding a hand through the dark curls as his mate nursed from him. "Nothing could make me doubt you. Not ever. Our bond is one of the strongest there has _ever_ been, I know you could never have filled me with thirteen of your pups if you weren't absolutely committed to us. I know you love me, and you know I love you; I accepted all of the babies you wanted to give me. We have our family home; your brother gave me the keys today," he whispered happily, smiling as his mate finished nursing and came up to kiss him deeply. He mewled decadently as Sherlock rocked him faster. "We have our family home and I'm going to fill it with pups for you, birth litter after litter until we've got no bedroom space left... Ah, that's it, take me, my Alpha! God, your cock is fantastic... Fills me so completely... Ah, Sherlock! Yes, yes," he chanted, getting breathless, losing himself to pleasure. He cupped his Alpha's cheek and looked deeply into his eyes as he gasped and came, thin useless semen coating their bellies. "Oh, god, Sherlock... Come in me, my Alpha, fill me with your seed again!"

As his Omega came and begged for the Alpha's release, Sherlock felt his own climax rush over him and gave a low groan; he filled John fuller and fuller, his seed spurting thickly from his enormous cock as John contracted around him. "My Omega... Mine... Mine... Mine..," he chanted as he came down from his release. He continued to kiss his mate, rocking them back and forth until they were both finished. He lazily continued to stroke his mate's skin, observing the Omega with adoring eyes, just revelling in the warmth of their bond as wave after wave of love washed warmly over him. "You are my only, no one could ever take you away from me," he murmured, "I want everything with you - the pups, the home, the domesticity. You are the only Omega I would ever want those things with. Only you matter. I love you so much, John."

John sighed and cried out in satisfaction as his mate pumped his seed inside him, clenching with another orgasm at the sensation. "Yours, only yours," he agreed breathlessly, humming happily at Sherlock's gentle touch. He smiled warmly at his mate's words. "I know that, love. Nothing and nobody can ever separate us, we have each other now. Our bond is so strong, unshakeable... I never doubted you for a second. I never will." He moaned and shifted on the bed, feeling Sherlock's come pooling in him, working its way further inside, seeking entrance to his womb. "Mmm, Sherlock... have I mentioned how much I _love_ being pregnant with your pups? I can't wait to go back into heat with you, feel you knot me again and again... Feel you pump your seed into me, filling me, breeding me... I would never have let another Alpha breed me. Only you. Always you. I love you too, Sherlock." He kissed his mate sweetly and stroked his cheek, brushing curls out of his eyes. "Now come on, take me home. We've got to see about decorating the new house, moving, finding a housekeeper/nanny, visiting the tailor, booking some other wedding things..."

Sherlock purred happily, closing his eyes as John touched his cheek, feeling the soft gentleness of his mate's fingertips; he felt a pleasant warm heaviness in his chest, their mutual love, satisfaction, desire, and fidelity all radiating through the bond. "Mmm, I can't wait to be so very domestic with you," he murmured. He gently pushed John's hands away when his mate reached to dress himself, doing the act instead with absolute loving care, kissing along the Omega's bare skin before he pulled the soft fabric of his garments over it and fastidiously tucked and adjusted to keep John warm and comfortable. When the Omega was finally taken care of, he put on his own clothing and gently helped John up, leading him out the door with an arm protectively around his waist, his hand rubbing the side of the rounded belly.

When they arrived at Baker Street, the first thing the Alpha did was to sit his mate comfortably on the couch with a kiss on the cheek and a quiet "I love you," and make tea for them both. He returned from the kitchen with two steaming mugs and snuggled down next to John on the couch, pulling a blanket over John's stomach and his own legs. His laptop lay comfortably close on the coffee table. "What would you like to do first?"

John purred loudly as Sherlock snuggled up to him, luxuriating underneath the blanket. "Such a good Alpha, taking care of your Omega," he praised, nuzzling his cheek. "First... well, really we should go to the tailor, but I'm all warm and comfy now. We can get plenty of wedding planning done from here, so let's start with that? We've got the venue, and the date. We're getting suits later... we've both chosen a best man. Did I tell you Thomas said he'd do it? Can't remember," John murmured vaguely, rubbing his belly absent-mindedly. "Shall we start with the cake? I always thought round ones looked a bit old-fashioned... I think we should have a hexagonal cake," he decided suddenly, saying it defiantly. "Much more interesting. Like a honeycomb. Do you particularly want fruit cake? If not I think I'd like something lighter. Red velvet cake, maybe, instead of Madeira. Red like blood." He paused and rubbed himself slyly against Sherlock, seeking hands on his belly. "What do you reckon for decoration?"

Sherlock smirked as he felt his mate's round swell pressing up against his body. He brought his hands to it slowly, fingers pushing up under the hem of the thick jumper to stroke the smooth, hot flesh. "Don't know," he murmured honestly, "Simple things... a vase of flowers on each table, understated linen tablecloths, simple place cards. The venue looks very well already; I don't think we need to do too much to it, and I'd rather be minimalist than overly ornamental." He snuggled closer into his mate, crooning quietly as he cupped the fullest part of John's belly. "We'll have to figure accommodations for you. You won't be immobile, but nor will it be easy for you to be on your feet for too long, or to go up too many steps. You may have to sit sideways at the banquet table, unless we manage to find another option..."

John blushed and squirmed a little at the realisation that Sherlock was right; he simply wouldn't fit at the table. He smiled a little and licked his lips as an idea came to him. "Yes... even if I sit sideways I'd still have to feed myself with one hand. I'd need someone to cut up my food for me... or maybe you should just feed me yourself? You'd like that, wouldn't you, spooning mouthful after mouthful of food into me, feeding me up so I can nourish your pups in my belly and swell even larger... insisting I keep eating until the plate is clear, fattening me up and watching me take everything you give me off the fork, so pliant and obedient, just like a good Omega..." he purred softly in his mate's ear, nuzzling him as his hands continued to cup and stroke his gravid belly.

Sherlock's lips parted a little as John spoke, his hands rubbing the round swell more sensuously. "God, yes...," he breathed, "I'll help you nourish our pups and make sure that both you and they grow big and round and strong. It'll be perfect, feeding you in front of everyone, showing them how good of an Omega you are, how well I care for you. I'll stuff you until you're straining against your suit," he murmured suggestively, leaning in to lick his mate's scent gland. "They'll all wonder why you had a harder time getting out of the chair than into it."

John purred as his Alpha licked his scent gland, giving off a wave of _domestic bliss, contented Omega, healthy pregnancy_ scent. "It'll make a nice change from me feeding you..." he murmured playfully, carding a hand through his Alpha's hair. "Have I told you how much I love it when you're nursing from me? It feels so _intimate_, more intimate than sex almost. Knowing I'm feeding you, your body receiving nourishment from mine, and we're lying there with our arms around each other as you suckle my nipples... It's lovely. I'm not sure I ever want it to stop... Obviously the pups will need as much milk as I can give them after the birth, but I'd still like to nurse you after I pump," he said shyly, nuzzling his Alpha submissively. "And then when we've weaned the last litter I'll give you as much milk as you want. If we keep a regular schedule I should be able to keep producing it well into my late forties and even beyond... Hmm, pass me my laptop, will you? We could start writing an ad for a housekeeper-cum-nanny," he mused, kissing Sherlock's cheek softly.

Sherlock passed his mate the laptop, before resting his head against John's full chest and stomach. It made for John having to rather awkwardly adjust his arm around him as he typed, but the Alpha knew his mate didn't mind _too_ much. He purred against his John's soft warmth, watching the Omega open a document and begin to slowly peck out their request, offering his own suggestions every now and then but knowing that the Omega would know best what he wanted in a supplementary childcare provider; it was important that John trust whoever they chose, and be able to allow them to take on at least some of the work of caring for the pups. "A Beta, definitely," he agreed, "Do you prefer male or female?"

John thought carefully for a moment, nuzzling his mate's dark curls and inhaling deeply to ground himself in his scent. "A female. I'd like them to have a female carer, a close influence, to balance us out. Older, as well, so they'll have the impulse to care for the pups but not want to poach them. Someone who can cook, maybe bake, to take some of the burden off us. Someone unbonded, so they can give us as much time as we need... Maybe widowed. Someone patient, who can put up with my Omega and your Alpha moods... Someone tolerant of a little chaos, but who can be strict when necessary," he mused, realising with a pang he was describing a grandmother. He felt saddened that his own mother would never meet the pups and from what he'd heard Sherlock wouldn't want either of his parents near the pups. He thought about the description they'd settled on and began to realise something. "Sherlock... An older female beta... Widowed... Who can cook and is used to our shit... I think we already know someone like that."

Sherlock blinked as it clicked. He turned his head, looking a bit comical as he stared at his mate, his face slightly obscured by John's breasts. "Of course," he breathed, "Oh, that's brilliant..." A smile spread across his face and he sat up, upsetting John's laptop and quickly throwing out a hand to prevent it from crashing to the floor. The Alpha set the device gently on the table and kissed his mate. "She won't be able to say no. She loves us, and she'll love our pups. She's always wanted to be a grandmother - it will be perfect. We could call her 'Nana Hudson'..." He beamed happily, his eyes shining. The Alpha nearly jumped up to rush downstairs and ask, but caught himself; it was his Omega's final choice as to who to ask, and when to ask them. He sat back down as soon as he'd lifted a few inches off the cushion. "Would you like to ask her soon?" he said sheepishly.

John beamed at Sherlock's endearing enthusiasm. "The sooner the better, love. I'll even let you ask, if you like, since you've known her longest. But we should work out exactly what we're proposing first," he said gently, stroking his Alpha's cheek. "Cleaning and putting away the shopping... We won't need her full time until just before the birth, but after that, really it would be best if she lived with us, or at least nearer. Could we convert the attics into a granny flat? So she'd have her own bedroom, ensuite, a little sitting room and kitchenette? Or ask Mycroft to find somewhere nearby for her maybe. And we'd need to discuss wages... I'll leave that to you," he purred deferentially. "Nana Hudson sounds _perfect_. The pups will love her," he beamed, thrilled the idea of their landlady no longer being able to say _I'm not your housekeeper_. "Would you like to go and ask her now?"

"Yes," Sherlock grinned. He helped his mate up from the sofa, carefully putting their respective cups of tea aside and giving John an apologetic kiss on the cheek. "I promise we'll return to our little cocoon as soon as we're done," he hummed. He got them both in their slippers and led John down the stairs to the lower apartment. The landlady opened the door with a smile. "Oh, boys - I wasn't expecting you both to drop by!" Her eyes wandered across John's form and she gave him a fond look without touching. "Oh, dear, you're growing so well!" she exclaimed, knowing the phrase was high praise to an Omega, "Come in, come in - I can fix you tea and biscuits if you like."

Sherlock sat John down in a kitchen chair, but remained authoritatively standing. "We, ah... we actually came down here to propose something to you." The landlady turned curiously from the stove to observe the Alpha, "Oh?" "You see, with thirteen pups on the way, John and I are in need of a certain amount of aid. John will be incapacitated close to the birth, and I won't be in a frame of mind to take care of things much, either. We'll need a housekeeper-" The landlady raised an eyebrow. "But more than that. As much as my Omega and I would like to be able to care for all thirteen babies at once, we're going to need an extra set of hands - someone to help feed and change the pups, to look after them when we can't, to help cook meals... a live-in help. A nanny. And of course, it has to be someone we trust very much, for either of us to even consider letting them near the pups. We're hoping for a Beta, someone older, nurturing, able to put up with the both of us when we're immersed in our Alpha and Omega behaviours..." He smiled at her warmly, "You've been so kind to us over the years, like a second mother to both John and I, and we've agreed that we would like you to be more than just our landlady - 'Nana Hudson,' in fact, if you accept the position."

Mrs Hudson gave a soft gasp and pressed her hand over her mouth, eyes shining. She merely nodded her agreement, hesitant at first and then more enthusiastically. "Yes... Yes of course. Oh _boys_," she squeaked happily, pulling Sherlock into a hug and reaching a hand out for John to squeeze, still aware that touching a pregnant Omega without permission was a bad idea. John took it and squeezed it warmly, beaming at the woman as she released Sherlock. "Obviously we'll provide somewhere for you to live - we were thinking about converting the attics into a nice self-contained apartment so you'd still have your own space. If you prefer we can find you another flat nearby. It will eventually amount to a full time job so we will pay you," he continued firmly, in a tone that brooked no disagreement. He was sure she'd have done it for nothing but he would hate to feel they were taking advantage of her; anyway, however much they paid her, she'd earn it, helping look after thirteen babies. "I'll let you discuss it with Sherlock," he said gently, nodding to his Alpha; as head of their family money matters were his domain. "I think I need to go upstairs for a nap while you two iron out the details... Can barely keep my eyes open," he yawned, his body tiring more easily due to the demands of thirteen growing pups. He knew that closer to the birth almost all he'd do would be eat and sleep and beg for Sherlock's cock and demand to be milked, and he found that the idea bothered him less as time went on. He stroked Sherlock's cheek and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before heading upstairs and nesting in their bed, hugging Sherlock's pillow because it smelt of his Alpha.

"Just a living wage will be fine, dear, if you insist," Mrs Hudson was saying, "After all, I've lived all this time getting by on renting Baker Street, and I'll still have that income from you boys." Sherlock nodded, not wanting to tip into too much of an argument with the headstrong Beta. "We'll see - it will be that, at least, but we want to pay you what you deserve. It's not fair of us to ask more of you than we're paying you for." "Oh, Sherlock, being able to look after your little ones will be a pleasure. I wouldn't accept it if I didn't think so. And besides, you're already giving me more than I could ever ask for - I've always wanted to be a grandmother, but I thought I'd never have the chance." The Alpha smiled warmly and kissed the landlady on the cheek. "You'll be the best grandmother our pups could ever ask for. We're so grateful to have you." Mrs Hudson beamed at him happily, her eyes sparkling with tears. She waved away Sherlock's touch, pulling herself together, "Sit down, sit down, dear - let me fetch you something from the fridge. I'm sure John's been too tired to make much of anything lately. I'll have to start sending you boys up meals before you know it - god knows you can't live on takeaway alone."

The Alpha sat down at the table with an amused smile, beginning to eat part of the casserole the landlady set down in front of him. He purred as she praised his Omega - how fertile John was, how round he was getting, how good of a mother to their pups he'd be. "I don't know how he's going to manage anything besides incubating in just a few short months. He'll be more belly than anything else by the time those pups are ready to be born, the poor dear," she mused, "But he'll like that, of course - they all do. And I know you'll take such good care of him. He's such a good Omega, and so lucky to have you as his Alpha."

They went on like that for a while, Sherlock mostly listening, before he was finished and feeling a strong pull to bed the Omega upstairs. They parted with the promise to talk more later, and Sherlock returned to the flat. He gave a soft smile upon entering the bedroom and seeing his mate curled around his pillow. Slowly, he slipped out of his clothes and under the covers, and wrapped his hands around John's growing belly.

John purred in his sleep as his body recognised his Alpha's touch. He pressed back against his mate, spreading his legs in invitation, the actions wholly instinctive. Sherlock's scent and warm hands seeped into his dreams, until he was dreaming happily about Sherlock snuggling up to him, rubbing his enormous cock against his backside and easing it inside him, holding his belly and thrusting gently, praising him and telling him how good an Omega he was. He purred out loud again, shifting to press his back close against his Alpha's chest, spreading his legs a little wider and mewling softly to encourage his mate to take him, still deeply asleep. He was exhausted, finding himself draining of energy much more quickly these days, even though he was only just shy of three weeks pregnant. Sherlock's scent triggered his natural lubrication to start and his hole to relax, ready for his thick cock, and the scent of his wetness began to pervade the sheets, the slickness pooling between his cheeks.

Sherlock purred against his Omega's neck, his hard cock rubbing between John's cheeks, becoming slick with the lubrication from the Omega's hole. He gave a soft growl of pleasure as his mate spread his legs, his engorged cock pressing against John's hole. The plump head breached the Omega's entrance easily, and he slid in down to the hilt with a low groan, swinging a leg over John to pull his mate closer. His hands cupped the taut heaviness of John's belly as he began to thrust forward. "Oh, god, yes, John," he murmured as his mate moved against him in his sleep, eagerly grinding his hips back against the Alpha's large cock, mewling quietly. Sherlock's thrusts were slow and luxurious, and he moaned lowly, his pleasure building in gradual waves.

John sighed happily as he was filled, mewling submissively and writhing decadently on his Alpha's huge cock, walls rippling around it. He purred as his mate's low moan invaded his dream, pleased that he was giving his Alpha pleasure like a good Omega should. He relaxed completely, allowing Sherlock to take him, pliantly letting himself be fucked, too deeply asleep from exhaustion to wake, thoroughly enjoying the dream. He dragged his hands towards his belly and began to stroke it in his sleep, purring and mumbling half-intelligible Omega nonsense about how full and round he was, how much he loved being so big, how he wanted to grow even more to please his Alpha, feed the pups he'd fucked into him. His breasts began to swell again; he was already nearly at the point where he'd need to be milked twice a day, but once his breasts had grown a little more they could reduce it to once a day again, at least for a while. His scent changed to include a sweet milky note, letting his mate know of the liquid filling his pert breasts, and he began to moan for it as he slept, begging to be milked, complaining that he was full, even as he gasped and groaned lustfully at the luscious feeling of Sherlock's cock sliding in and out of him, filling him up perfectly, stretching his hot wet walls.

Sherlock was already so full from Mrs Hudson's dinner, but he couldn't help but want to taste his Omega. He carefully pulled out, soothing John's whine of disappointment and need with a promising press of lips to his mate's shoulder. He gently rolled the sleeping Omega over to face him, his cock immediately pressing inside John again as soon as he was in the correct position. John's exposed breasts were full and heavy, and jiggled a bit as the Omega settled in. The nipples stood out proudly from the creamy mounds, dusky and red, perfect white beads of milk just beginning to form at the tips, begging the Alpha to suckle and relieve. Sherlock took his time, his tongue teasingly laving around one areola, circling and causing his mate to whine pitifully and rub himself against him. John's small cock pressed hard and eager against his belly and he smirked. The Alpha opened his mouth and lazily encircled the nipple, taking short sips that made the Omega pant and groan in his dreams.

John hummed in satisfaction as Sherlock entered him again, the slight frown disappearing from his face. In his dream-state he knew he was pleasing his Alpha and moaned happily, a purely Omega sound, a note of distress entering it as Sherlock teased his full breasts. He felt a mouth on him which his sleeping brain interpreted as a child trying unsuccessfully to latch on; he cupped the curly head lovingly, murmuring encouragements, crooning softly, pulling gently to try and get it in the correct position, whining needily as his milk began to leak, triggered by the tentative suckling. He opened his legs a little wider to give his Alpha better access, rocking his hips to encourage him to thrust faster, wanting to be taken and claimed and filled with his seed again. He whimpered as his milk flowed in earnest, coaxed out of him by Sherlock's teasing mouth. If he'd been carrying fewer pups, or hadn't been drained of energy sending such strong love through the bond, he'd have been awake by now; as it was, he remained immersed in sleep, carding his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls, mumbling to him tenderly even as he moaned and writhed on his cock, the double sensations soon pushing him into his first orgasm. He keened and arched as his come spilled out between them, panting, instantly ready for a second round, the benefit of being an Omega.

Sherlock moaned approvingly as John clenched around him for the first time, continuing to draw milk from his mate's breast until it was dry. John's natural instinct to help him suckle was pleasing, and he mewled quietly as he latched on to the other full breast, making pleasured noises as he drew small streams of thick, creamy milk from the nipple. One of his hands reached around to cup John's arse, keeping the Omega tight against him, thrusting more eagerly even as John rocked his hips, feeling his own orgasm build more and more. John's round belly pressed heavily against his stomach, the sensation incredibly erotic as it rubbed against him, and suddenly he was moaning around the breast, spilling deeply into his lover as he continued to thrust into the sleeping Omega's body.

Feeling the Alpha's seed flood into him coupled with the hand on his arse and the mouth on his nipple pushed John over the edge again and he came with a sleepy mumble that might have been _Sherlock!_. He stroked his mate's dark curls once more before dropping his hand to wrap around his back, snuggling further into the pillows and sighing, stilling again, dropping further into sleep with a little snore. He made a soft whine of protest when the Alpha finally withdrew his cock, and finished nursing, wriggling to get closer to him again, satisfied when he felt warm hands on his belly and a nose at his scent gland. He settled into Sherlock's arms and slept deeply.

A while later he awoke, still in his mate's arms, and purred loudly, shifting to clean the sweat off Sherlock's brow with his tongue. "Mmm... how long was I asleep?" he mumbled, then registered the slick mess between his thighs and chuckled. "I must have been _really_ tired, if I slept through you fucking me..." he teased playfully, kissing his jaw.

"I hope you dreamt of it pleasantly," Sherlock murmured, waking to the softness of the tongue on his skin after having slightly drifted off. He gave his mate an affectionate, sleepy lick on the cheek, "You seemed as if you were - you were certainly eager enough." He threw a glance at the alarm clock, "You were out for a good few hours - I'm glad. You and the pups needed the rest. But it was so difficult to resist you, especially after the way Mrs Hudson praised you so thoroughly when we were downstairs. I couldn't help but want you, my Omega."

"I did," John purred, nuzzling his mate. "I don't mind, you know. I obviously needed it... I can feel the slick between my legs. I was just so wet for you, wasn't I?" he said softly, shuffling under the blankets to clean Sherlock's cock with his tongue. He lapped at it gently, cleaning all traces of seed from him, before working his way back up his Alpha's chest and beginning to suckle submissively at his scent gland. "We should really get round to going to the tailor," he murmured thoughtfully, releasing his mate's neck. "We should find out what my options will be... could be that he simply can't do a maternity suit that accommodating and I have to wear a dress... but then you'd like that, wouldn't you?" he teased with a grin. "But let's have the tailor come to us... I'm feeling lazy. Can you call him while I clean up?"

Sherlock purred happily, sorely tempted to hint to the tailor that the dress would be their only option. But it was John's wedding too - and the Alpha had the feeling that watching his mate waddle down the aisle with his big belly straining against his suit would prove to be an near-equally enticing alternative. He stole a languid kiss before John rolled out of bed, then turned to fetch his mobile from the nightstand. By the time the Omega was clean, the appointment was set. "We're lucky - he has an available space open in twenty minutes, and is willing to come to us. I have a feeling Mycroft may have had something to do with the latter part."

John smirked as he dressed himself, choosing a simple fitted maternity t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms to allow the tailor to measure him properly, praying fervently that the man was a Beta or another Omega, knowing Sherlock would never allow another Alpha to touch him, let alone measure him for clothes. He made them both some tea while they waited and looked up with mild interest when the doorbell rang, smiling as Sherlock bounded downstairs to answer it, clearly intent on judging whether the visitor was worthy of admission. He greeted the man politely when Sherlock eventually deigned to let him up the stairs and sat in his armchair nibbling a biscuit, indicating to Sherlock that he should go first; he thought Sherlock would be less agitated by the stranger touching him if Sherlock got used to the man's scent and touch first. He sat back observing, smiling softly as Sherlock fussed and wriggled like a small child. When it was his turn John stood in the centre of the room. "February wedding, is it?" the man asked briskly, looking John over carefully. "When are you due?"

John smirked briefly before replying. "Late July." He enjoyed the man's incredulous expression for a moment before explaining the number of pups he was carrying, asking if a suit would still be possible, or if it would simply take too many fittings due to his unpredictable size and shape.

Sherlock bit down laughter as the tailor seemed to flounder. "You... you want a suit? I ... it's possible, but it would be costly. Predicting your size and shape that far along - with thirteen - it's.. it's... it would take quite a lot of work, you'd need to be fitted almost constantly the week before the date - that's not to say that it can't be done - however, I believe a paternity dress would be a much more doable option. It is your choice, though." The Alpha listened with satisfaction, but didn't say a word. John would have whatever outfit he wanted, no matter the cost or time; it would be the Omega's final decision.

John frowned a little, disappointed that a suit would be so difficult. He considered for a while, silent, until he smiled serenely, resignedly. "Buttons are a bad idea anyway..." He smirked knowingly at Sherlock. "A dress, then, please, but nothing feminine. Nice clean lines, as weddingy and suit-like as you can make it look. Maybe something with a wrap front," he mused, knowing it would be best to have easy access to his breasts so he could be milked. The tailor merely nodded and began to take the necessary measurements, noting them down as he muttered to himself. He made an appointment with them for the following month for initial fittings and took his leave.

John looked over at Sherlock and smiled. "Looks like we've got most things taken care of... how about we start decorating our new home?"


	8. Chapter 8

It was not but a few weeks later that a cab pulled up in front of the Victorian estate once again. The door opened and out stepped Sherlock, turning to duck back inside and help his heavily pregnant Omega from the car. Though still well within the first trimester of his pregnancy, John already looked just over nine months gone with one child, and the Alpha was finding that things like sitting and standing on his own were becoming less easy for his partner as the days passed. John's feet had barely touched the pavement before Sherlock swept him up, taking the round Omega in his arms and carrying him up to the door. He set him down again with a not-quite-chaste kiss, and a suggestive nip to the earlobe. "Ready, my Omega?"

John looked up at Sherlock adoringly, purring as he was carried. "Yes, I'm ready," he breathed, smiling. He giggled as Sherlock picked him up once more and carried him over the threshold of their newly-finished home and deposited him on the long low sofa they'd brought from Baker Street. John was bundled up in layer upon layer of warm wool and soft cotton, the December weather bringing Sherlock's protective instincts out even further. He pulled Sherlock down onto the sofa next to him, wriggling out of his jacket and scarf, scooping Sherlock into his arms to rest against his breasts and belly. He purred quietly as he held his mate, looking around their home, pleased with the changes. The decor was wholly to their liking; elegant without being posh, simple and homely without being minimalist or casual. It was the perfect balance of formal and warm, inviting and plush; the pastel colours were gone, replaced by earthier, brighter tones. The house felt airier, too, now that they had knocked some walls through to create a larger living space, created an extra bathroom and converted the cellars into a well-ventilated lab for Sherlock. John stroked Sherlock's curls as they rested, tired from a long day of packing (well, as much as he'd been allowed to do. Even though he was only technically at five weeks in his pregnancy, the pups were at eight weeks growth, and his fuller bump seemed to bring out more of his Alpha in Sherlock). He leaned in, inhaling, and closed his eyes. "Will you take me to bed, love?" he murmured sweetly, feeling lazy and wanting to be carried some more. "And then tomorrow, we can start building the nest..."

Sherlock carefully disentangled himself from his mate and scooped John up once again. Instead of taking him to the master bedroom, the Alpha walked the short distance into the nursery, where a large mattress was set up in the middle of a circle of colourful cribs. The room had turned out beautifully - the colourful cots stood out well against the creamy colour of the walls, which were stencilled near the floor and ceiling with bees and honeycombs. Bee mobiles hung over each crib, as well. The bed was already covered with a few sheets, though the rest of the nest had yet to be created, and Sherlock lay his mate down gently. The air in the space was purposefully warm, the room's temperature able to be adjusted higher in preparation for the months in which John would no longer be able to fit into any clothing. Sherlock hummed, and carefully began undoing the buttons and zips of John's clothing, his pupils dilating with lust. "We've been so busy, I haven't had the time to bed you nearly as often as I like..."

John purred softly as his Alpha undressed him, pliantly lifting his hips or shifting his shoulders to ease his mate's way. When he was finally naked he took his Alpha's hands and smoothed them over his gravid belly. "My Alpha... Can you feel the weight of the pups you've put in me? I want your touch, Sherlock, I want it everywhere... I've missed this," he husked quietly, reaching to unbutton Sherlock's shirt even as he growled and cupped John's fuller breasts. "I've missed you... Missed your hands on my skin, your lips on mine, your enormous cock filling me..." he murmured, slipping off his mate's shirt and suckling gently at his scent gland. "Mmm, Sherlock... Feel me, love, feel how wet I am for you," he crooned invitingly, spreading his legs, gasping in pleasure as the Alpha gave another low growl and slid two fingers into his wet and ready hole. "That's what you do to me..." John whispered lewdly in his ear, licking his lips. "Sometimes when we're out I can't help but think about what your clothes are hiding... That perfect slim body, that gigantic cock... And I get wet just for you, ready to be bent over and fucked... I've had to change my pants before, after we've got home," he teased, panting as Sherlock continued working his fingers in and out of his eager hole. "Is that what you want, Sherlock? You want to fuck my tight Omega hole dripping with juices just for you?" he murmured, nuzzling his mate's hair.

Sherlock answered with a low rumble, capturing John's lips in a fierce, heady kiss. He added a third finger, thrusting rhythmically into the Omega's slick wetness, his fingers dripping, smirking against John's lips as his mate began to lift his hips, whimpering as he rocked into the Alpha's fingers. The Omega's small hard cock bobbed eagerly against his gravid middle, and Sherlock began to undo his own fly with his free hand, John's noises encouraging him on. He pushed down his pants, his own enormous cock quickly freeing itself from his trousers, precome dripping from the dark, plump head. "Mine. Want you," he growled, removing the rest of his clothing quickly. He teased in and out of the Omega's hole with the head of his cock at first, but the urge to take his mate was overwhelming, and soon he was burying himself inside to the hilt with a groan, his hands cupping the full roundness of John's heavy belly.

John purred loudly as Sherlock filled him. "Ohhh, Sherlock... feels so good! I've missed you so much," he whimpered, wishing he could feel Sherlock's body pressed against him, but his belly was simply too big for them to make love in the missionary position anymore. He settled for pushing his belly further into his mate's hands, rocking his hips as his Alpha began to move. "Yes, yours, all yours... always and only yours! Ohhh, Sher-Sherlock... yes, that's it, oh god," he moaned lustfully, his breasts starting to bounce with the force of the thrusts, now permanently swollen to the size of oranges, bigger when he needed to be milked. He arched and writhed, wanting to feel his mate's magnificent cock _everywhere_ inside him, panting lightly. "Oh god, Sherlock... this is where I'm going to birth your pups," he whispered darkly, a smile spreading across his face as his pleasure built. "This is where I'll swell so big I can't _move_, needing you to fuck me and feed me and wash me... ooooh! Fuck, Sherlock, I love having your huge cock in me! Mmmm... oh, love, that's it, a little faster now... ohhhhhh god, JUST like that!"

Sherlock loved John like this, so needy, moaning whorishly beneath him. He gave the Omega everything he asked for, speeding up his thrusts, tilting his hips to just the right angle to make John shout and scream. The Omega's belly began to glisten with sweat as Sherlock moved inside of him; the Alpha rubbed the swell greedily, the taut flesh warm beneath his hands. His thumb ghosted over John's belly button, still frustratingly inverted despite the Omega's increasing heaviness. He wanted it to pop outwards, to protrude proudly from John's swollen middle, marking how full the Alpha had made him. Soon, he willed. He growled and increased the intensity of his thrusting, becoming more frantic and rough as he drew closer to release, John's cries of pleasure spurring him on.

"Oh, _fuck, yes,_ Sherlock! Oh god... I'm going to... I'm going to - ahh! Oh god..." John rocked his hips enthusiastically, encouraging his Alpha to take him deeper. It didn't take long for him to come with a shout of his mate's name and an obscene moan, thin semen spurting onto his gravid belly. He groaned appreciatively as Sherlock rubbed the bump more eagerly, touching every inch of the stretched flesh, tracing the blooming pink marks. "Come in me, my Alpha, fill me even more, let me hear you," he begged wantonly, arching and rubbing his perky breasts, lightly pinching his nipples as he approached his second climax, panting and giving breathy little cries of pleasure as Sherlock pounded into him roughly.

"Love it when you beg for me like this," Sherlock grunted, "Know how much you need my cock. You're so full, John, and only going to get fuller-" He smeared John's semen over the glistening round globe of the Omega's stomach, working his mate's own release into his skin. "Fuck, you're so round, so beautiful- can't wait until you get even bigger, so huge with my pups you can't move-" He thrust faster and faster, rapidly nearing his own climax, "You'll want my cock in you all the time- beg for me to fill you and milk you and feed you- oh fuck- ohhh-!" The Alpha's hands splayed wide over the Omega's belly as he came hard, pumping John full of his seed. Semen began to leak from John's hole as Sherlock worked himself through his own climax, taking his mate's small cock in his hand to bring him to his second climax.

John screamed in bliss as Sherlock filled him and clenched around him, panting as Sherlock brought him through his second orgasm. He flopped bonelessly back against the mattress, eyes closing lazily. "That was... wonderful," he purred. "I've missed having your come inside me. We should definitely do this again later... but right now, I think... I think it's dinnertime, don't you?" he murmured, thinking he might as well start early on begging Sherlock to feed him. "How about we get some food and I let you feed me? You'd like that, wouldn't you," he smiled shyly, suckling his mate's scent gland submissively. He hadn't missed the touch to his bellybutton and guessed that Sherlock wanted to see it pop, proof that John was full to bursting with his pups. He thought an hour or so of being fed Chinese food and ice cream and endless fruit juice might just do the trick - a few times recently when he'd had a bit much he thought he'd felt it shift. If he really pigged out, he was pretty sure it would go.

"I'll make the call," Sherlock murmured, one hand fishing for his phone in his discarded trousers while he rubbed his mate's belly. Twenty minutes later, a delivery boy dressed impeccably well, his arms laden with bags full of takeaway and other groceries, had let himself in and was standing next to the mattress with politely averted eyes. "Just set them here," Sherlock smiled, "Plates, cups, and utensils are in the kitchen, please, if Mycroft hasn't sent you with any. Then you may be dismissed." The lad headed off for the other room; there were a few faint sounds of cupboards and drawers being opened and shut, and in a minute he was back, setting everything next to the food and leaving with a polite bow. "Useful," Sherlock commented with a smug smile as the front door shut and locked. He crawled over the mattress and began unpacking items, quickly heaping a plate high with chicken and noodles before turning to his mate, an almost predatory gleam in his eye. "Open," he rumbled, sitting between the Omega's spread legs and holding out chopsticks laden with the first large bite of food.

John opened his mouth obediently, humming lightly at the lovely taste. He smiled as he opened his mouth for the next bite. Fifteen minutes later there was a little under a third of the portion left and John was getting full. He was eating more slowly, chewing less enthusiastically, until finally he moved his head away when Sherlock brought the next mouthful to his lips. "I'm full, Sherlock, I don't think I can manage any more," he groaned, rubbing his belly to dissipate the ache. He looked at the plate; there was still enough left that he could have it for lunch the next day. "Why don't you eat something love, your food is getting cold, he coaxed, wanting a bit of a breather before continuing to stuff himself, knowing he wasn't quite at his limit yet but not wanting to go too fast and make himself sick. "God, Sherlock... I'm so _full_, he moaned, rubbing his belly in slow circles. He picked up a fork and scooped some of the chicken noodle dish onto it, offering it to his mate. "Come on then, your turn..."

Sherlock opened his mouth obediently, taking the good-sized bite of food off the fork. He ate everything John gave him with ease, wiping his lips when the plate was polished off, and crawling up next to his Omega. He gently rolled John onto his side, and nuzzled tenderly at the swollen globes of John's breasts, humming in pleasure when they began to leak in response to the stimulation. "Thirsty," he hummed, before taking a large, dark nipple into his mouth and beginning to suckle a little. Warm milk flowed into his mouth, and he rubbed the side of John's belly in approval. He only took a few sips from each breast, not enough to drain his mate, but enough to satisfy himself.

John stroked his mate's hair as he suckled, crooning to him, smiling indulgently. He didn't need to be milked fully just yet so he was happy to let Sherlock take what he wanted, and when he finished he tilted his head for a kiss. "I think I might have room for a little more, now" he whispered against Sherlock's mouth. "I think I could _really_ pig out... the rest of that Chinese food smells delicious," he purred, licking his lips. "I think I want to see just how full I can get... Will you feed me a little more, my Alpha? Fill me up?" He smirked at Sherlock's wide-eyed expression and gladly opened his mouth for the first big forkful of crispy shredded chilli beef, moaning appreciatively at the taste and texture. He allowed Sherlock to feed him half of the dish before drawing back, eyes half-closed. "So full..." he almost panted, his belly beginning to ache, swollen out a little further from the amount of food he'd eaten. "Don't think I can manage much more..." he murmured, stroking his belly, his belly button shifting just a little.

"I'm sure you can," Sherlock coaxed gently, his eyes dark, "You did say you wanted to see just how full I could make you... and we haven't even had dessert yet..." He briefly pulled away to open up a carton of ice cream, and pour John a large glass of juice. "Drink this first," he murmured, tilting the cup to his Omega's lips. When John had finished half the glass, moaning that he couldn't take anymore, the Alpha rubbed the enormous globe of his belly reverently, and offered him the ice cream instead. "Come now, my Omega, just a bit more... I could always order you..." The words weren't a threat or a demand as much as a suggestion; if his mate asked to be ordered to finish the last of the meal, then Sherlock would indulge him.

John whined a little, but opened his mouth for the ice cream. He could never resist toffee _anything_, but the ice cream was particularly good. He ignored the pain in his overfull stomach to finish half of the pint-sized tub. "Ohh, god... I'm so _full,_ Sherlock..." he whimpered, refusing the spoon. "If I eat much more I think my belly button might pop out," he groaned, watching his mate carefully for a reaction to see if his guess was correct. If Sherlock really wanted to see it, he wanted to hear him say it - and then he'd let his mate order him to eat until it happened. He loved being a good Omega for his mate, wanted to please him, and if he was honest with himself, loved the idea of being so full that his belly button stayed out all the time. Once he'd digested a little he knew it would invert again, but it wouldn't be long before it was forced out by the pups alone.

"Exactly," Sherlock rumbled with a pleased grin, his eyes gleaming. He pressed the spoon to John's lips. "Eat," he demanded, the order unquestionable, "I want you to eat until you're so full it pops, until it protrudes and shows just how full I've made you. I want your stomach and my pups to strain against it so there's no more room left for it inside you." He watched eagerly as John accepted spoonful after spoonful, whimpering and moaning and rubbing his belly. He could see the taut flesh of his mate's belly straining, the inverted nub beginning to push upwards just a fraction with every bite.

John's eyes darkened at his Alpha's dominant tone and he accepted more of the ice cream until he was sure he'd burst. "I need a change, Sherlock, something different, please," he begged when the creamy sweetness became too much, happily eating more of the crispy beef until he felt his belly button straining a little more. He knew this was nearly it. "God, Sherlock... it's about to happen, I can feel it," he whined, accepting another mouthful. He nearly whimpered when Sherlock pressed more juice to his lips but drank obediently, feeling his stomach stretch with every gulp, closing his eyes against the overfull feeling in his belly. It only took one glass for his belly button to pop and he felt it spring outwards, pushed out by the sheer weight in his gravid bump, and let out a breathy little whimper.

Sherlock's eyes widened in arousal. He purred and set down the glass. His fingers traced the nub reverently, and then he thumbed over the protrusion, smirking at the low moan it drew from the Omega. "Gorgeous," he rumbled, replacing his hands with his mouth, closing his lips around the newly-exposed mound and swirling his tongue around it. He cupped the swell, rubbing the stretch marked skin greedily.

John panted and keened breathily. "Ahh... Sher- Sherlock... _sensitive_," he moaned, trembling at the sensations. "Ah, yes... feels good," he murmured as Sherlock gentled his ministrations. His belly _ached_, it was so full, and he felt a little sluggish, but it was worth it to see Sherlock so happy. He purred and lay back, closing his eyes. "Mmmm... Sherlock..." he mumbled, stifling a yawn, pregnancy exhaustion rapidly overtaking him. "Have I pleased you, my Alpha?" he mewled dazedly, turning his head to the side with just a hint of a snuffling snore, absently rubbing his breasts as he descended into sleep, his legs spreading as he relaxed, a tiny smile playing across his lips at his mate's touches.

"Yes, my Omega," Sherlock smiled gently. John had been getting tired more frequently lately, and he was not surprised that after sex and so much food, his mate was already well on his way to sleep. He turned the Omega on his side - a healthier position for the mother and pups - and settled in behind him, one arm draped over John's round belly and still fingering his navel. The Alpha rutted gently against his mate's cheeks, his orgasm building and pooling slowly as he stroked the Omega's gravidity and thought about how he'd filled John full enough to pop. He pictured the Omega's face as he had lay on his back, stroking his huge midsection while he obediently swallowed bite after bite, whining pitifully - Sherlock came with a soft cry, spilling down the backs of John's thighs, shuddering as pleasure pulsed through him. Though the Omega was asleep, the Alpha kissed along his shoulders gratefully, his fingers splayed in possession over John's round middle.

John purred in his sleep as he felt his Alpha's cock against him and then his gentle kisses. He slept heavily for a couple of hours and hummed lightly as he woke, scenting his mate's pleasure on his skin, feeling Sherlock's arm still draped over him. "You awake, Sherlock?" he murmured, waking properly, snuggling back against him. "I think it's time, love," he said shyly, staying in his mate's embrace, but turning his head to look at the bags of fabric stored in the corner. "I need you to milk me first, please, but then... I think we should start building the nest," he said quietly, smiling, turning over in Sherlock's arms and shifting so Sherlock's face was resting on his full breasts, his nipples already dusky and plump, ready to be nursed.

Sherlock stirred slowly, giving a pleased hum as he opened his eyes to John's body, resting well against the soft skin of his mate's chest. He could feel the slight firmness in the globes of John's breasts, a sign that the Omega was reaching his current limit. The Alpha inhaled deeply, scenting the milky note of an Omega needing to be nursed. He obliged with a deep purr, turning his head to latch onto one of John's large nipples, whimpering softly and making pup-like sounds to get his mate to let down more milk as he nursed. His hand roamed over John's belly and down towards the Omega's small cock, beginning to tug gently on it in sync with the pulls of his mouth.

John crooned to his mate as he nursed, stroking his hair, feeling his milk flow more freely in response to his urgent mouth and little noises, his cock hardening almost instantly at Sherlock's touch. He mewled submissively as the Alpha took what he wanted from John, the Omega panting lightly by the time Sherlock emptied his first breast and latched hungrily onto the second, drinking down everything he could draw from him in long gulps. Sherlock's mouth on him in tandem with his hand, his still-popped navel and the sight of all the cribs, a reminder of the fact that Sherlock had filled him with babies and soon they would be a family of fifteen, pushed him over the edge and he came with a breathy little cry as Sherlock finished nursing. He nuzzled his mate's curls in thanks, stroking his cheek. "May I please you now, my Alpha?" he breathed seductively, knowing it was an essential part of the nesting process; to please each other, reaffirming the bond, before scenting the material and constructing the nest.

"Yes," Sherlock rumbled, meeting John's eyes. He could feel their bond so strongly whenever they locked gazes, a reassuring warmth of connection pooling in his chest, calming him and filling him with love. The Alpha leaned back and spread his legs, making his gravid mate come to him, a sign of his own dominance and John's willing submission. He watched hungrily as John crawled over, his mate's belly hanging heavily from him, swaying as he moved. "You're incredible," he murmured darkly as the Omega came to rest between his legs.

"All yours," he purred, lapping at the Alpha's cock. "You made me like this. You pinned me to the floor" **swirl of tongue over the head** "and shoved your enormous cock inside me" **kisses to the tip** "and fucked me frantically until you flooded me with your come" **suck **"and knotted me and filled me with babies..." He brought a hand up to roll and cup Sherlock's balls, taking as much of the Alpha's cock into his mouth as he could and sucking in earnest, using his other hand to stroke the base, rubbing his gravid belly against Sherlock, making sure he could feel the still-protruding nub of his bellybutton. He bobbed his head rhythmically, relaxing his throat and taking Sherlock deeper than ever before; he'd secretly been practicing to suppress his gag reflex. Of course he couldn't deep throat his mate; even for an Alpha he had a huge cock, but like this he could fit around half of it into his mouth. He hummed, swallowed around the head, and bobbed a little faster.

Sherlock let out a low, luxurious groan as John took him deeper. The extra press of his mate's bellybutton against his leg, the feeling of John's enormous round stomach, the sight of his Omega's heavy body crouched against him - belly protruding fully from between his spread legs, his mouth working greedily around the Alpha's cock - was enough to bring him quickly to the edge. "_Fuck, my Omega- mine-_" he whined, his voice rising to a higher pitch as John picked up his pace, "God, you're so _big- _only going to get bigger- going to grow- swell- because of me- birth my pups- you'll be in labour for an entire _day-" _He was panting heavily, his words dissolving into moans as pleasure clouded his mind. Suddenly he arched his back and came hard, crying out as a skilful flick of the tongue from his mate sent him spilling into John's mouth.

John moaned appreciatively and swallowed as much as he could before pulling back to let the rest of it cover him, drenching his chin and breasts and dripping onto his gravid belly. He purred as he licked his mate clean and began rubbing Sherlock's release into his skin, crooning as Sherlock growled his approval and batted his hands away so he could do it himself. He nuzzled his mate's taut chest lovingly when he was finished, kissing his lips softly and sweetly and gazing at him with pure adoration, pulsing love towards him through their bond. He crawled away for the stockpile of fabric, dragging it back towards the bed and pulling the first blanket free. He rubbed it against his skin, rolling in it, getting his scent all over it, before passing it to his Alpha and reaching for the next one.

When they had thoroughly scented all of the material John set to work pinning it up on the walls, draping the tartan blanket across the door, the green fabric with white sheep covering the window. It gave the room an ethereal quality, the light almost like that in a forest clearing, dappled and gold-green. They had fixed a circular rail to the ceiling in the middle of the room to enable them to drape the blankets more effectively and they ended up with something shaped a little like a big top circus tent. John directed where each different fabric should go, fussing and making sure there were no gaps anywhere. When he was satisfied he looked at Sherlock questioningly, seeking his approval, his face asking if this was an acceptable nest for the Omega to birth his pups in.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pulling him as close as his mate's bulging belly would allow. "It's perfect, my Omega," he smiled, reassuringly stroking Johns back and pressing an adoring kiss to John's bondmark, then to his lips. "You've done well." Sitting his mate down on the bed, he moved to a corner of the nest and retrieved another paper bag filled with fabrics; nearly all the material all smelled of the Alpha, and he presented each item for John to scent and place on the mattress where he would. Soon, the bed was covered in more cosy fabric; soft fleece and flannel sheets and pillows lay everywhere, several of Sherlock's old button-up shirts and John's worn-out jumpers thrown into the mix. It was haphazard but perfect.

John sat on the mattress, surrounded by fabric that smelt of _them_, their bond surrounding him in their blanket fort nest, looking up at his Alpha and he began stroking his bump without being aware of it. His bellybutton had yet to invert, though he knew it would soon, and he grinned wickedly as an idea came to him. He already felt the urge to spread his legs for his Alpha, to be mounted and knotted to complete the nest building, secure and domestic, but had one more thing he wanted to do for Sherlock first. He wasn't sure how well he'd like it, but thought he'd try it and see; this sort of thing was apparently very stimulating for Alphas. "Close your eyes... I've got a surprise for you. No peeking," he said sternly, waiting until his mate's back was turned before reaching for the bag he'd hidden under the mattress. He took out the forest green babydoll lingerie he'd bought, split up the stomach to accommodate a pregnancy, and slipped it on, wriggling into the matching Omega panties, cut to accentuate his curvier hips. His protruding navel was now perfectly framed by the sheer fabric, his breasts pushed up and displayed proudly, his small cock cradled perfectly by the all but see through lace. He stood on the mattress, hands cupping his bump, and inhaled a nervous breath. "Alright, Sherlock... You can open your eyes," he breathed, biting his lip.

It took a moment for the words to register; Sherlock had briefly holed himself up inside his mind palace while John dressed, not wanting to spoil the Omega's surprise with his own deductions. He turned slowly, all questions his brilliant mind had formed completely vanishing when his eyes met the sight of John's cock enclosed in suggestively sheer fabric. His lips parted dumbly and his pupils dilated as his gaze travelled up John's gravid body, taking in how the Omega's bulging belly pushed the waistband of the panties low, how heavy and full it looked in John's hands, perfectly accentuated by the green fabric; the swathe of bare skin and the mound of his navel displayed gorgeously between the parted fabric; the way the globes of his breasts looked even rounder in the cups of the bra.

"You...," Sherlock sat for another moment, nearly speechless, before slowly crawling across the bed, as if he wasn't quite sure that what he was seeing was real. His hands moved to explore green fabric as he looked up at his mate, "You're... perfect...," he murmured reverently. His hand travelled to the green panties, fingers pushing under the fabric to trace along John's hole, as his tongue darted out to gently lave over the mound of the Omega's bellybutton.

John purred as Sherlock worshipped him, stroking his mate's hair. "Have I pleased you, my Alpha?" he murmured seductively, spreading his legs, his hole slick as Sherlock teased it with his fingers and his scent deepening, curling around him in sweet tendrils drawing the Alpha in, addictive and heady. John mewled and whined as Sherlock touched and tasted him, his exposed navel sensitive and tingling, his entrance preparing for a thick cock and knot now that the nest was built. "My Alpha," John purred again, displaying himself shamelessly, feeling voluptuous and wanton, slowly kneeling, allowing Sherlock to continue worshipping his gravid form, before his instincts demanded submission to encourage a knot and he pushed tentatively at Sherlock to roll him onto his back. "It's my turn to worship you," he crooned stroking his Alpha's cock and kissing his balls. "I want to suckle on that magnificent cock that put so many babies in me... Get it nice and wet for you to mount me and slip it into me... May I kneel for you?" he smiled, lying beside him.

"You may," Sherlock breathed, kissing John deeply and spreading his legs wider. He could already feel the faintest stirrings of a knot as John moved between his legs. The Alpha's enormous erection jutted out proudly from his lithe body, the tip dark and already leaking precome; a drop of the clear fluid pooled at his glans for a moment before spilling over and rolling down his impressive length. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched the Omega almost dazedly as John knelt in front of him, the site of his mate's heavy body in such a submissive position drawing a soft groan from the Alpha.

John smirked imperceptibly as he heard Sherlock groan and shuffled off the mattress, realising he was simply too big to kneel on the bed and reach Sherlock's cock - his belly got in the way. He pulled Sherlock towards him by his knees and opened his mouth, taking as much as he could, sucking eagerly and humming delightedly at the taste. He stroked and squeezed his Alpha's balls as he worked, pulling off to lick up and down his mate's shaft, nuzzling and worshipping the huge cock in front of him. He bobbed his head and brought his free hand up to help, grasping the spongy tissue where the knot would form and massaging in time with his sucking. He worked until Sherlock was panting and moaning and sat back on his heels, giving his Alpha a full view down his front, and stroked him with his hands. "Look around you, my Alpha," John purred breathily, swiping his thumb over the slit as his fingers worked over the shaft, "look at what we've built. We've made a nest... A nest for me to birth your pups in. I'll be lying on the bed you're on now, crying out and huffing and puffing, pushing out pup after pup... So many it'll take a full day to get them all out... Look at _me_... I look full term already and the pups are only eight weeks... Everyone who sees me knows I'm yours, with your mark on my neck and your babies in my belly... Are you proud, my Alpha? Does it please you that you've claimed and bred me, cemented your claim?" He crawled up over Sherlock and kissed him as the Alpha sat up further. "Mount me," he husked, a plea and a demand.

Sherlock growled low in his throat, kissing John back possessively. He continued his forward movement, his hands supporting his Omega as he lay John down on his back. Becoming more eager by the moment, the Alpha guided his mate to roll over onto hands and knees, and knelt behind him, his own hands exploring the heavy curve of Johns belly before coming to his hips; Sherlock's fingers slipped under the green lace of the panties, tugging the elastic material down just far enough to expose the Omega's wet entrance, perfectly ready for his cock. He wasted no time, aligning himself and driving in roughly even as John whimpered and spread his legs further. He held his mate's hips as the Omega bucked wildly and cried out, panting as he began to thrust quickly, taking his mate in the most primal fashion possible. The knot was already beginning to form at the base of his cock, the growing bulge just pressing against John's hole each time he rammed in. "Going to keep you here, like this," he gasped, "Filling you full of my seed over and over again as you grow and swell, fucking you whenever I'm not feeding you or cleaning you. Mine to have. _Mine._"

"Oh, fuck, yes!" John all but screamed, breathy and squirming deliciously on Sherlock's cock, rocking back against the Alpha, loving the dominance and the rough way he was fucking him from behind. "Yours, all yours... oh god... Can you feel my belly swaying under me with every thrust? You've put so many pups in me it already nearly reaches the bed... Ahhh, fuck!" He moaned whorishly as the Alpha fucked him harder, feeling utterly possessed and owned. "Mmm, yes, keep me here, protect me and our pups, guard us... oh fuck... mount me again and again until I'm so full of your seed it gushes out of me when I move!" He panted harder, incredibly turned on, getting closer and closer to orgasm as Sherlock drove his enormous cock into his slick hot hole over and over, feeling more Omega and submissive than he ever had in his life, feeling Sherlock grow more and more Alpha through their bond. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? Keeping me in the nest constantly, fucked and fed, growing and swelling with your children... Only letting others see me when I'm collared and kneeling at your feet, so everyone can see how much I'm yours," he purred, using the traditional image of Omega submission, the kind still practiced by the most conservative couples. "Oh fuck, Sherlock... yes, yes, like that, oh god!" he screamed, reaching his peak and coming hard, clenching around his Alpha. "Touch my belly, Sherlock, the pups are moving, you should be able to feel them this time," he panted.

Sherlock continued pounding frantically into the Omega, feeling his knot inflating with each thrust, with each erotic plea from his mate. He reached around John's belly, stilling its rocking as he explored the taut skin. At first, he felt nothing, and then-

A faint pressure against his hand, a small flutter against John's womb. And then another. And another. The Alpha gasped and groaned, and with one hard thrust his knot had breached John's entrance and he was filling the Omega completely. His fingers still splayed over John's gravid middle, he could feel their children shifting excitedly inside his mate, their movements feeling like small vibrations under his hands. He shuddered, feeling proud and overwhelmed, moaning lowly as his cock continued to pulse and spill inside John. "Oh Christ, John, my Omega- I can feel them- so many I've put in you- so full of my pups-" He peppered the skin of the Omega's back with kisses as he rocked them together. "Mine. Such a good Omega. Love you."

John arched and yelled in bliss as the knot breached him, accepting it greedily, the feeling of Sherlock's come spurting into him sending him over the edge and his cock jerked and pulsed untouched with his second orgasm. He purred at Sherlock's hands on him, getting louder at Sherlock's telling him he could feel their pups. "Yes, Sherlock, so full... Mmm, feels so good," he moaned happily, tilting his head to encourage more kisses, letting Sherlock rock him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, whimpering a little each time he felt a fresh wave of Sherlock's semen. "Can you feel them all, Sherlock? Your pups wriggling in my belly?" he purred, almost delirious at being knotted. He let Sherlock shift them so they were lying on their sides, Sherlock's hands still splayed protectively over his belly, John guiding his hands to where the movement was strongest, letting him feel all of their pups. "I love it when you've got your hands on my belly... so protective, marking us as yours... They know their daddy loves them," he breathed, feeling the pups move more at Sherlock's gentle hands. He smiled and turned his head back to kiss his Alpha, utterly contented at being knotted and stroked.

Sherlock kissed John softly, his hands roaming the curve of the swell just below the Omega's navel. "More than anything," the Alpha rumbled, resting his head against his mate's shoulder. In his post-orgasmic haze, he allowed his gaze to wander contentedly over John's gravid form. The Omega's panties had fallen to his knees, and he toed them off for his mate - and after another moment of consideration, he briefly stopped his other ministrations to undo the clasp at the front of John's top, and allowed his mate to wriggle out of the racy green garment. The Alpha's fingers traced the roundness of John's pert breasts, and trailed over the Omega's rosy nipples before coming to rest on his belly again. "You're perfect," he purred in his mate's ear, nipping playfully at the lobe, "Putting yourself on display for me, wearing exactly what you knew I'd like... You're perfect this way, too, naked and exposed to me, your gorgeous belly out - just like it should be." Still knotted, he continued to rub John's heavy middle. "My pups are so active inside of you, so healthy and eager to grow... Just imagine what they'll do to you when they start getting even bigger... Your belly will never be still, you'll have your hands on it constantly, just trying to calm my enormous litter down." He licked along the shell of John's ear. "You'll be completely preoccupied with caring for my pups inside you, completely Omega, whining and crooning at your belly day and night, wholly lost to your instincts…"

John shuddered lustfully at the truth in Sherlock's words. "I'll be fully Omega almost constantly by the end... maybe a whole month, to help me cope with being bedbound... my enormous belly trapping me on the bed, I'll be so huge I'll need your help just to roll over... I'll need your attention all the time, rubbing my belly, smoothing lotion onto my stretched skin, milking me, fucking me to keep me satisfied..." he purred, reaching for the lotion they wisely kept under the bed and carefully rolling Sherlock onto his back so John was straddling him facing his feet. Oh-so-gently he shifted himself, twisting, manoeuvring his legs so that he turned to face Sherlock, knowing the movement and the slide would feel like heaven on the knot. Seeing his huge belly jutting out proudly over his mate's taut abdomen made him feel wonderfully sensual and he began rocking gently on the knot, pressing the lotion into his mate's hands. "I love displaying myself for you..." he moaned, massaging his own breasts as he rocked on Sherlock's still-hard cock. "I'd display myself for you any time you want... just wait until you see what I got for your Christmas present," he husked, licking his lips, smiling as Sherlock growled low in his throat and began to rub the lotion over his gravid belly. "I've got something for our wedding night too... but you can't see that yet... I'll be even bigger by then, look so ripe, ready to pop with triplets or even quads... mmmmmmm," he moaned luxuriously, squeezing his round breasts as they began to bounce when he rocked a little faster, the knot rubbing his insides perfectly, building his pleasure.

Sherlock groaned loudly, resisting the urge to thrust into his Omega, letting John work both of them to another climax. His hands worked the lotion over John's taut skin, slicking the enormous mound. He licked his lips and moaned luxuriously as he watched his mate ride him, round enough that he was beginning to look overdue with one baby, his breasts beginning to leak thick, creamy streams of milk between his fingers as he squeezed them sensuously. "Rub your belly," the Alpha commanded darkly, his hands moving to John's hips, thumbs resting in the curve between the Omega's gravid stomach and his widened pelvis. "I want to see you completely in your Omega- I want to know what it looks like when you can't stop holding your belly, when your only thoughts are about growing large with my pups and how much you want my gigantic Alpha cock. I want you to come just from touching yourself and displaying yourself to me, thinking about how many pups I've stuffed in your womb, how helpless and big you're going to become, how you're going to lie on this bed like an animal, lowing and panting and begging for me to tug them out of you as you birth one after another, after another..."

John smiled and began rubbing his belly, running his fingertips over the gravid mound, soothing the pups until their movements slowed and he settled them to stillness. He rocked more gently on his Alpha's cock, closing his eyes and allowing himself to just _feel_, the huge knot, the enormous cock still filling him, the heavy weight of the pups in his belly, his mate's growls of approval vibrating through him, and slowly he felt his instincts take over. He purred as he stroked his swollen middle, feeling the solidity, pleased by the knowledge that he was packed full of his Alpha's babies, would provide a huge litter for his mate. "Such a huge knot," John mewled quietly, eyes still closed, clenching around Sherlock to prove his point. "Gave me so many babies... carrying such big litter for you, my Alpha. You bred me properly, bred me so well..." He paused and breathed in deeply through his nose, his mate's scent helping him drop more deeply into his Omega. He hummed and rubbed his belly sensually, rocking rhythmically on the knot, a little submissive smile playing across his lips, until finally he opened his eyes and there was nothing of Captain John H Watson, MD in them - there was only a very pregnant Omega. "So heavy... Bulging with your pups... Mmm, so crowded with your huge litter... oh, my Alpha, going to grow for you... want you to feed me," he purred seductively, holding his belly and stroking lightly over his still-exposed navel. "Going to nourish your pups so well... get bigger and bigger, feed them all of my milk... will you allow me to carry more for you?" he moaned, sounding needy and desperate, the Omega seeking approval and the promise that he was doing so well with these he'd be allowed more, the greatest honour a bonded Omega could have. "Please, my Alpha, will you let me carry more of your pups?" He rocked faster, panting and crying out breathily, needing only his Alpha's approval to trigger his orgasm.

"You _will _carry more," Sherlock growled, John's submission making his Alpha more dominant. "I'll fuck you full again as soon as you're finished carrying these, make you carry litter after litter until you're spent. You're such a good Omega - so gorgeous when your belly is out, bulging full of my pups, growing heavier and heavier. I'll keep you like this just for me, naked and pregnant, mewling for me to feed you and milk you and knot you, always wanting to display yourself just to please me." He reached underneath John's huge belly and teased absently at his small cock with a grin, watching the Omega go wild on top of him.

The Omega cried and gasped in pleasure as the Alpha told him he _would_ carry more of his pups, flushed and smiling at the honour. "Thank you, my Alpha," he panted breathily, bouncing himself desperately on the knot, his keening noises rising and merging together as he neared his peak, the Alpha's hand on him tipping the balance. He moaned loudly as he came, release spraying onto Sherlock's belly and coating the underside of his own gravid curve. "How may I please you, my Alpha?" the Omega purred, still fucking himself on his mate's cock, rubbing his belly the way he knew the Alpha liked. "How may I bring you to your pleasure, Sir?" He licked his lips and smiled, so utterly Omega he didn't even notice the name slipping out, the traditional name used between Alpha/Omega couples signifying the role of Omega as nothing but a subservient vessel to carry pups and look after the home.

"Don't stop, my Omega," Sherlock moaned, his knot still enormous, keeping him locked inside his mate. John's every movement pulled another wave of pure pleasure from the swelling, the Omega's internal muscles closed tightly around his entire length. "Tell me how much you love this- I want you moaning on my cock, begging like a slut for your third climax even though you've just reached your second. Want you to rub your belly while you moan about how much you love being like this, how full and sensitive my pups have made you-"

"I _do_ love this, my Alpha... ohhhh," the Omega moaned luxuriously, pinching his dusky nipples and smoothing his hands proudly over the taut skin of his belly, still bouncing desperately. "Love being so swollen... feel every little movement your pups make in me... love being so heavy with them, love having my belly so full of your babies... oooh, god, so good... please Sir, please make me come again, ohhhhh, please, my Alpha, please let me... mmmh, feels so good!" John moaned whorishly, utterly lost to his instincts. "Please Sir, please, let me come again, I need it, oh, please," he whimpered, following his Alpha's orders pushing him further into his submissive Omega.

"You have to earn it," Sherlock gasped, feeling dangerously close to his own release, "Make me... ahhh… come first, and I'll allow you to come again, maybe even twice if you've been a _very _good Omega." He moaned loudly as John rocked faster, the Omega's belly and breasts swinging as he fucked himself frantically on the Alpha's cock. "Oh god, John, yes- that's it-," he panted, feeling his orgasm coiling tightly in his stomach, on the brink of release, "Louder- want to hear you- "

John cried out breathily with every bounce, rippling his walls around his Alpha's cock to increase his pleasure, his channel silky and hot and tight, almost milking his mate's cock, his volume increasing as requested. "Aaaahhh... hhaaaahhh... ahhh, my Alpha, so good, you feel _so good_... haaaahh, oh god, yeeeeeees, ohhhhh... mmmhh, your cock feels _magnificent,_ ahh, Sir... please, please come in me Sir, I want to please you, want to be a good Omega... aaahhhh, mmmmh, oh GOD, yesss... pleasepleaseplease, Sir, want to give you your pleasure..." he mewled desperately, cupping his belly, holding his mate's pups as he fucked himself on Sherlock's cock.

"Ohh god, that's it...," Sherlock groaned loudly, John's movements tugging on the knot and sending spasms of pleasure through the Alpha's body. His hands moved to John's belly, feeling its weight, the heavy mound pressing forward into his hands as John rocked frantically. "Fuck, so good, such a good Omega- tell me how good it feels- to be so full of my pups- Christ, you're going to get so _heavy_, ohhh-" He could feel his orgasm building rapidly, his words dissolving into open-mouthed moans. His inner thighs were slick with fluid, John so wet that he was leaking around the knot, soaking Sherlock and the sheets beneath them. Sherlock's toes curled, his knees drew closer to his chest, and he came, arching his back and spilling into his Omega with a loud cry.

John nearly screamed with pleasure as his Alpha came in him, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt the huge cock inside him pulse and jerk. "I love being so full of your pups, it feels wonderful... knowing how much you love me, knowing you gave me the honour of carrying your children... allowing me to have so many... makes me feel special... I love how they make my belly curve out, huge and round... ohhhhh god, please Sir, please can I come?" he begged desperately, still riding Sherlock as if his life depended on it, achingly close, but so lost to his Omega that he needed permission now. He wasn't even sure he knew his Alpha's name any more, never mind his own; all he knew for certain was that the Alpha he was riding was his mate, had stuffed his belly full of pups, loved him, loved their babies, and had left a pure and deep bondbite on his neck. He was operating at the most basic instinctual level, much as he would when the birth got closer - later, when John thought about it, he'd realise he probably wouldn't say _Sherlock_ at all for the last month of his pregnancy, just _Sir_ or _my Alpha_.

"Come for me, my Omega," Sherlock gasped, having been so caught up in his own climax that he'd forgotten his mate needed the order. He could feel how full he'd filled John, the pressure of his own seed weighing on the head of his cock as the Omega bounced, John's walls clenching and bringing him dangerously close to another climax. "So good, such a good mate, such a good Omega," he panted, "Carrying so many pups for me, always trying to please me-" He continued to cup and rub John's round middle, but reached a hand up to milk one of John's breasts, the warm liquid streaming from the nipple and slicking the Omega's belly even further.

John came so hard his vision went white and for a moment he couldn't breathe, his Alpha's praise and touch sending him spiralling into bliss. His whole body shook as he pulsed through his orgasm, breathy little cries punctuating each tremble, his walls contracting rhythmically around Sherlock's enormous cock as he stroked and cupped his gravid belly. He could feel Sherlock's seed filling him completely, trapped by the knot and unable to gain entrance to his womb; when Sherlock's knot finally deflated it would be an epic mess. John would be glad of the plastic mattress protector when he came back to himself. When his orgasm finally subsided John purred at Sherlock's hands on him, skimming his fingers lightly over the back of his mate's. "May I serve you any other way, Sir?" the Omega purred, wholly submissive to his mate, wanting more praise, wanting to be called a good Omega again.

"Milk yourself," Sherlock said huskily, noting how John's breasts seemed to be straining heavily, full with milk to please the Alpha. His mouth watered; he wanted badly to drink from them, but while they were knotted, the Omega's belly was simply too big for the Alpha to do so. "I want you to milk yourself for me, display yourself again, rub it into your skin: your breasts, your belly. Then come down here and lie next to me so I can hold you properly. I want to feel the enormous litter I stuffed into you as they move, want you to croon to them while I hold you." He purred deep in his chest as John began to obey. "That's it, such a good Omega..."

John hummed happily as he milked himself, spraying the creamy liquid over his mate's face and chest as well as dripping it over his own body. He arched decadently, rubbing his walls against the knot, mewling quietly, pushing his chest and belly out towards his Alpha, gyrating on top of him, smiling in satisfaction at obeying and pleasing him. He worked his milk into his skin, making himself glisten, until finally he was empty and he twisted back around to face Sherlock's feet, letting Sherlock guide him back onto his side to lie beside him. As Sherlock's hands snaked around his waist, pressing and stroking at the heavy bump, he let his eyes slide closed, murmuring to the pups, praising their daddy, telling them what a strong Alpha he was, how well he'd take care of them all, scent them so everyone would know their lineage, protect them, how gorgeous the man was, how pure his genes were. He fell asleep like that, Sherlock's arms around him, his murmuring slowing to mumbles than then occasional grunts as he drifted off.

Sherlock nuzzled the back of John's neck gently as the Omega relaxed, smiling and kissing the nape when his mate's breathing evened out into the long, slow inhales and exhales of sleep. He wasn't surprised that John went out so quickly, even after having already napped. The Omega nearly always fell asleep after sex now, his body needing to conserve and replenish its energy to take good care of all thirteen of their pups. Sherlock, however, didn't need two naps in a day; he stayed awake, breathing in his mate's scent, running over details of the latest case file in his mind while John dozed. His hands rubbed John's gravid swell contentedly, every now and then feeling the small, telling vibrations of their pups moving underneath his fingers. The Alpha huffed a contented sigh, kissing his mate again. "Mine. Good Omega. Love you," he breathed quietly.

When John woke it was to the soft glow of dawn filtering through the green fabric across the window, warm and snuggled cozily in clean sheets. He was alone, but the dip Sherlock had left was still warm, so he hadn't been gone long. He yawned and stretched, vague memories of being very Omega flitting through his mind, and a small stupid smile spread across his face as he remembered being praised by his Alpha. When Sherlock returned with breakfast he accepted the food gratefully and ate with gusto, his bellybutton finally inverted again. "What happened last night?" he murmured, chewing a piece of toast. "You know I only have the fuzziest idea what happens when I'm completely in my Omega." He nuzzled Sherlock's cheek as his Alpha swooped in for a morning kiss.

"Shame," Sherlock rumbled, "You were brilliant." He recounted the events in vivid detail as John ate, noting each shiver and small moan from the Omega as he told his story. When his mate, the skin of his naked body flushed a few tell-tale shades pinker, finished the last of his meal, the Alpha took the plate gently from his hands and set it aside, kissing him sweetly. "You've been such a good Omega," he crooned, guiding John to lie back on the sheets. Arched over his mate's body, he kissed down John's neck and chest, suckling teasingly at each full breast for a moment before continuing downwards. He trailed kisses along the centre of the swell of John's belly, his tongue darting out to tease inside his mate's navel, and continued, pressing his lips to the stretch marked skin of the underside of the gravid mound - now nosing at the soft, blond curls surrounding the base of the Omega's tiny cock, spreading John's legs further- and closing his lips around John's member, first laving around the head, then swallowing him down completely with utter ease.

John gave a high-pitched little squeal as Sherlock closed his mouth around his cock, trembling slightly as his Alpha pleasured him. He lay flat, not bothering to try to see his mate past his huge belly, and closed his eyes lazily, mewling prettily and fisting his hands in the sheets. He panted and tried to hold on as long as possible, but it didn't take long before he was gasping and quivering, releasing strongly into Sherlock's mouth, dazedly lying at the ceiling. He opened his mouth to offer to return the favour when his mobile rang, the caller ID showing Lestrade. He flicked his eyes down towards Sherlock. "Looks like there's a case," he grinned. "Fancy it?"

Sherlock kept his face carefully neutral, considering the mobile, considering John's large belly. For once, he was torn over accepting the assignment; his Alpha instincts desired that he stay home, in the safety of the nest, protecting the pregnant Omega and their pups. Allowing John outside would make him vulnerable. Something could happen. His mate could be hurt. Their pups might be put in danger. Sherlock shook his head, as if shaking water out of his ears, and accepted the call.

"Sherlock, there's a case in Regent's Park. Jogger found the bodies - it's a bit of a bizarre one. Identical twins, side by side, both wearing nothing but football scarves - and one's clearly been dead far longer than the other. Will you come?" Lestrade asked, almost coaxingly. "Anderson's still suspended," he added, as if that might tip the balance.

John sat up and smiled encouragingly at Sherlock. "Does it sound like a good one, love?" he asked softly, absently stroking his bump, calming the pups who were starting to wake. He knew it had been a while since they'd had a really difficult case, something to test Sherlock, and knew it might be good for the Alpha to have a challenge.

Sherlock's free hand came to rest on John's belly as he took another moment to contemplate. The case _was _intriguing, but it troubled him. "Somebody wanted you to find them," he said quietly, his eyes beginning to shine, "So close to a path, such a deliberate arrangement - it's a display." He could feel his excitement building, his intellect desperate to be used after weeks of latency and distraction - but his Alpha hindered his mind from going into overdrive, begging him to remember the Omega he had to protect and the pups he had fathered. The last thing he wanted to do was to put them in the potential line of fire. The consulting detective huffed and frowned. "Perhaps, but not for long. I ... I think I'd prefer to work this case from home, as much as possible. It's too dangerous to become publicly involved at this point; the murderer obviously has some end in mind here, and I'd rather my mate and I not become a part of it. I will take the case, if you guarantee us your protection until the responsible party is caught."

John smiled fondly at the familiar excitement, frowning a little as Sherlock said he'd prefer to work from home. That wasn't like him... but then he heard the reason, and his expression cleared. Sherlock was protecting him and their babies and that made him feel something a lot like lust for the Alpha. He licked his lips as Lestrade and Sherlock discussed the protection in question and as soon as Sherlock was off the phone he lunged at him, kissing him deeply, rubbing his round belly against him sensually. "Such a good Alpha... protecting me and our litter..." he breathed, kissing along Sherlock's jaw. "I hope you told Lestrade not to expect you within the hour... because I want to show you my appreciation," he whispered, glad of his mate's habit of sleeping naked as he kissed his way down the Alpha's body and began lapping at his cock.

More than pleasantly surprised, the Alpha let his legs fall open wider with a low groan, John's attentions encouraging his cock to harden by the second. "Didn't say... doesn't matter...," he moaned, his eyes fixed on the obscene picture in front of him. John was growing too big for his position, his thighs spread to accommodate the heavy mass of his middle, his belly hanging nearly to the sheets. The Omega's breasts were once again nearly filled to their limit with milk after hours of inattention, the nipples plump and dusky and erect, begging to be nursed from. He watched as John's tongue darted out again from between his flushed lips, and greedily licked a long stripe up the length of his cock.

John hummed happily as he took Sherlock's enormous erection into his mouth, sucking greedily, stroking the base with his hands, almost milking it. He swirled his tongue over the head as he began to move, building a rhythm, rubbing his belly and breasts against Sherlock's leg the way he knew he liked, bobbing his head eagerly, wanting his Alpha's orgasm to be quick and intense. He reached for one of Sherlock's hands and placed it on his head, encouraging his mate to wind his fingers into his hair, to help him direct and control his movements.

Sherlock pressed John's head down further, encouraging him to take more without choking, groaning when John easily took in over a third of his impressive length. He increased the Omega's speed just a fraction, guiding him to move faster, but John had already set a near-perfect pace and the Alpha was incredibly close. "Christ, John, I-," he moaned, before John gyrated against him, the sensation of his mate's heavy belly and breasts sensually pressing against his skin sending him over the edge. He gave something between a gasp and a moan, coming hard in the Omega's mouth, his body shuddering as he released. His fingers were fisted loosely enough in John's hair to allow the pregnant man to come off his cock when he had swallowed all he could handle.

John purred happily as he swallowed what he could before pulling back, allowing the rest of Sherlock's release to spurt over his face and breasts. He crawled up beside Sherlock and sat beside him, contentedly rubbing the semen into his skin, ensuring he was well scented, purring again as Sherlock licked his face clean. When he was satisfied that he was thoroughly scent-marked he reached out to stroke Sherlock's curls, pushing his chest forward invitingly. "Milk me?" he asked playfully, his lips quirking into a small smile. "And then we can check out that crimescene... nowhere safer, surrounded by police," he reasoned, whining a little as his milk began to leak.

Sherlock smirked, teasingly lapping up the rivulets of creamy milk that were now running down the plump globes of John's breasts before latching on to one erect nipple. Thick, warm milk flooded his mouth immediately, accompanied by a whimper of satisfaction from John; the Omega's breasts were desperate for relief, too full and eager to be nursed from. He paused for a moment to adjust his position, kissing John sweetly with a purr of pleasure as he moved to sit across what was left of his mate's lap. The Omega cradled him like a large child as he began to suckle again, John's hand in his curls encouraging him to eat as Sherlock caressed his mate's full belly with one hand. The Alpha could feel himself getting full after draining just one breast, but he willingly moved to the second, beginning to whimper as he ate, as John crooned softly at him, encouraging him to finish. His stomach pressed outwards uncomfortably, almost painful, but he drank down every drop of milk the Omega had, groaning softly when he popped off the nipple.

John hummed softly as Sherlock released his nipple, stroking his hair. "Looks like we'll need a pump soon, hmm? It won't keep in the freezer until the pups get here, but we could always donate it to a milk bank, or a hospital... after you've had your share of course," he smiled, nuzzling his mate. "Come on then love, let's go see that crimescene, hmm?" He kissed his Alpha gently, rubbing Sherlock's belly, taut and distended from the volume of milk he'd consumed.


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived at the scene three quarters of an hour later and John smiled as Sherlock deposited him next to Lestrade and swept off to examine the bodies. He watched as Sherlock strode carefully around the bodies, one clearly freshly dead, the other mottled and beginning to decompose. Their football scarves were as identical as their features, smooth and new, burgundy and blue standing out starkly against their pale skin.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose at the stench radiating from the older body. He snapped on gloves and crouched between the victims, carefully inspecting their hair and the details of their clothing, paying particular attention to the scarves. Reaching into a deep pocket of his coat, he pulled out a pocket magnifier, efficiently examining the skin, pulling fibres from the scarves and holding them under the lens, before retrieving a small plastic baggie from the same pocket and depositing them inside. Finally, he stood, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Show-off," he declared brightly, turning to Lestrade, "Technique and originality don't substitute for cleverness. They're bright, yes, but not especially neat. I'll need evidence from the morgue - there are small flakes of skin on these scarves, nearly unnoticeable, that don't fit with notable a condition from either of the victims. You've certainly got a potential serial killer on your hands - but an amateur one."

Lestrade nodded. "Any ideas that might help us catch him? I mean... what's with the difference in time of death and the scarf thing?" He looked at the bodies, distaste plastered across his face, not moving from his position next to John, fully aware that Sherlock had deliberately planted his mate next to him because he was an Alpha who would protect him. "Can we get them bagged up, then?"

John watched silently and proudly as his mate took the crimescene apart, purring quietly when the pups began to move. His smile vanished, however, when he felt a twinge in his womb and he couldn't help but cry out in pain, holding his belly. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him and doubled over slightly, clutching Lestrade's arm for support since Sherlock was still over by the bodies.

"_John_," Sherlock gasped in alarm, his blue eyes snapping wide open in fear. In an instant, he was at the Omega's side, taking John in his arms and lowering him to the ground. "Call an ambulance!" he barked at Lestrade, "Hurry!" He laid a hand on the Omega's taut belly, unable to help a whine of distress from escaping his throat. "What's happened? Tell me-"

"Relax," John huffed, squeezing his mate's arm. "Don't need an ambulance. It's just - it's just Braxton Hicks," he murmured, frowning. "Should have seen this coming... my womb is at the point now that my body thinks I'm full term. Just a minor - hnn - minor contraction. Not serious. Feel," he demanded, pressing the Alpha's hands closer to his belly where their pups were still wriggling strongly. "Pups are fine. Be calm, my Alpha," he soothed, touching Sherlock's cheek lightly. "Braxton Hicks won't hurt the pups. Don't worry."

Sherlock's breathing slowed, but his heart continued to race in his chest, pounding hard enough to hurt. "Could- might- what if they come early?," he breathed fearfully. He sniffed anxiously at his mate, trying to see if he could discern the scent of "Omega-in-labour," still wanting to rush John to the hospital, or at least back to the safety of their nest. He could feel the pups healthy and well under his fingers, but still fought an Alpha urge to tear off John's pants and trousers, to check if it was the Omega's time to birth.

"They won't come early, love. Not this early, anyway, I'm only six weeks along and the pups are at nine weeks growth... I've got another twenty-five weeks at least. Braxton Hicks aren't a sign of labour, my Alpha, they're just... annoying," he grunted, the little contraction passing. "Come on, help me up... can't do it on my own anymore," he smiled playfully, groaning as Sherlock pulled him to his feet. "Now how about that trip to the morgue?" he smiled, pressing his belly closer to Sherlock, letting him scent him to prove he wasn't in labour.

Sherlock scrutinized his Omega's body, then brought his nose to John's scent gland, sniffing intently. Satisfied when he smelled nothing off, he pulled back and nodded, letting out a relieved breath. "Just a short trip," he murmured, his instincts wishing to take John home to rest instead. He knew it would upset his mate to do so immediately, however, and the case was proving intriguing. He could likely find the evidence that would close it soon enough, or at least set Lestrade on the right track if they continued. "I'll text you the details," he addressed the DI, before setting off towards the road and bundling John into a cab.

John watched fascinated as Sherlock took samples and glued himself to the microscope, muttering under his breath about signs of freezing in the older body and healed defensive wounds on the fresh one. He smiled fondly as Sherlock muttered crossly about the lack of any trace evidence at all on the scarves - no sweat or hair or saliva as you'd expect from being worn at a football ground. He sat contentedly in the chair Sherlock had brought for him, rubbing his belly, just being a quiet and comforting presence until Sherlock announced that he had enough evidence and summoned a cab to take them home. He sat pliantly beside his mate, letting the Alpha cup and rub his bump, but tugged when Sherlock tried to sweep him into the nest, resisting. "I want to show you something first," he said softly, fetching an old medical textbook to show him the entry on Braxton Hicks.

Sherlock looked skeptical as John sat him down on the sofa, and shifted uncomfortably on the cushions. _Nest_, his instinct supplied, _soft, warm, safe, protect. _He had patience, however; this was obviously something important to John. The Alpha made room for his Omega when John sat down with the heavy book, watching as his mate scanned the contents and opened up to the desired page, passing the volume into Sherlock's lap. _Braxton-Hicks_ he read, running through the entry once, then twice - and then a third time, just to be certain he hadn't missed anything, storing the information easily in his mind palace. "Oh," he murmured quietly. An embarrassed blush rose on his cheeks as he realized that he had indeed, overreacted.

John climbed into his mate's lap, purring happily, kissing Sherlock's jawline submissively. "Such a good Alpha. So alert... making sure we're all safe," he murmured, suckling his neck. "I should have seen it coming, should have warned you. Stupid of me. But you did so well... didn't know it wasn't real." He sensed his mate's embarrassment through their bond and moved to soothe him, purring and humming, snuggling into his Alpha. "In fact... why don't I treat you to dinner tonight?" he whispered, nibbling his ear. He realised with a start they hadn't been out to dinner together since they bonded; they'd simply been too busy moving and preparing for the pups and planning the wedding.

"Yes, please," Sherlock rumbled contentedly, stroking down the length of John's back, keeping the Omega pressed comfortably against him. "I'll let you choose the place. Surprise me." He licked his mate's cheek affectionately, relishing John's warmth and the feeling of the Omega's gravid body pressed up against him. "Is there anything else?" he asked suddenly, "Other pregnancy issues I should know about?" The Alpha paused thoughtfully, an excited gleam in his eye, "I should research. Gather more data." He looked toward the large volume they'd set aside, reaching down to begin flipping the pages, "Will this tell me more?"

"It might, but remember that not every pregnancy has every complication," he smiled affectionately. "Want to have a read while I book us dinner? And see if I can find a decent, presentable outfit?" He kissed his Alpha's nose and went to look through his wardrobe, choosing a roomy plum-coloured paternity shirt and navy trousers cut to accommodate his large belly. It flattered his figure without being clingy or revealing, and he thought Sherlock would approve. He set them aside for later and booked them a table at Angelo's, sauntering back through to the lounge to snuggle with his Alpha. "Found enough data?" he smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Too much," the Alpha replied quietly, deathly pale, the book opened to pages on placental abruptions and preeclampsia. "You... you should sit down," he murmured, tugging John gently but urgently onto the sofa. Sherlock curled against his mate, resting his head on John's full chest, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. "You're healthy," he said softly, as if reassuring himself, "The pups are healthy. We... we have a strong bond." He swallowed. The worst complications usually only occurred in Beta pregnancies; Omegas were specially built to carry pups, and nine times out of ten, would get through all their childbearing years without a single problem. "Tell me," he whispered, "Tell me you know everything will be alright."

"Everything is going to be fine," John promised seriously. "My body accepted thirteen pups, it wouldn't have done that if it couldn't carry them all until it's safe to deliver them. Our bond is one of the strongest _ever_, that will help keep the pups healthy too. They're growing well, sharing resources, and they're all moving well. I know I'm old to be having a first pregnancy but I still had thirteen eggs left at least, so my age shouldn't be an issue either. Calm yourself, my Alpha. This book is meant for Beta pregnancies anyway," he soothed, rocking him like an overgrown toddler. "If you need proof this pregnancy is strong and thriving, suckle at my breasts, drink the milk that shouldn't even have come in at all for another two months at least. My body made it early to please you," he crooned, opening his shirt to give his mate access. He wasn't full yet but he thought if he was milked now he wouldn't need to be milked again until after dinner.

Sherlock placed a kiss to one of John's breasts, gently nuzzling the soft mound before latching on. Once again, warm milk flooded his mouth, and he hummed, placing a hand on John's belly and feeling their numerous pups wriggling there. He could feel John's certainty through their bond. The Alpha suckled gently, feeling at peace, warm and safe, curled up against his mate. When he had drained the second breast, he leaned upward to kiss his mate. "Thank you," he murmured, sending love strongly through their bond.

"It's alright, love," John said softly, smiling at the love pulsing through the bond and sending a reassuring wave back. "I reckon I'll go write up my blog for a while, why don't you do some experiments until it's time for dinner?" He held his Alpha for a while longer, nuzzling his hair, until Sherlock was calm enough to release him. He went to their bedroom and tapped away at the keyboard, writing about the bizarre case they'd encountered earlier. He didn't publish it yet though - he wanted to wait for the outcome. While he was writing, though, he remembered that Sherlock had asked to be surprised by their dinner venue, and he decided Angelo's just wouldn't cut it, so he called to cancel their reservation and booked a table at a Middle Eastern restaurant, one that served the kind of cuisine he'd become familiar with during his tour in Afghanistan.

When it was time to get ready, John stripped carefully and stood naked in front of the floor-length mirrored doors on their wardrobes. He selected a red pair of briefs and a matching bra, pulling on the silky plum shirt which showed off his breasts and bump without being tight or straining, and stepping into the navy trousers he'd chosen. He worked some styling gel through his hair, just enough to make it look artfully tousled, as if someone had just stopped running their fingers through it, and spritzed on a light cologne, one that complimented his natural scent. He strode back through to the living room and called for Sherlock, checking his watch.

Sherlock had utterly lost track of time; he'd been caught up inspecting the fibers of the football scarves he'd picked up during the case, comparing the material of the two and attempting to trace the location of purchase. John's call broke his concentration, and he huffed in annoyance - before remembering with a dull sense of alarm that his Omega had planned a special evening for them both. Quickly storing the slides, he hurried up the basement stairs, sweeping past his well-dressed mate and slamming the bedroom door behind him in his haste. In a minute, he had re-emerged, fixing a watch around his wrist, dressed in a fitted black suit, his white shirt underneath buttoned somewhat haphazardly. "Ready," he panted, striding over to stand in front of the Omega.

John smiled fondly at him. "Come here, love," he said quietly, reaching out and fixing Sherlock's buttons and kissing him softly before grabbing his coat and leading the way into the taxi. He fought back a smirk when Sherlock's hand snaked over to his belly in the cab, rubbing possessively, and let him mark the gravid swell with his scent without complaint. When the cab pulled up outside the restaurant he paid the driver and stepped out, a little unsteadily thanks to the still-unfamiliar weight on his front. The head waiter showed them to their booth, a pristine white cloth covering the table contrasting nicely with the deep burgundy velvet of the seats. The menus were delicately printed on thick creamy card and an exotically scented candle flickered in the centre of the table, accentuating the slight glow of pregnancy John had started to acquire. John licked his lips and looked up at Sherlock shyly, almost through his eyelashes. "Surprised?" he breathed, silently cursing himself when the needy note of an Omega desperately seeking their Alpha's approval slipped through.

"Very," Sherlock smiled. The tone of the small question pleased him. In reality, he wasn't all that surprised that John had picked somewhere with a sort of sentimental connection; if his mate had taken him to a posh, modern restaurant, he would have been astounded. He began to peruse the menu quietly, one hand nonchalantly reaching out over the tablecloth to close over his Omega's. "What do you recommend?" he asked.

"Anything with lamb," he smiled back, purring quietly at his mate's attentions. "Maybe we could get some naan bread to share..." He gave Sherlock's hand an affectionate brush with his hand before taking his hand back so he could turn the page of the menu. Their waiter came over and smiled slickly at John. "Good evening, I'm Guy and I'll be your waiter tonight. If you need anything... anything at all... just call for me. Can I get you a drink? To start your meal, of course," he said, mock-innocent. His gaze slid sneakily down to John's breasts and lingered for just a moment before he licked his lips unconsciously and flicked his eyes back up to John's face, flipping open his notepad.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "You can," he said, his tone dangerously calm and even, "Go back to the kitchens and find us a new waiter, one that is able to keep his eyes to himself and off _my_ Omega." He bared just a hint of teeth, reaching his hand across the table to pointedly take John's in his own, keeping his gaze unwaveringly fixed on the man.

The waiter's oily smile vanished and he opened his mouth to protest before seeing the dangerous look in Sherlock's eyes and the hint of teeth. He narrowed his eyes and gave an insincere little smile and a nod of the head, disappearing and being replaced a minute later by a curvy Omega waitress who kept her gaze deferentially lowered. "What can I get for you gentlemen?" she asked, her voice soft and subservient, matching her scent which had deep undertones of submission; John thought idly to himself that she must be on her last Safe Day before her heat.

Sherlock's nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of the female Omega, and he quirked an eyebrow as he glanced over the menu. "Water for both of us, to start," he said, pointedly focusing his attention on John's scent instead. It wasn't that the Sherlock found the waitress appealing; only his instincts approved of her demeanour, and her obvious closeness to her heat. It came to his mind that they might ask for another server once more, but he didn't want to make a fuss; they'd already wasted enough time sending one away, and he wanted it to be a special evening, not overshadowed by less-than-ideal help. "Would you like any appetizers?" he asked John, gently stroking his Omega's hand.

John pursed his lips thoughtfully, choosing some bread and dips before ordering a lamb dish with rice for his main course. He hummed in approval of Sherlock's choice and smiled at the touch on his hand, beginning to purr again. The waitress sashayed away to the kitchen to relay their order, her hips swinging provocatively, and John chuckled as several Alphas in the restaurant turned their heads to follow her progress across the floor. "It's nice, being out for dinner again," he said quietly, "I'd almost forgotten. Are you going to deduce the other customers for me?" he giggled slightly, biting his lip. "Go on... seduce me with your deductive prowess..."

Sherlock grinned smugly, already nearly preening at his Omega's infatuation and attention. He glanced around the room, his gaze first falling on their previous waiter. He thought better about voicing his deductions to his partner, however; Guy was a Beta with a rather problematic Omega fetish - which had led him into several scrapes within the past month, Sherlock noted, from the light bruises mostly hidden under the collar of his shirt. It wouldn't do for John to know the man who had eyed him up also spent most of his free time watching Omega pornography. He quickly shifted his gaze to another table across the room instead. "Beta couple, or at least, they appear to be," he said, "The woman is an Omega using scent maskers. He still hasn't figured it out, even though she takes a trip for "work" once a month, at the exact same time each month - she stays in town, at cheap motels, and spends her heats alone. They've just moved in together. Two small dogs, two ginger cats - too much for the small flat they now have; it's crowded. He's a banker at a small, rapidly failing bank - slept less than three nights over the past week. She's a secretary for an executive of a profitable company - significantly more well off, pays the majority of their rent, and is obviously taking _him _out for dinner tonight - nice place, nicer than they usually go, because she's planning to finally reveal her gender before she goes into her next heat in, oh, about four days' time."

John smiled and bit his lip. "Fantastic... Tell me how you knew all of that," he breathed, his eyes a little darker, his mouth hanging open just a little as he leaned fractionally closer to his Alpha. As Sherlock explained he felt himself grow just a little hot under the collar, blood rushing to his groin and nipples as his mate's prowess made him feel even more drawn to him than usual and he was only prevented from slinking around the table to writhe in his lap by the arrival of their food. He settled instead for picking up a large forkful of food and locking eyes with his mate as he closed his lips around it, humming in pleasure and drawing the fork out slowly, making sure to lick his lips clean. He kept his eyes fixed on Sherlock as he chewed and swallowed, tilting his head back a little to allow his mate to see his Adam's apple bob. "Mmm... tastes so good," he murmured flirtatiously, diving back in for another bite.

Sherlock felt his cheeks growing hot as he watched John. The outline of his mate's nipples was clearly visible as they strained against John's shirt and fabric bra. He could only imagine that John's cock was hard, too, pressing up against the Omega's trousers as he sat with his legs parted to accommodate the girth of his belly. The Alpha's pupils dilated as he kept his gaze fixed on John, the Omega not-so-subtly displaying his arousal, his every small action bordering on obscene. Sherlock tried to remember to take a bite every now and then as John slowly stuffed himself, but could feel his own erection making his trousers rather tight. "You... you made a good choice," he tried to say conversationally, the tone husky and strained.

"Thank you," John murmured, smiling. He leaned a little closer but was prevented from leaning too far forward by his massive belly, which filled almost all the available space between him and the table. Soon, he'd have to sit sideways and the thought made him blush a little. "It's very... satisfying," he purred. "Do you want to taste it?" He skewered some of the lamb with his fork, dipping it well in the sauce and holding it out in offering, one eyebrow quirked, having to twist to reach all the way across the table without crushing his belly. He rubbed it proudly with his free hand, absently, and crooned to his mate. "Open up, now..."

Sherlock smirked as he watched his mate struggle to accommodate his heavy middle. He took his time in taking the bite off the fork, watching John stroke his gravid belly, noticing the way his fingers trailed sensuously over the tight fabric of the plum shirt. He hummed as he swallowed, allowing his gaze to roam up to his Omega's eyes once more. "Delicious," he purred, licking his lips. "Try some of mine?" He cut a dumpling in half and offered it to John, holding it far enough to make John need to come to it just a little, but not too much.

John stretched forward, his shirt straining a little at the movement, accepting the offered morsel happily and licking his lips. ""Mmm," he hummed in pleasure, the taste exotic but familiar. "The only thing that could make this better is a nice glass of wine," John smiled wistfully. "Thank you, for coming out with me tonight," he added suddenly. "I know you've never really done the whole... relationship thing. And I know you'd do anything to make me happy, I'm just... glad you're enjoying something so pedestrian. Clichéed. But then I guess... this is our first date, isn't it?" he asked uncertainly, still smiling at the thought that they'd done everything backwards. Absolutely nothing, then a rough mating and bonding, then their first kiss, then buying a home together, then their first date. And that suited John just fine. It was perfect between them.

"I guess it is," Sherlock smiled. He dropped his gaze thoughtfully. "It... doesn't feel cliché with you," he murmured, "It's pleasant. Enjoyable. It would be mundane with anyone else, but never with you." The Alpha glanced almost hesitantly up at his mate, hoping he had said the right thing. He'd never forget the night he answered John honestly, musing that their bonding would have always been an accident, and the Omega had been inconsolable in his disappointment.

John glowed at Sherlock's words, a shy smile painting his lips. "I'm glad you think so. I love being special to you." He stroked Sherlock's hand affectionately with his thumb as their waitress cleared their now-empty plates and left them with the dessert menu. "Read it to me," John murmured lazily, "I don't want to let go of your hand, and the pups are wriggling like mad. Need to soothe them." He stroked his swollen belly in slow circles, closing his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks as he was very aware that he looked utterly domestic and Omega. He hummed as Sherlock read him the choices and opted for baklava, leaving Sherlock to order as he went to the bathroom; pregnancy was already taking a heavy toll on his bladder.

John had barely been gone thirty seconds when a tall, dark Alpha walked past the table and did a double-take. "Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes? It IS you! How are you, buddy? Haven't seen you in years!" Sebastian Wilkes said, offering him an insincere grin.

"Sebastian," Sherlock said coolly, managing a smile in return. "I see you've been doing well - closed a good deal with a Swiss bank just this evening, in fact." Sebastian smirked, "Still doing your little trick, I see. Putting it to some good use, I hope?" He inhaled deeply and suddenly paused, sniffing the air around him, "Oh, _no_-," he said, looking the other Alpha up and down, "No ... _really_? You've _bonded_?" Sherlock offered him a strained grin of acknowledgement. Sebastian chuckled in amazement, "Never pictured you as the type- what happened? Caught the bitch in heat, I suppose." Sherlock's smile faded almost instantly; the Alpha's gaze became positively icy, and he growled almost inaudibly, baring just a hint of teeth. The banker took a deferential step back, "Easy there, Tiger - I was just joking."

John chose that moment to emerge from the bathroom and saw Sherlock giving another Alpha an absolutely filthy glare, one that looked like it said _you are an idiot and I would very much like to hurt you_. He sauntered over, waddling very slightly thanks to his massive belly, and slid into the booth beside Sherlock since the other Alpha was blocking his side. He purred as Sherlock gave a low growl and splayed his hand possessively over the mound of his stomach, scenting and marking him. He could tell that Sherlock was agitated so he waited to be introduced, rather than making the first approach to the stranger, who looked beyond shocked. "This must be your mate, then?" the other Alpha was saying, eyes trailing over John's obvious pregnancy with an incredulous expression, mouth hanging slightly open.

"John, you remember Sebastian Wilkes," Sherlock said tensely, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't - you've both changed quite a bit since then." He kept his hand on John's round belly, stroking it more softly, his Omega's scent and presence calming him, "I believe it is some of the generous reward from that case of his that we have put away for our _thirteen_ pups." He watched in satisfaction as Sebastian swallowed, the banker's eyes opening wider in amazement as he began to splutter. "Im- impossible!"

John smiled serenely at him. "Only for bonds that aren't as strong as ours. I assure you it's perfectly true, Sherlock gave me thirteen pups... I'm due in July." He smirked a little as Sebastian's eyes got wider, trying to comprehend how John could still have another seven and a half months to go when he already looked ripe and ready with one. "Now if you'd excuse us, I believe those are our desserts," he said with cold politeness, gesturing to their waitress making her way across the floor. Sebastian merely nodded, dumbstruck, and flicked his eyes back to Sherlock with unhidden curiosity before walking away to his own table. The waitress put their desserts on the table and smiled, retreating quickly at the Alpha's possessive display. John nuzzled him happily, content to stay in his mate's arms for a while before heading back to his side of the booth to eat.

Sherlock kept his arm around John's shoulders when the Omega moved to get up. "Stay," he murmured gently, reaching across the table and pulling John's plate over. Taking a fork in his hand, he gently cut a small bite of John's dessert and lifted it to his mate's mouth. He purred in contentment when the Omega ate the offered treat obediently, and continued to feed him, gently nuzzling the side of his face in approval for each bite he took.

John blushed prettily at the approval, willingly eating every bite his Alpha offered him. Soon he was full to bursting; he'd overindulged a little with the lamb and naan bread. He gently put his hand on Sherlock's wrist as he went to cut another bit. "I'm full love. Any more and my belly button will pop right here," he whispered, half-pleading, half-seductive. "Let me feed you yours?" He leaned in to kiss Sherlock's jawline, the action rubbing his huge belly against Sherlock's flat one, his breasts pushing into Sherlock's taut chest.

Sherlock let out a small involuntary moan. "Are you quite certain you can't fit just _one _more bite?," he purred hopefully, his thumb brushing gently over the fabric covering John's inverted navel. The Alpha relented, however, and offered his custard-filled plate to John. He hummed as the Omega began spooning the creamy treat into his mouth, and rubbed his mate's belly happily as John offered him bite after bite.

John smiled fondly at the attention to his belly, feeding Sherlock the last of his portion and sighing theatrically as he looked at his own. "Well... I _might_ manage just a few more bites... but I think you'll have to feed me. I need both hands to soothe your pups... they know their daddy's touch. They're moving like mad," he purred, stroking soothing circles into the round flesh. "But we'd better be careful... you wouldn't want my navel to pop right here, would you? Then everyone would _see_ how it strained against my shirt as we left... they'd all know how _full_ I am..." he whispered breathily, licking his lips.

"We couldn't have that," Sherlock murmured lowly, cutting off another bite with the fork and bringing it to the Omega's mouth. "Your buttons are under duress already," he hummed as John chewed and swallowed, the Alpha already bringing another forkful to his mate's lips. The index finger of his free hand traced circles around John's navel in anticipation. "You've eaten so well - stuffing yourself so full just to feed our pups, helping them to grow so big and strong." He raised a glass of water for John to drink from, making the Omega take an extra few sips even as he groaned softly in protest. "Such a good Omega- just a little more-," he encouraged sweetly, offering John another piece of baklava.

John whined but opened his mouth for the pastry, eager to please his Alpha. He pushed his quivering belly further into his mate's hands, feeling his navel beginning to strain and push outwards. He took a deep breath and felt it move in small increments. "Oh god, Sherlock... it's going to go, I can feel it, it's going to pop out right here," he whimpered quietly, panting a little, his cock twitching with interest as his instincts writhed in glee at pleasing Sherlock, his nipples stiffening with arousal and lightly tenting the fabric of his shirt. He moaned as Sherlock growled low and held more water to his lips, opening his mouth for it and taking long swallows, fidgeting and wriggling, until finally he felt his belly button force its way out to press against his taut shirt. "Sherlock," he whined quietly, clutching his Alpha.

It took every ounce of Sherlock's self-control not to tear off John's shirt right there. Instead, the Alpha growled quietly again, beginning to subtly rub increasingly firm circles over the nub that now strained against the fabric of the Omega's shirt. He licked his lips when he noted John's flushed cheeks and erected nipples, the twin beads obvious underneath the plum garment. "Two options," Sherlock murmured, "I pay the bill now, and walk you out in front of everybody - just like this. Ripe, full, so obviously _aroused_." He took a moment to suckle at John's scent, his tongue laving sensually over the flesh, "Or, if you can be a good, quiet Omega, I'll allow you to come in your trousers- right here."

"Sherlock," he whimpered again, barely audible. He couldn't walk out of the restaurant like this, but if Sherlock got him off they might be caught. "Can't we... couldn't we just wait a few minutes? It... oh, god," he moaned softly, Sherlock's scent pervading everything. There was no way his arousal would dissipate with Sherlock looking at him like that, lapping at his scent gland and rubbing his exposed navel. "Please... I'll be quiet. I'll be good," he promised, his eyes desperate and pleading, trembling under Sherlock's touch, putty in his hands. He was pretty certain that if Sherlock ordered him to strip and lie on the table with his legs spread, he'd almost do it.

Sherlock crooned happily at his mate, paying more attention to the nub of John's belly button. He slipped a finger through the opening of the Omega's shirt, between two of his buttons, and began rubbing the sensitive mound directly, hushing John's small whimper. "Such a good Omega, so desperate to be touched," he murmured sweetly, so that only his mate could hear, kissing John's scent gland, "So needy. Nobody will think anything of us here like this - an Omega clinging and whimpering to his affectionate Alpha. But you'd do anything for me, wouldn't you?" He increased the pressure on John's navel, beginning to rub in faster circles.

John shivered lightly and nodded, pressing closer into the touch, his mouth open, breath hitching, not daring to make a sound if his Alpha wanted him to be quiet. He bit his lip as Sherlock rubbed and teased his exposed belly button, his nipples fully ready to be nursed from as they strained against his bra, his cock so hard it was beginning to throb. "Please," he breathed, barely audible, desperate, "please." He didn't even know what he was asking for, not really, he just knew he needed his Alpha to take care of him.

"Shh," Sherlock murmured gently. He pulled the tablecloth so that it rested discreetly over John's lap, and cast a brief glance around the restaurant; nobody was paying them any mind - in fact, there were several other Alpha/Omega couples in other booths who looked to be just as affectionate as Sherlock and John seemed. They wouldn't be noticed. He palmed at John's erection through the Omega's trousers, feeling how obscenely hard the Omega was beneath his hand, revelling in how John blushed so prettily as he bit back a moan.

John tried his best not to rock his hips as Sherlock's hand moved deftly over the bulge in his trousers, almost panting with lust at how completely his Alpha owned him. He didn't trust himself to speak but he couldn't help mewling quietly, trembling in his arms as he got closer and closer to coming, the very public nature of what they were doing only pushing him to the edge faster. He locked his gaze on his mate's eyes as he drew nearer to his orgasm, his expression wrecked and desperate, his eyes widening as he felt it draw close, his cock throbbing rhythmically under Sherlock's skilled hands, until he bucked a little and spurted into his boxers with a tiny keening whine, shuddering and resting his forehead against Sherlock's shoulder.

The Alpha smirked, pleased, still stroking John's softening cock gently through the fabric. He kissed John's temple gently as the Omega shivered. "Yes," he murmured, "I'd say I'm rather glad to have come out with you tonight. Such a good Omega- you enjoyed that, didn't you?" He could feel John's trousers dampening slightly under his hand as he moved his fingers back experimentally towards the Omega's hole, his mate obviously dripping wet. "Tsk, tsk," he frowned in mock-scolding, "Someone's made quite a mess of themselves. Maybe next time I should slide my hand into your trousers, take care of your pretty little hole, as well." He smiled pleasantly at their waitress as she approached, keeping an arm firmly around his pliant Omega as he arranged to pay their bill.

John nodded feverishly, pressing his face shyly into Sherlock's neck until he'd recovered enough to speak. He kissed Sherlock's throat submissively, making his way up to his ear, before smirking a little and whispering to him, wanting to get his own back. His hand rubbed along Sherlock's inner thigh as he spoke, teasing, never quite going far enough. "When we get home," he purred, "I want you to suck my tits. They're so _full_, Sherlock... can't you see how my nipples are standing up, ready to be nursed? You've filled me so well with your pups I'll need a pump soon, just to drain all the milk I'm making for them... but you can take care of me tonight, can't you? You can suck on my rosy nipples and demand all of my sweet milk," he breathed, sucking lightly at his earlobe.

Sherlock's breath caught in his throat. He could feel himself hardening quickly in his trousers, but couldn't bring himself to stop John's hand from its playful touches. "I... I can," he murmured, wanting to impress and satisfy his Omega; John was beginning to become too large for Sherlock to drink _all _of the milk his mate was producing. He'd have to stuff himself to finish both breasts. He inhaled deeply, gently taking his mate's wandering fingers in his own when the waitress returned with Sherlock's card.

John sat patiently as Sherlock took his card back and prepared to leave, allowing him to button up his coat and fuss over him to make sure he was protected against London's December weather. He didn't dare to look at Sherlock during the cab ride home; he knew that if he did he'd want to simply open his shirt right there and demand relief. When they finally got home he all but threw himself at his mate, rubbing up against him hopefully. "I know you're full, love, but please... please, I need you to suck my tits, just a little, I need your mouth on me... If you want you can finish milking me with your hands, oh god, please, I'm so full..."

"Shh," Sherlock hummed, cupping the fullness of John's belly in both his hands and stroking the swell. He kissed John tenderly, moving to caress the Omega's breasts, circling and thumbing over John's obviously erect nipples. "If you hadn't had your jacket on, everybody would have seen how full you are. Just look at you, straining against your shirt - you're almost leaking, aren't you?" He dipped his head to suckle at John's scent gland as he relieved his mate's strained buttons, pushing open John's shirt. Sherlock purred in pleasure at the vibrant colour of the bra, John's breasts obviously straining against the garment in their fullness, desperate to be nursed. He pushed aside the fabric to reveal the Omega's large, plump nipples, darkened and erected, small beads of moisture already forming at the tips. He lapped them away gently before latching onto one.

John nodded, then whimpered in relief as Sherlock latched on and began to suckle, carding a hand through his curls and crooning encouragingly. He sighed happily as Sherlock took the edge off and switched to the other one, draining him enough so that it didn't ache any more. "Want to finish milking me in the shower?" he murmured, stroking his mate's hair, knowing his stomach was already full from the meal. "We'll have to buy a pump tomorrow, I think... if you're good I'll even model it for you on my hands and knees, belly heavy between my legs, breasts swinging underneath me as my milk is drawn out, spurting into the bottles..."

"I'll have to be on my best behaviour, then," the Alpha murmured, releasing his mate's nipple and licking his lips, looking up at John through dark lashes. "But I know you'll do it, regardless. You couldn't bear to miss an opportunity to please me like that - I'll fuck you so well afterwards, even while you're still pumping, taking you gently and making you mewl with the pumps on both your breasts, milking you like an animal. I'll pay special attention to your belly, waking our pups, making sure you feel all of them moving and shifting inside you as you're fucked and pumped." He suckled at John's scent gland, slowly undressing the Omega in preparation for moving to the bathroom.

John let out a little mewl of pure want at his Alpha's words, the thought of being fucked and pumped while Sherlock encouraged his pups to move in John's belly making him buckle a little at the knees, his entrance rapidly becoming wet and ready. "Sherlock," he breathed, licking his lips, "you'd better be planning to fuck me in the shower. Because I need you and if you're not... I'm not moving from this spot," he whispered, kissing his mate's scent gland and reaching for his trousers, trying with shaking hands to unbutton them and pull down the zip, his own small cock already hard and throbbing.

Sherlock hummed in confirmation, watching with a smirk as John fumbled at his trousers, caressing the round sides of his mate's belly as John worked. As soon as John had pushed his pants down, freeing the Alpha's enormous cock, Sherlock drew his mate closure, rutting sensually against him so that John's knees went even weaker. He kept John upright, pressing a tender kiss to his scent gland before picking up the Omega under his arse, his cock teasing at his mate's entrance, and carrying him towards the bathroom.

John rubbed against Sherlock as he was carried, impressed that Sherlock was strong enough to lift him with all the extra weight from the babies, snuggling happily as close as he could get. When they reached the shower he instantly turned to present himself to Sherlock, legs spread, slick pooling between his cheeks, panting a little, moaning in relief as Sherlock stepped in behind him, hands sliding round onto his belly, teasing over the exposed nub of his navel. "Sherlock, please," he whined, "I need it. Milk me, fuck me... give me a taste of what you're going to do to me tomorrow," he begged, trying to tug Sherlock's hands up to his still-milk-heavy breasts.

Sherlock resisted the touch for a moment to turn on the water of the shower, soaking them both. He kissed along John's shoulders, his hands moving quickly but not urgently along with his Omega's, traveling up to John's breasts. He cupped them lightly as he rocked against John's hole, the tip of his cock just pressing against the slick entrance, hushing John's whines by suckling his Omega's scent gland, before pushing in all the way, squeezing John's breasts simultaneously as he thrust in. Healthy streams of milk spurted against the walls in time with the Alpha's thrusting; he kept up a steady pace, drawing out both their pleasures. "Tomorrow you'll have pumps on you," he growled, dropping one hand down to John's belly and rubbing the swollen mound that contained their pups, "I'll have you on your hands and knees, be able to keep both hands on you like this while they do all the work milking your heavy teats, your belly hanging low, pushing towards the floor... fuck, you'll look so good for me, my Omega."

John whimpered and mewled at Sherlock's words, arching and panting as his mate milked him, watching with satisfaction as jet after jet of creamy milk sprayed out of him and washed down the wall. He spread his legs a little wider, loving the feel of his Alpha's gigantic cock pushing in and out of his slick hole, tilting his head back to rest on Sherlock's shoulder, giving him a better view of his jiggling breasts and huge belly. "It'll be so good..." he whispered breathily, "I can see it. I'll be on all fours, pumps draining me slowly, milked like an animal while you mount me and fuck me gently, your huge cock stretching me and filling me just like it is now... your pups moving and wriggling in my womb... and then afterwards I'll be so messy, milk dripping from my swollen nipples, your come dripping out of my hole... ohhhh, Sherlock, so good," he whined, his own small cock throbbing and ready to come from his mate's attentions.

Sherlock stilled his hand on John's belly, cupping the gravid mound, keeping John close against him, controlling the speed of his thrusts just enough to keep the Omega at the edge. He growled and nipped playfully at John's neck when his mate whined needily. The Alpha moved his touch down farther, splaying his fingers over John's groin, the Omega's hard cock bobbing obscenely between his long fingers without the relief of his touch. He began to move just a little faster, building slowly to both their climaxes, suckling seductively at John's scent gland as the Omega groaned in desperation.

John wriggled his hips, trying to get more friction on his cock, whining prettily as he begged. "Please, Sherlock, please, I'm so close... please let me come, oh god, please, please touch my cock, just a little, I'm nearly there... oh fuck, so good, ohhhhh, please, Sherlock, I need it, just a little faster, mmmmh, oh god, right there, yes, yes, please, please let me come!" He whimpered as Sherlock smirked and continued his pace, pushing him agonisingly slowly to an explosive orgasm, his Alpha's mouth on his neck sending fizzing jolts of electricity through him. He kept begging, becoming incoherent with need, until finally Sherlock relented and brushed his fingers lightly over the head of John's cock. That ghost of a touch was enough and John screamed in relief and bliss as he came, spurting a little against the shower wall.

As soon as John began coming, Sherlock began working the Omega's small cock more firmly, one hand firmly pressing their bodies together to draw out John's orgasm at his own pace as the other quickly pumped the Omega's member, keeping John torn between the two pleasures as he released. He growled with satisfaction as the Omega screamed and arched his back, thrusting faster as John came down from the high, spurring himself on to his own climax. His hands moved to splay over John's full belly, rubbing greedily and possessively over the heavy, gravid mound as John began to cry out breathily again, already at the cusp of a second orgasm. With a soft cry and a low groan of his own, he began spilling inside his mate, trying to keep some semblance of pace as he rode out his own release.

John felt Sherlock's come spurt inside him, filling him up, and he gave a breathy keening whine as he came again, pushed over the edge by the sensation. When Sherlock slipped out of him he buckled, held up by Sherlock's arms under his armpits, and found himself carried to their nest. He hummed approvingly and settled into the blankets with a soft sigh, purring as Sherlock curled up against him, drawing the quilt over them both. He kissed his Alpha's lips lightly and pushed his belly forward. "Pups are moving," he murmured. "Feel them in me." He closed his eyes against Sherlock's blissful smile and let his mate worship his rounded stomach.

The following day John was standing at the checkouts in Boots, clutching the double breast pump he'd selected. It was top-of-the range, with large collection bottles and a remote to change the speed settings which had pleased Sherlock no end. He smiled politely at the checkout girl's obvious confusion (why had he waited until he was clearly about to pop to buy one?) and didn't bother telling her he wasn't even two months gone yet. He took the bag and stuffed his card back in his pocket, going to find Sherlock who was examining baby clothes. "I've got it," he whispered lasciviously. "Want to go home and test it?"

Sherlock inhaled sharply, his fingers tightening around a black-and-yellow-striped onesie. For a moment, he looked torn, his eyes flicking between the Omega and the tiny, very-much-resembling-a-bee garment. "Just this," he said in a small, tight voice, "And then we go." He hurried John back to the register and had thirteen put on layaway, to be picked up by one Mycroft Holmes in the near future. He sighed happily when the purchase was made - before immediately taking his Omega's hand and whisking him out the door. John smiled fondly as Sherlock bought the tiny bee-striped onesies, thinking how cute it would be when their thirteen babies were kicking and wriggling around him in the nest wearing them, and grinned in earnest when Sherlock pulled him out of the shop.

As soon as they were in the cab, the Alpha pulled his mate onto his lap, purring quietly, running his hands possessively over John's heavy belly in hopes of stimulating the Omega to produce more milk. John mewled quietly as Sherlock rubbed his belly, his navel still exposed; he had a feeling it wasn't going to go back in until after the birth, now. He guided his mate's hands to where some of the pups were moving, moaning softly as Sherlock's touch woke the rest of them, and then he felt his Alpha's demanding mouth suckling at his scent gland and the familiar slight ache in his breasts began as they filled to capacity with milk. By the time they got home all John could do was whine, struggle out of his clothes and crawl onto the bed, writhing as he begged Sherlock to hurry and set up the pump.

Sherlock licked his lips at the sight of the naked, gravid Omega writhing and mewling on the sheets. John's breasts jiggled and swayed as he begged, the nipples large, dark, and plump, pert in their fullness, drops of creamy milk already beginning to force their way out of the tips. The Alpha traced a finger down John's spine and between his legs, tracing the wetness of the Omega's hole with teasing promise before moving to open the box that contained the pump.

It took Sherlock a minute of puzzling before he was able to fit the pieces together, John's needy whines doing nothing for his concentration. Finally, the device was set up. The Alpha wasted no time in shedding his own clothes, then moving over to his mate, pressing himself against John's back as he peppered the Omega's shoulders with kisses, his large cock hard and throbbing between his mate's legs. He gently affixed the shields to John's breasts, and turned the machine on.

John groaned in relief as the suction started, his overfull breasts instantly beginning to spurt milk into the collection bottles. The insistent rhythmic pull felt wonderful, erotic, and added to the feel of Sherlock's throbbing cock pressing against his entrance, his mate's hands on his belly, encouraging their pups to wake up, and Sherlock's mouth suckling at his scent gland... he got very hard very quickly, his entrance slick, as he whined prettily while the pumps did their work. He panted and rocked back against Sherlock, trying to get his Alpha to take him. "Please," he whimpered, "please. Please fill me, take me..."

"Shhh," Sherlock breathed against his mate's neck, feeling his pups beginning to wriggle underneath his touch, John's large belly hanging low, nearly to the sheets. Slowly, the head of his cock breached the Omega's entrance, stretching John's tight, dripping hole; he smirked as the Omega moaned, filling John with his entire length until the Alpha's balls were pressed against his mate's opening. "I like having you like this," he murmured, nipping the Omega's earlobe and beginning to move, "On all fours like an animal, milk being pumped from your teats, huge and heavy, so big you nearly touch the bed..."

John mewled and arched as Sherlock began moving inside him, his exposed belly button almost brushing the sheets as the Alpha rocked them together. "Love being like this," he moaned decadently, eyelids sliding closed in bliss as he felt his milk draining slowly from him. "Love being so round and swollen with your pups, absolutely stuffed full of them... mmm, want more. Keep me pregnant constantly... always ripe with another litter for you." He grunted softly as he began pushing back against the motion, the feeling of the pumps on his breasts making him even wetter. "Faster," he begged, knowing Sherlock had the remote.

Sherlock kissed between John's shoulder blades as he reached down to turn up the speed of the pumps, turning it up just a few notches before moving back to caressing his mate's belly. He could feel their pups wriggling and active beneath his hands, and purred loudly, beginning to stimulate the nub of John's protruding navel. "So wet for me," he growled, "You love being milked like this, don't you? You get off on it." He sped up the rhythm of his own thrusting a little faster, to match with the pumps. "Tell me, how will it feel after you've birthed all my pups, to have two constantly suckling at your full breasts? You'll be leaking constantly, producing so much we'll have to pump you between feedings, just to soothe the ache of your enormous teats."

"Yeah, I love it," John panted, clenching around Sherlock's cock, undulating around him. "Love how big your pups have made me, everyone can see how I'm yours... ohhhhhhh," he moaned, a low guttural sound, his back flexing as he pushed his chest forward into the sensations of the pumps sucking his nipples rhythmically, milk spurting simultaneously from both his swollen breasts. "Love what you've done to me... It'll feel so good, nursing your pups, feeding them, making them grow big and strong for you, so everyone can see what healthy babies you make... Fuck, the bottles are already half full," he groaned, whimpering in bliss as his Alpha continued to take him gently.

"You're only going to get bigger," Sherlock hummed in John's ear, fucking the Omega a little faster, turning the pump up one setting higher. "You're not even close to the majority of your growth yet. Soon enough we'll have to change bottles every few minutes when you pump just to keep up." He took John a bit harder yet, the faint sound of skin slapping against skin becoming audible, the pups wriggling intensely in excitement under his hands, John's belly quivering with their movement as it swayed. "Maybe I should just keep you here from now on, naked," he husked in John's ear, "pumps constantly running slowly on your breasts, giving you pleasure, your legs spread for me whenever I want you."

"Can't wait," John mewled submissively, his instincts all but running him. "Can't wait to get so big for you that I can't move... let you keep me naked in the nest all the time, feeding me and fucking me whenever you want... ohh god, I can feel your pups moving in me, all of them, fuck, so good... may I come, my Alpha, please?" he begged desperately, his mate draped over his back while caressing his belly and forcing his huge cock in and out of his hole making him almost blind with lust, his small cock pulsing, balls drawing up close to his body.

"Just a bit longer," Sherlock crooned soothingly, wanting to build their releases even more, "I'll make it good for you, I promise." He sped up another fraction, adjusting the pumps another few settings faster, panting and grunting as he began to fuck his Omega harder. His hands moved to John's hips, holding him steadily to keep the pumps from swinging too much, controlling the pace of their lovemaking. When he felt he could hardly hold on any longer, he placed his hands on the Omega's belly again, growling, "Now."

John squeaked softly when Sherlock increased the pace of the pumps, the bottles hanging low with the weight of the milk in them, rapidly approaching full capacity. Feeling his Alpha's hands on his hips as he was mounted and milked nearly pushed him over the edge but he held back obediently, crying out quietly in his pleasure as the force of Sherlock's thrusts made the bottles clack together in the rhythm. As soon as Sherlock gave him permission he came so hard his vision went white, an impressive amount of come for an Omega soaking the curve of his belly and the blankets beneath them. "Ohhhh, fuck, Sir! So good, feels so incredible, oh god..." he all but screamed, twitching as he felt his orgasm through his whole body, utterly Omega. He squeezed his walls around Sherlock, trying to give his Alpha as much pleasure as possible, moaning as his mate's huge cock sent further spasms of ecstasy though him.

Sherlock gave a long, low groan as John contracted and clenched around him again and again, the Omega's climax immediately tearing his own release from him. He came hard, flooding John's insides with his seed, filling his Omega with nearly the same amount as a knot would have produced. He continued to thrust into John, milking his own orgasm, fucking the Omega so well he came a second time. As John released again, Sherlock pressed gentle, lazy kisses along the length of his spine, rubbing John's belly, soothing his gravid mate and their excited pups. The Alpha carefully pulled out, laying the dazed Omega down on his side, gently massaging John's breasts before removing the pumps. "Such a good mate," he crooned in praise, stroking John's heaving side approvingly.

John looked at him with big, trusting eyes, soaking up the praise. "So full," he breathed in wonder. "You filled me with so much... such a strong Alpha," he breathed, giving a breathy moan as it began to seep back out of him, pooling between his cheeks and dripping down the backs of his thighs. "I think... I think I've still got some milk left," he mewled quietly, wriggling closer to his Alpha's touch. "Need to finish being milked. Please." The sheer volume of Sherlock's seed inside him, the sensation of having pleased his Alpha, and his mate's gentle touches rendered him fully Omega and incapable of operating anything so complicated himself.

"Please, _Sir_," Sherlock corrected gently, his Alpha loving the utter submission of the Omega before him. Nonetheless, he rolled John onto his back, more come leaking from the hole between his mate's obscenely spread legs. He dipped his finger in it with a smirk and made John taste, to suckle on his digit and swallow the sticky release. The Omega's belly bulged obscenely from his prone form, glistening with sweat, his belly button a proud mound topping the swell. The Alpha growled his approval, arching over his mate possessively to drink from John's still-swollen breasts.

"Sorry, Sir. Please, Sir," John whined, eagerly accepting the semen-covered finger his mate offered him, sighing in contentment when Sherlock latched on and began draining the last of his milk. He carded a hand through the soft curls, idly hoping that a good number of the babies inherited Sherlock's hair. "Mmm, my Alpha. Taking such good care of me... love pleasing you," he huffed softly. "Love it when you take care of me. Love serving you," he purred, nuzzling his mate's cheek when he was finished nursing. "Please, Sir... may I bathe?" he asked gently, feeling sticky and sweaty, but perfectly willing to stay that way if that's how his Alpha wanted him.

"Hmmm, but you look so gorgeous just like this," Sherlock hummed, turning John on his side once more and laying down beside him, gathering his Omega close in a warm, possessive embrace. He stroked John's back lazily, his hand trailing to his mate's front to rub the swell of John's huge belly reverently as he admired his Omega. "You looked claimed. Mine," he purred, scenting his mate with a smile, nuzzling and suckling John's scent gland.

John purred loudly at the attention, smiling shyly. "I am yours, Sir," he whispered demurely. "Everyone can see it. They can all see the deep mark you left on my neck, they can all see my huge belly, stuffed so full of your pups. They can scent you on me. No-one can doubt it," he murmured, mewling happily at the continued attention to his neck. "Mmm, feels wonderful," he murmured lazily, eyes fluttering shut at the hand on his gravid stomach, soothing the pups, calming them again. "Might have to ask you to calm them like this before my next scan, my Alpha," he mumbled, grinning. "We'd get a better look at them then. We'll be able to see where the boys are and where the girls are... maybe even start assigning names," he breathed, looking extremely pleased with the idea. "And we can start thinking about what to do with the extra bedrooms while the pups are still young enough to need to be in the nursery," he mused, "since it'll be probably a year before they're old enough to all sleep through the night at the same time, and we'll have seven free bedrooms gathering dust... and I guess we should decide if we're going to keep some of those back so we don't have to move some of these ones when we have more," he finished, nuzzling closer to his mate. "What do you think, my Alpha?"

"I think you are a very clever Omega," Sherlock purred, "And very good at thinking practically. We could begin to buy furniture for some while the pups are still less than a year old, and still keep two or three bedrooms still empty - I think the pups are capable of sharing three to four to a room, especially in their earlier years, don't you? The rooms are certainly spacious enough." He licked his Omega's cheek affectionately. "You're incredible, going to be so huge and round with a litter big enough to fill four or five large bedrooms at once..." His hands continued to rub and caress the swell of John's belly, making sure to brush his mate's sensitive navel every now and then. "Everyone who doesn't know you personally keeps asking me when you're going to pop, not knowing how many I've stuffed inside you."

John whimpered happily at the praise, nuzzling his Alpha, humming contentedly as Sherlock kept rubbing his belly. "Mmm, yes, I think they can... and when the last litter is old enough to leave the nursery we can easily convert it into another two or three bedrooms," John murmured. He grinned at the Alpha's last statement. "I bet you love that, don't you? Love telling them exactly how many pups you fucked into me." He paused for a moment, shifting a little to rest his head on Sherlock's chest, his huge belly resting on his mate's flat one. "I'm going to miss being pregnant," he said thoughtfully. "The doctor did say a successful post-birth knotting is very unlikely, so it'll be a while before we can try for more... and I'll have to skip at least two heats or I'd be having more before these ones are walking and even with Mrs Hudson we won't be able to handle that many crawling around," he smiled, tracing patterns on Sherlock's skin. "I won't like having to skip them, but I don't think either of us could stand using birth control, do you?"

"No," Sherlock agreed, "I don't think it would feel satisfactory for either of us. You wouldn't remember the birth control was in effect during a heat, and would be too sad that you couldn't feel your eggs dropping for me even after I knotted you. You wouldn't remember or understand why it wasn't happening, I don't want to see you that way. You should never feel as if you are a disappointment to me." He kissed the top of John's head gently. "I'll fill you up as soon as we can manage it again, I promise you that. Caring for our pups will keep you busy, and you'll be big and round before you know it."

John purred softly at the promise, nuzzling his Alpha affectionately. "I guess at least it'll be nice to be able to move around for a while... and be able to have sex with you without my belly getting in the way," he smiled, stretching. "Are you ever nervous about this, Sherlock? Thirteen pups? I mean... I know we're a solid team, and we'll have live in help, but... does any of it ever make you worry?" he asked pensively, propping himself up on one elbow to look down into his mate's eyes. He himself was quietly optimistic most of the time; it would be a handful, but he had faith in their bond. That didn't prevent the occasional worry from seeping in, and Sherlock always seemed so certain all would be well.

Sherlock's lips parted slightly as he considered the question, his icy blue gaze fixed seriously on his Omega. "Sometimes, I suppose," he began slowly, "However... I have faith in our capabilities as a pair. It will certainly be a challenge, yes, to raise thirteen - and then more - and give them all equal time, attention, and care, but I am confident we can manage it somehow. I would not have given you so many had I not had the instinct we would also be able to care adequately for them all." He reached up to gently stroke John's cheek, giving the Omega a soft smile.


End file.
